Sueño de una noche de verano
by Folk23
Summary: Damon Salvatore es un joven que viaja hasta Mystic Falls para darle una sorpresa a su novia, pero la sorpresa se la lleva él cuando descubre que ella se ha ido fuera del país con sus amigos durante los dos meses de verano. Allí conocerá a Elena Gilbert, una joven de 18 años que a diferencia de él, llega allí huyendo del amor, una joven que cambiará totalmente su mundo. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Sueño de una noche de verano****

Autor: Folk23****

Rating: +1**8**

Resumen: Damon Salvatore es un joven que viaja hasta Mystic Falls para darle una sorpresa a su novia, pero la sorpresa se la lleva él cuando descubre que ella se ha ido fuera del país con sus amigos durante los dos meses de verano. Allí conocerá a Elena Gilbert, una joven de 18 años que a diferencia de él, llega allí huyendo del amor, una joven que cambiará totalmente su mundo al igual que él cambiará el suyo. ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir al paso del tiempo o todo se quedará en un loco amor de verano?****

Pairings: Delena, también habrá otras parejas pero prefiero dejaros que las vayáis descubriendo.****

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, todos humanos. En este fic he cogido el pueblo de Mystic Falls y lo he teletransportado a una zona de pueblos pequeños, lejos de la ciudad, con playa. El clima va a ser bastante cálido y un poco húmedo, con mucho calor.  
**  
Disclamer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Jenna! – gritó una joven castaña al ver a su tía esperándola en la zona de desembarque.

Arrastrando una gran maleta tras de sí, corrió hacia ella. Las dos chicas se abrazaron felices.

- Elena, estás guapísima. – dijo Jenna, separándose un poco para ver a su sobrina.  
- No hacía falta que vinieras Jenna. – sonrió ella, tirando de su maleta para seguirla por el aeropuerto. – Puedo llegar sola.  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero estaba deseando ver a mi sobrina favorita, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas. Además me aburría sin Ric, no volverá hasta la semana que viene.  
- ¿Qué tal te va con él?  
- Genial. – respondió Jenna con una amplia sonrisa. – Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a tu madre. – añadió deteniéndose.  
- ¿Decirle el qué?  
- Prométemelo primero. – insistió Jenna.  
- Está bien, lo prometo. – cedió Elena, sintiendo curiosidad por el secreto de Jenna.  
- Me ha pedido que me case con él. – explicó ilusionada Jenna, extendiendo una mano para que la chica pudiera ver el anillo que llevaba.  
- Jenna, ¡eso es fantástico! Me alegro un montón. – la felicitó Elena, contagiándose de su ilusión.  
- Guárdame el secreto ¿vale?, quiero ser yo quien se lo cuente a todos.  
- Claro.

Hablando, las dos llegaron hasta el aparcamiento y después de guardar la maleta y la bolsa de viaje de Elena en el maletero, se montaron en el coche dispuestas a iniciar el viaje hasta Mystic Falls.

- Bueno, ¿y tú qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo es que has decidido pasar el verano aquí? Pensaba que odiabas este lugar. – preguntó Jenna, cogiendo la carretera que las sacaría de la ciudad.  
- Necesitaba un cambio de aires. – reconoció ella pensativa. – Ya sabes, papá.  
- ¿Por la universidad? Ya se pasará Elena, tienes que estudiar lo que tú quieras, no lo que quiera él.  
- Ya, pero le hacía tanto ilusión que estudiase Medicina como él, han sido unos días un poco tensos.  
- ¿Ese es el único motivo?

Por unos segundos, Elena se quedó callada dudando si contárselo o no. Pero como Jenna siempre la había ayudado con sus consejos, decidió decírselo.

- Bueno, también hay un chico. – empezó nerviosa. – Él es genial, hemos estado un tiempo saliendo y lo hemos pasado bien juntos…  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema Elena?  
- Que él quería avanzar en nuestra relación. Y yo… quería hacerlo, pero no estaba segura, tenía demasiadas dudas. Lo dejamos hace un par de semanas. – explicó cabizbaja ella. – No quería seguir haciéndole daño.  
- Eso es normal Elena, a lo mejor es que ese chico no era el adecuado, no sé. Si te sirve, creo que hiciste lo correcto. Si él te quería, pero tú no podías corresponderle de la misma forma, es mejor que lo hayáis dejado ahora antes de que os hicieseis daño mutuamente. – intentó consolarla ella, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.  
- Y eso es todo. Esos son los motivos por los que este verano me exilió en Mystic Falls, el pueblo más aburrido que conozco, y además alejado de la civilización, donde no me voy a encontrar con nadie conocido. – bromeó la chica.  
- ¿Y que allí viva tu tía favorita no influye nada? – bromeó ella, haciéndose la dolida por su comentario.  
- Esa es la razón principal de que esté aquí. – sonrió Elena, retirándose un mechón de la cara.  
- Pelota. – dijo Jenna y ambas estallaron en carcajadas. – No es tan malo como recuerdas, seguro que lo pasas bien aquí. Tener la playa cerca tiene sus ventajas.  
- Ya sabes que me encanta la playa. Es lo único bueno de este sitio.

Las dos chicas no pararon de hablar durante todo el viaje, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y aunque se veían a veces, en las reuniones familiares, hacía bastante tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntas. Realmente este había sido el motivo principal de que Elena decidiera pasar el verano aquí, en vez de con sus amigos o su familia. Quería desconectar de todo y disfrutar sin preocupaciones de su último verano antes de empezar la universidad. Cuando llamó a Jenna para preguntarle si no le importaba que pasase unos días allí, el entusiasmo y la ilusión de ella, acabaron convenciéndola para ir todo el verano.

- Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de Caroline? – preguntó Jenna, cuando por fin aparcaron delante de su casa, a medio camino entre el centro del pueblo y la playa.  
- Sí, ¿la hija de los vecinos verdad? – respondió Elena, haciendo memoria, recordando a la chica rubia con la que había pasado día sí y día también, cuando veraneaba en Mystic Falls con sus padres.  
- Sí, esa misma. Siguen siendo nuestros vecinos. Le comenté que ibas a venir, se alegró bastante. Deberías pasarte a saludar. – dijo, señalándole la casa contigua a la suya.  
- No sé… Hace cuatro años que no nos vemos. – dudó ella.  
- Eráis muy amigas entonces, seguro que le encanta verte. Además, ¿quién mejor que Caroline para integrarte en la vida juvenil de Mystic Falls? – sonrió Jenna, animándola. – Te acompañó si quieres.  
- Vale. – aceptó ella. – Pero vamos a subir primero las cosas y me cambio de ropa, aquí hace demasiado calor. – se quejó, abanicándose con la mano.

Entre las dos, sacaron la maleta y la subieron escaleras arriba. Jenna le mostró cual iba a ser su habitación, sonriendo cuando Elena se dio cuenta de que desde la ventana podía ver el mar a lo lejos. Al ver a su sobrina encantada con su cuarto, la dejó sola mientras se ponía ropa más cómoda y veraniega que sus vaqueros largos y su blusa.

- Hola Liz, ¿está Caroline? – saludó Jenna a la mujer rubia de pelo corto que les abrió la puerta.  
- Hola Jenna. ¡Caroline, te buscan! – gritó Liz hacia el interior de la casa.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de Elena, mi sobrina? – preguntó Jenna, señalando a la chica, que nerviosa, la saludó tímidamente. – Ha venido a pasar el verano conmigo.  
- Sí, ¿es Elena? Has cambiado mucho, estás hecha toda una mujer Elena, estás guapísima. – le sonrió ella, al reconocerla.

En ese momento, una chica rubia, que bajó a la carrera, se asomó a la puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasa mamá?  
- Caroline. – la medio regañó ella. – Adivina quien ha vuelto a Mystic Falls este verano.

Al principio Caroline la miró sin entender, pero en cuanto se fijó en Jenna y en la chica que estaba a su lado, lo entendió.

- ¡Elena! – la saludó efusivamente. – Es genial que hayas venido. Ya verás, va a ser un verano fantástico.  
- Eso espero. – sonrió ella, aunque sin estar tan convencida como la rubia.  
- He pensado que tú podías presentarla a la gente, ya sabes, como hace tanto tiempo que no viene, no conoce a nadie. – intervino Jenna.  
- Claro, te presentaré a mis amigos. – aceptó Caroline de buena gana. – Y te enseñaré todo esto, han renovado la mayor parte del pueblo en estos años. Será genial. – repitió. - ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a la playa? Va a haber una fiesta, celebramos el día que marca el inicio del verano y las vacaciones, el 1 de julio, cuando empiezan a aparecer turistas. – la invitó.

Elena miró a su tía antes de contestar, y ella la animó con un gesto. Sabía a que fiesta se refería Caroline, ella y Alaric se habían conocido en esa fiesta, tres años atrás. Se encendían hogueras por la playa y se montaban varias carpas donde había música, también había mucha bebida pero Jenna confiaba en su sobrina, siempre había sido una chica responsable.

- Vale. – aceptó Elena finalmente.  
- Pues nos vemos a las 11 aquí, en la calle. – dijo Caroline mientras señalaba algún punto de la acera, entre las puertas de los jardines de sus casas. – Me voy que llego tarde a trabajar. En serio Elena, me alegro de que hayas venido. – volvió a repetir, antes de salir corriendo.

Las tres se quedaron mirando cómo se subía en un coche, aparcado justo enfrente y se marchaba. Liz meneó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación.

- Caroline sigue igual, como ya has visto. – le dijo a Elena.  
- ¿Al final has conseguido que encuentre trabajo? – preguntó Jenna.  
- Sí, cuida a un par de niños.

Jenna y Liz hablaron un poco más, antes de que las dos chicas volviesen a casa. A Elena, como a Jenna, le encantaba cocinar. Uno de sus pasatiempos de pequeña había sido ayudar a su tía en la cocina cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Por lo que no resultó raro para ninguna de las dos, que acabaran liadas en la cocina, enfrascadas en la preparación de la comida.

A la hora acordaba, Elena esperaba a Caroline apoyada en la caya del jardín. Se había vestido con unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta roja de tirantes y unas sencillas sandalias, porque no sabía muy bien que ponerse. Era cierto que ya había estado allí antes y conocía las fiestas y los lugares, pero solo desde la perspectiva de una niña que iba con sus padres. Ahora era distinto, se sentía como si acabase de llegar al pueblo por primera vez y todo fuese nuevo para ella.

Caroline salió a toda prisa de su casa, y se disculpó por la pequeña tardanza. Elena le quitó importancia, aliviada al darse cuenta de que su amiga vestía de forma similar a ella. Estaba ya bastante morena y su pelo rubio hacía gran contraste con su piel.  
Caminaron hasta la playa, solo tardaron 10 minutos, realmente vivían bastante cerca. Las dos chicas se detuvieron un momento en el borde del paseo marítimo, observando el ambiente. No eran las primeras en llegar, ya había bastante gente por la playa, tanto jóvenes como niños y gente más mayor. Las hogueras estaban en pleno apogeo y en la oscuridad de la noche, le daban a la playa un toque que encantó a Elena.

- ¿Es genial verdad? – preguntó Caroline, viendo como Elena recorría la playa con la mirada.  
- Sí. – asintió ésta, sin dejar de observarlo todo.

Su mirada se detuvo en un chico que estaba parado en la arena, remangándose la camisa, de espaldas a ellas. Llamaba la atención porque era la única persona de la playa que estaba sola, y además, también porque era el único que vestía pantalón largo.  
- Se tiene que estar asando. – le susurró Caroline, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Elena en el mismo tono.  
- No tengo ni idea, me acordaría si hubiera visto a alguien así. Debe de haber venido de vacaciones aquí.

El chico se giró un poco, mirando a su alrededor, antes de seguir andando.

- Lo dicho, nunca le había visto. Es guapísimo. – susurró Caroline, agarrándose al brazo de Elena, mientras las dos le seguían con la mirada.

Y no eran las únicas, muchas chicas le observaban disimuladamente, pero él no parecía hacerlas caso.

- Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos. – dijo Caroline, tirando de Elena al localizarlos en la entrada de una de las carpas.

No era un grupo muy grande, pero todos recibieron a Elena con entusiasmo. Siempre era agradable que hubiera caras nuevas que fuesen a estar allí más de una semana, le dijeron a Elena. Pronto se encontró a gusto con ellos y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a participar en sus bromas.

Pasaron un buen rato en la arena, charlando sentados alrededor de una hoguera, bebiendo algo. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron y guiaron a Elena hasta uno de los puestos que habían montado en la arena.

- Tienes que escribir un deseo para el verano. – le explicó Caroline, enseñándole uno de los trozos de papel que había en la mesa. – Después los doblaremos y los quemaremos en las hogueras.  
- Toma Elena, escribe el tuyo. Yo ya tengo el mío. – dijo Matt, uno de los chicos del grupo, tendiéndole un bolígrafo, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un papel cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro.  
- Gracias. – sonrió ella, cogiendo el bolígrafo e inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Después de pensarlo un poco, escribió:

"Quiero que este sea un verano que no pueda olvidar"

Y dejando el boli en el puesto, para que lo cogiera otra persona, dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado. Cuando todo el grupo hubo escrito sus deseos, se dirigieron hacia la hoguera en la que habían estado antes, y entre risas, arrojaron los cuadraditos de papel al fuego. Después Elena se dejó arrastrar por Caroline a una de las carpas, donde sonaba la música a todo volumen.

Damon seguía recorriendo la playa, cada vez más desilusionado, buscando sin éxito a su novia entre la gente. Ella no sabía que iba a estar allí, después de su última discusión, había decidido venir a buscarla y darle una sorpresa. Con todo lo que le había insistido en que fuera con ella y su familia a Mystic Falls, a pasar algunos días, estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar verle y le iba a perdonar en cuanto le viera allí.

Había llegado esa misma tarde y había estado ocupando arreglando algunas cosas e instalándose. Disfrutando por anticipado la ilusión de Rebekah, cuando le contase todo lo que había planeado para ellos, se vistió para la fiesta. Era la preferida de Rebekah, le había hablado de ella tantas veces que estaba seguro de que la encontraría allí.

Pero ahora, después de recorrerse la playa un par de veces sin verla, empezaba a desesperarse. Había intentado llamarla un par de veces, pero su móvil no había dado ninguna señal, la llamada se cortaba antes del primer tono.

Estaba tan ocupado mirando a su alrededor que no miraba por donde iba, por lo que no pudo evitar el choque con otro chico. Empezó a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le soltó enfadado Kol.  
- Kol. – le saludó fríamente Damon, nunca había tragado al hermano mellizo de Rebekah, y por lo que sabía, el sentimiento era mutuo. – Estaba buscando a Rebekah, ¿sabes dónde está?  
- No lo sabes. – dijo Kol, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara. – Al fin mi hermana ha hecho algo bien.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Damon, sin mucha paciencia, empezando a enfadarse. – Dime donde está Rebekah, tengo que hablar con ella.  
- Pues lo vas a tener un poco difícil, se fue hace dos días con unos amigos.  
- ¿Adónde? ¿Cuándo vuelve? – las preguntas se le escaparon mientras su enfado se transformaba en incredulidad, era la primera noticia que tenía de eso.  
- No lo sé, no me acuerdo de todos los sitios que me dijo, solo que era un buen viaje por varios países, y largo, para todo el verano. – siguió sonriendo Kol mientras decía esto. – Déjala en paz Damon, ya la has hecho sufrir bastante, deja que sea feliz, se lo merece. – le dijo con rabia, pasando a su lado y empujandole con el hombro, mientras recordaba la última vez que su hermana había vuelto de la universidad, llorando después de una nueva discusión con Damon.  
- Tú que sabrás. – respondió Damon, entre dolido y cabreado.  
- Pues bastante, porque ella me lo cuenta. Estoy harto de verla hecha polvo por tu culpa, aléjate de ella Damon. – respondió Kol, girándose para mirarle, apretando los puños.  
- No me da la gana, no voy a dejar que un niñato me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

Ante esa provocación Kol saltó hacia adelante, lanzándole un puñetazo, que Damon no se esperaba y le alcanzó en la cara. Inmediatamente Damon le correspondió, y los dos cayeron en la arena, atrayendo la atención de la gente que rápidamente formó un corro a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces Kol? Déjale, no merece la pena. – intentó separarles un joven rubio, al ver con quien se estaba pegando su hermano.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, solo intentando librarse de la rabia y la frustración, Damon intentó pegarle también a él. Los dos hermanos hicieron piña contra él y pronto le tuvieron en el suelo.

- Lárgate de aquí. – dijo un enfurecido Kol, dándole un último puñetazo que le rompió el labio. Después se dejó arrastrar por su hermano.

Como todos, Elena y Caroline habían salido atraídas por los ruidos. Y habían contemplado la pelea, de la misma forma que ahora contemplaban como los dos hermanos se iban, mientras Damon los miraba, aún desde el suelo. La gente empezó a romper el corro, y movida por un impulso al ver que nadie le ayudaba, Elena se acercó a Damon agachándose junto a él.

- ¿Estás bien? Te sangra el labio. – le preguntó apoyando una mano en su hombro suavemente.

Damon se giró hacia ella, cabreado, y sin pensarlo, se desahogó con esa desconocida, sin darse cuenta de que era la única persona que se había acercado a ayudarle.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – respondió en tono cortante mientras le quitaba la mano y empezaba a levantarse.  
- Tienes razón, no me importa. Sólo me daba pena verte solo y que nadie te ayudase, pero ya veo que estás perfectamente, capullo. – le contestó Elena, cambiando el gesto, mientras se marchaba hacia su amiga, empujándole de nuevo a la arena.

- ¿Es tan guapo de cerca como lo parece de lejos? – le susurró Caroline mientras entraban de nuevo en la carpa para seguir bailando, a la vez que sus amigos se iban a por más bebidas.  
- Sí, pero es un capullo. – respondió Elena dando por zanjado el tema, aún enfadada no había podido evitar fijarse en los preciosos ojos claros del chico, que destacaban aún más gracias a su cabello oscuro.

Llevaban un rato bailando cuando se les acercaron un par de chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno, y empezaron a hablar con ellos. Caroline estaba encantada, pero a Elena no le apetecía saber nada de chicos aún, y menos con aquellos que eran los que habían protagonizado la pelea de hace un rato. Como no quería fastidiar a su amiga, aguantó un rato más allí, hablando con Kol, mientras Caroline y Klaus bailaban.

Poniendo como excusa ir a por una bebida, Elena salió de la carpa para tener unos minutos a solas. Disfrutando de la playa, aunque estuviera llena de gente, se acercó a paso lento al puesto de bebidas más cercano. Se detuvo al ver quien estaba bebiendo apoyado allí y se dio media vuelta, chocándose con Kol.

- ¿No querías una bebida? – preguntó éste, sujetándola. Había salido a buscarla porque tardaba demasiado y no quería interrumpir a su hermano.  
- Sí, pero no les quedaba de lo que quiero. – improvisó ella.  
- ¿Qué bebes?  
- Vodka con piña. No les quedaba piña. – siguió improvisando.  
- Voy a buscártelo, sé donde están otros puestos. – dijo, guiñándola un ojo. – Quédate por aquí.

Y sin que Elena pudiera contestarle, Kol se marchó de allí. Suspirando, la chica se acercó hasta el agua, y se sentó a pocos pasos de donde las olas rompían con la arena, estirando las piernas. Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del agua fresca que mojaba sus pies. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Damon, ofreciéndole un vaso. – Estaba enfadado y lo pagué contigo. Lo siento. – volvió a repetir, avergonzado por cómo se había comportado con ella. – Tómalo como una disculpa, y sí que lleva piña. – explicó, acercándole más el vaso que le ofrecía.

Elena dudó, pero finalmente lo aceptó, esperando que se fuera, `porque no pensaba beber de algo que le diera un desconocido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el mar. Damon bebió un trago de su vaso, antes de dejarlo apoyado en la arena y volver a remangarse la camisa, ya que las mangas se le habían bajando.

- ¿Siempre hace tanto calor aquí? – preguntó.  
- Sí, esto es Mystic Falls, una auténtica sauna, pero al menos hay playa para refrescarse. – contestó Elena sin mirarle.  
- Vaya consuelo, no me gusta la playa. – y aunque Damon habló en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para ella, Elena pudo oírlo y esta vez sí, se volvió para mirarlo.  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? – la chica se sorprendió al escucharse, no había querido decirlo en voz alta.  
- Buscaba a alguien, esperaba encontrarla aquí. – respondió en tono triste él.

Elena miró a su alrededor, recordando que las veces que le había visto siempre había estado solo, excepto durante la pelea. Damon se dio cuenta de su gesto y tomo un nuevo trago de su bebida antes de hablar.

- Es difícil encontrar a alguien que se ha marchado sin avisar. – dijo fijando la mirada en el mar y dejando de nuevo el vaso, está vez vacío, en la arena.  
- Oh… vaya… lo siento. – Elena no sabía que decir ante eso.  
- No importa. – contestó Damon, volviéndose a mirarla.

Por detrás de ella, vio venir a Kol a lo lejos, con dos vasos en la mano. Le había visto hablar con la chica antes, en el puesto, y sabía que no le haría ninguna gracia verla hablando con él. La chica había sido amable con él, a pesar de que la había contestado como un auténtico capullo, y no quería causarle problemas, por lo que se levantó para marcharse.

- No te molesto más. – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. – Y lo siento, una vez más.  
- Adiós, eh… - respondió Elena a su vez, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.  
- Damon Salvatore.  
- Soy Elena Gillbert.  
- Encantado Elena. – dijo Damon, con una leve sonrisa, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse de allí.

Elena se quedó mirando cómo se iba, caminando por el borde de la playa. "Salvatore" pensó, como su ex novio, pero tenía que ser una casualidad, Stefan no se parecía en nada a ese chico. "Si, seguro que es una casualidad, no podrían ser más distintos." pensó sin darle más importancia.

- ¿No decías que era un capullo? – preguntó Caroline apareciendo tras ella, sorprendiéndola. - ¿Qué hacías con él?  
- Se estaba disculpando. – explicó Elena. - ¿Y los chicos?  
- Se han ido, al parecer a uno de sus amigos le ha sentado mal algo que ha bebido y les han llamado. – explicó haciendo un gesto de decepción. – Toma, Kol me ha dado esto para ti y que me disculpase por él. – le tendió un vaso, que Elena dejó en la arena junto al que le había dado Damon.  
- Estoy cansada por el viaje, ¿nos vamos? – le propuso a su amiga.  
- Sí, vámonos. ¿Bajas mañana a la playa por la mañana?  
- Claro, me encanta la playa. – sonrió Elena, y se dirigieron a sus casas haciendo planes para el día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Elena durmió toda la noche del tirón, agotada por el viaje y la fiesta, a pesar de que habían vuelto pronto. Protestó un poco cuando sonó el despertador, pero enseguida recordó donde estaba y se levantó con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba estar al aire libre, y por encima de todo adoraba la playa, por eso había elegido estudiar Biología, aunque su padre no lo entendiese. Tarareando una canción, se puso un bikini azul cielo y un amplio vestido negro liso. Al coger el bikini no pudo evitar pensar en que era del mismo color que los ojos del chico que conoció anoche, Damon.

Cuando bajó, con la bolsa de la playa, su tía ya estaba despierta, estaba tumbada en el sofá con el portátil. Cuando la vio hizo señas para que se acercase y Elena pudo ver que estaba hablando por una video llamada con Ric.

Recordando que era el prometido de su tía, Elena le saludó y le felicitó por su próxima boda. Ric ganó puntos con ella, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de cómo se iluminaban sus ojos al sacarle el tema, realmente quería a su tía y se notaba. Intercambiaron un par de frases más antes de que Elena se disculpase y se marchase a desayunar a toda prisa.

Con medio bollo aún en la mano, salió a la calle, disculpándose con Caroline por llegar tarde. Entre risas, comentando la noche anterior, las dos chicas llegaron la playa, donde a pesar de ser aún temprano, ya había bastante gente. La rubia la guió por la arena y plantó la sombrilla que llevaba en una zona a varios pasos de distancia del agua, los suficientes para que los bañistas no las molestaran y para tener el agua cerca cuando el calor apretase más.

Dejando sus bolsas bajo la sombrilla, extendieron las toallas al sol y se tumbaron para tomar el sol un rato. Caroline conectó su Ipod y se pudo los cascos, mientras que Elena se tumbaba boca abajo, pensativa.

Solo llevaba un día allí y no se arrepentía de haber venido. Se encontraba muy a gusto con Jenna y había sido toda una sorpresa, aunque muy agradable, retomar su amistad con Caroline. A pesar de que habían pasado tres veranos desde que se vieron por última vez, la rubia la trataba como si apenas hubiera pasado el tiempo.

No había cambiado mucho desde esa época, aunque era cierto que ahora era más adulta y algo más madura. Seguía soñando con salir fuera de Mystic Falls y estaba entusiasmada con la universidad. Anoche la había contado que había conseguido una beca para la universidad, en la ciudad, y estaba deseando que empezara el curso para irse a vivir a la ciudad, que aunque seguía estando cerca del pueblo, era un comienzo.

Alternativamente, Elena se iba girando en la toalla, disfrutando del agradable calor del sol en su piel. Pronto, quizá más pronto de lo que había esperado, el sol empezó a apretar demasiado. Poco antes de las 12, Elena se levantó de la toalla y le hizo gestos a su amiga.

- Voy al agua, ¿vienes? – preguntó en cuanto ella la miró, quitándose uno de los cascos.  
- Sí, espera. – asintió con entusiasmo Caroline, levantándose de la toalla y guardando su Ipod y las gafas de sol en la bolsa.

Corriendo por la arena caliente, las dos amigas llegaron hasta el borde de la playa, donde las olas lamían sus pies.

- Está fría. – exclamó Elena al sentir la primera ola.  
- Es el mejor remedio contra el calor. – respondió Caroline mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el agua.

Cuando ya se había metido hasta la cintura se giró a mirar, Elena la seguía desde atrás, con el agua aún por la mitad de la espinilla.

- Vamos, no seas cobarde. – bromeó acercándose a ella y salpicándola entera.  
- ¡Caroline! – gritó Elena, mientras la otra reía y volvía a adentrarse en el mar.

Esta vez la siguió sin pensarlo, persiguiéndola hasta que las dos estuvieron completamente empapadas, bastante adentro, lejos de la mayoría de los bañistas. Dejándose flotar en el agua, pasaron un rato hablando del tema favorito de Caroline, la vida en la ciudad. Le estuvo hablando sobre su familia, ya que Caroline se acordaba de ellos, y le preguntó por todos, por su padre, su madre y Jeremy, su hermano pequeño.

Cuando se cansaron del agua, volvieron a las toallas, salpicándose mientras salían. Se tumbaron riéndose y cuando se calmaron, saludaron a Matt y a Anna, que habían llegado mientras estaban en el agua.

Elena estaba tumbada boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, ya casi seca del todo, cuando notó un golpe en la pierna. Asustada, se incorporó mirando a su alrededor. Un chico rubio, totalmente empapado, se acercó corriendo.

- Ha sido sin querer. – dijo señalando una pequeña pelota roja que estaba al lado de la chica. – Lo siento,… ¿Elena?  
- No importa Klaus, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. – dijo la chica, devolviéndole la pelota.  
- En realidad ha sido mi hermano, a veces es como un crío pequeño. – suspiró él, y sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Caroline, que al escuchar las voces se había vuelto a mirar. – Hola Caroline.  
- Klaus. – sonrió ella. – Me alegro de verte.

Nervioso, el chico jugueteó con la pelota en la mano antes de hablar.

- Yo también. – se giró hacia atrás, mirando a alguien que le hacía señas desde el agua. – Tengo que irme, Kol me llama. Caroline, ¿te apetecería bajar algún día conmigo?  
- Claro, cuando quieras.  
- Genial. – sonrió alegremente él. – Nos vemos chicas. – se despidió.

Cuando se hubo marchado Elena miró a su amiga de forma interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa? Solo le he dicho que bajaría a la playa con él. – se defendió ella.  
- Te acaba de pedir una cita Carol.  
- ¿A qué sí? – respondió ilusionada ella.  
- Te gusta. – afirmó Elena, poniendo los ojos en blanco sin que su amiga la viera.  
- Sí. Y a su hermano creo que le gustas tú.  
- Pero a mí él no. Es un poco niñato. – confesó Elena. – Y muy creído.  
- Eso es porque es un Mikaelson, son muy populares por aquí, por lo que sé, sus opiniones y gustos influyen bastante, ya lo vistes ayer. Nadie se acercó a ese chico con el que se pegaron, y dudó bastante que lo hagan, al menos mientras la pelea siga estando reciente.

Eso hizo pensar a Elena, recordaba la confesión que le había hecho Damon, cuando le había dicho que buscaba a alguien que se había marchado sin avisarle, ¿sería por la influencia de los dos hermanos? Definitivamente, esto no hacía que tragase más a Kol.  
Mientras, en el agua, Kol y Klaus hablaban mientras se lanzaban la pelota el uno al otro.

- Tirándole la pelota no vas a conseguir que salga contigo hermano. – dijo Klaus.  
- Ha sido sin querer.  
- Sí, ya, sin querer queriendo, que a mí no me engañas. – rió el rubio, estirándose para coger la pelota.  
- ¿Y tú qué? Si te ha venido bien, anoche estabas babeando por esa chica. – replicó Kol, cogiendo el lanzamiento de su hermano. – Y encima son amigas, son perfectas para nosotros, así podremos salir los cuatro.  
- Para eso primero tendrás que hablar con ella. – bromeó Klaus.  
- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. – vaticinó con confianza, lanzando la pelota hacia el pecho de su hermano, sin fuerza.

Un rato después, Elena, Caroline, Matt y Anna, paseaban por el borde de la playa. Iban en dirección opuesta a la zona en la que estaban sus casas. A medida que se iban alejando, la playa cada vez se iba quedando más tranquila y más desierta. Al igual que también iba habiendo menos edificios a medida que se alejaban del centro del pueblo, hasta que solo quedó el paseo marítimo y, a su lado, la carretera.

Por eso, a Elena le sorprendió cuando encontraron una casa, poco antes de llegar al final de la playa, y poco después del fin del paseo marítimo. No era muy grande, aunque tenía un par de pisos, pero tenía pinta de ser muy acogedora y estaba rodeada por una valla, de forma que la puerta de la valla coincidía justo con el inicio de la playa.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? Es preciosa. – dijo, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a lo que se refería Elena.

- Deberías verla por dentro. – respondió Matt. – Ahí no vive nadie, el dueño la alquila durante el verano.  
- Sí, a veces hemos pasado algún fin de semana ahí. Su hijo va con nosotros a clase, y cuando no hay nadie a veces organiza fiestas allí o invita a sus amigos a pasar el fin de semana. – comentó Anna.  
- Suena bien. – dijo Elena, ilusionada por la posibilidad de pasar tiempo en aquella preciosa casa.  
- Ya… Este año la han alquilado durante todo el verano, así que no creo que tengamos oportunidad. – continuó diciendo Anna.  
- Es una lástima. – dijo Caroline, y todos asintieron, coincidiendo con ella.

Elena pasó la tarde en casa, aunque hubiera preferido salir, aún estaba bastante blanca y no quería arriesgarse a quemarse y no poder ir a la playa durante algunos días. Caroline trabajaba todas cuatro tardes en diario y tenía la otra libre, más los fines de semana. Mientras que Matt y Anna habían quedado con el resto del grupo para volver a la playa.

La tentación de tener la playa tan cerca y no aprovecharla fue demasiado para Elena, y un rato después de cenar, se vistió con unos shorts negros y una camiseta azul.

- Voy a dar un paseo por la playa Jenna. – informó a su tía, que veía una película en el salón.  
- ¿A estas horas? – se extrañó ella.  
- Sí, no habrá nadie y la playa por la noche, así desierta, tiene un aire especial.  
- Está bien, pero ten cuidado Elena. Y no vengas muy tarde. – añadió mientras su sobrina salía por la puerta, despidiéndose con un gesto.

Elena se descalzó en cuanto llegó a la arena, y con sus sandalias en la mano, se dirigió hasta el agua. A esas horas, quizá porque la temperatura no era tan alto como al mediodía, aunque seguía haciendo bastante calor por efecto de la humedad, el agua ya no le resultaba tan fría.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, recorrió la playa a paso lento, disfrutando de la agradable caricia de las olas que lamían sus tobillos. Como había imaginado, la playa estaba desierta y eso la ayudaba a distraerse.

Se sorprendió al ver la silueta de alguien en el agua, por delante de donde ella estaba. Entonces se fijó mejor, sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta casi el final de la playa. Decidió terminar de recorrerla del todo, antes de volver a casa. Al acercarse más pudo reconocer a la persona que salía del agua, tumbándose en una toalla oscura, que no pudo distinguir hasta que no se acercó más.

- Pensaba que no te gustaba la playa. – le saludó desviándose hacia él, sorprendiéndole.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor fui un poco radical anoche, no es que no me guste, sino que la prefiero así, más tranquila y agradable. – Damon sonrió nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia sus piernas envueltas con la toalla, había salido a bañarse en la playa solo porque no esperaba encontrar a nadie.  
- Es precioso cuando está así. – coincidió ella. - ¿Cómo está el agua?  
- Bien, muy refrescante. – dijo Damon, pasándose una mano por el pelo para secárselo, despeinándose en el proceso.  
- Genial, estaba pensando en que la próxima vez que baje a dar un paseo podría darme un baño. Creo que lo voy a hacer.  
- Paseo y baño nocturno, parece un buen plan. – admitió él, levantándose con la toalla firmemente enrollada en su cintura.

Elena intentó evitar fijarse en sus caderas, donde a pesar de la toalla podía ver el inicio de su bañador negro, o en su pecho, por donde aún resbalaban gotas de agua.

- No te he visto esta mañana por la playa. – dijo la chica intentando romper el silencio.  
- Demasiada gente. – respondió él haciendo una mueca. – Además bajar a la playa solo, eso sí que no me gusta. – añadió en voz más baja, de forma distante.

Elena le miró de forma interrogante, eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Esto es distinto, solo he venido a bañarme, ya me iba. – explicó. – Hace demasiado calor aquí, incluso por la noche.  
- Sí. – asintió Elena. – No te entretengo más entonces. Adiós Damon.  
- Adiós Elena. – se despidió él con un gesto, colgándose sus vaqueros, que estaban en la arena, del hombro.

La chica solo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando notó un dolor penetrante en el pie. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró mantener el equilibrio a la vez que levantaba el pie, en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, mientras intentaba ver lo que se había clavado sin caerse en la arena.

Pensando que le hablaba a él, Damon se giró hacia ella. La vio haciendo equilibrios sobre una sola pierna, sujetando sus sandalias con una mano, mientras intentaba verse la planta del otro pie, que debido a su posición él sí podía ver y la tenía ensangrentada.

- Ten cuidado. – le dijo ella, al ver de reojo, como se acercaba. – Hay algo en el suelo.

Mirando por donde pisaba, Damon se acercó a ella y se agachó, para ver lo que era.

- Creo que es una concha, o varios trozos de la misma concha, no lo veo bien. – explicó él.  
- Genial. – murmuró en tono de fastidio. - ¿Hay más?

Damon pasó una mano por la arena, a su alrededor, pero no encontró ningún trozo más.

- Creo que no, las demás parecen estar enteras.  
- Genial. – volvió a repetir ella. – Que suerte.  
- ¿Qué haces? No puedes apoyar el pie. – la paró Damon, cuando vio que apoyaba el talón.  
- Tendré que moverme, tengo que sentarme en algún sitio, a ser posible sin conchas, para poder quitármelo. – respondió con ironía ella.  
- Y tienes que curártelo también, para que no se te infecte. – añadió Damon, arqueando las cejas.  
- ¿Qué eres, médico? Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.  
- No, pero sé algo sobre eso. – respondió ignorando su tono. Después de eso le tendió una mano. – Ven, apóyate en mí.

Sorprendida, Elena le miró. Damon seguía frente a ella, con la toalla en la cintura, el pantalón al hombro y un brazo extendido hacia ella. Solo habían hablado un par de veces, y él llevaba razón, necesitaba curarse la herida, pero no sabía si podía fiarse de él, por lo que no se movió.

- Elena aquí no hay nadie y tú no puedes andar, si quisiera hacerte algo, no podrías impedírmelo. – dijo Damon, asustándola sin querer, al darse cuenta de que no se fiaba de él. – Sé qué no nos conocemos, pero solo quiero ayudarte con eso, tómalo como la segunda parte de mi disculpa, por ser un capullo anoche. – le pidió en un tono más suave.  
- Está bien. – cedió Elena finalmente, Damon llevaba razón, no podría defenderse de él ni pedir ayuda si él intentase algo, y la verdad es que hasta ahora, había sido bastante amable con ella.  
- Te acompañó hasta tu casa. – sonrió Damon, cuando Elena aceptó su mano.

La mirada de Elena se volvió hasta el otro extremo de la playa, donde estaba su casa. Demasiado lejos. Damon siguió la dirección de su mirada. Se pasó la otra mano por el pelo.

- Va a sonar raro, pero… Mi casa está aquí al lado, puedo curarte eso y después te llevo en coche. – propuso.  
- Suena raro. – afirmó Elena, sin moverse de donde estaba.  
- Lo sé, pero es verdad, no quiero hacerte nada raro. Eres la única persona que ha mostrado algo de preocupación por mí desde que estoy en Mystic Falls, deja que te devuelva el gesto. – confesó triste, recordando porque estaba allí.

De nuevo, como la noche anterior cuando hablaron al borde del agua, su voz se había ensombrecido y había desviado la mirada.

- Vale, me fio de ti. No hagas que me arrepienta. – aceptó Elena, apretando su mano.  
- Intentaré no hacerlo. – respondió Damon sinceramente, sabiendo por experiencia que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – Ven, apóyate. – y se acercó más a ella, para que pudiera pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para que pudiera andar. – También puedo llevarte en brazos si lo prefieres. – bromeó, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación, al ver que ella no se decidía.  
- Prefiero caminar. – respondió Elena, poniendo los ojos en blanco, rodeando su cuello.

No recorrieron mucha distancia, pero durante todo el camino Elena fue muy consciente del contacto de su brazo con la piel desnuda del chico, ligeramente caliente, a pesar del baño que se había dado. Ni siquiera habían salido de la playa cuando Damon se paró, delante de la casa que Elena había admirado esa mañana con sus amigos.

- ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó alucinada.  
- Ya te he dicho que vivía al lado. – respondió él, rescatando la llave de un bolsillo de sus vaqueros y abriendo la puerta.  
Damon la guió al interior, directamente hasta un amplio salón.  
- Voy a por botiquín. – dijo, ayudándola a sentarse en un sillón.

Durante los minutos que Damon tardó en bajar, Elena admiró la habitación, amplia sin muchos muebles pero bien distribuidos. Desde donde estaba podía ver un par de puertas cerradas, y una puerta transparente corredera, que por lo que veía daba directamente a un jardín donde veía parte de una piscina. Era genial.

En el momento que vio a Damon bajar las escaleras, aún descalzo y vestido con los vaqueros por encima del bañador y con un botiquín en las manos, se arrepintió de su decisión. Esa casa era demasiado para una sola persona, seguro que estaba molestando allí.

- Déjame ver. – le pidió el chico, sentándose a su lado y haciendo un gesto para que apoyase la pierna en sus rodillas.  
- Pero te voy a manchar. – dijo ella al recordar que estaba sangrando.  
- No importa, iban a ir a la lavadora de todas formas, están manchados de arena. – sonrió él, volviendo a repetir el gesto, consiguiendo que esta vez Elena le hiciera caso.  
- Si te hago daño me lo dices, ¿vale? – le pidió mientras revisaba la herida. – Están bastante clavadas en la piel.

Elena le observó en silencio como cogía gasas y unas pinzas desde el botiquín. Damon se retiró un poco para ver mejor, y con cuidado empezó a retirar los trozos de concha, secando la sangre en el proceso.

- Dijiste que no eras médico. – comentó al darse cuenta de la seguridad con la que lo hacía.  
- Y no lo soy, estoy en el último curso de Veterinaria. – confesó Damon, concentrado en lo que hacía. – No es la primera vez que limpio una herida, no es tan diferente de como es con los animales.  
- Me encantan los animales. Voy a empezar Biología cuando acabe el verano y después tengo pensado estudiar Veterinaria también. – le contó Elena, asombrada por la casualidad.  
- A mí también me gustan. ¿Bióloga y veterinaria? – preguntó y cuando la chica asintió, siguió hablando. – Apuntas alto, no me quites el trabajo ¿eh? – bromeó.  
- No creo que haga falta, lo haces muy bien. – respondió Elena automáticamente. Era verdad, al margen de unos pequeños tirones cuando sacó un par de trozos más grandes, no la estaba haciendo daño.  
- Esto ya está. – dijo Damon enseñándole el último trozo de concha, que dejó sobre la mesa con los demás. – En cuanto deje de sangrar, estamos listos para irnos. – añadió cogiendo más gasas y apretándolas contra su herida.  
- Oye Damon, no tienes porque hacerlo. Puedo volver sola, de verdad. No quiero molestarte más.  
- No molestas Elena. – le aclaró él.  
- A ti no, pero no creo que a quien este contigo le haga tanta gracia. – respondió mirando hacia arriba. Damon la miró sin comprender porque le decía eso. – La persona que buscabas ayer en la playa. – le aclaró ella. – Esto es mucho para una sola persona, así que supongo que estás con ella.  
- Si estuviera con ella, no habría salido en mitad de la noche a darme un baño, nos habríamos bañado juntos en la piscina. – confesó desviando la mirada hasta su pie. – Buscaba a mi novia, bueno supongo que ya es mi ex, había preparado esto para darla una sorpresa, pero ella se ha ido todo el verano de vacaciones a no sé donde, con no sé quién, sin decirme nada. – le contó dolido.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó Elena, sintiendo que había metido la pata al sacar ese tema. – No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres.  
- Me da igual, no conozco a nadie aquí, excepto a Kol y Klaus, y no me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar, solo vine por ella.  
- Me conoces a mí. – dijo Elena, incorporándose hacia él. Damon sonrió levemente al escucharla.  
- Estoy solo aquí, créeme Elena, no me molestas. No está mal tener un poco de compañía. – confesó el chico, sin que la tristeza abandonase su voz. – Esto ya está. Voy a terminar de vestirme y te llevo a casa.

Y dejando las ganas ligeramente ensangrentadas en la mesa, Damon se fue escaleras arriba, para bajar un par de minutos después calzado y con una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Se acercó a ella, volviendo a tenderle la mano. La ayudó a llegar hasta su coche, un Camaro azul descapotable, que tenía aparcado cerca de la casa.

- Sigue por el paseo y gira cuando te avise. – le indicó Elena, abrochándose el cinturón.

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras arrancaba el coche.

- Oye Damon, si algún día quieres salir, no conozco aún a mucha gente aquí, pero seguro que a mis amigos no les importa que vengas. – le ofreció Elena, Damon había sido bueno con ella y le daba pena ver lo solo que estaba allí. – Gira aquí, y luego en la segunda a la izquierda.  
- Gracias Elena, pero no creo que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo aquí. Solo viene por una razón, y ella no está, nada me retiene aquí. – contestó tristemente mientras seguía sus indicaciones.  
- ¿Tienes otros planes? Para allí. – le indicó la puerta de su casa con el brazo.  
- En realidad no, pensaba pasar aquí el verano. Supongo que volveré a casa.  
- ¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí? Tómatelo como si fueses de vacaciones a un lugar nuevo, si no tienes ningún plan más, ¿qué más da estar aquí que en casa? Siempre puedes invitar a algún amigo o a alguien para que te acompañen. – Elena había hablado sin pensar e inmediatamente se avergonzó, no tenían tanta confianza como para decirle esas cosas. – Lo siento, olvídalo, muchas veces hablo sin pensar.  
- No, no te preocupes. Es un buen consejo, puede que me lo piense. – sonrió Damon, relajándola.  
- Gracias por traerme Damon. Has sido muy amable. – le agradeció. – Si decides quedarte, podríamos vernos alguna vez, después de esto ya somos amigos ¿no?  
- Si decido quedarme te avisaré. – asintió Damon.  
- Gracias por todo. – volvió a agradecerle ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. – Adiós Damon. – dijo cojeando un poco, mientras entraba en la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- ¡Ya he vuelto! – anunció Elena, sin ver a Jenna.  
- Vale Elena, estoy arriba. – le contestó su tía desde su cuarto.

Apoyándose en la barandilla, subió las escaleras sin apoyar más que el talón del pie herido. Se asomó al cuarto de Jenna y le dio las buenas noches a su tía, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

Se tumbó en la cama, agradecida por el descanso. Pasados unos minutos se incorporó y, con curiosidad, se miró la herida que se había hecho. Eran unos cortes sobre la piel, la mayoría pequeños, que apenas se distinguían. Los rozó suavemente con la yema de los dedos, no notó nada. Pensó que sería mejor echarse un poco de Betadine, por si acaso, aunque las heridas parecían estar muy limpias, nunca estaba de más prevenir.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse el pantalón corto de chándal y la camiseta de tirantes a juego que utilizaba como pijama, antes de dirigirse al baño. Otra de las cosas que le gustaban del cuarto, aparte de las vistas al mar, era que tenía un pequeño baño propio.  
Buscó en uno de los armarios, hasta encontrar un tarro con algodones y el frasco de Betadine. Se los llevó a la cama y se sentó allí con las piernas cruzadas. Mientras se curaba la herida, no pudo evitar pensar en que Damon había hecho un buen trabajo, no había dejado ni un solo trocito de concha a pesar de que había algunos bastante pequeños, los había visto cuando él los había dejado sobre la mesa.

Damon, aún no entendía muy bien que hubiese accedido a irse con él, pero la verdad es que había cumplido su palabra y había sido realmente amable. Le daba pena verle tan solo porque parecía un buen chico. Y lo que él le había contado de su novia, era bastante duro de aceptar. No le extrañaba lo triste que se había puesto al hablar del tema, la verdad es que había tenido un gesto muy bonito, planear las vacaciones con ella, pero luego lo que se había encontrado…, debía de dolerle mucho. Y encima estaba eso que había repetido varias veces, que estaba solo allí, que la gente le ignoraba, seguramente por la pelea que había tenido con los Mikaelson en la fiesta. No le extrañaba que quisiera irse de allí, todo debía de recordarle a ella, a los planes que tenía.

Esa última parte Elena la entendía, mejor de lo que quisiera, sabía que no era la misma historia, pero entendía que Damon quisiera escapar de allí. Es lo que ella había hecho con Stefan, no había sido capaz de verle desde el día que había roto con él, hacía ya más de dos semanas, porque sabía que le había hecho daño al dejarle. Y ella misma también se lo había hecho, le quería, solo que era incapaz de dar un paso más en su relación, cuando pensaba que estaba preparada, siempre pasaba algo o se le ocurría un nuevo pensamiento que la hacía echarse atrás, insegura. Stefan siempre le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que no se preocupase, pero por mucho que intentase ocultarlo, Elena sabía que cada rechazo le dolía.

Y para complicar la cosa, estaba el hecho de que ambos tenían el mismo grupo de amigos, por lo que si querían salir con ellos, tenían que verse. Y Elena no estaba preparada aún para ello, por lo que también había dejado de salir con ellos. No sabía si Stefan estaría allí, pero por si acaso, no quería poner a sus amigos en un compromiso o en una situación incómoda, a fin de cuentas eran amigos de los dos.

Cuando comprobó que el Betadine se había secado, se volvió a levantar para guardar todo, antes de meterse, esta vez definitivamente, en la cama.

Mientras tanto, Damon estaba limpiando el salón. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar había sido desnudarse, quedándose solo en bañador, tenía demasiado calor con los vaqueros. En cuanto terminó, se metió a la ducha, para intentar refrescarse y poder dormir.  
Se tumbó en la cama, en bóxers, con el pelo aún húmedo y los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. La conversación que había tenido con Elena le había recordado la última vez que había estado con Rebekah.

_Ya habían terminado los exámenes del segundo semestre y durante esa semana habían estado saliendo las notas. Justo hacía un par de horas que acababa de salir la última nota de Damon, y lo primero que había hecho, había sido llamar a su novia para darle las buenas noticias, su plan iba perfectamente._

_- Te va a encantar Mystic Falls Damon, es un sitio genial. – dijo Rebeka muy ilusionada. Por fin Damon, después de mucho insistirle, había accedido a pasar un par de semanas con ella, en el pueblo donde siempre veraneaba su familia. – Vamos a pasarlo genial en la playa._  
_- Ya sabes que a mí la playa. – respondió Damon, acariciando su hombro fingiendo indiferencia. Estaban tumbados juntos en la habitación del chico, en el piso que compartía con dos de sus amigos.- Pero por ti haría cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes._  
_- No es todo playa, también hay más cosas. Y lo más importante, por fin podremos estar juntos. Este último semestre casi no te he visto, te has vendido caro Damon. – le reprochó haciendo un mohín, exagerando un poco la situación._  
_- Tenía que estudiar Rebekah, ya lo sabes. – esta vez Damon besó su hombro, intentando disimular su sonrisa.- Además eso no es verdad, nunca he dejado de quedar contigo, todas las semanas._

_Era cierto que esos últimos meses había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando y haciendo muchos trabajos para mejorar sus notas, pero solo lo había hecho, porque si conseguía matrículas en sus asignaturas, su padre le dejaba quedarse con el dinero que le devolvía la universidad. Y necesitaba el dinero para las vacaciones que llevaba planeando desde Navidad, cuando Rebekah empezó a insistirle en que fuera con ella y su familia. Le apetecía estar con ella, pero su familia era otra historia, no tenía ningún problema con sus padres, pero con sus hermanos era distinto. Con Klaus, el mayor de ellos, más o menos se llevaba cordialmente, pero Kol, el mellizo de Rebekah… No se aguantaban mutuamente, eran incapaces de estar en el mismo lugar durante más de una hora sin discutir, y para empeorarlo, Rebekah estaba muy unida a su hermano, por lo que esas discusiones con Kol solían acarrear más discusiones con ella._

_- ¿Ya sabes la nota que te queda?_  
_- Sí, adivina. – esta vez Damon no reprimió la radiante sonrisa que ilumino su cara._  
_- ¿Otra matrícula? ¡Eso es genial Damon! – dijo la rubia, girándose para abrazarle con fuerza. – Seguro que eres el mejor de tu curso._  
_- El esfuerzo mereció la pena. – respondió enigmático el chico, pensaba guardarse la sorpresa hasta que llegasen a Mystic Falls, la semana siguiente._  
_- Habrá que celebrarlo ¿no? – con esas palabras Rebekah dejó de acurrucarse en su pecho para besarle con intensidad._  
_- Estoy deseándolo. – susurró Damon en su oído, cuando se separaron._

_Inmediatamente las manos de Rebakh empezaron a acariciarle por debajo de su camiseta, a la vez que se besaban, enredando sus lenguas. Damon estiró un brazo hacia atrás, tanteando en busca de la correa de la persiana, para dejar la habitación en penumbras. Rebekah le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo y la puso en sus pechos. Tragando saliva, el chico los acarició, antes de colar la mano entre los botones de la blusa de la chica. Siguieron besándose, hasta que un gesto ella le indicó que levantase los brazos. Damon la obedeció y ella le quitó la camiseta, besando su pecho desnudo. Damon aprovechó la pausa para volver a buscar la persiana._

_- ¿Qué haces Damon? Olvídate de eso. – dijo Rebekah, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él._

_Al ver que el chico no le hacía caso y que bajó la persiana, de forma que la luz exterior solo se colase por los agujeros, Rebekah se levantó y encendió la luz del cuarto._

_- ¿Qué haces Rebekah? – preguntó Damon, parpadeando deslumbrado por la lámpara._  
_- Estoy harta Damon, contigo siempre es la misma historia. – respondió ella, dándole la espalda, mientras se abrochaba bien la blusa. – Podemos tener cien mil veces la misma conversación y no importa lo que pase, el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo. Estoy harta de esto. Estoy harta de que siempre pienses que lo puedes arreglar todo con palabras, de que cada vez que discutimos vengas arrepentido y digas que me quieres y prometas cambiar, solo son palabras. Pero más tonta soy yo que te creo siempre, pero luego a la hora de verdad, siempre es igual, no cambia nada – Rebekah hablaba sin ocultar la decepción en su voz. – Estoy harta de esto, de pasar más tiempo discutiendo que hablando, de tus estúpidos celos, y sobre todo, del absurdo complejo que tienes por esas cicatrices misteriosas. Puedo entender que te moleste lo que la gente pueda pensar, ¿pero yo? Que soy tu novia Damon. – le gritó saliendo del cuarto._  
_- Rebekah espera. – la paró, cogiéndola del brazo. – Te quiero. – pero Rebekah le cortó antes de que pudiese decir nada más._  
_- No Damon, esta vez no, ya me lo has hecho demasiadas veces. Contigo todo son palabras, nunca vas a cambiar. – la chica le empujó, saliendo con un portazo._

_Damon se quedó paralizado unos instantes, antes de salir detrás de ella. Pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde, en el rellano ya no había nadie ni tampoco se oían ruidos. Por suerte, sabía dónde encontrarla._

_- Venga Rose, déjame entrar. – suplicaba delante de la puerta del apartamento. – Sé que Rebekah está ahí, tengo que hablar con ella._  
_- Vete Damon, déjala en paz. – respondió Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hacía poco que su mejor amiga había llegado y se había encerrado en su cuarto, desde allí la escuchaba llorar. Lo que quería era estar con ella y consolarla, en vez de hablar con el idiota de su novio, quien seguro que era el culpable de cómo estaba Rebekah, como siempre._  
_- Por favor Rose, es importante, tengo que hablar con ella._  
_- Márchate Damon, seguro que ya has hecho bastante._

_Intercambiaron frases de ese estilo durante un rato más, pero Rose se mantuvo inflexible, y al final, a un derrotado Damon no le había quedado más remedio que marcharse de allí._

No consiguió verla después de eso, pero gracias a un amigo que era amigo de Rose, consiguió enterarse de que Rebekah se había marchado a su casa a seguir con sus vacaciones. Eso le dio esperanzas, la conocía bien y sabía, que en cuanto apareciese allí por sorpresa y le enseñase todo lo que había estado planeando, que Rebekah le perdonaría y todo se quedaría en un bache.  
Pero no podía estar más equivocado, pensó con amargura. Rebekah seguía ignorándole y se marchado del país, y para colmo se había tenido que enterar por el odioso de Kol, apretó los puños al recordarlo.

Ya no pintaba nada allí, pero como le había reconocido a Elena, tampoco tenía otros planes. Sus amigos se habían marchado de vacaciones y después cada uno se iría por un lado. Si descartaba quedarse allí, la única opción que le quedaba era marcharse a casa, para estar igual de aburrido que aquí, no era una idea que le sedujese.

Mientras Damon sopesaba los pros y los contras de quedarse o marcharse, se dio cuenta de algo. Había una persona más con la que podía contar, había estado tan liado durante el semestre, que apenas había hablado con su hermano desde Navidades. Quizá fuese una buena idea que le invitase unos días, así podrían pasar tiempo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Stefan y él siempre habían estado muy unidos, pero cuando Damon empezó la universidad, eso cambió. Cada vez estaba más liado con sus estudios y su tiempo libre lo repartía entre sus amigos, y después se añadió Rebekah. Pero a pesar de eso, en las vacaciones, que era cuando Damon volvía a casa, los dos hermanos siempre sacaban tiempo para hablar y mantenerse al día.

Pero ese año había sido distinto, Damon pasó las dos semanas de vacaciones con Rebekah, una en su casa y la otra en la casa de la chica. Además Stefan le había contado que estaba empezando a salir con alguien, por lo que él tampoco pasó mucho tiempo en casa. Por eso Damon pensó que esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para recuperar esa confianza que había entre ellos.

Cuando Damon se levantó, poco después del mediodía, el sol pegaba con fuerza, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue coger un bañador y lanzarse a la piscina de la casa. Buceó un poco antes de salir por el otro extremo de la piscina. Se sacudió un poco, para secarse el agua mientras buscaba la toalla con la mirada, hasta que recordó que anoche la había subido arriba, en vez de dejarla allí en el jardín. Sin darle más importancia, entró a la cocina por una de las dos puertas que daban al jardín desde la casa, la otra puerta era la de cristal corredera del salón. Vio su móvil encima de una encimera, no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí, pero verle le recordó su intención de hablar con Stefan.

- Hola hermano. – saludó cuando su hermano le cogió el teléfono.  
- ¿Damon? – dijo sorprendido éste, con voz soñolienta.  
- ¿Durmiendo a estas horas Stefan? – preguntó Damon, divertido, mientras buscaba en los armarios algo que desayunar. – Pronto empiezas con las fiestas, guárdate algo para la universidad.  
- ¿Qué hora crees qué es Damon? Son las 9 de la mañana… y es verano. – gruñó Stefan, aún medio adormilado, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.  
- ¿Las 9? No puede ser si son más de las 12… - en ese momento Damon cayó en la cuenta. – El cambio horario, ni me había acordado. Lo siento Stef, no quería despertarte.  
- No importa, aunque me tienes que contar por donde andas. Llevó meses sin saber de ti excepto lo que me cuenta papá. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tus notazas. – le felicitó. – Papá me lo contó ayer, ha estado una semana de viaje de trabajo y hasta ayer no vino. Iba a llamarte hoy para felicitarte, ¿qué eres, el primero de tu promoción?  
- Aún no me he graduado Stef, no tengo ninguna promoción. – rió Damon, sentando en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la mesa.  
- Tú me has entendido. – respondió Stefan con una sonrisa, casi le parecía estar viendo a su hermano frente a él. – Ojala me vaya tan bien como a ti cuando empiece.  
- Ya verás cómo sí, tú siempre has sido el que sacaba las mejores notas en todo.  
- Claro, como no has puesto el listón alto ni nada. – bromeó Stefan. – En serio Damon, me alegro mucho por ti.  
- Gracias Stef. Te llamaba para preguntarte algo.  
- Dime. – a estas alturas Stefan estaba mucho más despierto, aunque seguía en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero.  
- ¿Quieres venirte unos días conmigo de vacaciones?

La pregunta sorprendió a Stefan, era lo que menos se esperaba. Si Damon estaba de vacaciones, lo lógico es que Rebekah estuviera con él, igual que lo había estado en Navidades. Hizo una mueca al recordar que Rebekah había estado tan pegada a su hermano que no habían podido pasar ni un día juntos, como siempre habían hecho. ¿Qué pintaba él allí?

- Puedes traerte a tu novia si quieres. – añadió Damon, al ver que su hermano no le contestaba.  
- Lo dejamos hace dos semanas. – respondió Stefan tristemente, dolido porque su hermano le hubiera recordado eso, aunque él no tenía manera de saberlo.  
- Lo siento. – dijo Damon sinceramente, le entendía perfectamente.  
- No sé si es buena idea que vaya, no quiero causarte problemas con Rebekah.  
- Ya no estoy con Rebekah, Stefan. – respondió él en el mismo tono de tristeza, agachando la cabeza. – Ella me dejó. – continuó, armándose de valor. – No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono. Voy a pasar las vacaciones solo, puedes venirte si quieres, no hay ningún problema.  
- ¿Dónde estás?  
- En un pueblo perdido por la costa… - empezó a decir Damon, pero Stefan le interrumpió riendo.  
- ¿En la playa, tú? Eso no me lo creo si no lo veo.  
- Pues ven a verlo. A no ser que tengas otros planes, claro.  
- Sí, un planazo tengo. Llevo dos semanas sin atreverme a ver a mis amigos, solo por si ella está allí… ¿Cuando quieres que vaya?  
- Cuando quieras. ¿En serio vienes? – preguntó, para confirmarlo Damon.  
- Sí, déjame que hable con papá y prepare todo. – asintió Stefan, aprovecharía por un lado la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas con su hermano y por otro, para intentar olvidarse de Elena, aún seguía pensando demasiado en ella. - Y tienes que decirme cómo llegar.  
- Pues eso no lo sé, porque yo he venido en coche y son bastantes horas… Pero desde donde papá, ni idea.  
- Bueno, tú dime el nombre y ya investigo yo por mi cuenta.  
- Mystic Falls, apúntatelo bien. De todas formas intentaré averiguar algo también. Avísame con tiempo cuando vayas a venir ¿eh?  
- Claro, luego te llamo para confírmatelo. ¿Pero te va bien el lunes?  
- Te reservo el día. – sonrió Damon. – Me alegro de que vengas hermanito.  
- ¿Cómo iba a perderme la oportunidad de estar con mi hermano favorito? – bromeó Stefan.  
- Cómo si tuvieras otro donde elegir. – rió Damon.  
- Luego te llamo, a una hora normal. – rió Stefan a su vez. – Adiós Damon, nos vemos pronto.  
- Hasta pronto Stef. – se despidió Damon, algo más feliz que el día anterior. Si una breve conversación telefónica con su hermano había conseguido que se sintiera mejor, a lo mejor ese horrible verano podía mejorar.

Poco a poco Elena se fue adaptando a la rutina, se levantaba pronto para ir a la playa con Caroline, aunque la mayoría de los días se les unían sus amigos. Tomaban el sol hasta más o menos el mediodía, cuando era imposible aguantar más por el calor sofocante. Y después pasaban en el agua el resto de la mañana.

Las tardes eran distintas, más relajadas. Elena aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con su tía, hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa. Más que tía y sobrina, parecían amigas e incluso amigas, por la forma en la que se trataban.

Se moría de ganas de salir a pasear por la playa, el dulce reflejo de la luna sobre la arena, el suave murmullo de las olas y el agradable frescor del agua la llamaban todas las noches. Pero por si acaso se le abrían las heridas o se infectaba o algo así, limitaba sus paseos a cortos recorridos cerca de la zona de su casa. Aunque tenía la esperanza de pronto estar dando otra vez paseos tan largos y relajantes como el de esa noche.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el viernes, el día que Caroline tenía libre esa semana. Y la chica decidió aprovecharlo a lo grande. Los convenció a todos para salir, por lo que después de cenar algo, todo el grupo entraba en el Grill, el mejor bar del pueblo, situado cerca de la zona de playa y conectado con el centro.

Caroline fue derecha a la barra mientras los demás se sentaban alrededor de una gran mesa. Todos bromearon cuando la vieron llegar con una gran bandeja de chupitos, que dejó en el centro de la mesa, antes de dar volver a la barra de nuevo. Dejó un pequeño cuenco con limones, cortados a la mitad, al lado de la otra bandeja, mientras se sentaba entre Matt y Elena.

- ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó éste.  
- Un juego. Verdad o Reto. Hay que elegir una de los dos y tienes que aceptar lo que decida la persona a tu derecha, si no te atreves o no quieres responder, chupito. Y él o la que se beba el último, paga la siguiente ronda. – sonrió la rubia con picardía.  
Todos bromearon un rato sobre esto, pero al final todos acabaron jugando. Empezaron con lo fácil, que les sirvió para tantearse mejor y saber si alguno mentía, y de paso Elena conoció aún más al grupo, aunque sus preguntas o retos eran mucho más tímidos al no tener tanta confianza.

Anna volvía con la segunda bandeja cuando la puerta se abrió y Klaus y Kol entraron al local. Enseguida Caroline les hizo gestos y los dos se acercaron sonrientes. Klaus y Caroline solo tenían ojos para ellos, era tan evidente que hasta su propio hermano acabó por desviar la mirada, algo incómodo.

En un intento de pasar más tiempo con él, Caroline acabó invitándoles al juego. Al escuchar las normas, explicadas por un Matt bastante perjudicado ya, los dos hermanos asintieron con entusiasmo, siempre que al resto no les importase. Todos negaron y se apretujaron un poco para dejarles sitio. Kol sonrió por anticipado, al sentarse al lado de Elena, entre su hermano y ella. Pero no se dio cuenta de que se había sentado en el lado equivocado, en vez de ser él quien retaba a Elena, era ella a él.

Elena se tomó esto con resignación, y después de tomar un par de chupitos, por cortesía de las preguntas de Anna, se olvidó de Kol y siguió disfrutando de la noche. Con malicia, Kol retó a Caroline a besar a algún chico rubio del bar, y todos vitorearon cuando, con timidez, la chica le dio un beso en los labios a Klaus, quien se quedó mirando a su hermano como si quisiera matarlo.

- ¿Qué? Yo me refería en la mejilla. – se defendió éste, encogiéndose de hombros. – Te toca Elena.

Las preguntas que Elena le hacía, porque todo eran preguntas y no retos, eran fáciles y poco personales, pero a veces Kol las dejaba pasar para poder beber algo. La siguiente pregunta que hizo saltar chispas en la mesa, en realidad no fue una pregunta, sino un reto de Anna a Elena, unas rondas después del beso anterior.

- ¿Verdad o reto Elena?  
- Reto. – respondió finalmente Elena, las últimas rondas había pedido verdad y había acabado bebiendo. Sentía que estaba empezando a emborracharse y no quería llegar a casa completamente borracha, Jenna la mataría.  
- Vale. – Anna miró a su alrededor pensativa. – Te reto a que… consigas el teléfono del chico que está sentado al principio de la barra.  
- ¿A quién? – Elena intentó incorporarse un poco para ver a quien se refería su amiga, pero ni ella ni Kol la dejaron.  
- Así no vale Elena. – dijo éste riendo, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de la chica, por debajo de la mesa. – No puedes mirar.  
- Claro, ¿si no que gracia tiene? – coincidió Anna. – Si no te atreves ya sabes lo que te toca.  
- Está bien, voy. – Elena se levantó con decisión, ya no era solo que no quisiera beber más, sino que quería alejarse de Kol.

Entre los vítores de sus amigos, Elena rodeó la mesa, en dirección a la barra. Allí, se sintió insegura de repente, a saber hacia quien la había mandado Anna. Sus amigos la miraban expectantes y Anna la hizo una seña, para que fuera en la otra dirección. Armándose de valor, miró hacía allí. Con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta el chico que le habían indicado.

- Hola. – la saludó un sonriente Damon, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso.  
- Damon. – sonrió ella, agradecida por la casualidad. - No sabía que estabas aquí.  
- Yo sí, ya pensaba que iba a tener que irme sin agradecerte tu consejo. – mientras hablaba, Damon la hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el taburete de al lado.  
- También podías haber ido tú. – respondió Elena, sentándose.  
- ¿Con Kol allí? No tengo ganas de otra pelea, ni tampoco de causarte problemas. –explicó Damon, volviendo a beber.  
- ¿Problemas? – preguntó la chica sin entender. - ¿Qué problemas me vas a causar?  
- Créeme, si Kol te ve conmigo, los tendrías. Y yo también. – afirmó él. – Por eso no he ido, si voy a pasar las vacaciones aquí, no quiero más problemas.  
- ¿Al final te quedas?  
- Sí, como alguien me dijo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que me quedo por un tiempo. He convencido a mi hermano para que venga. Luego ya veré lo que hago. – contó Damon, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Pues a lo mejor es el momento en el que le devuelvas el favor a ese alguien.  
- ¿Qué podría hacer yo por ese alguien? – bromeó Damon, siguiéndola el juego. Elena sonrió ante sus gestos.  
- Bueno, por ejemplo, podrías darle tu número de teléfono.

Damon se quedó helado ante eso, y nervioso, se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de contestar.

- Elena… yo no… Es decir, me caes bien… pero… no estoy buscando nada. – terminó finalmente Damon, desviando la mirada.  
Ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyada en la barra, Elena empezó a reírse al darse cuenta de lo que se había imaginado el chico. Cuando levantó la mirada, Damon alzó la mano, haciendo un gesto de incomprensión.  
- No te estaba pidiendo eso. Yo tampoco buscó nada Damon, lo dejé con mi novio antes de venir aquí. – explicó ella, aún con las mejillas algo rojas. – Una amiga me ha retado a que te pidiera el número, pero no te preocupes, si no me lo quieres dar no pasa nada, ya sé que suena raro.  
- ¿Un reto? ¿En serio? – preguntó el chico, ya más relajado.  
- Sí. – respondió Elena, algo avergonzada, al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba.  
- Es la forma más original que nadie ha utilizado para pedirme el número. – sonrió Damon, haciéndole un gesto a la camarera que estaba en la barra.  
- Dime guapo. – le dijo ésta, poniéndose en frente de él.

Damon le tendió un billete para pagar, y antes de que se fuera le preguntó.

- ¿No tendrás un boli por casualidad?  
- Claro, toma. – la chica le sonrió mientras le daba un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa, aprovechando para rozar su mano.

Enseguida volvió, sonriendo mientras veía como Damon terminaba de escribir su número en una servilleta.

- Toma guapo. – le dijo tendiéndole las vueltas.  
- Gracias. – Damon las cogió sin mirarla y dejó el bolígrafo encima de la mesa.

Después se volvió hacia Elena y le tendió la servilleta.

- Por la originalidad. – dijo con un guiño.

Elena meneó la cabeza, mientras la aceptaba. De repente la sonrisa de Damon desapareció y se puso algo tenso, acababa de ver a Kol levantarse de la mesa donde estaba y la cara que éste había puesto al verle hablando con Elena.

- Nos vemos Elena. – se despidió de ella.

Elena le miró irse, extrañada por la forma en que se había ido, pero lo entendió en cuanto se dio la vuelta y se cruzó con Kol.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese? – preguntó el chico, evidentemente molesto.  
- ¿Ese? Era mi reto, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Elena cortante, enseñándole la servilleta.

Después le ignoró y volvió a la mesa, justo a tiempo para despedirse de Caroline y Klaus que estaban a punto de marcharse.

- ¿No te importa verdad Elena? – le susurró a su amiga. – Me siento mal porque tengas que volver sola.  
- No te preocupes, tú solo pásalo bien y ten cuidado. – respondió ella en voz baja. – De todas formas creo que me voy a ir ya, daré un paseo por la playa seguramente, para que me baje un poco que sino Jenna me mata.  
- Pareces mi madre Elena. – bromeó la rubia, antes de abrazarla e irse.

Elena se despidió de todos, volviendo a evitar a Kol, que estaba hablando con su hermano en la puerta, y salió la calle. Se dirigió directamente hacia la playa sintiendo que se relajaba a medida que se acercaba al mar.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías. Todo el mundo se encontraba divirtiéndose en la zona del centro, ya que la noche del viernes era la noche que aprovechaban los locales de esa zona para sacar sus mejores ofertas y promociones. Pero el sábado y el domingo las fiestas se solían trasladar a la playa, por lo que Elena decidió aprovechar esa noche para disfrutar de la playa, como tanto la gustaba.

Sin que supiera por qué Stefan acudió a su mente, quizá por el malentendido que había tenido con Damon o por el evidente interés de Kol por ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. El ambiente y el alcohol no la ayudaron a librarse de la melancolía de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en el semi muro que separaba la playa del paseo, al lado de Damon, que contemplaba el mar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

En silencio, Elena le miró, como pidiéndole permiso para quedarse, y pudo ver en sus ojos una tristeza parecida a la que ella sentía. El chico hizo un gesto de asentimiento antes de volver a clavar la vista en el mar. Elena se quitó las sandalias y las dejó a su lado, hundiendo los pies en la suave arena, antes de mirar al mar, sumida en sus pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Permanecieron así un buen rato, pensativos y en silencio. Pero en contra de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, no era un momento incómodo sino triste, de la misma forma que lo eran sus pensamientos.

Estaban lejos del agua, pero el silencio era tal que podían escuchar el murmullo de las olas al llegar a la orilla, mientras que veían la silueta de la luna reflejada en el agua. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Damon se dejó resbalar hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en la arena, con la espalda apoyada en el muro.

El movimiento repentino sacó a Elena de sus pensamientos, y cuando vio a Damon con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cara apoyada contra ellos, no supo qué hacer. Como si entendiese su dilema, Damon dijo algo, pero Elena no le escuchó porque habló en voz baja. Pidiéndole que lo repitiera, la chica se bajó del muro y se sentó junto a él en la arena, con las piernas cruzadas.

- No es necesario que te quedes Elena. – repitió Damon, un poco más alto, sin mirarla.

Elena interpretó esas palabras como que Damon quería estar solo, por lo que inició una disculpa antes de empezar a levantarse.

- Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte. Si quieres estar solo… - el resto de sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la voz de Damon.  
- ¿Solo? Así es como estoy desde que tuve la estúpida idea de venir aquí. – respondió con rabia. – Si no hubiese intentado sorprenderla, ahora no estaría así.

Otra vez esa idea, ese pensamiento de que estaba solo. Elena no fue capaz de levantarse después de volvérselo a escuchar. Esta vez se lo preguntó directamente.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya Damon? – le preguntó suavemente.  
- No tienes ninguna obligación de quedarte. – dijo él sin cambiar de postura, pero sin contestar a la pregunta.  
- Tampoco la tenías tú de ayudarme y no paraste de insistir hasta que lo conseguiste. – le recordó Elena, sonriendo.  
- No es lo mismo. – respondió él, esta vez alzando la cabeza para mirarla.  
- Pues yo no veo ninguna diferencia. Yo necesitaba ayuda, tú querías ayudarme. Tú necesitas ayuda, yo quiero ayudarte. – replicó ella ante su mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. – No tienes por qué contarme nada si no quieres, ya sé que estas cosas son dolorosas, pero tampoco te ayudas a ti mismo guardándotelo todo. Dijiste que querías compañía, no tenemos porque hablar de nada de esto si no quieres. No voy a obligarte a nada, Damon.

Elena acabó desviando la mirada hacia el mar, la intensidad de lo que veía en los ojos de Damon era demasiado para ella. Sin presionarle, le dejó que lo pensara en silencio.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Elena? No me conoces, ¿por qué te portas tan bien conmigo? – preguntó finalmente Damon sin dejar de mirarla.  
- Porque quiero, ¿necesito un motivo? – preguntó antes de seguir explicándose. – Es cierto, casi no te conozco, pero por lo poco que sé de ti, me caes bien. Y tú sabías aún menos de mí cuando me llevaste a tu casa, me pediste que me fiara de ti, y cumpliste en todo lo que dijiste, me caes bien Damon. – volvió a repetir ella. – Y estás tan solo porque quieres, te lo dije el otro día y te lo digo ahora, puedes venir con mis amigos o conmigo si quieres. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que quiera ser amiga tuya?  
- No lo sé, supongo que porque normalmente las chicas no se acercan a mí de esa manera, siempre buscan algo más. Ya lo has visto en el bar, con la camarera.

Elena solo asintió, sonrojándose un poco. No le extrañaba nada que las chicas fuesen a por él de esa manera, tenía que reconocer que Damon muy atractivo. No era solo que tuviera un buen cuerpo, sino que el contraste entre el azul de sus ojos y su pelo negro, le daba aire tremendamente sexy. Pero lo que le había dicho era verdad, aún tenía muy reciente lo de Stefan y se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, por eso no quería una relación, por eso solo quería la amistad de Damon. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, no estaba segura de sí se habría acercado a él, o si lo habría hecho con otras intenciones.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la orilla? – propuso levantándose y tendiéndole una mano, para cambiar un poco el ambiente.

Damon asintió y cogió su mano, dejando que ella le levantara tirando de él. Después Elena cogió sus sandalias y, como una niña, salió corriendo hacia el agua. Al verla Damon no pudo evitar sonreír, el entusiasmo de Elena era contagioso. No sabía que tenía esa chica pero con ella no se sentía incómodo, pensó mientras se descalzaba antes de ir hacia ella.

La chica empezó a andar, en cuanto Damon llegó a su lado, arrastrando los pies entre las olas. Por su parte, Damon se mantenía a su altura, caminando por la arena, cerca de ella.

- Esto no es lo que me esperaba cuando vine aquí. – dijo finalmente el chico. Elena se giró para mirarle mientras hablaban. – Que mi novia, mi ex. – rectificó rápidamente, aún no se había acostumbrado a pensar en Rebekah de esa forma. – Que me dejase tirado de esta forma… Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace un par de semanas, me habría reído y le habría ignorado, tomándole por loco. Hasta la semana pasada todo nos iba bien.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad. Enseguida se arrepintió al ver el gesto de dolor que hizo Damon. – Escucha Damon, cuéntame solo lo que quieras y para cuando quieras. Si algo no me lo quieres contar, dímelo y ya está.

- No, está bien Elena. Llevabas razón, guardarme esto no me ayuda. Yo fui lo que pasó. – explicó Damon en voz baja, para poder escucharle, Elena se acercó un poco más a él. –Yo fui el problema, ella se hartó de mí o al menos eso es lo que me dijo. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy un iluso, sé perfectamente que la nuestra no era una relación fácil, pero no sé, creía que estábamos bien. Discutíamos mucho. La mayoría de las veces por mi culpa. – recordó el chico, eran su culpa porque suyos eran los celos y las inseguridades por sus cicatrices. – Sé que me equivoqué muchas veces, pero la quería, siempre reconocí mis errores, siempre fue sincero con ella y le pedí perdón de todas las formas posibles. Intenté cambiar, evitar todo eso que nos hacía discutir, pero no pude, supongo que la decepcioné… muchas veces. Y ella se hartó. – terminó Damon en tono triste.  
- Yo no veo que tú fueses el problema. – le sorprendió Elena. – No sé, por lo que has dicho puede que no fuese la típica relación de cuento de hadas. – ante esa comparación, Damon sonrió levemente. – Pero si estás diciendo que siempre fuiste sincero y que ella quería que cambiases… no sé, pero ahí yo veo otro problema. Cuando quieres a alguien le aceptas tal como es, con todo lo bueno y también lo malo. Y ahí parece que había cosas que ella no aceptaba de ti, por eso discutíais ¿no? Pero si salíais, ella debía saber cómo eras antes de eso, en mi opinión el problema es que ella intentaba cambiarte a su gusto. Yo no estaría con alguien que no me aceptará como soy, no sé, por mucho que dijera que me quiere, me estaría mintiendo.  
- No es tan fácil Elena. – suspiró Damon, aunque la verdad es que nunca lo había visto de esa forma, había estado más ocupado echándose las culpas. – Sé perfectamente que el amor no son arcoíris y unicornios, pero nunca me había esperado esto, las cosas no siempre eran fáciles, pero creía que había amor entre nosotros.  
- Al menos tú sabes lo que es el amor… yo no lo sé. – comentó Elena agachando la cabeza.  
- Pero… tú me dijiste que tenías novio ¿no? – extrañado ante esa revelación, la curiosidad de Damon habló por él. Al recordar a Stefan, la chica escondió aún más su mirada. – Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.  
- No te disculpes. Tú me has contado de lo tuyo, es solo que aún me duele hablar de ello. – explicó la chica.  
- No te sientas obligada Elena. Dime solo lo que quieras, cuando quieras, ¿vale?  
- Esas con mis palabras. – protestó ella, mirándole.  
- Son grandes palabras. – sonrió él, provocando que ella también lo hiciera mientras metía un pie en el agua y le salpicaba un poco.  
- Sí, tenía novio, pero le dejé antes de venir aquí. No teníamos ningún problema en sí, estábamos bien juntos, pero… él quería más de lo que yo estaba preparada para dar. Y bueno, la cosa se volvió algo incómoda… Así que después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que lo mejor era cortar, pero no es fácil. Sé que él me quería y yo le quería a él, pero no podía corresponderle de la misma forma, no era justo que siguiera haciéndole daño. – explicó la chica.

Damon solo asintió pensativo, eso era un poco lo que le había pasado con Rebekah. Desde que se enteró de lo de sus cicatrices, ella le había estado presionando para que no las ocultara, sin darse cuenta que lo único que había conseguido así era que fuera más consciente de ellas y empeorarlo todo.

- Hiciste lo mejor. – respondió finalmente él. – Es mejor eso a que luego hubierais acabado haciéndoos mucho más daño el uno al otro, o que alguno de los dos hubiese salido destrozado de ahí. Es duro en el momento, pero a la larga es la mejor solución, o por lo menos yo lo veo así.  
- Ya, pero él no se lo tomó así. Le dejé hecho polvo y el problema, por así decirlo, era mío. Me siento fatal cada vez que me acuerdo.  
- Puede que fuese solo el cabreo del momento, a nadie le gusta que le dejen… - dijo en alto el chico.  
- Es posible, no hemos vuelto a hablar después de eso. No me he atrevido.  
- Que fueses tú la que tomase la decisión no significa que tenga que ser fácil para ti. Si te sientes así y a pesar de todo estás segura de que no podías corresponderle, hiciste lo mejor Elena. A la larga esas situaciones hacen que acabes odiando al otro.  
- Gracias Damon. – respondió la chica, parándose de repente. – En serio, gracias.  
- Gracias a ti por la compañía. – sonrió Damon, parándose frente a ella. – Y por la conversación.  
- ¿Ves? Nos ha venido bien a los dos.  
- Sí. – el chico asintió, pasándose la mano por el pelo, realmente se sentía mejor que hace un rato.  
- ¿Sabes con lo que me he quedado con ganas de hacer? – ante la mirada interrogante de Damon, continuó hablando. – De darme un baño nocturno. Llevó toda la semana queriendo hacerlo.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?  
- Porque había salido de fiesta, no se me ocurrió traerme el bikini. – respondió con un poco de ironía ella.  
- ¿Y qué? No hay nadie por aquí, ¿nunca te has bañado en ropa interior?  
- Sí, cuando era demasiado pequeña para saber la diferencia que había entre la ropa interior y la de baño. – se rió ella, ante la loca idea de Damon. - ¿Y tú?  
- Solo con mi hermano, pero de más pequeños. – él también se ría mientras hablaba. – Siempre puedes bañarte mañana.  
- Que va, Caroline me ha contado que mañana hay fiesta en la playa, va a estar a tope. Y el domingo también. Yo quería bañarme así, de noche, cuando está tan tranquila y pacífica que casi parece un lugar mágico. – Elena hizo un mohín que no pasó desapercibido a Damon mientras miraba las olas.  
- Qué bien, la playa llena de gente. – comentó con evidente fastidio Damon. – Ahora que le había cogido el gusto a eso de darme un bañito nocturno, menos mal que tengo piscina.  
- Eso, restriégamelo, que al menos tú te vas a poder bañar. Yo hasta el lunes nada. – respondió resignada Elena.  
Al ver su reacción, Damon tuvo una idea, pero no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea que se lo dijera.  
- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Elena, al darse cuenta de lo callado que se había quedado de repente.  
- Estaba pensando que podrías venir a bañarte si quieres. Si no tienes otros planes, claro. – se apresuró a añadir Damon.  
- ¿Seguro? – respondió Elena ilusionada, ya se había hecho a la idea de tener que posponer su baño nocturno.  
- Claro, sería genial tener un poco de compañía, para variar un poco.  
- No sé si mi tía me necesitará para algo, pero no me ha dicho nada así que no creo. Me encantaría ir. – acabó sonriendo ella.  
- Cuando quieras. – sonrió a su vez Damon, feliz ante la idea de no tener que pasar otras 24 horas más completamente solo.  
- ¿Mañana? – propuso ella, a lo que Damon asintió. - ¿A qué hora te va bien?  
- A la que quieras. No tengo nada que hacer. Te recojo con el coche si quieres, que si hay fiesta por la playa te va a costar llegar.  
- Si hay fiesta, el paseo también va a estar a tope. – dijo Elena cayendo en la cuenta. – No vas a poder pasar.  
- Es verdad… ¿Y si quedamos antes? Podemos cenar allí y luego a la piscina.  
- ¿Y si quiero bañarme antes?  
- Pues te bañas antes y después. – rió Damon. – Vaya problema.  
- Entonces me parece un buen plan. – sonrió ella. Entonces rebuscó en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado cruzado sobre el pecho y sacó algo que ocultó en el puño. – Eres diestro ¿no?  
- Sí. – asintió él sin entender porque le preguntaba eso.

De nuevo, Damon se quedó mudo de asombro cuando Elena cogió su brazo izquierdo y sobre el antebrazo, con el lápiz de labios que había cogido, empezó a escribir.

- Por si tienes que llamarme. – le dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el paseo.  
- ¡Elena! – la llamó Damon, cuando se recuperó un poco, aprovechando que ella estaba parada poniéndose las sandalias. – ¿A las 8 donde tu casa?  
- Sí. Hasta mañana Damon. – se despidió ella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.  
- Hasta mañana Elena. – respondió Damon, mirándose de nuevo el brazo, donde tenía escrito el móvil de la chica en grandes números rojos. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a reír, ante la ocurrencia de Elena.

A la tarde siguiente, a la hora acordada, Elena salía de casa despidiéndose de Jenna. Damon la esperaba, cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la puerta de su coche.

- Hola. – saludó ella alegremente con una sonrisa.  
- Hola. – sonrió el chico por debajo de sus gafas de sol. - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó señalando la mochila que llevaba la chica.  
- La toalla y cosas así. – explicó y después abrió la mochila sacando una bolsa. – Y también he traído algo, para el postre.

Elena protestó cuando Damon le quitó la bolsa y miró dentro con curiosidad.

- Mmm, están buenísimas. – se relamió probando una de las galletas mientras volvía a tenderle la bolsa.  
- Son caseras. – Elena cogió una también antes de guardar la bolsa y tirar la mochila a los asientos de atrás.

Damon acababa de arrancar cuando el móvil de Elena pitó. Era un mensaje de Caroline.

"¿Ese no es el chico de la playa? :O :O :O :O"  
"Ya te dije que tenía planes Caroline. Pásalo bien con Klaus."

Su amiga había quedado con Klaus para ir a la fiesta y la había invitado a que fuese. Aunque no hubiese tenido ningún plan, Elena se habría negado, que estuviera Klaus significaba que el idiota de Kol iba a estar allí y no le apetecía nada verle.

Borró todo esto de su mente en cuando llegaron a la casa de Damon. Le encantaba ese lugar, era como un pequeño refugio al pie de la playa. Reprimiendo su entusiasmo siguió a Damon, mientras éste le enseñaba la planta baja. El salón, que ya conocía, comunicado con la cocina y un baño, aparte de con la piscina.

A Damon no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Elena le echó a la piscina, así que después de quitarle la bolsa con las galletas y dejarla en la cocina, la llevó hasta allí. Elena no consiguió disimular su asombro, el suelo era de hierba y todo el lugar estaba vallado, aislándolo del exterior. No había ni pizca de aire, pero la superficie del agua se ondulaba suavemente de forma periódica. Elena le pidió permiso a Damon con la mirada y cuando éste extendió el brazo, en un gesto de invitación, se dirigió al borde de la piscina. Se quitó las chanclas y dejó caer su vestido, quedándose en bikini, antes de tirarse al agua de cabeza.

- Es agua de mar. – dijo asombrada, cuando emergió en mitad de la piscina.  
- Sí. No me preguntes cómo, pero están conectados de alguna forma. – sonrió Damon, acercándose un poco más al borde. - ¿Te gusta?  
- Sí, es como bañarse en el mar. – Elena nadó hasta donde él estaba. - ¿No te metes?

Ante esa pregunta el chico se puso algo nervioso, era el momento que más había temido desde que la había invitado.

- Anda venga. – le pidió haciendo un gesto suplicante. – ¿Me vas a dejar sola en la piscina?  
- Cierra los ojos. – cedió él, agachándose para descalzarse.

Elena hizo lo que le pedía, cubriéndose además los ojos con las manos, mientras se apoyaba con los codos en el borde. Después se quitó la camiseta y se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de los vaqueros mientras vigilaba a Elena de reojo.

- No hagas trampas. – la regañó suavemente al ver que le miraba por entre los dedos.

Sabiéndose pillada, Elena volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez sí esperó. Damon se quitó el pantalón, dejando ver su bañador azul claro. Después se tiró al agua, salió al lado de la chica y la salpicó antes de alejarse de ella. Elena se giró, abriendo los ojos, buscándole y cuando le localizó, nadó hacia él con intenciones de vengarse. Damon la dejó acercarse antes de escabullirse buceando.

La cara de decepción de Elena por no haber podido alcanzarle le hizo reír, y más que se rió cuando la volvió a esquivar. Pasaron un rato más persiguiéndose en el agua, hasta que ya Damon dejó que Elena le alcanzase, pensando que le iba a salpicar, pero la chica le hizo una aguadilla. Cuando salió, tosiendo, era ella la que se reía sin parar. La persiguió con intención de devolvérsela, pero ella consiguió llegar hasta el borde, donde se sujetó con fuerza. Rindiéndose, Damon se colocó a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el borde y apoyando la cabeza en ellos.

Elena le miró y se movió un poco hacia él, de forma que sus hombros se tocaban.

- ¿Piensas en ella? – le preguntó suavemente.  
- No. – respondió Damon sinceramente, apoyando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. – Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto como ahora. Gracias Elena. – sonrió de medio lado.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, ella también se lo estaba pasando bien y se lo hizo saber, mientras salía del agua. Damon la observó, buscando en su mochila y extendiendo la toalla.

- ¿Me acercas la mía? – le pidió desde el agua, señalándosela.

Elena la llevó hasta el borde de la piscina, dejándola a su alcance, antes de tumbarse en la suya. Damon se impulsó, sentándose en el borde y la cogió. De espaldas a ella se levantó y rápidamente se la anudó en la cintura, después se revolvió el pelo intentando secárselo un poco.

Desde la puerta entreabierta de la casa les llegó el sonido de un teléfono. Intentando recordar donde había dejado el móvil, Damon se disculpó con un gesto y entró por la cocina.

- ¿Dónde te metes Damon? Es la tercera vez que te llamo. – le regañó Stefan, cuando lo cogió en el último toque.  
- Perdona, estaba bañándome en la piscina y ni me había enterado del teléfono.  
- ¿También tienes piscina?  
- Sí, ya lo verás. Te va a gustar todo esto. – sonrió Damon haciéndose el misterio, no quería adelantarle nada a su hermano, prefería sorprenderle cuando llegase.  
- Por eso te llamaba. Voy a tardar unos días más en ir. – suspiró Stefan. - ¿Te acuerdas de Mason, el socio de papá?  
- Eh… ¿No es ese que adoptó a una niña hace un par de años? – intentó recordar Damon.  
- Ese mismo. Viene mañana y se va a quedar hasta el viernes que viene, van a discutir no se qué inversión. – explicó con desgana. – Y papá quiere que me quede para entretener a la niña, mientras ellos trabajan. Así que me tengo que quedar hasta el viernes, pero a cambio, puedo quedarme contigo el tiempo que quiera. Me vas a tener que aguantar todo el verano, hermano.  
- Uff, menuda tortura. – bromeó él. – Ya sabes que puedes quedarte lo que quieras, yo encantado.  
- El viernes estoy allí, lo prometo. Ya te llamaré el jueves para decirte la hora del vuelo.  
- Cuando quieras. Pásatelo bien con… ¿cómo se llamaba la niña?  
- Bonnie…  
- Bonnie, ¿esa no era la que se creía que era un bruja y tenía poderes? – se rió Damon.  
- Creo que aún lo cree. No te rías capullo. – las carcajadas de Damon le llegaban perfectamente desde el otro lado de la línea. – Estoy deseando verte Damon.  
- Yo también Stef.  
- Adiós Damon, nos vemos en una semana.  
- Adiós Stef. – se despidió, dejando el móvil sobre la encimera.  
- Perdona, era mi hermano. – le explicó a Elena volviendo a salir fuera, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¿Él que va a venir?  
- Solo tengo un hermano. – rió. – Sí, ese. Le ha surgido algo y va a tardar unos días más en venir. Cuando quieras cenamos. – la invitó a entrar.  
- ¿Podemos cenar aquí fuera? – preguntó Elena, mientras se levantaba. – Se está genial ahora, es una pena tener que estar dentro con este tiempo.  
- Claro, pero tendrás que ayudarme a prepararlo.

Asintiendo la chica se puso el vestido y entró en la cocina pasando al lado de Damon. Se giró para preguntarle algo, él seguía en el jardín. Enseguida entró, vestido con los vaqueros con el botón desabrochado, en la mano llevaba el cinturón y su camiseta.

- ¿Te importa si no me lo pongo? Hace demasiado calor. – preguntó señalándolos.  
- Es tu casa, vístete como quieras.

En realidad hacía demasiado calor para la forma en la que Damon vestía, Elena se había fijado en eso todas las veces que habían coincidido. También había sido algo extraña la forma en que había salido de la piscina, rápidamente tapándose con la toalla y se acababa de vestir sin que ella le viera. Al igual que cuando se había tirado al agua, le había pedido que cerrase los ojos, eso le había parecido un juego, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro. A lo mejor era que era tímido y por eso actuaba así, pensó mientras le ayudaba a preparar las bandejas con la cena que el chico había preparado.

Damon también pensaba en eso, sabía que estaba actuando de forma rara, pero no quería que Elena viese sus cicatrices. De reojo se dio cuenta de que Elena le estaba mirando y tragó saliva, nervioso, ¿se habría dado cuenta? Seguramente sí, pensó. No había sido muy sutil ni ahora ni al salir de la piscina. Sabía que era algo que no iba a poder ocultar eternamente pero no esperaba tener que hablar sobre eso tan pronto.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, los dos salieron al jardín y juntaron sus toallas, antes de sentarse allí para cenar. Elena le notó preocupado y decidió romper el hielo.

- Oye Damon. – le llamó. – Si te da vergüenza que te vea, no hace falta que te ocultes, solo dímelo y no miro o lo que sea.- dijo algo avergonzada, por si estaba metiendo la pata, pero quería hacerle saber al chico que si ese era el problema, que por su parte no pasaba nada.

Damon se atragantó con lo que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser violentamente. Preocupada, Elena se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Incapaz de hablar, el chico le indicó con un gesto que estaba bien, mientras que agachaba la cabeza aún tosiendo. Cuando volvió a levantarla, ya más calmado, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la chica.

- No es que me dé vergüenza… bueno, en realidad sí… Pero no es por lo que piensas. – intentó explicarse él, tapándose la cara con la mano. – Yo… tengo cicatrices en la pierna y… no quiero que nadie las vea… No es algo personal contigo, me pasa con todo el mundo. Es difícil para mí… - terminó, temiendo su reacción.

Pero al contrario de lo que Damon esperaba, Elena no se enfadó o se rió de él, que era lo que la gente solía hacer, sobre todo lo primero, cuando se enteraban de los motivos por los que no le gustaba enseñar las piernas. Asintiendo, la chica apretó su hombro en gesto de ánimo mientras hablaba.

- Damon, lo que quieras, cuando quieras, ¿recuerdas? No pasa nada, te prometo que no miraré.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Damon expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Se quitó la mano de la cara para poder mirarla y vio que hablaba con sinceridad, por lo que se terminó de relajar. Elena lo debió de notar, porque entonces le sonrió.

- Gracias Elena. – respondió sinceramente Damon. – Ojala más gente se lo tomase como tú.

Al darse cuenta del matiz triste de su voz, Elena se dio cuenta de que esa gente a la que se refería Damon tenía nombre propio.

- ¿Lo dices por ella?  
- Para ella esto solo era un absurdo complejo. – dijo Damon en voz baja, recordando su última conversación. – Creo que esto era el principal motivo de nuestras discusiones, no soportaba que actuase con ella de la misma forma que actuó con todos.  
- ¿Esto es lo que quería cambiar de ti? – preguntó Elena alucinada.  
- Sí, una de las cosas. Lo intenté muchas veces, pero no fui capaz… Y ella siempre acababa llorando, y yo me sentía fatal por verla así por mi culpa. – explicó Damon.

Ante eso Elena no sabía ni que decirle. Si hubiese sido ella no habría intentado que cambiase, sino que habría intentado ayudarle. Pero por lo que Damon le acababa de decir estaba claro que esa chica había hecho todo lo contrario, y estaba claro que a Damon el tema le dolía, ¿cómo podía haber sido esa chica tan ciega para no darse cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño? No quería verle así por lo que decidió intentar cambiar el tema de su conversación.

- ¿Sabes lo que me anima a mí cuando estoy de bajón? – le preguntó. Cuando él negó con la cabeza siguió hablando. – El chocolate, y resulta que nosotros tenemos unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate en la cocina.  
- Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Pasamos al postre directamente?  
- Me parece una buena idea. – le sonrió ella, levantándose.

Damon la siguió hasta la cocina llevando las dos bandejas, iba a recoger todo cuando Elena le detuvo, quitando el trapo de las manos.

- De eso nada. Tú has cocinado, deja que limpie yo.  
- No es necesario. Además la cocina no es lo mío. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, intentando apartarla.  
- Sí. – respondió tajante, en un tono que no advertía más discusión.  
- Bueno, al menos déjame ayudarte. – le pidió él colocándose a su lado. – Yo guardo las cosas, ¿vale?  
- Está bien. – cedió ella, abriendo el grifo. – Si quieres, la próxima vez cocino yo. Soy un as de la cocina. – propuso con complicidad.  
- Solo sí me dejas ayudarte, a ver si se me pega algo. – bromeó Damon.  
- Me parece justo que hagas algo, como sólo pones la casa. – bromeó ella siguiéndole la corriente.

En cuanto terminaron de recoger todo, colocaron las galletas que había traído Elena en un bol y salieron afuera. Elena llevó el bol hasta el borde de la piscina, y se metió en el agua con cuidado de no mojarse los brazos.

- Que gusto. – dijo mientras se estiraba para coger una de las galletas. – Ven. – invitó a Damon al ver que la miraba divertido.

Después cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo, esperando a que se metiese al agua. Damon tardó en decidirse, pero ver que Elena no le presionaba, tal como ella había dicho, le convenció. De nuevo dejó sus vaqueros en el césped y se metió al lado de la chica, apoyando los codos en el borde.

Pasaron un buen rato juntos en el agua, mientras acababan con las galletas. Damon le habló un poco más sobre los problemas que había tenido con Rebekah por sus cicatrices, y después fue Elena la que le habló sobre sus inseguridades con Stefan. Ambos se entendían y eso hacía que se sintieron cómodos.

Cuando consideraron que su baño nocturno duraba demasiado se tumbaron en el césped. Elena salió la primera y se tumbó dándole la espalda a Damon, cumpliendo de nuevo su palabra. Esta vez el chico no se ocultó directamente, sino que extendió su toalla al lado de la suya y se tumbó también, mientras ninguno de los dos se moviera, mantenía ocultas sus vergonzosas cicatrices.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Damon se ofreció a llevarla a casa, al darse cuenta de que Elena bostezaba. Cansada, ella se lo agradeció. Recogió sus vaqueros del suelo y se los puso, antes de entrar a buscar el resto de su ropa. Elena esperó hasta que estuvo dentro antes de levantarse y volver a ponerse su vestido y calzarse. Cuando estuvo lista, se colgó la mochila y recogió el bol para llevarlo a la cocina, donde la esperaba Damon.

- Lo he pasado bien Damon. – le dijo cuando éste aparcó enfrente de su casa.  
- Yo también Elena, de verdad, ha estado muy bien. – sonrió agradecido.  
- Cuando quieras repetimos, pero ya sabes yo cocino. – dijo Elena guiñándole un ojo.  
- Hasta el viernes que venga mi hermano, estoy solo. Cuando tú quieras. – respondió Damon devolviéndole el guiño.  
- Te tomó la palabra ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece el jueves?  
- Me parece perfecto. Pero me tendrás que avisar para saber lo que tengo que comprar para la cena y eso.  
- No te preocupes, ya te llamó el miércoles, cuando me lo piense. – sonrió Elena.  
- Hecho.  
- Adiós Damon. – se despidió ella, inclinándose para darle dos besos.  
- Buenas noches Elena.

Elena se paró en la puerta de la casa un momento y se despidió moviendo la mano, Damon repitió su gesto, sonriendo, antes de arrancar el coche e iniciar el camino de vuelta, cerrando así una noche que ambos habían disfrutado, a pesar de que había tenido momentos difíciles para los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Damon regresó a la casa, después de darse una ducha, se tumbó en la cama, pensativo. Entre la noche anterior y la de ahora, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Había sido un alivio para él poder hablar sobre ello, se sentía mejor después de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Pero sobre todo le sorprendía la actitud de Elena, no se había sentido incómodo porque él le hablase de otra y además, todo lo que le había dicho… Rebekah había intentado cambiarle, eso lo sabía, pero en esos momentos a él no le había importado, se había esforzado para conseguirlo porque sabía que con su actitud le hacía daño. Pero no había sido capaz, que Rebekah le presionase para que no le ocultase las cicatrices, solo se lo había hecho más difícil, y de nuevo, ella había salido llorando y él odiaba verla así… Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho Elena, la perspectiva de ella, tenía lógica y ahora que lo había escuchado, no podía parar de pensar en ello, quizá Elena llevase razón y el problema no era él, sino la imagen que se había hecho Rebekah y lo distinta que era de la realidad…

Ojala Rebekah se lo hubiese tomado todo como había hecho Elena, lo diferentes que podrían haber sido las cosas entre ellos… Si no hubiese sido sus inseguridades y celos, si no hubiese habido tantas discusiones estúpidas, si las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles entre ellos, ¿estaría ahora pasando el verano con la persona de la que estaba enamorado? No, no quería pensar eso, no podía seguir torturándose de esa forma, tenía que empezar a superarlo y pasar página.

Había disfrutado de la noche, aunque lo había pasado mal en algunos momentos ocultándose de Elena y sobre todo cuando ella le preguntó… Pero la forma en que se lo tomó, sin juzgarle y haciéndole las cosas más fáciles. Realmente no se arrepentía de haberla invitado, lo había pasado bien y se había distraído de sus problemas por un rato, ¿qué más podía pedir? Y dejándose llevar por el cansancio, Damon se durmió.

El día siguiente Elena lo pasó entero en la playa. Jenna y ella prepararon un montón de bocadillos y bajaron juntas. Disfrutaron del sol y del agua, mientras hablaban y compartían un montón de anécdotas. Tanto tiempo en la playa empezaba a hacer que la piel de Elena adoptase un color ligeramente más tostado, aunque si se comparaba con Caroline o alguno de los demás, estaba totalmente blanca a su lado.

Caroline intentó que Elena le contase algo sobre su chico de la playa, como la rubia llamaba a Damon, pero ella se defendió diciendo que solo era un amigo. Para cambiar de tema, le preguntó por Klaus, y la mirada de su amiga se iluminó. Ilusionada empezó a contarle las citas de los días anteriores, ya que también se habían visto el domingo, y acabó susurrándole emocionada, que Klaus le había pedido que saliera con él.

- Hemos quedado en bajar juntos también un día de estos, ¿te importa que venga? – preguntó la rubia.  
- Si viene él solo. – Elena se encogió de hombros. - Pero que no se traiga al hermano por favor.  
- No sé si vendrá Kol, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, porque sus otros hermanos no están. Solo están ellos y sus padres. No le va a dejar solo, tampoco puedo pedirle eso.  
- ¿Pero son más?  
- Sí, yo he visto a otra chica que otros años ha estado con ellos, pero este año no está aquí. Y luego Klaus me dijo que tienen otro hermano, más mayor, pero que ese hace mucho que no pasa los veranos con ellos. – explicó Caroline, haciéndole un gesto suplicante a Elena. – Venga Elena solo será un día, además estarán todos.  
- Está bien, aguantaré a Kol… - cedió Elena, girándose en la toalla. – Pero como me canse no pienso ser simpática con él. Pero si puede no traérselo, mejor.

Por la noche Elena retomó la costumbre de dar un paseo nocturno después de la cena. Mientras caminaba por la arena no pudo evitar acordarse de Damon. Lo había pasado genial con él, cada vez estaba más convencida de que era un buen chico, que había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse de alguien que no le aceptaba tal y como era, y que ahora le había destrozado el corazón, y por lo que parecía también la autoestima.

Desde lejos podía ver la silueta de su casa, era un sitio precioso, ya no era solo que estuviese al lado del mar sino que la piscina que tenía, era fantástica. Elena estaba deseando volver. Pensó que podría pasarse a saludar y hablar un rato con él, le daba pena ver que se sentía tan solo. Dudó al ver que las luces estaban apagadas. La próxima vez le llamaré, pensó antes de darse media vuelta.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Damon estaba allí fuera, apoyado en la valla, mirando al mar. No le había visto porque iba vestido de negro y se confundía con la oscuridad, pero él sí que la había visto. Llevaba todo el día aburrido y decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un poco de compañía, después de lo de los días anteriores, se sentía cómodo con Elena. Así que la llamó en voz alta, corriendo tras ella. La chica se volvió sorprendida, pero le saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola. – sonrió él, poniéndose a su lado.  
- Hola. Estaba dando un paseo, ¿vienes? – le invitó Elena.  
- Si no te importa.  
- Si te estoy invitando será porque no me importa ¿no?  
- Ya lo sé. – se rió él, mientras Elena movía la cabeza en gesto de resignación. – Ahora en serio, un poco de ejercicio no me vendrá mal.  
- Ni la compañía. – se la devolvió Elena riendo.  
- Ya sabes que eso me encanta. – Damon le dedicó su deslumbrante sonrisa al decir eso.

Mientras caminaban Elena aprovechó para preguntarle por lo que le gustaría cenar el próximo día que habían quedado, y así, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lo que les gustaba y lo que no soportaban comer. Damon la hizo reír en varias ocasiones contándole algunos de los desastres culinarios que había montado con sus compañeros de piso, antes de que decidieran que era mejor que comer en la universidad.

Sin que se dieran cuenta del paso del tiempo, habían llegado hasta la altura de la casa de la chica. Damon se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin ganas de despedirse de ella. A Elena le pasaba lo mismo, pero si tardaba mucho Jenna podría preocuparse y ya llevaba un buen rato fuera de casa.

- Creo que ya sé lo que voy a preparar. – le dijo, refiriéndose al jueves.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Damon con curiosidad.  
- Ah, ya lo verás. – se hizo la misteriosa ella.  
- Me lo tendrás que decir si quieres que te deje mi cocina.  
- Eso no vale. – protestó Elena y los dos se rieron. – Me tengo que ir ya, mi tía me está esperando. – añadió y pudo ver algo de decepción en la mirada de Damon cuando asentía. – ¿Quieres qué te avise la próxima vez que baje y repetimos esto?  
- Sería genial. – confesó Damon.  
- Pues mañana sobre estas horas casi seguro que bajo. No hagas planes. – bromeó la chica.  
- Ya sabes que no los tengo. – eso hizo que Damon recordará algo. – Oye Elena, ¿no estarás dejando otros planes de lado para quedar conmigo, no? – preguntó balanceándose un poco.  
- Si aquí no hay nadie, ¿a quién voy a dejar de lado? – respondió extrañada ella, pero luego cayó en la cuenta a lo que se refería Damon. – Ah… dices el otro día. Si, vamos, tenía un planazo. Ir de sujeta velas con mi amiga y su novio, para quitarles de encima al hermano de éste, que encima me cae fatal. Además había quedado primero contigo. No te preocupes.  
- Vale, es que pensé que tus amigos se podrían a enfadar si quedabas conmigo en vez de con ellos, no sé, como sé la reputación que tengo aquí... – se explicó él, dejando en el aire la última frase, refiriendo a la pelea que protagonizó con Kol y Klaus.  
- Realmente son más amigos de Caroline que amigos míos. Lo paso bien con ellos y son todos muy simpáticos, pero se conocen tan bien que a veces me siento fuera de lugar con ellos. Contigo es distinto, no me pasa eso, porque sabes tanto de mí como yo de ti, estamos al mismo nivel. Eres el único amigo que he hecho aquí sin ayuda de nadie. – y sin dejar que Damon dijera nada, se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Hasta mañana Damon.

La noche siguiente, Elena avisó a Damon como le había dicho y ambos volvieron a encontrarse en la playa, a mitad de distancia entre sus casas. En silencio, siguieron caminando hasta el final de la playa, en dirección a la casa del chico.

Ese día ambos estaban tristes. Antes de cenar, Elena había llamado a su familia y su madre le había contado que sus amigos se habían pasado, preguntando por ella. Pensar en sus amigos le hizo pensar inmediatamente en Stefan. Mientras que Damon había llamado a su hermano, para ver qué tal le iba de niñera, también había aprovechado para hablar con su padre, y cuando éste le preguntó por Rebekah, había tenido que contarle que ya no estaban juntos.

Elena fue la primera en hablar. Damon la escuchó atentamente dándole su opinión cada vez que hacía una pausa. Las palabras del chico consiguieron reconfortarla, porque le hacían ver que había elegido bien, si no quería hacerle daño a Stefan y no podía corresponderle de la forma en que él la quería, si seguía con él no estaría siendo justa. Que Damon compartiera su opinión la aliviaba, la hacía sentirse menos culpable por haberle hecho daño a Stefan.

Por su parte, Damon se animó a contarle lo que le había pasado cuando llamó a casa y que eso le había hecho recordar a Rebekah durante todo el día. Y, como Elena ya sabía lo de sus cicatrices y los problemas que había tenido con Rebekah por eso, la habló sobre los celos, el otro gran motivo de discusiones entre ellos, intentando liberarse también de ese peso.

La chica no le decepcionó, igual que las veces anteriores, supo entenderle e intentó ayudarle dándole su opinión. De nuevo Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon se sentía culpable por ello, y que el hecho de que su novia lo supiera y en vez de hablarlo se dedicara a echárselo en cara, diciéndole que no confiaba en ella, no le había ayudado.

Mientras Damon le contaba todo esto, no pudo dejar los recuerdos al margen.

_Estaban a mitad de semestre. Damon llevaba toda la tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad, terminando el informe de un estudio en el que estaba colaborando con uno de sus profesores. Se le echaba el tiempo encima, tenía que entregar el informe al medio día de mañana y, al repasar, se acababa de dar cuenta de que había cometido un error al interpretar algunos de los datos. Temiéndose lo peor, estaba volviendo a repasar todo para ver si había ido arrastrando ese error por el texto._

_Cuando llevaba ya tres cuartos del documento revisado, y marcados en rojo las partes que tenía que cambiar, por la ventana vio a Rebekah entrar en la biblioteca para buscarle. De reojo miró la hora en su portátil, se le había hecho tardísimo._

_Sonriendo, Rebekah recorrió el edificio, yendo hacia la mesa donde solía estudiar Damon. Pero le cambió el gesto en cuanto le vio, con la mesa aún llena de papeles y libros, con los cascos y concentrado mirando su portátil. Cuando se sentó junto a él, Damon la miró, sonriéndola con cara de circunstancias._

_- Damon, lo habías prometido. – le regañó ella, sin dejarle hablar._

_En la facultad de Rebekah tenían fiesta al día siguiente, y unos compañeros del último año habían decidido organizar una fiesta esa noche alquilando una discoteca, para sacar dinero para el viaje de fin de curso. Rebekah se lo había comentado a Damon en cuanto se había enterado, iba a ir muchísima gente incluidos todos sus amigos, y Damon había prometido ir con ella. Por eso el chico llevaba trabajando en el informe toda la semana, para poder terminarlo a tiempo y poder salir con Rebekah, pero aquel maldito error lo acababa de fastidiar todo._

_- Lo siento, ya lo tenía terminado pero he visto que me había equivocado en una cosa y tengo que corregirlo. – intentó explicarse con cara de pena. – Ya casi he terminado del todo, si la conclusión no está mal, no voy a tardar mucho en cambiarlo y después podremos irnos, ¿vale? – dijo suavemente, acercándose más a ella._  
_- ¿Y no puedes hacerlo mañana? – preguntó Rebekah haciendo un mohín._  
_- ¿Cuándo? Sabes que tengo que entregarlo antes de las 12, si voy a salir toda la noche contigo, dime cuando lo termino. Además yo tengo clases mañana, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener fiesta._  
_- ¿Y no puedes entregarlo así y luego decir que no te has dado cuenta y cambiarlo o algo así?_  
_- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Esto es una investigación seria, es el trabajo de un profesor, aparte de servirme para subir nota también me sirve como experiencia. No puedo entregar algo que sé que está mal, no. Llevo una semana trabajando en esto, solo en el informe, no lo voy a entregar mal aposta. – respondió Damon, algo cabreado por la idea, era totalmente absurda._  
_- El año pasado lo habrías hecho. – le acusó ella. – Has cambiado Damon, parece que no te importo. – dijo apartándose de él y agachando la cabeza, dolida._  
_- No Rebekah, por supuesto que me importas, y mucho. No he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo chico que se enamoró de ti en esa fiesta de fin de curso hace casi dos años, ese chico al que le vuelves loco. – Damon hablaba suavemente, mientras la abrazaba por detrás y hacia que se recostara en su pecho. – Pero ya solo me queda poco más de un curso para graduarme, y sacar una buena nota me abrirá muchas puertas. Además me he comprometido a hacer esto, entiéndeme anda._  
_- Ya, siempre es igual… ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? – suspiró cansada la chica._  
_- No lo sé, en cuanto terminé de revisar esto te lo digo._  
_- Date prisa por favor._  
_- Lo haré, preciosa. – respondió Damon dándole un dulce beso en la frente, antes de volver a su ordenador._

_Rebekah se puso con el móvil, tecleando en su BlackBerry sin parar, el ruido desconcentraba a Damon, pero no podía decirla nada porque sabía que se iba a enfadar. Menos mal que la biblioteca estaba casi vacía a esas horas, pensó el chico, masajeándose la sien izquierda, consultando algunas de sus notas._

_La conclusión era un completo desastre, la marcó entera, tendría que reescribirla. Y lo peor de todo, decírselo a Rebekah._

_- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás guapísima con ese vestido? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla._  
_Rebekah sonrió, ilusionada._  
_- ¿Ya has terminado?_  
_- No… tengo que cambiar más de lo que pensaba. Aún voy a tardar un rato… largo. – reconoció Damon revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto nervioso._  
_- Ya… que no vas a la fiesta ¿no? – preguntó la chica, con la desilusión pintada en la cara._  
_- No sé si me dará tiempo._  
_- No sé porque esperaba que fuese de otra forma. – dijo ella levantándose enfadada._  
_- ¿Qué haces? – Damon se levantó tras ella y la sujetó, impidiendo que se fuera. Después la obligó a que se girase hacia a él. - ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó preocupado._  
_- A la fiesta. Suéltame Damon, quédate con tu trabajo._  
_- ¿Cómo vas a irte sola? Anda ven, vamos a hacer una cosa. ¿Por qué no llamas a alguien para que vaya contigo, yo me quedó terminando esto y en cuanto acabe, voy a la fiesta? – propuso apoyando su frente contra la de ella._

_Rebekah aceptó su propuesta, y Damon la dejó hablando por el móvil, mientras iba a buscar algún libro que le sirviera para lo que tenía que cambiar. Tardó un poco en encontrar algo, por lo que cuando volvió a la mesa, cargando con un par de gruesos libros, se encontró con que Rebekah estaba bien acompañada. Intentando disimular los celos que le consumían se acercó hasta ellos._

_- Tyler. – saludó, poniendo buena cara, al mejor amigo de su novia._  
_- Damon. Ya me ha dicho Rebekah que se te ha complicado la cosa y tienes que quedarte un rato. ¿En serio no te importa que la lleve yo? – preguntó el chico. Damon se moría de ganas de decirle que no, que no quería que fuese con ella, pero por la cara que le estaba poniendo Rebekah sabía que tenía que ceder._  
_- Para nada. – dijo finalmente._  
_- Suerte que viva tan cerca de aquí. – comentó. – Vamos preciosa, lo vamos a pasar genial esta noche. – le dijo a Rebekah, extendiendo una mano que ella cogió._  
_- Adiós Damon, luego te veo. – se despidió ésta, aún enfadada con él, sin ni siquiera mirarle._

_Sin darle opción, los dos se marcharon, bromeando felices por algo que Tyler dijo al oído de Rebekah. Sintiendo el profundo aguijonazo de los celos, Damon permaneció junto a la ventana hasta que los perdió de vista. Cabizbajo, guardó el documento del informe antes de apagar el ordenador y recoger todo, se iría a casa a terminarlo, se le habían quitado las ganas de fiesta..._

- Pero Damon, esas cosas se solucionan hablando. – le dijo Elena en cuanto terminó de hablar. - ¿No intentasteis hablarlo?  
- Sí, una vez lo intenté. – respondió Damon cabizbajo.  
- ¿Y qué paso?  
- Que prefirió creer a su mejor amiga antes que a mí.

Elena le miró confundida, sin entender a lo que se refería, y mientras recorrían la playa Damon siguió explicándole un poco más la situación. Mientras, recordaba la noche en la que empezó todo, porque él no había sido siempre así.

_Esa noche estaban de fiesta en uno de los bares de la zona de la universidad, celebraban que habían acabado las clases y que llegaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Damon había ido con Rebekah, su novia desde hacía tres meses, y algunos de los amigos de ella._

_En ese bar solían celebrar conciertos con música en directo, y esa noche la pista estaba a tope. La multitud de jóvenes bebía y bailaba para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones. Damon y Rebekah habían bailado casi toda la noche, e incansable, la chica seguía en la pista. Damon le había cedido su puesto a Tyler, el mejor amigo de su novia, mientras él descansaba un rato._

_Ahora estaba sentado con Rose, la mejor amiga de ella, bebiendo una cerveza mientras todos los demás bailaban. Damon estaba embobado mirando a Rebekah moverse cuando notó una mano que le acariciaba el muslo._

_- ¿Qué coño haces Rose? – dijo cabreado, quitándole la mano. No era la primera vez que Rose intentaba algo con él aprovechando que Rebekah no estaba. – Sabes que estoy con Rebekah._  
_- ¿Qué tiene ella qué no tenga yo? Yo te entré primero, si no lo hubiese hecho no la habrías conocido. – respondió ella dolida._  
_- ¿Y qué? El amor no entiende de esas cosas, estoy enamorado de Rebekah, cuanto antes lo asumas mejor para todos. – explicó Damon, bajando el tono, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba muy borracha. – Lo voy a dejar pasar porque otra vez estás borracha, pero cómo vuelvas a intentar algo conmigo se lo contaré a Rebekah._

_Rose bajó la mirada dolida por su rechazo, fingiendo estar más borracha de lo que en verdad estaba. Cuando volvió a mirar, Damon estaba otra vez contemplando a Rebekah con una sonrisa en la boca._

_- ¿Hacen buena pareja verdad? – dijo en tono inocente._  
_- ¿Quiénes? – él se volvió para mirarla._  
_- Rebekah y Tyler. ¿Sabes qué en clase piensan que el novio de Rebekah es Tyler? Como siempre están juntos, se tratan con tanta confianza y saben tanto el uno del otro… - comentó Rose con maldad. – Voy a por otra cerveza, ¿te traigo otra? – y dando botes interiormente al ver cómo le había cambiado la cara a Damon, se levantó de la mesa._  
_- No. – contestó Damon volviendo a mirar a la pista._

_Disimulando su sonrisa, Rose se marchó a la barra, dejando a Damon a solas con sus pensamientos. El chico contemplaba como bailaban y reían, y aunque sabía que era una estupidez, que solo eran desvaríos de una borracha, no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que Rose le acababa de decir._

_Rebekah le había hablado mucho de Tyler y esa noche se lo había presentado. Era su mejor amigo, se habían conocido en el pueblo donde veraneaba ella. Todos los años coincidían allí, y sus familias eran vecinas, se habían hecho muy amigos hasta los 16 años, cuando la familia de Tyler dejó de ir. Cuando después se habían encontrado en la universidad, y encima para estudiar la misma carrera, apenas se lo podían creer. Desde ese día habían retomado su amistad, haciéndose inseparables._

_Al ver como Tyler sujetaba a Rebekah de la cintura y le susurraba algo, antes de que ella se alejase de él, mientras seguían bailando cogidos de la mano, notó un sentimiento que hasta entonces no conocía, unos celos desgarradores. Confundido, ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa._

_Desde la barra, Rose le contemplaba, y victoriosa, alzó su botellín en gesto de victoria antes de darle un trago. Al día siguiente se disculparía con él por lo que hubiese pasado, fingiendo que estaba muy borracha y que no se acordaba de nada, sabía que Damon no iba a contarle nada a Rebekah._

De nuevo, Elena no supo que decirle. ¿La mejor amiga de su novia fue la que le metió esa paranoia en la cabeza?

- Intenté hablarlo con ella, pero en cuando mencioné a su amiga, no quiso ni escucharme. Estábamos discutiendo, ya sé que no fue el mejor momento para sacar el tema, y ella se pensó que solo intentaba desviar la atención y la bronca que tuvimos fue mucho peor. No volví a sacar el tema después de eso. – contó cabizbajo el chico, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.  
- Damon… No sé qué decirte… Si intentaste contárselo, fue ella la que no quiso escucharte, y si encima quiso cambiarte... Debería haberte escuchado, no sé, por lo menos darte la oportunidad de explicarte. – dijo ella, acercándose un paso más a él. – Podríais haber llegado a una solución juntos, pero ella no quiso.

Damon simplemente se encogió de hombros, deseando que Elena llevase razón porque eso le hacía sentirse mejor, porque él lo había intentado. Después de estas conversaciones, volvieron a despedirse con la promesa de verse la noche siguiente para otro paseo.

Por la tarde Elena le mandó un mensaje desvelándole la cena que iban a preparar juntos al día siguiente, con la lista de ingredientes. Aunque se guardó para ella la principal sorpresa que le iba a dar. Ric llegaba mañana por lo que Jenna iba a ir a buscarle al aeropuerto y después iban a pasar el día juntos, así que Elena tendría la casa para ella. Aprovechando que estaría sola y no tendría que dar explicaciones, había pensado en preparar una tarta para el postre.

Esa noche, su paseo no fue como los anteriores. Iban de vuelta hacia la casa de Elena cuando, de lejos, vieron a un grupo de cinco o seis personas que habían encendido una pequeña hoguera a varios pasos de la orilla. Cuando se acercaron un poco más, vieron que estaban bebiendo y, no solo eso, sino que tenían unas cuantas bolsas llenas de botellas.

- Ven. – le dijo Damon cuando ella le miró algo asustada, y extendió el brazo invitándola a que se acercase a él.

Y en un gesto protector rodeó los hombros de Elena. Se alejaron de la orilla, para bordear la hoguera. Pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando dos jóvenes, chico y chica, evidentemente borrachos, y quizás algo más, les cortaron el paso.

- Hola guapa. – saludó el joven mirándola de arriba abajo.  
- Déjala en paz. – la defendió Damon, pegándola mucho más a él, sin soltar sus hombros.  
- ¿Qué pasa, es tu novia? – esta vez habló la chica, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Damon.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró a Elena pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. – Lo siento, se me ha escapado, la costumbre. – se disculpó en un susurro.  
- No pasa nada. – le susurró de vuelta ella.

Los dos jóvenes se empezaron a reír.

- Eso no se lo cree nadie, si ni siquiera ibais cerca el uno del otro, que os hemos visto. Anda guapa, pasa de éste y vente conmigo. Ya verás que bien lo pasamos. – dijo el chico estirando la mano hacia Elena, quien se acercó más a Damon dirigiéndole una mirada asustada.  
- No te preocupes bombón, que yo te consuelo. – añadió la chica, guiñándole el ojo a Damon.  
- Y mejor, ¿por qué no os perdéis un rato y nos dejáis pasar? – sugirió Damon, en un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba cabreado.

Los dos borrachos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, divertidos.

- ¿Y qué gracia tendría eso? Aunque… si os dais un beso os dejamos pasar. – añadió él después de pensarlo un poco.  
- Eso, eso. – apoyó la chica, casi dando palmas. Al ver que los dos se habían quedado quietos, volvió a reírse. – Te dije que no son novios, no ves que no se atreven.

Ante la provocación los dos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

- Venga Elena, iremos por el paseo. – le susurró Damon.  
- ¿Y les vamos a dejar que se rían de nosotros? – preguntó la chica en el mismo tono.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? Si no nos besamos no nos van a dejar pasar.  
- Pues lo hacemos y así les cerramos la boca. – Damon la miró intentando disimular su asombro. – Claro, eso es. Un piquito, eso no es ni beso. – siguió hablando ella. – Pero si no quieres, nos damos media vuelta y les dejamos que se rían y rezamos por no volver a encontrárnoslos.  
- Si huimos, nos vamos a convertir en el hazmerreír de estos idiotas. – suspiró Damon.  
- Claro. – asintió Elena. – No quiero darles esa satisfacción.

Los otros los miraban sin llegar a escucharles, pero sin dejar de burlarse. Harto ya de sus provocaciones, Damon se acercó más a Elena, y sin dejar de mirarla, apoyó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella. El dulce contacto entre ellos fue como si encendieran un interruptor, dando vía libre a algunos sentimientos que debido a la tristeza que ambos sentían aún no eran conscientes de que estaban allí o que simplemente, si los habían notado en algún momento, los habían olvidado disfrazándolos de amistad.

- ¿Contentos? – preguntó disimulando Elena, reprimiendo las ganas de tocarse los labios.  
- Podría haber sido mejor, pero bueno, es un beso. Vámonos a beber Vicky. – cedió él, encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose, arrastrando a la chica con él hacia una de las bolsas llenas de botellas.

Asustados por lo que habían sentido al besarse, se alejaron de allí en silencio lo más rápido que pudieron. Y a pesar de eso, la playa se les hizo más eterna que nunca. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se despedían, Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon aún no había retirado el brazo de sus hombros. Sin saber que decirle le miró y pudo ver en sus ojos un ligero brillo que antes no estaba allí.

Damon vio algo parecido en los ojos de la chica cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazándola por los hombros. Intentando no ser brusco, retiró despacio el brazo, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos.

Incapaz de soportar su mirada, Elena masculló una excusa sobre que su tía la estaría esperando, antes de despedirse con un gesto y salir de allí. Cuando estuvo segura de que Damon no podía verla, corrió hasta su casa. Subió las escaleras corriendo y se tiró en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada.

No podía ser, si le gustase Damon se habría dado cuenta antes, pensó hecha un lío. Si aún tenía demasiado reciente lo de Stefan, no podía gustarle Damon, volvió a pensar, intentando negarlo. Entonces recordó el beso que el chico le había dado, no había sido prácticamente nada, solo un roce, pero le había gustado. "Mierda, me gusta Damon" se reconoció así misma cerrando los ojos.

Después de tanto decirle que no le interesaba de esa forma, ahora se daba cuenta de que sí lo hacía. Y se había ganado su confianza gracias a que Damon pensaba que solo le quería como amigo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Él no la veía de esa manera, se lo había dejado claro varias veces, por lo que no podía tener esperanzas en ese aspecto.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar de verle? Eso quizá fuese lo mejor para ella, pero sabía que era el único apoyo que tenía Damon allí y no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho su novia, esa no era una opción.

Entonces lo único que le quedaba era seguir comportándose como siempre, era lo único que podía hacer. Si le decía que le gustaba, le perdería porque él no quería nada con ella en ese sentido. Y si se alejaba, le destrozaría. No, no tenía más opción. Eso tenía que ser el karma, antes no había podido corresponder de igual manera a la persona que la quería, y ahora era a ella a la que no la iban a corresponder.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, se quedó dormida sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Damon estaba igual o más confundido que ella. Y lo seguía estando cuando a la tarde siguiente fue a buscarla, a la hora que habían acordado la noche anterior, antes de esa genial idea que tuvieron de besarse.

Nervioso, esperaba recostado en el coche, sin parar de mirar la hora. Ya habían pasado casi diez minutos de la hora y Elena no había aparecido. Estaba pensando que a lo mejor ya no quería verle cuando la puerta se abrió, y Elena salió con la mochila y un plato cubierto con papel albal.

- Perdona, estaba liada con esto. – se disculpó señalándole el plato, cuando le vio allí esperando.  
- No pasa nada, deja que te ayude.

Damon se acercó a ella para cogerle algo, y agradeció llevar puestas las gafas de sol cuando se fijo en lo guapa que estaba Elena con esos vaqueros cortos, "Joder Damon, que es tu amiga, no puedes pensar estas cosas" se regañó a sí mismo cogiendo la mochila que ella le tendía.

Con una timidez que nunca había sentido con ella, fue a saludarla con dos besos. Elena, con la misma idea que él, también se movió, y sus labios se rozaron de nuevo, enviándoles la misma descarga de sensaciones que la vez anterior.

- Lo siento, yo… iba a… - tartamudeó Elena avergonzada.  
- No te preocupes. – dijo Damon, también avergonzado, intentando quitarle importancia. - ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó para cambiar de tema.  
- El postre. – sonrió la chica, agradecida por el cambio de tema. – He hecho una tarta.  
- ¿Tarta casera? Voy a tener que invitarte más a menudo. – bromeó él, mientras se montaban en el coche. - ¿De qué es?  
- De galletas. También tengo chocolate, lo derretimos y luego lo echamos por encima. – explicó Elena. – Y ya tenemos una deliciosa tarta de chocolate con galletas.  
- Suena genial. – sonrió Damon, mientras la chica le observaba conducir de reojo.

Una vez en la casa, Elena le siguió hasta la cocina, donde se paró en el centro y le hizo un gesto cediéndole el mando. Riendo la chica empezó a pedirle lo que necesitaba. Sin saber qué hacer, porque realmente a Elena no le hacía falta ayuda, abrió la nevera.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – le ofreció.  
- No, ahora estoy bien gracias. – respondió Elena mientras ponía a cocer la pasta.  
- ¿Y para después? ¿Quieres que prepare unos batidos? Me siento inútil si eres tú la que prepara todo, aunque me esperaba algo más elaborado que la ensalada de pasta.  
- No te quejes, que tienes tarta. – le siguió el juego ella. – Hay que poner el chocolate también. ¿Dónde tienes…? – miró a su alrededor buscando otra cacerola.

Damon le señaló un armario y después se agachó en cuchillas.

- ¿De qué lo quieres? – preguntó mientras empezaba a sacar fruta de la nevera.  
- A ver… - Elena se acercó y se apoyó en sus hombros. – Manzana estaría bien. Y pera. – añadió dándole la espalda y volviendo al chocolate.  
- A sus órdenes. – bromeó Damon, arqueando las cejas ante la combinación, pero no comentó nada y se puso con ello.

Se fueron ayudando mutuamente hasta que terminaron de preparar todo. Al igual que hicieron la otra vez, salieron a cenar al aire libre, disfrutando de la calma y de la noche estrellada. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos se volvía a veces un poco tenso, sobre todo cuando se acercaban, ya que los dos se comportaban con una mezcla de timidez y nerviosismo.

- Bueno, ya pronto vas a tener compañía ¿no? – le preguntó Elena, dejando a un lado la bandeja.  
- Sí, mañana viene mi hermano. Hace mucho que no le veo, va a ser genial pasar tiempo juntos. – respondió Damon, imitando su gesto y tumbándose hacia atrás, en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda?  
- Creo que todo lo que queda de verano.

Elena desvió la mirada, lo estaba pasando bien con Damon, ¿pero entonces por qué se sentía así? Sabía la respuesta, porque con el hermano de Damon allí, él ya no necesitaría que ella le hiciera compañía y se acabarían las noches como esta con él.

- Voy a bañarme. – le comentó, dispuesta a disfrutar de la piscina ahora que podía.

Damon abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio de Elena y la vio tirarse al agua. Cogió las bandejas y las llevó a la cocina, echando los cacharros en la pila. Desde allí vio a Elena, dándole la espalda en el otro extremo de la piscina, parecía pensativa.

Elena escuchó un chapoteo, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Damon detrás de ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo Elena?

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con sus ojos azules, por lo que le fue más difícil concentrarse.

- ¿Estás bien Elena? – volvió a repetir el chico, ligeramente preocupado.  
- Sí, no es nada. – respondió Elena, alejándose de él y nadando hasta el otro bordillo.

Allí apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, maldiciendo el momento en el que se le había ocurrido pedirle que la besara, tendrían que haber dado media vuelta. No sabía qué hacer. La cercanía de Damon sacaba sus emociones a flor de piel, y lo peor de todo es que había sido siempre así, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- Elena… - Damon había nadado hasta ponerse a su lado, sin llegar a tocarla, y apoyaba la cabeza en un brazo mirándola. – Estás un poco rara conmigo, si he hecho algo que te haya molestado, lo siento. – se disculpó.  
- Tú también lo estás. – le acusó ella, sin llegar a contestarle.  
- Lo sé, es que… - y se interrumpió abriendo mucho los ojos, se le acababa de ocurrir algo. - ¿Es por lo de ayer? – y el silencio de la chica le indicó que había acertado. – No debí besarte. – dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. – Somos amigos, no debí estropearlo.

Precisamente ese era el problema, que eran amigos, pero Elena no se atrevió a decirle nada, se quedo en silencio, mirándole. Cansado de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, Damon volvió a hablar.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó con timidez. De nuevo solo obtuvo silencio, por lo que abrió los ojos, conectando sus miradas antes de volver a pedirle una respuesta. – Venga Elena, dime algo. Necesito saber lo que piensas.  
- ¿Y qué quieres qué te diga Damon? Se suponía que solo te veía como un amigo, por eso lo dije, no sé me ocurrió pensar que me iba a gustar, solo era un simple beso de nada. – explotó Elena, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. – Mierda, lo he dicho en alto ¿verdad? – dijo abatida, al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Damon. – Encima soy una bocazas. Tanto asegurarte que no quería una relación y en lo único que podía pensar cuando casi nos besamos antes era en que ojala lo hubiésemos hecho. Ya lo sabes. – terminó Elena.

Con la cara completamente roja, la chica se aupó para sentarse en el bordillo y salir de la piscina. Pero la mano de Damon en su muñeca la detuvo. Sus ojos la suplicaban que no se marchase, pero fueron sus palabras las que la dejaron completamente paralizada.

- Entonces somos dos bocazas. – dijo simplemente, mientras le hacía gestos para que volviera a la piscina. – Yo… estoy hecho un lío Elena. – confesó una vez que ella se dejó caer de nuevo al agua. – Sé que dije que no quería una relación, pero ese beso… me gustó. Y no sé qué hacer Elena. Aún sigo pensando en ella, aún me duele, pero cuando estoy contigo… me olvido de todo eso, no sé lo que siento, pero sí sé que siento algo solo que hasta ahora no he sido consciente de ello. Contigo me encuentro bien y lo paso bien, pero estoy roto Elena. Eres una chica fantástica y te has portado genial conmigo, pero no sé si podría corresponderte y no quiero hacerte daño, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no esté tan roto. – intentó explicarse Damon, sin atreverse a acercarse a ella pero deseando hacerlo.  
- Damon… No pienses eso de ti por favor. Yo también estoy hecha un lío… - se sinceró ella bajando la mirada. – Tengo miedo de lo que siento, de que me vuelva a pasar otra vez lo mismo, de no poder querer a alguien de la misma forma que él me quiere a mí. No quiero hacerte eso, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño Damon, no te lo mereces.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos Elena? – preguntó el chico, poniéndole una mano debajo de la barbilla y levantándole la cara suavemente, para que la mirara. – Solo tenemos dos opciones, o dejamos de vernos y olvidamos todo, o seguimos fingiendo ser solo amigos y olvidamos esto… Personalmente la primera la descartaría, y la segunda, creo que es lo que los dos acabamos de intentar hoy y no nos ha dado muy buen resultado.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos Damon? – repitió ella. - ¿Dejamos de vernos? Porque ahora que sé que esto está aquí... – y se señaló el corazón mientras hablaba. –… no puedo ignorarlo.  
- Yo tampoco. – dijo él pensativo en voz baja.  
- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó la chica, al ver que Damon se había quedado callado de repente.  
- En otra solución, pero no sería justo que te pidiera eso…  
- Dímelo. – él negó con la cabeza. – Dímelo Damon, por favor.  
- Pensaba que… podríamos intentar algo, ir despacio, para ver si funcionaría. Pero sé que es egoísta, yo soy el que piensa en otra… el que necesita tiempo, no puedo pedirte eso. – Damon explicó sus pensamientos, agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Y si no funcionase? ¿Volveríamos a este punto?  
- Sí…  
- Podríamos intentarlo. – afirmó ella provocando que Damon la mirase, con un leve brillo en sus ojos. – Quiero intentarlo. Despacio, como necesites, eso no es un problema.  
- ¿Estás segura? No te convengo Elena, soy un desastre y tú lo sabes, ya has visto como he acabado.  
- Damon, creo que eso deberías dejar que lo decidiera yo. A mí me gustaría intentarlo, ¿y a ti?

Eso no necesitó pensarlo, Damon sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

- Más que eso, me gustaría que esto funcionase. – respondió poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

Inmediatamente Elena le acarició la mano.

- Entonces, ¿lo intentamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon, sonriéndola realmente feliz. – Llevo toda la tarde deseando hacer algo, ¿puedo?

Y cuando Elena asintió con la cabeza, Damon se acercó a ella. Se miraron frente a frente unos segundos y después Damon la besó. Con suavidad, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, moviéndolos despacio, disfrutando del beso. Elena le correspondió inmediatamente y, con timidez, ambos saborearon el beso. Ese beso que se daban a la luz de luna, en aquella piscina de agua salada, realmente era el primero que se daban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando se separaron después de ese beso, Damon apoyó la frente contra la de Elena cerrando los ojos. Sonrió cuando notó la mano de Elena acariciándole la mejilla.

- Es como estar en un sueño. – comentó Damon.  
- A la luz de la luna, bajo las estrellas, en el agua…  
- No. – el chico la cortó. – Tú, tú eres como un sueño. Tú borras todo de mi mente Elena, ahora mismo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seamos tú y yo. – confesó, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con ternura.  
- Damon. – dijo ella algo avergonzada ante su mirada, pero sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. – No te preocupes ¿vale? Tú marcas el ritmo. Pero, ¿sabes que si cruzamos cierta línea, ya no podremos volver atrás?

Pero lo que Elena no le dijo es que esa línea a la que se refería era la misma que no había sido capaz de cruzar con Stefan.

- Lo sé, es solo que si llegamos hasta ese punto quiero estar completamente seguro que si lo hago es porque yo quiero, no porque me atormenten los recuerdos o porque piense en otra… No quiero hacerte daño Elena. – algo nervioso, Damon intentaba explicarse. – Ahora estoy bien, pero en el momento en que te vayas, ya no lo estaré tanto… Esto, es como un sueño, pero luego se pincha la burbuja y todo se me viene encima.  
- Sueño de una noche de verano, suena hasta poético. – se burló Elena. – Relájate. – y después de decir esto le salpicó un poco.  
- Mi sueño de una noche de verano. – matizó Damon, sonriendo a la vez que movía la cabeza para sacudirse el agua.

Elena volvió a salpicarle, mientras se alejaba un poco de él impulsándose con los pies. Damon volvió a sacudirse el agua, mientras le hacía gestos para que volviese. Riendo y negando con la cabeza, Elena retrocedía nadando hacia atrás.

- No me hagas ir a por ti. – la advirtió Damon haciendo un gesto serio, pero le delató el brillo divertido de su mirada.

Protestando un poco, Elena empezó a nadar hacia él y cuando solo estaba a una brazada de distancia, le salpicó con más ganas, antes de sumergirse y volver a huir.

- Esta me la pagas. – dijo Damon, frotándose los ojos con las manos, antes de lanzarse en su persecución.

El tiempo se les pasó volando y salieron de la piscina bien entrada la madrugada. Como había hecho otros días, Damon la acercó hasta su casa con el coche, pero esta vez se bajó con ella y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Shhh. – dijo Elena poniéndose el índice delante de los labios. – No hables muy alto que no sé si mi tía estará ya en casa, haber si la vamos a despertar. – le explicó en voz baja.

Damon asintió con la cabeza repitiendo su gesto.

- ¿Te veo mañana? – le preguntó la chica, sonriendo ante su postura.  
- Sí. – aceptó Damon enseguida, luego se dio cuenta de algo y se entristeció un poco. – Bueno, no sé. Por la tarde tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto de la ciudad, no sé a qué hora estaremos por aquí.  
- Habrá una fiesta por la noche, creo que Caroline dijo que en la plaza del ayuntamiento. ¿Por qué no os pasáis un rato? – ahora que las cosas estaban claras entre ellos, Elena quería aprovechar para verle al menos un rato.  
- ¿Tú vas a ir?  
- Claro, no te acabo de decir que Caroline me lo ha contado, cualquiera la dice que no. – bromeó la chica. – Anda, pásate aunque sea solo a saludar.  
- Lo habló con mi hermano y ya te digo ¿vale? – dijo suavemente, y después empezó a explicarse para evitar que ella se enfadase. – No sé si a él le apetecerá después del viaje y eso, y no quiero dejarle solo la primera vez que está en un sitio que no conoce…

Elena le cortó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Mañana te llamó y lo hablamos, ¿vale?

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de desconcierto de Damon, aunque también le dio mucha pena, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos por parte de su antigua novia.

- Oye… - continuó hablando al darse cuenta de algo. - ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu hermano?  
- ¿Decir de qué? – preguntó Damon sin entender a que se refería, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con Stefan que no sabía a cuál se refería Elena en concreto.  
- Bueno ya sabes, tú… – y le señaló con el dedo para después señalarse a ella misma. –… y yo.

Nervioso, Damon se revolvió el pelo que aún tenía ligeramente húmedo. No había pensado en eso, ¿qué iba a decirle a Stefan?, hasta hace pocas horas Elena y él eran solo amigos, y ahora estaban en medio de algo, pero tampoco tenían una relación definida.

- Pues… - dudó él. - ¿Qué somos amigos? No había pensado en esto, pero no sé, me gustaría pedirte algo. – el chico continuó hablando bajo la atenta mirada de Elena. – Me gustaría que no le hablases a nadie de esto, de nosotros. – explicó repitiendo el mismo gesto que había hecho antes Elena, señalándolos a ambos. – Por lo menos hasta que tengamos las cosas un poco más ¿seguras? – dudó al elegir la palabra, no sabía si era la más adecuada para lo que quería decir, por lo que siguió explicándose. – No quiero que las opiniones de la gente nos influyan sino que esto sea algo solo nuestro, sin que nadie se meta. Sé la reputación que tengo por aquí y no quiero que eso te afecté, no quiero que tengas problemas por estar conmigo. Tú eres fantástica, pero yo no lo soy tanto… solo tengo problemas. – terminó bajando la cabeza con la sensación de que se estaba comportando como un egoísta por pedirle eso.  
- Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de esto Damon, sé perfectamente quién eres, no veo de que manera puede influirme la gente. Pero sí es lo que quieres, no me importa, no le diré nada a nadie. Pero si mi tía me pregunta algo se lo diré, nunca he tenido secretos con ella. – aceptó ella, volviendo a sorprender a Damon. - Supongo que esto lo dices por Kol, ¿no? – preguntó recordando cuando esa noche en el bar cuando le había dicho que si Kol le veía con él tendría problemas, y como no se había equivocado. - ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros?

Damon suspiró antes de responder.

- ¿Puedes preguntármelo otro día? Ha sido una noche genial y no quiero estropearla con ese tema. – le pidió temiendo su reacción.

Pero de nuevo Elena le sorprendió.

- Claro, sin problemas. – y la sonrisa de la chica al hablar le tranquilizó.

Y con la promesa de llamarse al día siguiente, se despidieron con un nuevo beso, bajo la misma luna, pero en el porche de la chica.  
Al día siguiente Elena bajó a la playa más mucho más tarde que cualquier otro día. Al quedarse anoche hasta tan tarde con Damon había sido incapaz de levantarse hasta el mediodía. En la cocina se había encontrado con una nota de Jenna, explicándole que Ric y ella se habían ido a la playa.

Aún medio adormilada preparó su bolsa de la playa y metió un bocadillo, ya que habían quedado en pasar todo el día en la playa, por eso no importaba mucho que se retrasase un poco al ir.

Los localizó rápidamente gracias a la sombrilla de Caroline y fue hasta ellos.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente a Matt, que era el único que estaba allí.  
- ¡Elena! Ya pensábamos que no venías. – respondió el chico incorporándose un poco sobre los codos en la toalla.  
- Me he quedado dormida. – sonrió ella recordando a Damon, el causante de que se hubiera dormido. - ¿Y los demás? – preguntó extendiendo su toalla a su lado.  
- En el agua. – Matt se sentó y los buscó con la mirada. – Mira, por allí vienen.

Y al seguir la dirección del brazo del chico vio venir a Klaus y Caroline cogidos de la mano y totalmente empapados, seguidos por Anna y Kol, que jugaba con una pelota que llevaba en las manos.

Todos saludaron a Elena y se tumbaron en sus toallas al sol. Caroline y Klaus se fueron un poco más apartados de los demás, mientras el resto se colocaron formando un corro y empezaron a jugar a las cartas. A la hora de comer la pareja se unió a ellos y, mientras comían, empezaron a hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer esa noche. Un rato después, cuando ya no aguantaban más el calor del sol, salieron corriendo al agua. Pasaron un largo rato jugando entre las olas. En todo momento, Kol no desaprovechó la oportunidad de estar cerca de Elena, aparentando que era simple casualidad la mayoría de las veces.

Se quedaron solos, porque Caroline y Klaus volvieron a alejarse un poco del grupo, y el resto se marchó a las toallas. Elena se sentía un poco incómoda bajó la mirada de Kol, pero intentaba disimularlo pensando en Damon, eso hacía que una sonrisa se reflejase en su cara. Al ver sus gestos Kol pensaba que sonreía por lo que él decía y, sintiéndose muy seguro, decidió aprovechar el momento a solas.  
Se acercó hasta ella y aprovechando que estaba distraída la hizo una pequeña ahogadilla. Se rió al ver la cara de indignación que puso Elena cuando salió del agua.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le soltó cabreada, eran demasiadas las confianzas que se tomaba con ella y ya estaba harta.  
- Anda, si solo ha sido una broma. – se disculpó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Enfadada, la chica le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla.

- Venga Elena, no te enfades. – pidió Kol nadando detrás de ella y sujetándola por los brazos para que no se fuera. - ¿Si te doy un beso me perdonas? – preguntó poniendo morritos, haciendo que Elena abriera mucho los ojos por el asombro.

El chico se tomó eso como una afirmación por lo que se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Elena apretó los labios con fuerza, negándose a corresponderle, y en cuanto él la soltó un poco, le pegó un empujón en el pecho para separarse de él. Después le cruzó la cara con una fuerte bofetada.

- No quiero nada contigo Kol, nada. – le gritó al chico, quien boquiabierto se había llevado una mano a la mejilla, antes de darse media vuelta y dejarle allí plantado.

La expresión del chico cambió y se disponía a seguirla cuando una mano en el hombro le detuvo. Se giró para ver a su hermano que le miraba con gesto serio.

- Déjala en paz Kol. – le advirtió, Klaus había visto todo lo que había pasado y sabía perfectamente que su hermano no llevaba bien los rechazos. – Te ha dicho que no, déjalo estar.  
- Eso es ahora, ya le demostraré que se equivoca.  
- Kol... – volvió a advertirle Klaus, pero su hermano no le hizo caso y se marchó.

Elena se pasó el resto de la tarde ignorando la presencia de Kol, aunque lo tuvo fácil porque el chico no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto Damon esperaba en el aeropuerto a que llegase el vuelo de su hermano, que ya iba con media hora de retraso. Ignorando las miradas de algunas jóvenes, tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla derecha. Cuando por fin apareció el aviso de que el vuelo había aterrizado, Damon se levantó de allí y fue hasta la zona de desembarque. Se apoyó en una columna a esperar, con los brazos cruzados. Stefan salió de los últimos, arrastrando su maleta, no tardó en ver a Damon que le hacía gestos desde donde estaba. Sonriendo, se acercó hasta él y los dos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Si estás moreno y todo. – dijo Stefan cuando se separaron, poniendo su brazo junto al de Damon. – Al final va a ser verdad eso de que estás en la playa, y yo que pensaba que lo decías solo para convencerme. – le tomó el pelo a su hermano.  
- Pues claro que es verdad. – respondió sonriendo Damon, quitándose sus Raybans mientras recordaba que casi todo el tiempo que había pasado allí lo había pasado con Elena. – Ya lo verás, ¿qué tal te ha ido de niñero?  
- Calla, no me lo recuerdes, que niña más pesada. – suspiró Stefan provocando que Damon se riera. – Pero por fin se acabó, ahora empiezan mis vacaciones, hora de disfrutar y dejar todo atrás.  
- Me parece bien eso.  
- ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó Stefan, preocupado por cómo podría estar pasando Damon lo de Rebekah. Lo que más le había fastidiado de tener que quedarse unos días más, no había sido el hecho de tener que aplazar todo sino dejar más tiempo solo a su hermano, cuando sabía, aunque él no se lo hubiese dicho, que no estaba bien.  
- Voy tirando. – respondió Damon encogiéndose de hombros, pero Stefan se dio cuenta de que su mirada se había ensombrecido. - ¿Vamos a tomar algo y nos ponemos un poco al día?

Stefan aceptó la propuesta de su hermano y fueron primero a dejar la maleta en el coche de Damon. Después se sentaron en la terraza de un bar cercano al aeropuerto.

Pidiéndole a Stefan que no le interrumpiera, Damon empezó a contarle como era su relación con Rebekah para que se hiciera una idea, aunque no fue tan detallado como había hecho con Elena, y después le habló de lo que había planeado y la sorpresa que se había llevado, cuando llegó a Mystic Falls.

Stefan le dejó hablar sin decir nada, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Él ya sabía de antes que la relación entre Rebekah y su hermano era algo difícil, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto lo era. Solo había visto a Rebekah la semana que Damon y ella habían pasado en casa, en las últimas vacaciones, y no le había caído bien, pero todo esto era demasiado. Por el relato de su hermano se daba cuenta de que la chica se había portado de forma egoísta con él muchas veces, haciéndole daño con su actitud.

La postura de Damon cuando acabó de hablar, era la opuesta a la que tenía un rato antes, cuando le había recibido en el aeropuerto. Y sintiéndose fatal por él, porque hubiera tenido que recordar todo de nuevo, Stefan intentó animarle un poco. Y sin saberlo le repitió algunas de las cosas que le había dicho Elena.

Que se lo dijeran dos personas distintas, que no tenían nada en común, no podía ser casualidad, y Damon no puedo evitar preguntarse si realmente había estado tan ciego con Rebekah. Pero no quería pensar en eso, quería dejarlo atrás y pasar página… con Elena.

En ese momento su móvil empezó a vibrar, lo cogió de la mesa antes de que Stefan pudiera ver quien le llamaba.

- Hola. – saludó Elena, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Acababa de llegar de la playa y después de lo que había pasado con Kol había sentido la necesidad de llamar a Damon.  
- Hola. – saludó Damon con algo de timidez porque la llamada hubiese llegado justo en el momento en el que pensaba en ella.

Stefan se dio cuenta del cambio en su hermano por lo que le miró de forma interrogante.

- ¿Qué tal todo?  
- Bueno, ya sabes, un poco igual, como estos días. – sin saber por qué Damon se sentía incómodo por la mirada de su hermano.- ¿Y tú?  
- Acabó de llegar de la playa. ¿Ya has recogido a tu hermano?  
- Sí, hace un rato. Estábamos tomando algo en la ciudad, hablando un poco.  
- ¿No te estaré interrumpiendo verdad? – preguntó Elena algo apenada, por la forma en que Damon le estaba contestando.  
- Espera un momento que no te oigo bien. – Damon tapó el altavoz del móvil y se dirigió a Stefan. – Enseguida vengo.

Y se levantó de allí, huyendo de la mirada interrogante del chico, pero sobre todo se alejó porque no quería que Stefan le escuchase mientras hablaba con Elena, porque no quería tener que disimular.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó recostándose en una farola, al principio de la calle, a varios metros de donde estaba la terraza del bar.  
- Sí.  
- Tú no me molestas Elena, y tampoco interrumpes. – aclaró el chico. – Es que… estaba mi hermano delante y me estaba poniendo nervioso.  
- ¿Ya te has pensado lo de la fiesta? Tengo ganas de verte. – reconoció Elena, mirando por encima del hombro para ver si estaba sola.  
- Yo también quiero verte. – sonrió Damon, notando un cosquilleo al decirlo. – Aún no le he dicho nada. Prefería contarle cuanto antes lo de mi ex y así quitarme ese peso de encima. – dijo algo triste al volver a recordarla.  
- Vale, nosotros hemos quedado a las 11 y media en la plaza, en la del ayuntamiento, la que está en el centro del pueblo. – explicó la chica, estirándose en el sofá. – Avísame cuando sepas lo que hacéis.  
- Lo haré. Tengo que irme.  
- Yo también. Mi tía viene. – el sonido de la llave en la puerta le indicaba que efectivamente Ric y Jenna estaban a punto de entrar. – Adiós Damon.  
- Un beso, guapa. – se despidió a su vez él, colgando.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – le preguntó Stefan en cuanto volvió a sentarse.  
- Con una amiga. – empezó a hablar, iba a decirle lo de la fiesta pero su hermano no le dejó continuar.  
- ¿Amiga? ¿Con a? – matizó Stefan, arqueando mucho las cejas.  
- Sí, amiga con a. – respondió en tono irónico.  
- No me mientras Damon, los dos sabemos que tú no tienes amigas. – rió Stefan.

La cara que puso Damon al ver que su hermano se acercaba bastante a la verdad debió delatarle, porque Stefan volvió a reír más fuerte.

- No salgo con ella Stef. – "aún" pensó, y su propio pensamiento le sorprendió. – Todo lo de Rebekah, aún no estoy preparado para volver a estar con nadie.  
- Ya. – fue lo único que dijo Stefan, y de nuevo vio esa tristeza en su mirada, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. Había algo que se moría de ganas por contarle a Damon. – Por cierto, ¿sabes en qué universidad me han cogido?  
- ¿Ya lo sabes? – se interesó Damon.  
- Sí, la semana pasada me llegó la carta.  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Venga suéltalo, ¿te quedas en Denver o haces como yo y te vas a otro sitio?  
- Me voy… - sonrió Stefan, disfrutando del momento. – Me voy a Boston.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon incrédulo. - ¿En cuál de las dos te han cogido?  
- En la tuya, pero creo que es en otro campus distinto al tuyo. – le explicó, feliz ante su reacción.  
- Eso es genial. Te vienes a vivir conmigo, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, que lo sepas. – dijo Damon, feliz ante la idea de que los dos volviesen a vivir en la misma ciudad.  
- ¿Y tus compañeros de piso?  
- Uno se ha graduado este año, no te preocupes, hay sitio de sobra. No pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de meterme con mi hermanito todos los días del curso. – rio Damon, que su hermano fuese a estudiar en la misma ciudad que él era una noticia genial, así ya no tendrían que pasar tanto tiempo separados.

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario, eso sí que era mucho más típico de Damon. Pasaron un rato más allí, antes de decidir emprender el largo camino a Mystic Falls. Mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad, uno de los carteles publicitarios llamó la atención de Damon, Stefan también siguió la dirección de su mirada pero no vio nada interesante.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Damon le paseó un poco con el coche y al ver la figura del ayuntamiento se acordó de que aún no le había dicho nada a Stefan de la fiesta. Se lo comentó mientras tomaba el camino a la casa que tenía alquilada, su hermano aceptó en seguida pasarse un rato y tomar algo.

Damon se rió al ver la cara que puso Stefan al ver la casa.

- Esto es fantástico Damon. – le dijo, mientras el mayor ponía cara de circunstancias y se encogía de hombros.

Después aprovechando que su hermano se estaba duchando, Damon la mandó un mensaje a Elena.

_"Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Esta noche te veo "_

La respuesta de Elena no se hizo esperar.

_"Estoy deseando verte"_

Sonrió al leerlo, Elena despertaba cosas en él, cosas que pensaba que no eran posibles que estuviera sintiendo, pero lo hacía. Él también estaba deseando verla.

Cuando los dos hermanos entraron en la plaza se miraron un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Había mucha más gente de la que habían imaginado.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Stefan, acercándose a él, para hacerse oír por encima de la música.  
- Allí hay una barra. – señaló Damon después de mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer el ayuntamiento había habilitado varias zonas como si fuese una barra de un bar, donde varios camareros atendían a la gente. - ¿Vamos allí?  
- Sí, vamos.

Los dos intentaron avanzar entre la gente. Damon no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, buscando a Elena, ellos habían llegado a las 11 y media por lo que ella ya debía estar allí.

- ¿Buscas a tu amiga? – preguntó Stefan que se había fijado en su comportamiento.  
- ¿Qué? No, no busco a nadie. – intentó disimular Damon. – Solo miraba por donde pasar.  
- Ve yendo tú. – dijo Stefan un poco después, acababa de notar cómo le vibraba el bolsillo. – Alguien me está llamando, ahora vuelvo.

Elena entró a la plaza por una entrada situada justo enfrente de la barra donde Damon esperaba, por lo que le vio enseguida. Reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia él, se volvió hacia Caroline y Klaus que iban con ella y les dijo que iba a por una bebida. Los dos asintieron y le señalaron la zona donde iban a estar esperando a que llegasen los demás.

Disimulando su sonrisa, Elena caminó hasta Damon intentando que éste no la viera, quería sorprenderle. Cuando estuvo detrás de él, se puso de puntillas y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

- Elena. – Damon se reía mientras cogía las manos de la chica e intentaba quitárselas de los ojos.  
- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó ella divertida, mientras se colocaba delante de él.  
- Porque lo sé. – respondió Damon señalándose el pecho con un gesto, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba levemente la de Elena.  
- ¿Estás solo? – se extrañó la chica.  
- No, mi hermano ha ido a hablar por teléfono. Con la música aquí no se oye nada. – explicó Damon.  
- ¿Qué tal con él?  
- Bien, le echaba de menos. – reconoció el chico. – Sabes, no sé creé que tú y yo seamos solo amigos, piensa que hay algo más.  
- Deberías decírselo. Entiendo que no quieras que cierta gente se entere, ¿pero tu hermano? No te va a juzgar si es de lo que tienes miedo, los hermanos se apoyan. Díselo. – le animó la chica.  
- ¿No te importa? – Elena hizo un gesto de negación. – Creo que llevas razón, ya mañana se lo digo. Mira, justo está allí. – y Damon señaló un punto a la espalda de la chica, mientras le hacía gestos a alguien para que se acercase.

Elena se dio la vuelta, y abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, separó su mano de la Damon como si le quemase el contacto con su piel.

- Stefan. – susurró sin poder creérselo. Y sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta, añadió. – Mierda… no era una coincidencia. – después se volvió hacia Damon, evitando mirarle. - Lo siento Damon, me tengo que ir, Caroline me está llamando. – y sin darle tiempo a contestar, se marchó de allí en la dirección opuesta, dejando a Damon totalmente desconcertado.

La cara que Elena había puesto no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Stefan. Desde lejos había visto como Elena se acercaba a su hermano, aunque sin reconocerla porque en todo momento ella le había estado dando la espalda. Al ver la forma en que su hermano la miraba y cómo había sonreído cuando se había acercado, se había esperado para no interrumpirle. Pero cuando se había dado la vuelta y la había reconocido… alucinar era quedarse corto.

- ¿Elena es tu amiga? – le preguntó a Damon, que seguía mirando por donde se había marchado.  
- Sí, pero no sé que le ha pasado. – Damon estaba totalmente confundido, y cuando miró a su hermano vio que tenía una cara como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Entonces recordó lo que le había escuchado decir a la chica antes de que se marchase. - ¿De qué la conoces?  
- Damon… Elena es mi ex. – le soltó sin saber muy bien cómo decírselo.  
- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Damon fue capaz de decir. ¿Su hermano era el ex de Elena? Eso no podía ser posible.  
- Voy a tomar un poco el aire. – le dijo Stefan en voz baja, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y el ambiente de fiesta no le ayudaba, necesitaba silencio.

Y por segunda vez en cinco minutos Damon se quedó allí plantado, aún más desconcertado y confundido que antes, sintiéndose también culpable porque le gustase la misma chica que había dejado a su hermano. Y sin saber qué hacer, empezó a beber.

Stefan no había sido el único en ver a Elena con Damon, Kol también lo había contemplado todo. E hirviendo de rabia y de celos, porque la chica prefiriese al estúpido del ex de su hermana antes que a él, tomó una decisión que marcaría la noche. Con la mirada buscó a Vickie y a sus amigos, los colgados del pueblo como todos los llamaban despectivamente, y con la mejor de sus sonrisas se acercó a la chica.

Después pidió dos copas, una de bourbon y la otra de ron, y se dirigió a un lugar más tranquilo que la barra con ellas en la mano.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz de Klaus le sobresaltó, y casi tiró el contenido del paquetito al suelo.  
- Nada. – disimuló, ocultando el paquete en la mano. - ¿Te puedes creer que un amigo toma esto con azúcar? Qué asco. – comentó con un gesto.

Klaus entrecerró los ojos, dudando si creerle o no. Optó por creerle cuando con un gesto de indiferencia, Kol lanzó el paquetito que le estaba ocultando a la papelera más cercana.

- Ten cuidado Kol. He visto al agente Saltzman por aquí, no la líes. – le avisó antes de marcharse de nuevo con Caroline.

Kol esperó hasta que se hubo marchado antes de sonreír, Klaus había estado a punto de pillarle, lo que no sabía es que le había dado tiempo para echar la mitad del contenido del paquete en la bebida. Espero un poco para que se disolviera todo y después, con los dos vasos de nuevo en la mano, se acercó a Damon.

Fingiendo que quería una tregua, le ofreció una de las bebidas a Damon, quien le escuchó reticente. Sonrió contra su propio vaso, cuando al proponerle un ligero brindis como señal de paz, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que beber. Después se marchó, bebiendo un largo tragó de su vaso con ron, dejándole allí a solas.

Elena estaba con sus amigos, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar a Damon de reojo. Quería acercarse a él y hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba tan avergonzada por haberse apartado de él y salir corriendo, que no se atrevía.

Un rato después de esto, Klaus pilló una de esas miradas. Y vio a Damon, apoyado contra la barra bebiendo de un vaso con el fondo verde y una bebida de color ámbar, justo como el que había tenido Kol en las manos… Pero su hermano nunca bebía whisky, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que Kol estaba intentando.

Con gesto serio se apartó de Caroline y fue directamente hacia Damon.

- ¿Pero qué…? – empezó a decir Caroline, asombrada por el comportamiento de Klaus, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que hablaba no estaba.

Elena había salido detrás de Klaus en cuanto éste se paró al lado de Damon.

- ¿Esto te lo ha dado mi hermano? – preguntó directamente Klaus, cogiendo a Damon del brazo, impidiendo que volviese a beber de su vaso, al que ya solo le quedaba un tercio de la bebida.

Damon asintió sin comprender porque le preguntaba eso. Se encontraba un poco mareado y un dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacer aparición, martilleándole las sienes.

- Ni se te ocurra beber más, creo que te ha echado algo. – le contó haciendo que Damon soltará el vaso rápidamente sobre la mesa.

Elena escuchó esto y rápidamente tomó una decisión, cambió de dirección para salir fuera a la persona que más podía ayudar en ese momento.

- Le voy a matar. – respondió Damon, dolido al ver como Elena le daba la espalda y se marchaba.  
- No. – Klaus volvió a sujetarle. – Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo. Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya.  
- Está bien. – cedió Damon, harto de problemas. Primero Rebekah, después Elena la ex de su hermano y ahora esto. – Que me deje en paz Klaus, solo estoy pasando mis vacaciones aquí, no quiero problemas, ni con él ni con nadie. – le dijo antes de marcharse.

Elena acababa de entrar, guardando el móvil en su bolso, cuando se cruzó con él.

- Damon, yo… - empezó a disculparse, pero no pudo continuar porque Damon la besó.

Al principio cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió, algo asustada. No había besado a Damon muchas veces pero ese beso era distinto, donde los otros eran tiernos, éste era duro e impersonal. Intentó apartarse pero las manos del chico en su cadera no la dejaban.

- Damon, para. – intentó decir, pero él no parecía escucharla.

Forcejeando un poco con él, consiguió ponerle las manos en las mejillas.

- Damon. – volvió a llamarle. – Para por favor.

Esta vez sí tuvo éxito, al notar el contacto, Damon abrió los ojos, y al ver la mirada asustada de la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y se apartó de ella, con las manos alzadas delante del pecho.

- Dios Elena, lo siento, lo siento mucho. – se disculpó, sin saber que decirla.

Elena pudo ver sus ojos totalmente nublados, por lo que dio un paso hacia él. Damon retrocedió, y antes de que Elena pudiera decirle algo, Kol apareció. Derribó a Damon de un puñetazo y se volvió hacia la chica.

- ¿Esto es lo que prefieres? – dijo, aludiendo a que había visto como la besaba. – Mala idea créeme, no vale nada.  
- ¿Eres gilipollas Kol? ¿Por qué te metes dónde no te llaman? – le saltó Elena, cómo podía decirle eso, si Damon estaba actuando tan raro seguro que era por su culpa, por lo que fuese que le había echado.

Sin responder, Kol volvió a derribar a Damon, que se había levantado a su espalda. Debido al mareo, el dolor de cabeza y lo confuso que estaba, Damon no fue capaz de responder al golpe de Kol, aunque al menos logró pararlo un poco. Intentó contraatacar, pero tuvo que parar porque el movimiento le mareaba. Kol se rió mientras volvía a lanzar otro puñetazo.

Pero la risa se le cortó de golpe cuando fue él quien acabó en el suelo, derribado por puñetazos de un furioso Stefan. En cuanto Elena le había contado lo que creía que le pasaba a Damon, no lo había dudado ni un segundo antes de volver para comprobarlo él mismo. Miró a Kol con odio, esperando para ver si se levantaba, cuando vio que no lo hizo se volvió hacia su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.  
- Sí, un poco mareado... Anda vámonos Stef. – le pidió, había sido una pésima idea ir a la fiesta.  
- Claro, vamos. – cedió Stefan, ayudándole a levantarse.

A sus espaldas, Klaus sujetaba a Kol, que quería lanzarse a por ellos.

- ¿Quieres que venga la policía? ¿Quieres volver a tener problemas con ellos? Sabes lo que pasará entonces, nuestros padres no te lo van a tolerar más. – le dijo en bajo para calmarlo.

Al final Klaus consiguió llevárselo de allí. Damon pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. Elena dio unos pasos para acercarse, pero Stefan le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

- Ahora no. Mañana. – vocalizó solo con los labios, esperando que Elena le entendiera.

La chica cedió, asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía que Stefan llevaba razón. Lo mejor era que dejase que Damon descansase un poco antes de hablar con él. Porque iba a hacerlo, le debía una explicación, pensó mientras veía a los dos hermanos alejarse hacia la zona de la playa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- Elena. – la voz de Ric la sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Conoces a esos chicos? – preguntó señalando el lugar por donde Damon y Stefan se habían marchado.  
- Sí. – asintió Elena, luego se dio cuenta de por qué se lo preguntaba. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Vas a tomar medidas?  
- No estoy de servicio, hasta el lunes no vuelvo al trabajo. – explicó él.

Ric trabajaba en la comisaria del pueblo, al igual que Liz, la madre de Caroline. Por eso había estado fuera del pueblo, en un curso durante una semana en Virginia y luego había aprovechado para pasar unos días con su familia antes de volver con Jenna.

- He visto que esos chicos se estaban peleando. Al pequeño de los Mikaelson ya me lo conozco, pero a los otros dos no. Ya que los conoces solo quiero saber si tengo algo de lo que preocuparme.  
- No Ric, son de fiar. – le tranquilizó ella.

Para sí mismo Ric asintió, fiándose de Elena.

- Ric, ¿os vais a quedar mucho más? – preguntó la chica.  
- Creo que ya nos vamos a ir. ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?  
- Por favor. – pidió ella, había sido una noche espantosa.

Volvió corriendo donde estaban sus amigos y se despidió de ellos, ya que aún era pronto y ellos se quedarían hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Ric la acompañó hasta el lugar donde le esperaba Jenna. Ric abrazó a su tía por la cintura, y ella imitó su gesto, después le tendió el brazo a Elena para que caminara con ellos. Iban por el paseo cuando se encontraron con Kol y Klaus que discutían en la playa. Con gesto de serio, Ric les pidió un minuto y se separó de ellas para encararse a los dos muchachos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
- Nada. – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
- Y hace un rato, ¿o me vas a decir qué también te peleabas por nada? – preguntó directamente a Kol, quien desvió la mirada.  
- Estaba molestando a una chica, yo solo la defendí. – se excusó, sin saber que Elena ya le había contado una versión diferente, una en la que Kol pegaba a Damon sin motivo.  
- Pero ya no se va a meter más, ¿verdad Kol? – intervinó Klaus, recalcando su pregunta. Él mismo le había amenazado con delatarle la próxima vez que se le ocurriera hacer una cosa así.

Apretando los puños con rabia a Kol no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Ric no era tonto y se dio cuenta de que solo lo decía por  
obligación.

- Estoy seguro de que no quieres aumentar aún más tu historial. No estoy de servicio, pero ya te aviso, no quiero más problemas este año.

Y después de decirle esto, Ric se marchó con las chicas, que le esperaban algo más adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, Jenna y Ric insistieron en que fuera con ellos a la playa. Era el último día de las vacaciones de Ric, y los dos querían aprovechar y pasar un rato con Elena. Ric conocía la buena relación que existía entre la chica y su novia, y sabiendo que era importante para Jenna, se esforzaba para llevarse bien con Elena, aunque no lo necesitaba ya que desde el primer momento Elena y él habían conectado.

Los tres pasaron la mañana en la playa, y a pesar de que Elena lo estaba pasando bien, bromeando y charlando con ellos, una parte de ella no podía dejar de pensar en Damon y en cómo estaría.

Aprovechando para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, darles un poco de tiempo a solas a Ric y Jenna, pensó en dar un paseo e ir a verle. En cuanto lo pensó se convenció de que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con Damon, y sobre todo, saber si estaba bien. Había intentado llamarle un par de veces durante la mañana, pero Damon tenía el teléfono apagado o sin cobertura.

- Voy a dar una vuelta chicos. – les informó levantándose alegremente y poniéndose la camiseta y los shorts.  
- ¿Te esperamos aquí? – preguntó Jenna, desviando la mirada de su novio, que estaba tumbado a su lado en la toalla.  
- No, ya voy directamente a casa. – respondió la chica, después de pensarlo un poco, no sabía cuánto iba a tardar. – Adiós. – se despidió moviendo la mano, gesto que los dos imitaron, sonrientes.

Con las chanclas en la mano, Elena fue caminando por la orilla esquivando a la gente, dejando que el agua le empapase las piernas. A medida que se iba acercando a la casa, sus nervios iban aumentando. Se paró delante de la puerta, y armándose de valor, llamó. Tuvo que llamar un par de veces más hasta que escuchó pasos.

Fue Stefan, en pantalón corto y con el pelo húmedo, quien abrió la puerta y durante un par de minutos los dos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber que decirse.

- ¿Cómo está Damon? – preguntó finalmente Elena, incómoda e intentando no mirarle a los ojos.  
- Bien, o al menos eso dice. – respondió Stefan, tener a Elena cerca le hacíe recordar un montón de cosas.

De nuevo los dos se quedaron en silencio, evidentemente incómodos con la situación. Sabían que tenían que hablar, tenían pendiente la conversación desde hace casi un mes, cuando habían roto su relación. Pero ninguno era capaz de dar el primer paso, no se atrevían. Después de unos minutos más de silencio, cuando quedó claro que las cosas no iban a cambiar, Elena volvió a hablar.

- Cuando conocí a Damon no sabía quién era, él no tiene la culpa de esto, no la pagues con él. Lo está pasando mal, por lo de su novia, pero sobre todo porque lo está pasando solo, no le des la espalda ahora. – le dijo Elena, antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse.  
- Elena, espera. – la paró Stefan, dando un paso hacia ella. – Tenemos que hablar, de todo esto.

El chico se quitó de la puerta, para dejarla pasar.

- Es cierto, tenemos que hablar. – cedió Elena, entrando. Si quería hacer bien las cosas, no podía retrasarlo más.

Stefan la siguió después de cerrar la puerta, y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse en el sofá del salón. Se puso la camiseta que colgaba del respaldo del sofá y después se sentó cerca de Elena, medio girado para poder mirarla.

- Damon es mi hermano, no voy a darle la espalda, y menos ahora. – le dijo después de unos instantes de silencio. – Mira, esto es muy raro, no sé ni por dónde empezar.  
- Ya, dímelo a mi… - respondió en bajo la chica, entendiendo que para Stefan esto era igual de extraño que para ella. - ¿Empezamos por el principio? – sugirió, tragando saliva.  
- Sí. – asintió Stefan, tomando aire. – Hemos retrasado demasiado esta conversación.  
- Lo sé. – reconoció Elena armándose de valor, tenía que ser más sincera que nunca con él. – Mira Stef, tienes que saber que lo que menos he querido ha sido hacerte daño. No fue fácil para mí tomar la decisión, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, lo nuestro no iba a ningún sitio. Teníamos que haber hablado de esto, pero tu reacción…  
- Porque no me esperaba que me dejases. – reconoció Stefan, bajando la cabeza. – Me lo dijiste medio llorando, sé que no fue fácil para ti, pero en ese momento no pensaba en eso. Solo podía pensar en que la chica que quería me estaba dejando, en ese momento dolía demasiado.  
- A mí también Stef. Pero lo nuestro no iba a ningún sitio, solo te estaba haciendo daño y los dos lo sabemos. Yo no estaba preparada para más y eso no fue culpa tuya, no era justo seguir con algo que te hacía daño. Precisamente porque te quería, tenía que dejarte.  
- Puede que con el tiempo… - suspiró Stefan. – No, ¿a quién quiero seguir engañando? Llevas razón, lo nuestro no funcionaba, tarde o temprano había empezado a ir todo mal. Lo sé igual que lo sabes tú, solo que yo he necesitado más tiempo para verlo, es lo que tienen las horas de aburrimiento, que te dejan mucho tiempo para pensar y darte cuenta de todo. Pero saberlo no hace que duela menos.

Elena asintió corroborando su última frase, eso era precisamente lo que le había estado pasando a ella.

- Es mejor así, no fue una decisión fácil, créeme Stef, le di muchas vueltas hasta que me convencí de que era la mejor solución. – se excusó ella. Al menos la conversación no estaba siendo tan mala como había temido.  
- Sí. – suspiró el chico, como había dicho, después de casi un mes pensando en ello, sabía que hubieran acabado mal si hubieran seguido juntos.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose otra vez, hasta que Elena cortó el contacto, bajando la cabeza. Stefan se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Ey Elena, no llores. – le pidió, al ver que la chica luchaba por retener las lágrimas.  
- Lo intenté Stef, te aseguro que lo intenté. – sollozó ella.  
- Lo sé Elena, lo sé. – intentó tranquilizarla Stefan. – Estamos aclarando las cosas, a lo mejor deberíamos haberlo hecho antes, no lo sé. Pero a mí por lo menos me ha venido bien, para tener las cosas claras. Venga no llores, Damon me matará si se te ve llorando por mi culpa. – sonrió levemente mientras le secaba un par de lágrimas con la mano.

Al escuchar el nombre de Damon, Elena volvió a sollozar. El chico no le había cogido el móvil y ya llevaba un rato en la casa y él no había aparecido por allí.

- Elena. – volvió a llamarla Stefan. – Quería tener primero esta conversación con él, pero me parece que tenéis cosas que hablar. Así que empezaré contigo. No te voy a negar que esto es raro y que no me esperaba nada de esto cuando acepté venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí. Anoche no te reconocí hasta que no te diste la vuelta, pero os estaba viendo desde lejos porque no quería interrumpir. Estoy acostumbrado a ver como todas las chicas miran a Damon, lo que es raro es que sea él quien mire a una chica de la forma que te estaba mirando anoche. No pienso meterme en lo que sea que haya entre vosotros, porque después de veros anoche no me trago eso que me dijo Damon de que sois solo amigos. – Stefan se iba sintiendo mejor a medida que iba hablando, le había estado dándole vueltas desde que había visto a Elena en la plaza.

Elena le miró con los ojos ligeramente brillantes, sorprendida, porque tuviera tan claro que había algo entre Damon y ella.

- Elena, nosotros lo intentamos, los dos pusimos de nuestra parte y la cosa no funcionó. Lo he aceptado, de verdad. – le aseguró el chico. – Mira, Damon no está bien, y tú lo sabes, porque me lo has dicho hace un rato. Pero anoche cuando hablaba contigo, yo le vi bien. Y tú te preocupas por él, sino no estarías aquí ahora o no me habrías llamado anoche. Por cierto, aún no te he dado las gracias por eso. Gracias por avisarme Elena, no sé lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras hecho. – le agradeció con sinceridad Stefan.  
- Tenía que hacerlo, tenías que saber lo que estaba pasando, es tu hermano. – dijo Elena.  
- Y menos mal que lo hiciste. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, soy tu ex Elena, no tuvo que ser fácil llamarme y mucho más después de que nos encontrásemos así de repente, pero lo hiciste. Por Damon. Lo que tengáis es cosa vuestra, no voy a ser un problema, de verdad, yo solo quiero ver a mi hermano bien. – volvió a asegurar Stefan. – Será un poco raro al principio, pero me acostumbraré.  
- Stefan yo… No sé qué decirte, no planeamos esto, simplemente surgió. – explicó Elena, aunque estaba muy agradecida por la actitud de Stefan. Durante toda la noche se había sentido muy culpable por sentir lo que sentía por el hermano de la persona a la que no pudo corresponder.  
- Así es como pasan siempre están cosas, solo surgen, no sé puede luchar contra ellas. – dijo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros. – Ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¿amigos de nuevo? – le pidió tendiéndole la mano.  
- Amigos. – dijo Elena estrechándole la mano.

Y sintiéndose mucho menos incómodos que cuando habían empezado la conversación, los dos se sonrieron levemente, sabiendo que las cosas volvían a estar bien entre ellos.

- ¿Quieres hablar con Damon? – le preguntó Stefan poniéndose de pie.  
- Me gustaría, pero no sé si él querrá hablar conmigo después de lo de anoche. – asintió Elena, también levantándose.  
- Deja que hable yo primero con él un momento. Está arriba, en su habitación. Lleva ahí desde que llegamos anoche. Tiene que saber lo mismo que te acabó de decir a ti, que por mi parte no hay ningún problema. – le explicó antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta, Elena se sentó. Quería ver a Damon, saber cómo estaba después de la noche anterior, pero sobre todo quería disculparse con él. Por haberse marchado sin darle ninguna explicación.

Stefan entró sin avisar en el cuarto de su hermano, porque sabía que si llamaba Damon no le dejaría pasar, al igual que había hecho esa mañana. Damon estaba tumbado sobre la cama, vestido solo con el pantalón corto que utilizaba para dormir, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa Stef? – le preguntó sin ni siquiera quitarse los brazos de la cara.  
- Tenemos que hablar Damon. – le dijo éste, cerrando la puerta y se acercó hasta la cama. – De Elena.

Damon se tensó, por eso había estado evitando a su hermano desde la noche anterior. Se sentía tan culpable porque le gustase la ex de su hermano, que no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

- Te lo voy a resumir porque tienes visita. – le dijo Stefan sentándose de lado en un lateral de la cama. – Quería hablarlo antes, pero como no salías de la habitación ni me dejabas entrar, tampoco quería presionarte.  
- ¿Cómo qué tengo visita? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – extrañado, Damon se incorporó apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.  
- Elena ha venido a verte. – le explicó Stefan como si hablara con un niño.

Damon palideció un poco, Elena estaba allí. Después de lo de la noche anterior, estaba allí. No era solo lo de Stefan, Damon había visto miedo en sus ojos cuando la había besado y se arrepentía de eso. No sabía porque lo había hecho y se sentía culpable por haberla asustado.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – la voz de su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos. – Mira, te voy a hacer el resumen de lo mismo que le he dicho a Elena. Lo que había entre Elena y yo no funcionó, no fue culpa de nadie, los dos lo intentamos pero no funcionó. No te voy a negar que aluciné cuando la vi contigo, pero precisamente porque os vi tengo que decirte esto, porque no quiero que esto nos separe. – continuó Stefan, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que no le interrumpiera. – Si quieres estar con Elena, por mí no hay problema, no me voy a meter entre vosotros, porque entre Elena y yo ya no hay nada y los dos lo sabemos. – le aclaró poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Y no me digas que entre vosotros no hay nada porque vi la forma en que la mirabas.  
- Stef, yo… - intentó excusarse Damon. – No sabía que Elena era tu novia…  
- ¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo Damon?, no tenías forma de hacerlo. Cuando os conocisteis, Elena no era mi novia, no hay nada malo ahí. Luego lo hablamos. Elena está esperando a que bajes. – al ver como su hermano desviaba la mirada, Stefan se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en dejar de ver a Elena. - ¿No estarás pensando en no bajar?  
- Es lo mejor, no soy bueno para ella Stef. Solo la haría daño. – respondió Damon abatido, recordando su mirada asustada. – Dile que estoy durmiendo o algo así.  
- En serio Damon, deberías hablar con ella. Si haces esto, no me pongas a mí como excusa. – dijo Stefan, era como si Damon no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le acababa de decir.

Por toda respuesta Damon esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Ya que bajas, ¿podrías traerme una aspirina? – le pidió.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Stefan.  
- Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. – le tranquilizó, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

Suspirando, Stefan se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. No sabía porque su hermano hacía eso, la única explicación es que lo hiciera por miedo, precisamente por eso no pensaba hacerle caso. Después de lo todo que había hecho, Elena se merecía tener esa conversación con Damon, él ya había sincero con los dos y les había aclarado que por él no había problemas en que estuviesen juntos. Elena se levantó en cuanto le vio bajar las escaleras.

- Toma, súbele esto anda. – le dijo Stefan tirándole suavemente la caja de aspirinas que había cogido del baño, antes de meterse en la cocina.

También le puso en la mano una bolsa con hielo, se había fijado en el moratón que Damon tenía en el pómulo. Después le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese escaleras arriba.

- Dile de mi parte que de nada. – pidió Stefan mientras le señalaba cuál era la habitación de Damon. – Y llama antes.

Armándose de valor, Elena avanzó por el pasillo mientras escuchaba los pasos de Stefan volviendo a bajar. Llamó a la puerta y esperó una respuesta.

- Pasa. – dijo Damon desde dentro, creyendo que era su hermano.

Confiada, Elena abrió la puerta pero no se esperaba encontrar a Damon tumbado en la cama, ni que estuviera vestido solo con un pantalón corto de deporte. En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso la mano que tenía libre delante de ellos. Y así sin verle, se quedó esperando a que él dijera algo.

Damon había abierto mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, bajando rápidamente las piernas al suelo, por el lateral de la cama.

- Elena. – dijo, reteniendo el aire, esperando una reacción.  
- Damon, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó ella, sin cambiar de posición.

Sin decir nada, Damon la contemplaba, había sido fácil decirle a Stefan que no quería verla, pero ahora que la tenía delante se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado de pensar eso. Claro que quería verla, se sentía mejor solo de verla.

- Stefan me ha dicho que te diera esto. – dijo Elena, estirando el brazo, intentando romper el silencio. Había visto la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Damon, estaba claro que no la esperaba a ella.

Elena seguía sin obtener respuesta y estaba a punto de rendirse e irse, cuando Damon le cogió la mano y se la quitó de la cara. No cogió nada de lo que la chica le ofrecía, por lo que Elena se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos y al ver que él asentía, los abrió del todo.

Damon había dudado lo que hacer, su impulso más fuerte era vestirse, pero Elena estaba esperando de pie en la puerta tapándose los ojos. Verla así le sacó una sonrisa, la chica era fantástica, incluso en esa situación intentaba que él no se sintiera incómodo por sus cicatrices, se había tapado los ojos segundos después de abrir la puerta. No podía dejarla así, se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella. Después le quitó la mano con suavidad, esperando a que ella reaccionase.

- Damon, ¿cómo estás? – volvió a repetir ella. Damon estaba tan cerca de ella que le era difícil mirar otra cosa que no fuera su pecho desnudo o su cara.  
- Estoy bien. – afirmó el chico, queriendo tranquilizarla. – No te preocupes. – pero no puedo evitar un gesto de dolor cuando Elena le tocó el pómulo.  
- Perdona, ¿hielo? – se disculpó ella, entendiendo porque le había dado Stefan la bolsa.  
- No, no es necesario. – negó él, iba a decir algo más pero Elena no le dejó continuar.  
- Lo tienes hinchado Damon. – dijo Elena, volviendo a rozarle.

A Damon se le escapó otro gesto de dolor, y no pudo negarse más.

- Está bien, pero vamos a sentarnos primero. – dijo sin moverse, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera.

Elena le entendió y dándole la espalda, rodeó la cama para sentarse en el lateral. Se agachó para quitarse las sandalias. Notó como se hundía la cama cuando Damon se sentó, pero no se dio la vuelta hasta que él la llamó.

La chica se acercó a él, sentándose enfrente con las piernas cruzadas como los indios. Damon se sentaba de la misma forma que ella, en el centro de la cama, pero se había colocado una de las almohadas encima de las piernas. Elena le acercó la caja, deslizándola sobre la cama. Después pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, se acercó un poco más, sin casi espacio entre ellos, apoyando el hielo en su mejilla.

A Damon se le escapó un suspiro de alivio al sentir el refrescante frescor del hielo y puso su mano sobre la de Elena, para recolocar el hielo, pero luego no la quitó sino que empezó a hablar.

- Elena yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasó. – empezó a disculparse, pero de nuevo la chica no le dejó hablar.  
- Damon para. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. No debí irme sin darte explicaciones, pero es que cuando vi que tu hermano era Stefan… me agobié y no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirte y me fui… Lo siento. – repitió Elena con voz triste, bajando la cabeza. – Fui una cobarde, debí decirte que Stefan era mi ex. – le reconoció sin mirarle, tenía miedo de como se lo había tomado el chico.

Pero él le apretó la mano, impidiendo que la separara de su mejilla.

- Ya me lo dijo él. – fue lo único que dijo Damon.  
- Lo siento, de verdad Damon. Ni se me ocurrió pensar que fueseis hermanos. Pensé que lo del apellido era una casualidad, como no os parecéis en nada. – se excusó en bajo ella.

Damon notó el temblor que recorrió los hombros de la chica.

- Eso nos lo dicen mucho, que no nos parecemos. Todo el mundo dice que yo me parezco mucho a nuestra madre y Stef a nuestro padre. Somos como el agua y el aceite. – dijo intentando aliviar un poco la tensión. Al ver que Elena no le hacía caso, le puso la otra mano debajo de la barbilla y presionó un poco hacia arriba, para que ella le mirase. – Puedo entender que salieras corriendo Elena, no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo si la situación hubiese sido al revés. Has venido a contármelo, ¿no? – la chica asintió ante su pregunta. – Eso me vale. Te agobiaste en el momento, y con todo lo que pasó después, pero eso es normal, no sé, desde luego no es una situación típica.  
- Si lo hubiese sabido no te habría contado todo lo que te conté. – se avergonzó ella, tapándose la cara con las manos, o solo con una de ellas porque Damon seguía reteniendo su mano izquierda.  
- No te preocupes, no se lo voy a contar. Palabra de scout. – dijo el chico mientras levantaba su mano libre como los indios, con la palma hacia la chica.

Elena sonrió, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, ante su gesto. Damon sonrió a su vez, pero cuando la chica volvió a mirarle, su gesto era mucho más serio.

- Elena yo… anoche… No sé que me pasó, recuerdo que estaba hablando con Klaus y te vi que venías, pero luego te diste la vuelta y saliste de la plaza. Después de eso solo me acuerdo de que estaba contigo y me estabas pidiendo que parase, estabas asustada Elena. No quería asustarte, lo siento. – se disculpó Damon, Elena ya le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo, pero necesitaba decírselo.  
- No fue culpa tuya, fue Kol, que a saber lo que te echó. – le tranquilizó Elena, realmente no le culpaba por eso. – No eras tú, era como si fueses otra persona.  
- Ni idea. Desorientación, mareo, dolor de cabeza… Pudo ser cualquier cosa y más si iba mezclado con alcohol. – enumeró Damon, recordando sus clases de toxicología. - Al menos no fue mucho, o eso creo, porque ahora estoy bien.  
- ¿Seguro? – le preguntó ella, señalando las aspirinas, que seguían abandonadas sobre las sábanas.  
- Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero solo eso. – reconoció cogiendo la caja. Con desgana acabó soltando la mano de Elena, para poder coger la pastilla y tomársela.

Preocupada, Elena le miró mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó.  
- Sí, tranquila. – entonces una idea cruzó la mente de Damon, y su mirada se ensombreció. Se apartó un poco hacia atrás, separándose de ella. – Tienes miedo de que vuelva a pasar, me tienes miedo.  
- ¿Pero qué dices? – le preguntó Elena totalmente asombrada. - ¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?  
- Por lo de anoche. – explicó Damon, con cara de circunstancias. – Estabas asustada, me di cuenta.  
- Claro que lo estaba Damon, pero por ti, por lo que te pudiera pasar, ya te he dicho que parecías otra persona. – le explicó ella, viendo como su expresión cambiaba y se relajaba. - ¿En serio pensabas eso?

El chico asintió avergonzado.

- ¿Por eso no me cogías el móvil? – le preguntó.  
- No me has llamado. – respondió Damon extrañado.  
- Sí, te he llamado dos veces antes de venir. – afirmó con seguridad Elena.  
- No. – negó Damon, pero se giró buscando el móvil con la mirada. Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado el teléfono.

Lo vio en la mesilla, detrás de Elena y se lo señaló, para que se lo acercara. La chica dejó la bolsa con el hielo, ya casi todo derretido, en la cama y se estiró para cogerlo. Después se lo dio.

- Sin batería. – explicó Damon alzando las cejas, enseñándoselo.

Elena agachó la cabeza, con las vueltas que le había dado a eso y resulta que Damon solo tenía el móvil sin batería. Se apoyo en la mano, pero enseguida la quitó, quejándose por lo fría que estaba. Era la mano con la que había estado sujetando el hielo y la tenía helada.

- Trae. – dijo Damon, cogiéndole la mano y cubriéndosela con las suyas.

Se quedaron mirándose varios segundos, hasta que Elena se atrevió a preguntarle.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Damon? Después de esto, de lo de Stef, si te quieres echar atrás lo entendería. – dijo triste.  
- No te voy a negar que lo he pensado. – reconoció Damon, al escucharle Elena agachó más la cabeza. – Pero no es lo que quiero. Si Stefan dice que no le importa, yo le creo porque él no me mentiría en algo así. – "y porque si no fuese por él no estaríamos hablando ahora" pensó Damon, agradecido por el gesto de su hermano. - ¿Y tú qué piensas?

Antes de contestarle, Elena miró su mano, que seguía entre las de Damon. Él parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, y Stefan también se lo había parecido antes. No había sido una conversación fácil, por todo lo que implicaba, pero había sido muy sincera por parte de los dos.

- Esto es lo que pienso. – dijo quitando la mano y sentándose de rodillas delante de él, de forma que sus ojos estaban a la altura de los de Damon.

Le miró con ternura antes de cerrar los ojos y besarle suavemente en los labios. Sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, se separó un poco y le miró. Los ojos de Damon brillaban y esa fue toda la respuesta que Elena necesitó, volvió a inclinarse para besarle, esta vez más profundamente. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos para no caerse ya que Damon había hecho lo mismo con su cintura y la atraía hacia él.

- Ven. – susurró sin dejar de besarla, esta vez tirando de ella hacia un lado, invitándola a tumbarse con él.

Elena se dejó llevar por él y acabó tumbada de lado enfrente suya, sin casi espacio entre ambos. Damon se incorporó un poco para devolver la almohada a su posición original y después apoyó el brazo, utilizándolo para sujetarse la cabeza. Sonriendo de medio lado, acarició la mejilla ligeramente sonrosada de Elena con la yema de los dedos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

Elena también sonreía, se había quitado un gran peso de encima esa mañana, y se encontraba cómoda junto a Damon. Al pensar que estaban en su cama y que él estaba medio desnudo se avergonzó aún más, y si él quería… No, pensó desechando esos pensamientos, aún es demasiado pronto para eso. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Damon había abierto los ojos y la estaba mirando divertido.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Claro, lo que quieras. – respondió Damon sin cambiar su postura.  
- Ya sería el colmo de las casualidades que la conociera, pero… ¿cómo se llama tu ex?  
- No la conoces. – negó Damon, con la mirada ligeramente ensombrecida. – Si la conocieses sabrías quienes son Klaus y Kol. Rebekah… Mikaelson. – añadió bajo la mirada interrogante de ella.  
- ¿Son hermanos? – preguntó Elena, recordando lo que Caroline le había contado sobre esa familia.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. – Por eso Kol me odia tanto, porque según él, la hice sufrir mucho y no me la merezco. – explicó. – Nunca me he llevado bien con Kol, fue él quien me dijo que Rebekah se había marchado, por eso acabamos pegándonos la primera vez, en la playa. – recordó el chico, ligeramente triste.  
- Llevabas razón con Kol, solo es un problema. – dijo Elena, después de lo que pasó en todo el día anterior tenía claro que no iba a bajar con sus amigos mientras Kol estuviera con ellos, no quería ni verle.  
- No quería meterte en mis problemas, que estuvieras entre él y yo.  
- No estoy entre él y tú, Damon, para mí, solo estás tú. – le sonrió.  
- ¿Ves cómo eres fantástica? – respondió Damon, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El sonido del móvil de Elena interrumpió su conversación y protestando un poco, la chica se removió hasta que consiguió sacarlo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó cogiendo la llamada, sin dejar de mirar a Damon.  
- ¿Dónde estás Elena? Es tardísimo. – preguntó una preocupada Jenna, paseando nerviosa por la cocina.

Ante las palabras de su tía la chica miró la hora en su reloj, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa.

- Lo siento Jenna, ni me di cuenta de la hora. – se excusó al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho. – Es que me encontré con un amigo y estábamos hablando.  
- Estábamos preocupadísimos Elena. – la regañó.  
- Ya voy para allá, no tardo. – y despidiéndose de su tía, la chica colgó.

Miró a Damon con cara de circunstancias y él sonrió.

- ¿Quieres qué te lleve? – le propuso.  
- Me vendría muy bien eso. Te espero abajo, ¿vale? – dijo para darle espacio.

Iba a levantarse de la cama pero Damon la paró.

- Gracias. – dijo. – Por todo lo que haces, porque no me presionas, no le das importancia. Y yo sé que sí la tiene, que no es fácil.  
- Damon, lo que quieras, cuando quieras, ¿recuerdas? Eso no ha cambiado, sigue siendo válido ahora. No te preocupes por eso. – contestó ella, entendiendo que lo decía por sus cicatrices. – No tardes. – y antes de marcharse volvió a darle un corto beso en los labios.

De rodillas sobre la cama, Damon la observó marcharse. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, por si le quedaba alguna duda, Elena le acababa de demostrar lo fantástica que era. Se sentó en el lateral y se miró las cicatrices, recorriéndolas con los dedos. No se atrevía a que Elena las viera, ni ella ni nadie, solo Stefan… pero solo porque su hermano se las había visto demasiadas veces para que tuviera algún sentido que se las ocultase. Rápidamente se vistió con unos vaqueros y la primera camiseta que encontró, y salió de la habitación.

Elena estaba abajo, en la puerta de la cocina hablando con Stefan. No parecía estar incómodos. Recogió la toalla que su hermano había dejado en el respaldo de una silla y fue hasta la cocina.

- No mojes todo. – bromeó tirándole la toalla a la cabeza.  
- De nada eh. – le respondió Stefan con complicidad, utilizando la toalla para secarse ya que acababa de salir de la piscina.  
- Gracias. – le reconoció, después miró a Elena, que los miraba sin entender de que hablaban. - ¿Vamos?  
- Sí. – no le apetecía irse, pero por el tono de preocupación de Jenna, cuanto antes volviera mejor.  
- No tardó Stef. – se despidió Damon, haciéndole un gesto mientras seguía a Elena.  
- No te preocupes. – contestó éste dirigiéndose de nuevo fuera y tumbándose al sol.

El camino en coche era muy corto, no llegaba ni a cinco minutos. Antes de que Damon se metiera por la calle que llegaba hasta su casa, Elena le paró. Se suponía que venía de dar una vuelta por la playa por lo que no podía aparecer en coche en la puerta de casa, y menos con Damon.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos? – le preguntó con timidez Damon, antes de que ella se bajara.  
- Claro. – respondió ilusionada ella. - ¿Esta tarde?  
- Mejor hoy no, así terminó de recuperarme del todo, y además tengo cosas que hablar con Stefan. – recordó él. - ¿Mañana por la tarde?  
- No puedo. Mi tía quiere que la acompañé a hacer unas compras. ¿El martes?  
- Perfecto. – asintió el chico. – Ya te llamó para hablarlo ¿vale?  
- Sí. Gracias por traerme Damon.  
- No, gracias a ti por venir. – le sonrió el chico por debajo de sus Raybans.

Al estar en medio de la calle, la chica se despidió de él con cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Observando cómo se bajaba, Damon encendió el motor.

- Adiós pequeña. – se despidió.

Indignada, Elena se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo qué pequeña? – le dijo, o más bien lo intentó, porque Damon ya se había ido.

Damon se cruzó con Stefan en el salón, éste le miró interrogante.

- Llevabas razón, tenía que hablar con ella. – le reconoció.  
- Se os nota. – fue lo único que le dijo su hermano.  
- Luego lo hablamos. – respondió Damon un poco incómodo, si él no les había visto juntos, ¿cómo podía haber notado nada?  
- Cuando quieras. – dijo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros, era un poco raro para los dos. - ¿Comemos? – preguntó cambiando de tema.  
- Sí, espera que me cambie de ropa.  
- No sé cómo aguantas con pantalones largos. – Damon se paró al pie de las escaleras y se giró hacia él.  
- Tú sabes porqué. – le dijo algo triste.  
- Tus cicatrices, ya lo sé. En algún momento tendrás que hablar con Elena de eso. – el tono de Stefan era preocupado, sabía perfectamente que ese tema era duro para su hermano.  
- Ya sabe algo, en serio Stef, luego lo hablamos todo.  
- Vale.

Cuando Damon bajó, de nuevo solo con los pantalones cortos y descalzo, Stefan le esperaba en la cocina. El ambiente entre ellos era el mismo de siempre, por lo que los dos se relajaron mientras pensaban que comer y lo preparaban juntos.

Después de la comida, los dos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse al bañador y coger las toallas. Se tumbaron en el jardín entre sol y sombra. Damon empezó a contarle como había conocido a Elena. Le contó cómo Elena había sido la única que se había acercado a él después de la pelea con Kol y Klaus en la playa y que después de contestarla tan mal como lo hizo, se había arrepentido y se había disculpado con ella. También le contó que se habían encontrado otras veces y que habían acabado haciéndose amigos, y que él se había desahogado con ella sobre Rebekah, porque se sentía solo y a Elena no le importaba escucharle, cosa que le había ayudado bastante. Y por último le habló de que se habían dado cuenta de que sentían algo el uno por el otro, que al principio habían intentando disimularlo, pero era demasiado incómodo y no les había dado resultado.

- ¿Pero entonces que sois? Porque por lo que estás diciendo, sois más que amigos, o por lo menos os veis así.  
- No sé lo que somos, vamos despacio con esto. Elena es una chica genial, pero yo no sé si estoy preparado para esto y no quiero hacerla daño, quiero estar seguro de cada paso que dé con ella. – se explicó Damon. – A ella no le importa, supongo que también lo preferirá, y más ahora, que querrá estar segura.  
- Es Elena, ella quiere estar segura de todo, no suele arriesgarse. – le confió Stefan, girándose boca arriba. – Por mí está todo bien Damon, ya te lo dije antes, quiero que estés bien. Elena y yo tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y simplemente no funcionó, y tú con ella estás bien. Lo supe en cuanto os vi, lo que me has contado es la confirmación de eso. Y ella se preocupa por tí, por eso ha venido esta mañana, por eso me llamó ayer para que volviera a la plaza. - eso sorprendió a Damon, pensaba que Stefan lo habría estado viendo desde algún sitio, por eso apareció. - Eres mi hermano y eso es lo que me importa. – le sonrió. – Así que sois como amigos con derechos ¿no?  
- Sí, de momento sí. – asintió Damon, dejando el tema zanjado, se le hacía un poco raro hablar de eso con él. - ¿Te vienes al agua? – preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia la piscina.  
- Pensaba que nunca lo dirías. – bromeó Stefan, relajando el ambiente. Después se tiró al agua detrás de hermano, persiguiéndole buceando.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

- Estás guapísima Jenna. – admiró Elena.  
- ¿Tú crees Elena? – preguntó Jenna mientras daba una vuelta, para que la chica viera mejor el vestido.  
- Claro que sí, vas a ser la novia más guapa del mundo. – sonrió ella, levantándose de donde estaba sentada y poniéndose detrás de ella, de forma que también podía ver su reflejo en el espejo. – Vas a dejar a Ric en shock cuando te vea.

Las dos se rieron observándose en el espejo. Llevaban toda la tarde en la ciudad, recorriendo tiendas de novia. Jenna y Ric mantenían en secreto sus planes de boda, porque aún no se lo habían contado a sus respectivas familias, Elena era la única que sabía algo pero ningún detalle concreto. Aunque claro, si Jenna estaba mirando vestidos, tenía que ser antes de lo que todos pensaban.

- Es el que más me gusta de todos los que te has probado. – le confió a su tía.  
- A mí también me gusta mucho. – respondió Jenna, dando otra vuelta más. – Aunque aún nos quedan más tiendas que ver.  
- ¿Más? – se le escapó a Elena, ya estaba cansada de tanta tienda, había perdido la cuenta de todos los vestidos que Jenna se había probado.  
- Sí, pero no hoy y no aquí. – se rió Jenna al ver su expresión. – Ya estoy cansada de tanto probarme cosas. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Y cuando su sobrina asintió, Jenna volvió a meterse al probador. Aliviada al saber que ya se iban, Elena volvió a sentarse para esperarla. Su móvil vibró en su bolso y no necesitó mirarlo para saber quién era.

- Hola. Ya estabas tardando mucho en llamar. – saludó.  
- Si no quieres no te llamo. – respondió Damon, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras se tumbaba boca abajo al lado de la piscina.  
- No he dicho eso. – protestó Elena y pudo escuchar como Damon se reía al otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Stefan! – protestó Damon, cuando su hermano aprovechó que estaba distraído para echarle agua de la piscina por la espalda.

Mientras escuchaba como Stefan se reía, Damon tapó el altavoz del móvil con la mano.

- Ya verás cuando te pille. – amenazó a su hermano, que se había tirado al agua para escapar de él.  
- Te la debía. – respondió el chico, salpicándole con las manos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó divertida Elena cuando volvió a escuchar a Damon.  
- El gracioso de mi hermano. – respondió Damon entrando en la cocina, donde se sentó en una encimera para seguir hablando. - ¿Qué tal pequeña?  
- Bien, de compras con mi tía. – luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que Damon le acababa de decir. – ¡Qué no me llames pequeña! – protestó.  
- ¿Por qué? Si no es nada malo. – respondió Damon, encogiéndose de hombros. Después, antes de que Elena pudiera darle una contestación, cambió de tema. - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos mañana?  
- No lo sé, es tu idea, creía que tenías algo pensado.  
- Yo no conozco nada por aquí Elena, no puedo pensar donde llevarte. – explicó el chico, aunque en realidad sí tenía algo pensado pero quería esperar hasta el fin de semana.  
- Pues no sé… - respondió la chica quedándose en blanco. – Solo se me ocurre la playa o tomar algo por ahí.

Ninguna de las opciones convencía a Damon.

- ¿Y por los alrededores? Podemos ir con el coche, no hace falta que nos quedemos aquí.

Elena se quedó pensando unos instantes.

- No he estado aquí desde que tenía 14 años, no sé dónde podríamos ir. – confesó, dándose cuenta de que no le podía proponer nada porque no sabía lo que le gustaba hacer.  
- Algo habrá donde podamos pasar un rato juntos. – dijo él. – Si no ya sabes que puedes venir aquí, pero preferiría esperar unos días para que no sea tan rara la situación con Stef y eso...  
- Sí, llevas razón con eso. Espera un momento que le pregunto a mi tía, haber que si me da alguna idea. – suspiró la chica.

Elena se paró delante del probador y tapó el móvil con la mano.

- Jenna. – la llamó. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Dime.  
- Es que una amiga quiere salir con su novio, y me está preguntando si se me ocurre algún sitio al que llevarle, algo fuera del pueblo, para darle una sorpresa, en plan informal. – improvisó Elena, rezando por que su tía no la descubriese. – A mí no se me ocurre nada, ¿tú conoces algún sitio?  
- ¿Así informal dices?  
- Sí, algo para pasar la tarde.  
- Hay una heladería, Blue Ice se llama, en uno de los pueblos de al lado, como a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí. Sirven unas copas de helado que están buenísimas, creo que también tienen batidos. Desde que Ric me llevó allí por primera vez, vamos siempre que salimos por la zona, para tomar el postre. – le contó Jenna después de pensarlo un poco.  
- Tiene buena pinta.  
- Sí, además está en la zona de la playa, por lo que el ambiente también acompaña a sentarse allí. Es el mejor helado que he probado nunca, auténtico italiano.  
- Gracias Jenna, se lo diré.  
- De nada, ¿quién es? ¿Carol?  
- Sí. – volvió a improvisar la chica. – Voy a llamarla, te espero fuera.  
- Vale. – dijo Jenna, mientras sonreía dentro del probador.

Había sido Liz quien le había hablado a Ric de ese sitio, por lo que Caroline lo conocía. Su sobrina andaba en algo, a ella no podía engañarla, pero no iba a presionarla, prefería que fuese Elena la que se lo contase.

- ¿Así que una amiga eh? – se rió Damon, cuando Elena volvió a hablar.  
- ¿Lo has oído? – le ignoró Elena notando como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.  
- Sí. – le confirmó él.  
- ¿Y qué te parece?  
- A mí me gusta, ¿quieres que vayamos?  
- Sí. – asintió ella.  
- Luego miro como ir. ¿A qué hora paso a buscarte? – preguntó Damon, cruzando las piernas sobre la encimera.  
- Tú conduces, tú decides. – se encogió de hombros ella.  
- ¿A las 6? – propuso.  
- Vale.  
- Luego miró como se va, si cambia algo te aviso.  
- Vale. Te dejo, que ya sale mi tía. Adiós Damon, un beso. – se despidió ella.  
- Un beso, pequeña. – se despidió él, con una sonrisa traviesa, bajándose de la encimera para ir a por su portátil.  
- ¡Damon! – protestó Elena, inútilmente porque el chico ya había colgado.

Esperó a su tía en la calle y después las dos chicas fueron a buscar una terraza para tomar algo. Hablaron sobre los vestidos que habían visto y Elena aprovechó la ocasión para intentar sacarle algo de información a su tía. Jenna se mostró encantada de hablar aunque no daba detalles, al final acabó diciéndole a Elena que planeaban casarse a finales de septiembre y que pronto les darían la noticia a los demás, pero que tendría que esperar hasta entonces. Después de eso se enfrascaron en otra conversación, barajando como se iba a reaccionar el resto de su familia.

Al día siguiente, como Elena no había tenido noticias de Damon, suponía que seguían quedando a la misma hora. Después de comer, Elena subió a ducharse para quitarse la sal, restos de pasar toda la mañana en la playa con sus amigos. Para su alegría, aunque Klaus sí que había estado, Kol no había hecho acto de presencia.

Salió de casa un par de minutos antes de la hora, por lo que cuando Damon llegó, ella ya le estaba esperando. Le saludó con una sonrisa y fue Damon quien se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras le acariciaba suavemente una mano.

Damon condujo lo más rápido que pudo, deseando salir de Mystic Falls. Ya había buscado la tarde anterior cómo ir en su portátil, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema con el camino. El chico aparcó a la entrada del otro pueblo, habían tardado poco en llegar. Los dos se bajaron del coche, mirándose algo nerviosos, ahora que estaban en un lugar donde nadie les conocían podían dejar de jugar a ser solo amigos. Sonriendo de medio lado, Damon le tendió la mano. Sin dudar Elena se acercó a él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, antes de empezar a caminar los dos juntos por la calle.

Recorrieron el paseo lentamente, hablando de cualquier cosa que veían. No les costó encontrar la heladería de la que les había hablado Jenna y a pesar de que aún no era muy tarde y de que la terraza era bastante grande, no quedaban muchas mesas libres.  
Se sentaron en una mesa, cerca de la valla que separaba la terraza del paseo, y enseguida apareció un joven que les trajo dos cartas. Los dos las cogieron y se pusieron a leerlas, sin separar en ningún momento sus manos, que descansaban entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

Siendo muy consciente de como el chico le acariciaba con el pulgar, Elena le observó, utilizando la carta como pantalla. Intentando no perderse en sus ojos, Elena se dio cuenta del cambio que había en Damon, ya no tenía ese aura triste que tenía cuando le había conocido, y estaba más relajado, lo notaba en sus gestos. Pero sobre todo lo notaba en sus ojos, porque estos últimos días tenían un brillo que no estaba ahí al principio. Estaba tan entretenida mirándole que no se había enterado de que Damon se había dado cuenta.

- Tierra llamando a Elena. – le llamó, chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara.

Sabiéndose pillada, la chica enrojeció un poco, haciendo más grande la sonrisa de Damon.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

La pregunta de Damon les hizo enfrascarse en una nueva conversación sobre sus gustos. La interrumpieron para pedir las copas de helado, y después cuando se las trajeron. Solo necesitaron una cucharada para comprobar que Jenna no había estado exagerando.

- ¿Qué mirabas antes? – preguntó Damon sonriendo, mientras se comía una cucharada de helado.

Poniéndose más roja, casi tanto como el helado que estaba comiendo, Elena negó con la cabeza. Damon se rió ante su gesto, le encantaba cuando Elena hacía eso, parecía tan segura en todo pero luego cuando se sonrojaba ante sus comentarios, se moría de ganas de besarla.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Bien, Stef no ha parado hasta que hemos ido a la playa, aunque sea delante de la casa, que casi nunca hay gente, como está justo al final. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿No decías que no te gustaba la playa? Yo también quiero. – protestó Elena, con lo que le gustaba a ella la playa, le encantaría ir con Damon.  
- ¿El qué? ¿Ir juntos a la playa? – la chica asintió. – Pero si eso ya lo hacemos. – dijo refiriéndose a sus paseos nocturnos.  
- Me refiero a una mañana, o una tarde, me da igual. Un día de playa normal, típico de vacaciones. Anda. – le pidió con un gesto medio suplicante.  
- La playa me da igual, ya sabes que mi problema es la gente. – dudó Damon, quería hacerlo pero el problema con sus cicatrices le impedía lanzarse.  
- ¿Y si no hubiese nadie? Sería como en tu piscina, pero con arena y todo el mar para nosotros. No tiene porqué ser ahora, esperaré lo que haga falta.

Damon se dejó convencer por ella y asintió. Se relajó cuando la vio sonreír y volver a su helado.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció al ver que la miraba. – Está buenísimo.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon, pero cuando vio que ella le acercaba la cuchara, negó con la cabeza. – Pero así no.

Damon se cambió de sitio para sentarse justo a su lado.

- Ven. – le dijo justo antes de tomar él una cucharada de su helado.

Después la besó, compartiendo así el helado con ella. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de Elena cuando se separaron un poco.

- Ahora tú. – le pidió, recostándose en la silla.

Notando como se le iba la sangre a las mejillas, Elena imitó los gestos de Damon, y como éste no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse, fue ella quien tuvo que inclinarse y besarle. Damon le acariciaba el cuello mientras la besaba y eso hizo que la chica se estremeciera. Se robaron varios besos mutuamente antes de separarse.

- Están buenísimos. – dijo ambiguamente Damon. – No me importaría repetir otro día.  
- Cuando quieras volvemos. – sonrió Elena, lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Cuando se terminaron los helados, se levantaron y continuaron paseando por el paseo. Una ligera brisa marina aliviaba el calor del ambiente. Después de un rato dando vueltas, decidieron sentarse en el muro. Elena se medió tumbó, recostándose contra el hombro de Damon.

- Me alegro de haberme quedado. Me diste una idea genial, Elena. – le confió, pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que tuvieron esa conversación.  
- Me alegro de haberte ayudado Damon. – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento.  
- Ni te imaginas cuanto lo has hecho, pequeña. Entre tú y Stef, lo habéis hecho, y fuiste tú quien me sugirió que llamase a alguien. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, después se giró para poder abrazarla por detrás, dejando que ella se recostara contra su pecho.

Para colocarse mejor, Elena se apoyó en los muslos del chico. Pero se detuvo al recordar sus cicatrices, no sabía donde las tenía o sí le molestaría si ella se las tocaba, pero tampoco sabía cómo preguntarle.

A Damon le pareció raro que Elena no protestase porque la había llamado pequeña, siempre lo hacía. Pero él no pensaba dejar de hacerlo, le gustaba llamarla así, era un gesto cariñoso. En cuanto Elena quitó las manos y las cruzó sobre su regazo, aún sin decirle nada, a Damon se le ocurrió por donde podían ir los pensamientos de la chica.

- Elena. – la llamó, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle. – Sabes que puedes hablarme o preguntarme lo que quieras.

De nuevo Elena dudó, porque no quería incomodarle o que se sintiera mal.

- No importa. – le dijo finalmente.  
- No Elena, sí que importa. Sé que esto es un problema, soy consciente de ello. – dijo él, subiendo la pierna derecha al muro, mientras mantenía la otra en la arena. – Contigo me siento más cómodo con esto que con nadie, bueno excepto con mi hermano, pero eso es distinto.  
- No quiero presionarte con esto Damon. – la chica le confesó el motivo de sus dudas. – Ya te dije que iríamos a tu ritmo, con todo.  
- Pero yo quiero contártelo, quiero que lo sepas. Es más fácil si me vas preguntando lo que quieres saber. – respondió con sinceridad Damon, Elena siempre le sorprendía con eso y realmente quería que lo supiera, que estuviera al corriente de todo lo que era.  
- Lo que quieras, cuando quieras. – le volvió a recordar ella, y Damon asintió, lo intentaría, intentaría superar su vergüenza. Le dio un ligero apretón en la pierna, que mantenía flexionada a su lado, antes de seguir hablando. - ¿Dónde las tienes? – se atrevió a preguntar. – Ya me dijiste que en las piernas, pero ¿en las dos?  
- Solo en la derecha, donde tienes la mano. – respondió en voz más baja él. Después se inclinó un poco para poner su mano encima de la de la chica y fue guiándola por encima de la tela de sus vaqueros. Empezando en la espinilla, varios centímetros por encima del tobillo, Damon fue llevando su mano hacia arriba, girándola hacia la parte exterior a medida que subía. Se detuvo en un punto, en la parte de atrás de la pierna, por debajo de la rodilla. – Con esto tengo más que suficiente. – añadió serio.  
- Dios Damon… ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – preguntó Elena asombrada, realmente la cicatriz que tenía era grande, pero él en todo momento había hablado de cicatrices, si tenía más de una como había insinuado, empezaba a entender el problema que debía tener Damon.  
- Me caí con la moto. – y después de tragar saliva, empezó a explicarse. – Fue a finales de verano, cuando tenía 15 años. Por entonces vivíamos en Phoenix, pero estábamos de vacaciones en el pueblo donde se había criado nuestro padre. Ya sabes cómo son las carreteras de pueblo, que de carreteras tienen poco, son más bien caminos de tierra llenos de piedras. Iba por un camino de esos, por las afueras del pueblo y se me fue la moto hacia un lado, supongo que pillaría alguna piedra o un bache, intenté corregirlo con el cuerpo pero nos caímos. Iba con una amiga de allí. Realmente no nos pasó nada, solo arañazos, un montón, por las piedras y la arena. Ya sabes era verano, pantalón corto, en manga corta. Fue una estupidez y se habría quedado solo en algo de lo que reírse más adelante, si no fuese porque tuve la mala suerte de que la moto me cayese encima de la pierna. No era muy grande, pero desde donde estaba no podía hacer fuerza para levantarla y ella no podía con la moto, así que no me la podía quitar de encima. Ella volvió al pueblo, a buscar a alguien que nos pudiese ayudar, y mientras, ya que no podía levantarle, intenté sacar la pierna. Por mucho que me retorcí no pude y tuve que esperar hasta que volvió, con mi padre y el suyo. No tenía nada, solo un montón de cortes y moratones por todas partes, por los brazos, por las piernas… - mientras hablaba Damon se miraba los brazos como si las heridas aún estuvieran ahí. – Lo único que conseguí intentando librarme de la moto fue cortarme más, había muchas piedras y al moverme me las clavé más y con la fricción la arena fue peor. Algunas las tenía clavadas tan profundamente que cuando se curaron, seguía teniendo las marcas. – terminó de explicar Damon mirándose la pierna. – Fue una estupidez, solo tuve mala suerte.

Mientras Damon hablaba, Elena no había dejado de acariciarle la pierna. Hasta se atrevió a meter la mano por debajo del pantalón, tocando directamente la piel. Notó como se tensaban los músculos, pero enseguida Damon se relajó, dejándola que continuase. Con suavidad, Elena subió un poco la mano hasta el punto donde él se la había llevado antes. Allí notó el cambio de tacto cuando le rozó el inicio de las cicatrices.

Damon la dejó hacer, atento a sus movimientos, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte. Cuando vio que ella seguía subiendo, arrastrándole el pantalón hacia arriba, la paró poniendo la mano encima de la suya.

- Tranquilo. – asintió Elena, volviendo a llevar la mano en su regazo. Después volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarle a los ojos mientras le preguntaba. - ¿Tan malas son qué tanto las ocultas? – se atrevió a preguntar.

El gesto de Damon se volvió serio.

- Si las vieses no querrías estar conmigo. – dijo en tono apenado. – Ya me ha pasado antes.

Arrepentida por haberle preguntado, Elena se giró para sentarse de frente a él.

- Haría falta más que eso para que yo no quisiera estar con alguien. – le dijo totalmente convencida, antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarle.

Al separarse Damon apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- Tú eres distinta, nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar. – le susurró.  
- Entiendo que esto te importe Damon, pero no puedes preocuparte por la opinión que tiene el mundo entero de ti, solo importa lo que opina la gente que te rodea. – le aconsejó ella, también en susurros.

Después de eso, Elena le cambió de tema, intentando eliminar toda la tensión.

- ¿Cuándo volvemos a salir? – le preguntó sonriendo.  
- Cuando quieras. – la expresión de Damon había cambiado.  
- No sé si voy a poder por las tardes. – dijo apenada. – Mi tía quiere que la acompañe porque está buscando cosas, para una boda. – le explicó sin darle muchos detalles.  
- ¿Y el fin de semana puedes? – cuando Elena asintió, él sonrió. – Entonces te veo el sábado.  
- No estaré por las tardes, pero seguiré bajando a la playa por la noche.  
- Entonces yo también. – respondió con un gesto él.  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer el sábado? – preguntó con curiosidad Elena.  
- Ya lo verás. – Damon se hizo el misterioso, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Tienes pensado algo? ¿No decías que no conocías nada? – se indignó Elena, provocando que Damon se riera. – Y me hiciste preguntarle a mi tía, ya te vale.  
- Ya lo verás pequeña. – respondió guiñándola el ojo, riéndose de nuevo al ver la cara que puso la chica. – Es algo que vi en la ciudad el otro día, cuando fui a buscar a Stefan.  
- ¡Qué no me llames pequeña! – protestó sin mucho esfuerzo.  
- No es nada malo, eres más pequeña que yo, es un hecho. – se defendió el chico haciendo muecas. – Y me gusta llamarte así. – sonrió de medio lado.

Elena movió la cabeza resignada.

- Te voy a dar yo a ti pequeña. – dijo antes de empujarle.

Entre risas los dos se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea que acabó cuando Elena consiguió derribarle del muro, tirándole a la arena. Al notar que se quedaba sin apoyo, Damon se agarró a ella, provocando que cayeran los dos. Sentada encima de él, como habían caído, Elena se perdió en sus ojos, que brillaban mientras la miraba. Compartieron más besos sin moverse de donde estaban. Se sacudieron la arena mutuamente cuando se levantaron, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de robarse más besos.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Siempre con la misma rutina. Elena pasaba la mañana en la playa en compañía de sus amigos. Klaus solía acompañarlos, al menos un rato, para estar con Caroline. Kol solo apareció una vez, en cuanto le vio, Elena se fue al agua en compañía de Matt, no quería ni verle. Kol se dio cuenta de que Elena le evitaba y apretó los puños cabreado, su hermano le dio un leve golpe en el hombro mientras le advertía que se comportarse.

Por las tardes, aprovechando que Ric trabajaba, Elena y Jenna iban a la ciudad. Por fin su tía le confesó el secreto que le estaba ocultando, después de haber tenido una larga conversación con su familia, anunciándoles todo. Su tía quería que ella fuese la madrina en la boda. Muy ilusionada, Elena aceptó sin dudar y las dos se abrazaron felices. Ahora tenían muchas más cosas que preparar y que buscar, ya que Jenna le contó que tenían fecha para la boda. Se casarían a finales de septiembre.

Por su parte, Damon pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Stefan. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba estar juntos y solían pasar las mañanas en la piscina o en la playa, cuando Stefan conseguía convencer a Damon. Hablaban de muchas cosas, sobre todo de lo que les había pasado durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados. También hablaban mucho sobre la universidad, Stefan quería saberlo todo y Damon tenía muchas cosas que contarle sobre eso, aparte de un montón de anécdotas de los años que llevaba viviendo en Boston.

Por las tardes, cuando el calor cedía un poco, empezaron a salir a dar paseos por la zona. Fue idea de Stefan. Pronto empezaron a alejarse del pueblo y a recorrer los alrededores, disfrutando del tiempo al aire libre.

Por las noches Damon y Elena se reunían en la playa. Igual que habían estado haciendo, se encontraban a medio camino para después ir en dirección a la casa de Damon. Allí se sentaban delante del mar y hablaban de cualquier cosa que hubiesen visto o de lo que habían hecho. A veces Stefan también salía y se sentaba un rato con ellos, mientras conversaban los tres. No era una situación incómoda, al principio había sido un poco raro para todos, pero esa sensación desapareció al poco tiempo. Después de algunos días, Elena invitó a Stefan a que fuera alguna vez con ella y sus amigos, a lo que el chico aceptó, bromeando con ellos que así no tendría que suplicarle a Damon para que saliese. Elena se unió a su broma, entre las protestas de Damon, que acabó salpicándoles un poco  
para callarles.

Las cosas entre Elena y Damon iban avanzando y cada día se iban encontrando más seguros de que sentían. Después de aclarar todo con Stefan, Elena ya no dudaba y cada vez tenía más claro lo que sentía por Damon. El tiempo que pasaba con él eran los momentos que más disfrutaba del día.

Para Damon, la llegada de Stefan había sido un buen cambio, en pocos días habían recuperado la relación tan estrecha que tenían antes. Y además ya no se sentía tan solo como en sus primeros días allí, entre el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano y con Elena, no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Y cada vez más rápido, Rebekah se iba borrando de su mente.

Elena intentó sacarle a Damon donde la iba a llevar, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la asegurase que la iba a gustar y que era algo que les gustaba a los dos. La chica la dio muchas vueltas pero no acertó con la respuesta. No se imaginaba que Damon quería llevarla al zoo que había en la ciudad, ni siquiera había caído en que había un zoo allí.

Cuando Damon vio la sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Elena, supo que había acertado. Era difícil resistirse al entusiasmo de la chica, y pronto, él acabó contagiándose. Sin nadie que les conociese se pasaron el día juntos, casi sin separarse, robándose besos y caricias. Recorrieron todo el recinto, parándose en cada animal. Para hacer aún más divertido todo, Elena se puso a retar a Damon, intentando que se equivocase con alguno de los animales. Pero el chico respondía bien a todas sus preguntas e incluso le hacía algunas que ella no podía responder, en muchos de ellos añadía cosas que no estaban en los paneles de información.

Pasaron prácticamente todo el día allí, aparte de los animales también vieron los espectáculos que organizan. Algunos incluso un par de veces, como el de los delfines, los animales preferidos de Elena. También pasaron un buen rato junto en la zona de los grandes felinos, que eran los preferidos de Damon, especialmente los tigres.

Cuando volvieron, estaban cansados después del largo día, por lo que no se entretuvieron mucho por el camino. Elena, a quien le dolían las mejillas de tanto reírse, le hizo pasar hasta el porche y le abrazó por la cintura mientras se despedían, con la promesa de llamarse al día siguiente y de verse pronto. Y con la seguridad de que lo que había entre ellos cada vez era más fuerte, se besaron sin importarles si alguien les veía.

- Buenas noches pequeña. – se despidió Damon, dándole un último beso en la frente antes de darse media vuelta y volver al coche.

Elena se quedó en el porche, contemplándole hasta que le perdió de vista. Después, entró en la casa, donde Ric y Jenna veían una película abrazados en el sofá.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Para no ser una excepción, el resto del fin de semana pasó rápidamente. Cuando Elena se quiso dar cuenta, ya era lunes de nuevo. Ya llevaba casi un mes en Mystic Falls y no se arrepentía de haber ido. Recordó su primera noche allí, la fiesta donde había conocido a Damon, las hogueras y el deseo que había pedido, que de momento iba camino de cumplirse.

El miércoles, Stefan se reunió con ella por la mañana. Habían quedado pronto, incluso más de lo que normalmente solía bajar Elena. Al igual que hacía con su hermano, quedaron a mitad de la playa. Y después fueron paseando por la orilla hasta el lugar donde Elena y sus amigos se solían poner. Aún no había llegado nadie, por lo que extendieron sus toallas al sol, quedándose en bañador, aprovechando que el sol aún no pegaba con mucha fuerza, y continuaron su conversación.

Hablaron un poco de todo, de lo que habían dejado atrás y no pudieron evitar alguna sonrisa tímida, cuando ambos se confesaron que habían dado de lado a sus amigos después de que lo dejaran. Por suerte las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, retomando su antigua amistad, la que nunca debieron abandonar pues ellos no podían ser más que amigos.

Matt fue el primero en llegar y Elena le hizo señas para que la viera. El chico se acercó, algo extrañado de ver a Stefan, quien se auto presentó como un amigo del instituto, cuando vio que Elena dudaba sobre cómo presentarle. Poco después fueron llegando los demás, repitiendo la misma escena, hasta que finalmente apareció Caroline.

Al igual que habían hecho con Elena cuando llegó, todos acogieron a Stefan con buen humor, especialmente Matt, que enseguida hizo buenas migas con él. Los chicos se pusieron a jugar a las cartas mientras las chicas tomaban el sol y escuchaban música. Como de costumbre, Klaus apareció poco antes del mediodía, aunque esta vez venía hablando animadamente con Kol. A éste último le cambió la cara al ver a Stefan allí. Y aún puso una cara más larga cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Elena, la chica se levantó de la toalla y se arrodilló al lado de Stefan, poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras le decía algo. Stefan asintió y en cuanto terminó la partida, se levantó y se fue con ella al agua.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Kol con mala cara, tumbándose al lado de Anna.  
- Un amigo de Elena, del instituto. Está de vacaciones aquí y se han encontrado por casualidad, así que ella le ha invitado a venir. – explicó Caroline, acariciando la mejilla de su novio, que se habían tumbado junto a ella.

Kol solo resopló ante eso, recordaba perfectamente que Stefan era el chico que había interrumpido su pelea con Damon, cuando intentaba que Elena se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era Damon. Stefan le había defendido sin dudar, así que si estaba allí de vacaciones, seguro que estaba con él. No había vuelto a ver a Damon desde ese día, pero si las miradas matasen, Kol habría caído fulminado varias veces por las duras miradas que Elena le dirigía cuando se encontraban.

Mientras, en el agua, Stefan y Elena tenían una conversación parecida.

- ¿Y el idiota este qué hace aquí? No me digas que es amigo tuyo. – dijo Stefan mientras se adentraban en el mar.  
- ¿Kol? Para nada. Solo es un chulo. No le soporto y después de lo que le hizo a Damon, mucho menos. – confesó la chica.  
- ¿Kol? Ese nombre me suena. - reflexionó Stefan, le sonaba que tenía relación con Rebekah, la ex de su hermano, pero no sabía cuánto sabría Elena de eso y no quería meter la pata.  
- Y si te digo Klaus, ¿también te suena? – preguntó la chica.  
- Sí, los hermanos de… – afirmó Stefan, dejando el nombre en el aire.  
- Sí, Klaus es el rubio, el que se ha tumbado con Caroline, salen juntos. Normalmente donde Klaus va, detrás va Kol, por eso está aquí, aunque ya no baja tanto al principio. – le explicó Elena. – Mejor, porque ya te he dicho que no le aguanto. Klaus es mucho más legal, de hecho fue él quien avisó a Damon de lo que estaba haciendo Kol. No sé lo digas a Damon, pero Kol va detrás de mí, aunque ya le he dejado bastante claro que paso de él.  
- Menudo pieza. Cómo se le ocurra hacer algún comentario de mi hermano… - dijo Stefan, apretando un poco los puños. Damon no le había hablado mucho de la familia de Rebekah, pero sobre el que más sabía era sobre Kol y el odio mutuo que había entre ellos. Y si a eso se le añadía lo que pasó en la fiesta, él tampoco le soportaba.

Aprovechando la llegada de una ola, los dos se tiraron para sumergirse por completo. Cuando llevaban un rato en el agua, el resto se unió a ellos. Klaus y Caroline se apartaron un poco, con la atención centrada en ellos. Kol prefirió quedarse en la arena, contemplándolos desde lejos, rabiando mientras veía como Elena y Stefan se divertían.

Se separaron a la hora de comer, Caroline se marchó con los dos hermanos, mientras que los demás se quedaron un rato más allí. Antes de despedirse, Matt les comentó que sus padres se iban a pasar unos días en casa de sus tíos, que vivían en el estado contiguo. Por lo que tendría la casa sola y había pensado en hacer un par de fiestas durante esos días, empezando por una barbacoa esa tarde. Invitó a todos, incluido a Stefan, que le había caído muy bien. Elena se disculpó, ya que ya tenía planes para esa tarde con Damon, pero le prometió ir a la siguiente. Por su parte, Stefan aceptó la invitación, para cambiar un poco de ambiente y relacionarse con alguien que no fuese su hermano.

- Gracias por invitarme Elena. – le agradeció Stefan en cuanto se quedaron solos. – Ha estado bien.  
- Ven cuando quieras. Les ha caído bien. – sonrió la chica.  
- Cuando no esté Kol. – sonrió a su vez el chico, resaltando el hecho sin mala idea.  
- No sabía que iba a venir. Pero si aparece otro día, nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo y ya está. – respondió con decisión Elena, ella tampoco tenía ganas de verle. – Ha estado bien Stef.  
- Sí. ¿Cuál es la versión oficial para esta tarde? Por si me preguntan por ti.  
- Que estoy ayudando a mi tía. Damon no quiere que nadie sepa lo nuestro. – suspiró Elena. – Y entiendo que lo piense, pero es difícil.  
- Dale tiempo Elena. – después se inclinó hacia ella para añadir en voz más baja. – Nunca he visto a mi hermano como ahora, cuando está contigo. Pero yo no te he dicho nada, ¿eh?  
- ¿Nada de qué? – Elena se hizo la inocente, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro a Stefan.  
- Nada de nada. – dijo el chico y los dos sonrieron.

Con un beso en la mejilla, los dos se separaron, tomando direcciones opuestas en la arena.

Por la tarde, Damon pasó a acercar a su hermano cerca de la casa de Matt, aprovechando que tenía que ir a buscar a Elena. Bromeando, los dos hermanos se despidieron. Elena ya le estaba esperando cuando llegó, en cuanto se vieron, los dos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. El simple hecho de verse provocaba que un montón de sensaciones recorrieran su piel.

Oscurecía cuando regresaron, de nuevo habían decidido ir a tomar helado en la misma heladería donde habían estado la semana anterior. Esta vez estaba mucho más llena y, en vez de quedarse por allí, habían preferido volver y estar un rato en la piscina de Damon. Primero habían pasado por casa de Elena, que estaba vacía ya que Jenna se había marchado a buscar a Ric al trabajo y después a tomar algo con él, para que ella cogiese un bikini. Dejaron el coche un poco antes de llegar a la casa, para recorrer los últimos metros por la arena.

Caminaban por la orilla de la playa, muy juntos pero sin llevar a tocarse. Elena intentaba tirar a Damon al agua, que se reía sin dejar de provocarla, sin ningún éxito. Estaban delante de la casa de Damon cuando el chico decidió cambiar de juego. Sin que Elena se lo esperase la cogió en volandas y dio un par de pasos hacia el agua.

- Damon, no. – protestó Elena, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. – No me tires.  
- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió con una mueca traviesa Damon, dando un paso más. – ¿No era lo que tú querías hacerme a mí?  
- Damon que estoy vestida. – suplicó Elena, al ver que él seguía avanzando y que ya había dado el primer paso dentro del agua.  
- Y yo, esa excusa no me vale, pequeña. – siguió sonriendo Damon, mientras Elena pataleaba al aire, intentando que la soltara. – No te preocupes, si el agua está caliente.  
- Por favor. – siguió rogándole. – Que llevo el bolso, el móvil, todo… - lo volvió a intentar, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello para que no la tirase.

Damon se paró cuando las olas le llegaban un poco por debajo de la rodilla.

- Como intentos no están mal, pero tienes una forma más fácil de convencerme. – y fingió que la tiraba, provocando que Elena se agarrase con más fuerza a él. – Yo que tú aprovecharía la oportunidad. – añadió riéndose, mientras la miraba.

Y gracias a eso, Elena pudo ver en sus ojos lo que quería. Agarrándose con más fuerza a su cuello, le dio un largo beso.

- ¿Ves como era fácil? – dijo Damon en una pausa, aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras se lo devolvía.

Sin soltarla, Damon fue retrocediendo a tientas, hasta que casi se tropezó y tuvo que abrir los ojos. Con otro beso acalló la risa de Elena, y esta vez mirando por donde iba, fue entrando en la casa. Con suavidad, deslizó el bolso de Elena por su brazo, haciendo que callase en el sofá, mientras la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que Damon caminaba directamente hacia la piscina. Se detuvo en el borde y sonrió contra los labios de ella.

- Aunque… a lo mejor no era tan fácil. – dijo, aprovechando que ella se había relajado y que ya no se sujetaba con tanta fuerza, y sin darla tiempo para reaccionar la tiró al agua.  
- ¡Damon! – gritó indignada Elena, en cuanto salió a la superficie.  
- Tú has empezado. – le recordó el chico sin parar de reírse, sentando en la hierba, cerca del borde.  
- Me habías dicho que no me ibas a tirar. – protestó nadando hasta el borde. – ¿Y ahora que hago así empapada?  
- Cámbiate, si tienes el bikini. ¿Ves? Si he sido bueno, no te he tirado con todo. Anda no te enfades. – dijo poniendo un puchero.

Elena le fulminó con la mirada mientras le salpicaba con las manos, aún sin salir del agua. Para hacerse perdonar, Damon se levantó y cogió su toalla, que estaba tirada en el césped, y estiró los brazos abriéndola. Volvió a repetir el mismo gesto arrepentido y ante esa imagen, Elena no pudo negarse más. Haciendo un gesto resignado, salió del agua y se dejó envolver por Damon, quien la abrazó con la toalla.

Se quedaron así un poco, hasta que Elena se separó y se metió al baño para cambiarse la ropa empapada por el bikini, que había guardado un rato antes en el bolso. Mientras la chica se cambiaba, Damon aprovechó para secar un poco todo el rastro de agua que habían dejado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del chico, subió hasta su habitación y salió a la terraza para colgar allí su ropa para que se secase. Después de comprobar que no se vería nada desde fuera, la tendió junto a algunas de las cosas de Damon.

- Deja la toalla también. – le dijo Damon, entrando a la habitación. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿No quieres darte un baño? – la mirada que Elena le dedicó le hizo saber que no quería más agua por esa noche. – Vale, vale, ¿una peli? Y te dejo elegir a ti.  
- Está bien. – cedió Elena. – Pero ni una queja de lo que elija ¿eh? Que te lo has ganado.

Damon gesticuló, como si se estuviese cerrando la boca con una cremallera, indicando que no iba a protestar.

- Encima del DVD del salón hay un estuche con un montón de pelis, ve poniendo la que quieras mientras bajo. – dijo Damon, mientras se descalzaba.  
- Damon. – le llamó antes de salir, el chico alzó la mirada para verla, observando su cuerpo en bikini. – Déjame algo anda. – añadió sonrojada, se acababa se sentir desnuda bajo la mirada del chico. – Si no me hubieras empapado. – le recordó.  
- Si no hubieses jugado con fuego. – replicó Damon, pero se acercó hasta la cómoda y le tendió una camiseta que a veces utilizaba de pijama. - ¿Esto te vale?

Asintiendo Elena la cogió y salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras miró la camiseta con curiosidad antes de ponérsela. Era una camiseta deportiva gris, con el logo de la universidad a la que iba Damon en el centro. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Elena se la puso, había reconocido el nombre de la universidad, era la misma en la que a ella le habían aceptado. La camiseta le quedaba grande y le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero la daba seguridad.

Se agachó delante de la tele y cogió el estuche revisando las películas que había. Llevaba casi la mitad, con solo un par que le llamasen la atención, cuando encontró la película que quería ver. Sacó el CD del estuche y avisó a Damon. Éste le dijo que fuera poniéndola, que ya bajaba. La chica le hizo caso y en cuanto metió el CD se fue al sofá, llamando de nuevo a Damon.

Lo que no sabía es que el chico la estaba mirando desde las escaleras. Antes la había regañado por jugar con fuego, sin saber que el que se estaba quemando ahora era él. Ver a Elena vestida con su camiseta le acaba de dejar sin respiración. Cuando ella le llamó, regresó a la realidad y rodeó el sofá, tumbándose con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

- A ver que me has puesto. – dijo mirando a la pantalla, esperando a que los títulos de crédito le dieran una pista. Solo esperaba que no fuese una de esas pelis románticas que había tenido que ver con Rebekah, ese tipo de películas no le gustaban nada.  
- ¿Tú tienes mucho morro no? – le dijo Elena sin mirarle, al notar que se acomodaba más. – Se supone que eres tú el que me tienes que compensar a mí.  
- Bueno, si quieres luego cambiamos y te tumbas tú. – Damon iba a decir algo más, pero se calló sorprendido cuando apareció el título de la película. - ¿En serio? – preguntó.  
- Siempre he querido ver esta peli y nunca he conseguido que nadie la vea conmigo, y como no te puedes quejar, pienso aprovecharme. – le recordó ella, mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano. – ¿No te dará miedo? – se burló.  
- ¿Miedo? Es una de mis películas favoritas, aunque hace mucho que no la veo. – reconoció Damon, cerrando los ojos. Momento que Elena aprovechó para mirarle y tragó saliva al darse cuenta que Damon llevaba solo los pantalones cortos grises que le había visto el otro día, aunque cruzaba la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Aunque no le hacía falta porque la chica no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro y su pecho, con timidez, bajo la mano acariciándole desde el hombro hasta la base del cuello, notando el calor de su piel. – A ella no le gustaban las pelis de miedo y no quería verlas conmigo, y estás pelis son aún mejores si las ves con alguien… ¿No te has leído el libro tampoco? – dejó caer Damon aún sin abrir los ojos.  
- No, ni libro ni peli. Mi hermano ya la ha visto y no quiso verla conmigo, y en cuanto se lo dije a Stefan se negó en redondo.  
- Claro que no quiso. – se rió Damon, ahora sí conectando sus miradas. - ¿Por qué crees que a mi hermano le dan miedo los payasos? Porque se vio It conmigo cuando éramos pequeños y luego tuvo pesadillas, las broncas que me cayeron por eso. No fue mi culpa que él quisiera hacer todo lo que hacía yo. A ver si a la que le va a dar miedo es ti. – se burló, ganándose un pellizco de Elena. – Ven conmigo anda. – dijo levantándose un poco y abriendo los brazos.  
- Calla que ya empieza. – replicó ella, aunque le hizo caso y se tumbó delante de él, entre sus brazos.

Sonrió cuando Damon abrazó su cintura desde atrás, y ella acarició sus manos. Damon entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella, sonriendo relajado. Sabía que Elena no había intentado mirar sus cicatrices, a pesar de que podía hacerlo y eso le daba seguridad.

- ¡Buh! – susurró Damon en el oído de Elena cuando apareció el payaso, asustándola.  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó ella intentando disimular, mientras él se reía.

Los dos disfrutaron de la película, a pesar de que Damon la asustaba cada vez que salía el payaso. Cada vez que la veía dar un bote contra él, bien por la película o porque fuese él quien la asustaba, Damon no podía reprimir la risa.

- Qué fácil es asustarte. ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó cuando acabó la película.  
- Sí, aunque habría estado mejor si cierto graciosillo me hubiera dejado verla tranquila, sin asustarme cada cinco minutos. – respondió Elena, girándose para quedar de frente a él.  
- Tampoco te pases, además no me hacía falta asustarte, ya lo hacías muy bien tú sola, que me he dado cuenta de que te agarrabas a mí.  
- Mentira. – se defendió Elena enrojeciendo, porque eso era verdad. Damon sonrió ampliamente, mientras Elena seguía protestando. – Más te vale que no tenga pesadillas por tu culpa, porque como las tenga me pienso aliar con Stefan y te vas a ver las películas que más odies.  
- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Damon alzando una ceja. – Conozco un buen remedio para no tener pesadillas. Quédate. Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no vas a tener pesadillas. – dijo haciéndose el inocente.  
- Eso me suena a excusa para conseguir que me quede.  
- Tú has sido la que quería ver esta película. No necesito una excusa para pedirte eso. – la cortó Damon colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Me gustaría que te quedases Elena.  
- Mi tía me estará esperando. – dudó Elena, sorprendida por la petición de Damon.

Damon bajó la cabeza, intentando que no se le notase la decepción. Al principio lo había dicho en el mismo tono de broma que el resto de la conversación, pero en cuanto se había escuchado decirlo, se había dado cuenta de que era lo que quería. Notó que Elena se movía a su lado, pero no levantó la mirada hasta que la escuchó hablar.

- Jenna, soy yo, Elena. Te dejo este mensaje para avisarte de que nos vamos a quedar a dormir todos en casa de Matt, porque esto tiene pinta de acabar bastante tarde. Un beso y mañana te cuento. – dijo Elena cuando le saltó el contestador automático, después colgó la llamada. – Quiero quedarme Damon. – le confesó, lo deseaba y lo temía a la vez porque sabía lo que pasaría.

Damon se incorporó y se colocó encima de ella, apoyando una pierna en el suelo para no caerse y sujetando su cuerpo con los codos. Empezó a besarla a la vez que acariciaba su cadera. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Elena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos incorporándose un poco, pegándose más al cuerpo de Damon. El chico depositó un último beso en sus labios antes de empezar a bajar por su cuello. Elena tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía perfectamente cada una de las caricias de Damon, su mano le quemaba la piel. Poco a poco, Damon fue subiendo la mano por su pierna, sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel de la chica, hasta que se topó con la camiseta.

Sin poder evitarlo, Elena se puso tensa cuando el chico coló la mano entre sus piernas, por la parte interior de los muslos.

- Tranquila. – le susurró al notarlo, mientras seguía repartiendo besos en su cuello.

Las tiras de su bikini le estorbaban, por lo que quitó la mano de su pierna para desatarlas. Se detuvo cuando notó que Elena temblaba un poco bajo él.

- ¿Elena estás bien? – le preguntó algo preocupado.

La chica asintió sin mirarle y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Damon la sujetó y se sentó, de forma que Elena estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

- Lo siento Damon. – dijo contra su hombro, nerviosa y avergonzada.  
- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres Elena. Pero tienes que decírmelo sino no puedo saberlo. – Damon la acariciaba la espalda para que se relajase.  
- No es eso Damon, claro que quiero. Es solo que… yo nunca… - intentó confesarle para que no lo malinterpretara.  
- ¿Nunca has estado con nadie? – preguntó Damon asombrado, y cuando Elena negó con la cabeza siguió preguntando. - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
- Porque no quiero que pienses que soy una cría, aunque seguro que ahora mismo lo estás haciendo… Y me daba vergüenza. – susurró con timidez, sintiendo como Damon tomaba aire.  
- Mírame Elena. – le pidió él. Cuando ella lo hizo, separándose un poco de él, Damon cogió su mano para ponerla sobre su pecho, para que pudiera notar el latido acelerado de su corazón. - ¿Lo notas? Tú me provocas esto, así me siento cuando estoy contigo. ¿Cómo voy a pensar que eres una cría? Eres fantástica Elena, solo un idiota podría pensar que eres una cría.  
- Ya sé que es tonto, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa… ni tener miedo. – añadió en voz tan baja que a Damon le costó escucharla.  
- Agárrate a mí. – le pidió el chico sorprendiéndola, le dio unas palmaditas en la piernas para animarla. – Te prometo que no te voy a echar al agua. – bromeó un poco para relajarla, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

Se levantó sujetándola y pudo notar como ella le apretaba con más fuerza la cintura. Subió hasta su cuarto, echando el pestillo al cerrar la puerta. Después la tumbó en la cama, quedando él encima, alzándose sobre los codos para no aplastarla.

- Déjame enseñarte que no hay nada a lo que tenerle miedo. – le pidió mirándola con ternura. – Parare si lo necesitas, solo tienes que decirlo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Una cosa es que tuviera algo de miedo, pero Elena tenía claro lo que quería y mucho más después de ver la forma en que Damon se estaba comportando. Le besó intentando transmitirle eso.

- Intenta no cerrar los ojos, si ves lo que hago no estarás tan nerviosa. – susurró Damon contra sus labios.

Volvió a continuar lo que estaba haciendo y desató las tiras de su bikini. La camiseta le estorbaba, pero aún no se la quitó, solo la levantó. Se paró un momento para contemplarla y Elena se estremeció, cuando le vio morderse el labio con el deseo pintado en su mirada. A pesar de ello, Damon no se precipitó sino que empezó a besar suavemente su tripa, intercalando pequeños mordiscos mientras saborea su piel. Despacio fue subiendo, mientras notaba como la respiración de Elena se iba acelerando. De nuevo, encontró en su camino una tela que le estorbaba, por lo que se detuvo para desatar las tiras de su espalda, quitándole la parte de arriba del bikini.

Muerta de vergüenza Elena intentó taparse, pero Damon le cogió la mano y la llevó a su espalda.

- Déjate llevar. – susurró el chico sin disimular su excitación. -

Por unos instantes se dejó caer encima de ella y el contacto directo entre sus pieles les hizo gemir a ambos. Mientras Elena acariciaba su espalda, Damon se dedicó a los pechos de la chica, sonriendo contra su piel al escuchar los gemidos que ella no conseguía reprimir. Bajo sus caricias, Elena iba perdiendo el miedo, disfrutando cada vez más de todo lo que Damon la estaba provocando. Protestó cuando él paró y en un gesto inconsciente, levantó la cintura rozándose contra él. Damon gimió al contacto, estaba ardiendo por dentro, pero quería hacer algo más antes. Volvió a bajarle la camiseta a Elena, llevándose también la parte de debajo de su bikini.

Después la hizo incorporarse a la vez que él también lo hacía, para poder mirarla. Saber que tenía a Elena desnuda bajo la camiseta, que además era de él, le tenía a mil por hora.

Intentó quitársela, pero con las mejillas completamente rojas Elena no le dejó.

- Tú primero. – dijo señalándole.

De rodillas en la cama, Damon se irguió aún más.

- ¿A qué esperas Elena? – la animó, esbozando su media sonrisa, al ver que ella no se decidía.

Con timidez, Elena llevó las manos a la cintura del chico, pero él se las cogió y las llevó hasta su pecho.

- No hay prisa. – susurró cerrando los ojos, bajo las caricias de Elena.

La chica acariciaba los firmes músculos de su pecho con algo de timidez, pero cuando vio que Damon echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, empezó a repartir besos por su piel, dejando atrás la timidez. Al llegar a su abdomen se detuvo y su mirada se cruzó con la Damon, los ojos de ambos brillaban ardientes. Ninguno quería retrasarlo más, por lo que Elena enganchó un par de dedos a cada lado de su cintura y tiró hacia abajo, bajándole a la vez pantalón y bóxers.

Sin contenerse más, Damon se deshizo de su camiseta mientras terminaba de quitarse su ropa. Se tumbó sobre ella, acallando con un beso las quejas de la chica notó sus dedos. Sin dejar de besarla, Damon fue preparándola, nunca había estado con alguien que fuese su primera vez, pero sabía que normalmente a las chicas les dolía y no quería hacerle daño a Elena.

Pronto sus quejas se transformaron en gemidos, cuando Damon ya no pudo aguantar más, entrelazó su mano con la suya pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron mientras Damon se iba introduciendo en ella. A pesar de que lo hizo despacio, Elena se quejó levemente mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que la chica se acostumbrara, aprovechando para volver a jugar con su cuello. En cuanto notó que ella se relajaba, se movió un poco y al ver que Elena no se quejaba, siguió moviéndose hacia dentro y hacia fuera, manteniendo un ritmo lento pero constante.

El ritmo de sus respiraciones seguía incrementándose y ahora los dos gemían sin control. Elena se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Damon con la otra mano, mientras sentía como oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Pronunció entrecortadamente su nombre contra su hombro cuando alcanzó el clímax, mientras sentía la respiración de Damon contra su oído y como su cuerpo se tensaba sobre ella.

Acariciándole el pelo, Damon se quedó así unos minutos. Después salió lentamente de ella, dejándose caer a su lado, aún respirando a toda velocidad. Elena se acurrucó contra él y Damon la abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó un rato después, cuando se hubo calmado.  
- Sí y no. Ha sido genial Damon. – suspiró Elena, totalmente agotada, girándose de lado y abrazándose a él. – Gracias, llevabas razón, no había nada que temer.  
- No Elena, gracias a ti, por ser mi sueño. – sonrió de medio lado él, acariciando su hombro, también había sido fantástico para él.

En silencio, Elena se apretó aún más contra él, mientras el cansancio la iba venciendo. Sin dejar de acariciarla Damon la vio caer dormida, en su mente solo había sitio para Elena y él lo sabía. Cansado, exultante y abrazado a Elena, él también se dejó vencer por el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La luz del amanecer se colaba por el amplio cristal de la puerta de la terraza, iluminando ligeramente el interior de la habitación. Damon y Elena dormían entrelazados sobre las sábanas revueltas de la cama. Por el suelo estaban las ropas que se habían quitado la noche anterior.

A medida que el sol se iba alzando, sus rayos iban penetrando cada vez más en la habitación, hasta caer sobre el rostro dormido de la chica, quien después de un rato se revolvió, incómoda por la luz. Al hacerlo, chocó contra el cuerpo de Damon y se incorporó rápidamente, asustada al notar otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Solo necesitó un segundo para que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegasen a su mente, tranquilizándola al instante, estaba con Damon, había dormido con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – protestó el chico aún dormido, frotándose los ojos con las manos, los movimientos bruscos de Elena le habían despertado.  
- Nada. – respondió volviendo a tumbarse a su lado. – La luz, que me ha despertado.

Damon se giró para mirar el reloj de la mesilla haciendo un ruido de protesta cuando vio la hora. No sabía exactamente a qué hora se habían dormido, pero eran las ocho de la mañana, como mucho calculaba que habrían tenido unas cuatro horas de sueño.

- Es prontísimo Elena, duérmete otra vez. – Damon se giró hacia ella con los ojos cerrados, para evitar que la luz del sol le diera en la cara.

La chica intentó hacerlo, cerró los ojos buscando dormirse, pero estaba demasiado despierta. Se giró apoyándose sobre un codo y miró a Damon. Aún no se lo creía, lo había hecho y con él, … y había sido genial. El chico descansaba a su lado, nunca le había visto así de relajado y no perdió la oportunidad de observarle.

A pesar de que se moría de curiosidad con el tema de sus cicatrices, no se aprovechó del momento. Clavó la vista en su cintura y subió despacio por su pecho, los músculos se marcaban al ritmo de su respiración. Deleitándose con lentitud, empezó a fijarse en cada detalle de su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos, el perfil de sus pómulos, sus largas pestañas, su suave cabello oscuro totalmente revuelto... Le encantaba el contraste entre su cabello y sus ojos, oscuro y claro, le daba un toque tremendamente sexy. Aunque eso tenía mucho que ver con sus ojos, nunca había visto a nadie que tuviese unos ojos como los suyos, tan intensos y tan expresivos. El azul zafiro de los ojos de Damon la atraía como la luz a una polilla, cada vez que la miraba sentía que podía quedarse atrapada en ellos durante horas, justo como ahora…

Elena enrojeció de golpe y se tapó la cara con las manos, para huir de su mirada.

- No tengo sueño. – le confesó avergonzada porque la hubiese pillado.  
- ¿Y no estás cansada? – preguntó él suavemente mientras le retiraba las manos.  
- Sí. – susurró ella.  
- Pero no lo suficiente por lo que veo. Bueno, ya que no me vas a dejar dormir, habrá que hacer algo con eso, ¿no? – preguntó mientras su mirada se volvía más felina, sin rastro de sueño.  
- Damon… - fue lo único que le dio tiempo a susurrar a Elena antes de que Damon volviera a estar encima suya.

Él la miraba sin hacer nada, suspendido encima de ella con los codos pero con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Elena se encontraba debajo, entre sus brazos, sintiendo que la intensidad de la mirada de Damon la quemaba la piel.

- Eres preciosa. – susurró él sin dejar de mirarla, impidiendo que Elena se tapase.

La espera iba poniendo nerviosa a Elena, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Damon, que poco a poco iba propagándose por su piel. Después de un rato en esa posición, sin ningún movimiento por parte de ninguno, la chica empezaba a perder la paciencia. Sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía se elevó, apretando su cadera contra la de Damon. El cambio fue inmediato, el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que se mordía el labio, reprimiendo un gemido que salió ahogado de su garganta. Eso es lo que estaba esperando, que Elena le buscase, que hiciera ella el primer movimiento.

Prácticamente tumbado sobre ella, pero soportando él su peso, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, obteniendo como premio un pequeño gemido. Repitió la operación en la otra, con el mismo resultado. Protestando Elena giró la cabeza, atrapando sus labios y empezando una lucha de lenguas. Ahora que la timidez había desaparecido, sus manos se aferran con fuerza en su espalda, el contacto piel con piel los volvía locos a los dos.

La chica tenía la piel muy sensible solo con sus caricias, por lo que cuando notó la lengua de Damon humedeciendo y jugando con sus pechos, su cuerpo se arqueó de forma casi automática. Lentamente, el chico fue bajando sin cesar en sus caricias hasta que alcanzó su entrepierna. Se entretuvo allí hasta que notó que ella estaba más que lista. Entonces se incorporó ligeramente para colocarse entre sus piernas, como la noche anterior su mano se entrelazaba con la de Elena. La miró mientras empezaba a introducirse en ella, notando como la chica le iba apretando la mano. Se movió suavemente hasta que ella relajó un poco su agarre, momento en el que aumentó un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Elena se pegó más a él, buscando incrementar el contacto. Agarrándose a su espalda, apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro, gimiendo contra su piel, moviéndose al ritmo que él marcaba. Se estremeció en el momento que alcanzó el máximo placer, sintiéndose aún mejor que la noche anterior. Y que Damon pronunciase su nombre justo antes de alcanzar el clímax ayudó a mejorar esa sensación.

Se quejó un poco cuando Damon salió de su cuerpo, porque le gustaba esa sensación de notarle tan cerca. Él la besó antes de tumbarse a su lado de nuevo y Elena se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, notando no solo el sube y baja de su respiración sino también como iba cambiando el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Respirando aún entrecortadamente, Damon se giró hacia un lado, quedando de espaldas a la luz. Rodeó la cadera de Elena con un brazo a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Totalmente agotada, ya que Damon había acabado con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado, y sintiéndose en el cielo, la chica se removió un poco, acomodándose contra Damon, quien la abrazó con más fuerza, dándole un dulce beso en la nuca.

Y así, los dos volvieron a caer dormidos, sin saber que hacía ya algunas horas que ya no estaban solos en la casa. Por suerte, Stefan dormía aún más profundamente que ellos, en la habitación del otro extremo del pasillo, sin enterarse de nada.

También fue Stefan el primero en levantarse, muy pasado el medio día. Restregándose los ojos, se quedó un rato más en la cama. Se vistió con un bañador y antes de salir, subió su persiana hasta arriba. Como siempre hacía, fue hasta la habitación de su hermano e intentó entrar, pero el pestillo se lo impidió. Se encogió de hombros dando media vuelta, solo quería avisarle de que se iba a la playa.

Bajó derecho a la piscina y se colgó su toalla, que estaba por allí tirada, en el hombro. Aún medio dormido salió de la casa y dejando caer la toalla cerca de la orilla, se adentró en el agua, tirándose de cabeza por debajo de una ola.

El chico pasó un buen rato en el agua, que le refrescaba cuerpo y mente a la vez. Se dejó mecer por las olas, tumbado boca arriba. Desde donde estaba podía ver la terraza de la habitación de su hermano, con la persiana subida hasta arriba. Damon siempre dormía a oscuras y con la puerta cerrada, incluso en verano, por lo que ya estaría despierto.

Cuando se cansó del agua, nadó hasta la orilla. Se tumbó en la toalla, dejando que el sol le secara. Se había marchado sin desayunar por lo que en cuando estuvo casi seco, volvió a la casa. Se limpió toda la arena que pudo antes de entrar y se metió en la cocina, desde allí se asomó un momento al jardín para tirar la toalla al césped.

Estaba buscando en el frigorífico algo que comer cuando empezó a sonar el timbre de un móvil. Al principio no le hizo mucho caso porque no era el suyo, pero poco después escuchó otro timbre que sí reconoció, el del móvil de Damon. Le extrañó que Damon no lo cogiera, harto del sonido de los móviles, se asomó al salón que era de donde venía el sonido.

De nuevo escuchó la otra música, ¿de quién era ese móvil? El móvil de Damon vibraba encima de la mesa y al ver quien llamaba, lo cogió en el último tono.

- Hola papá. – saludó, fijándose mejor en el salón.

Encima de la mesa también estaban las llaves, tanto las de la casa como las del coche, de su hermano y medio oculto, colgando de una silla, estaba un bolso donde sonaba el otro móvil. Tenía que ser de Elena, pero allí no había señales de que hubiese nadie más, ni siquiera había señales de Damon, seguramente se lo había olvidado allí.

Subió las escaleras conversando por su padre, que le preguntaba cómo les iba. Estuvo a punto de comerse la puerta de Damon al intentar entrar y encontrarse, otra vez, con el pestillo. Golpeó la puerta con el puño llamando a su hermano, tapando el altavoz del móvil con la otra mano.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Damon? ¿Quieres abrir de una vez? – protestó, volviendo a llamar algo más fuerte.

Escuchó algo de ruido y volvió a llamar, el sonido del click del pestillo precedió a Damon.

- ¿Qué quieres Stef? – preguntó en voz baja, evidentemente molesto, frotándose los ojos con una mano para terminar de despertarse.

- Papá quiere hablar contigo. – explicó alzando el móvil para que lo viera. - ¿Estabas durmiendo? – preguntó extrañado por el aspecto de su hermano.

Despeinado y en bóxers, Damon se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta entreabierta, tapando con su cuerpo el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces con mi móvil? – Damon ignoró su última pregunta, claro que estaba durmiendo, se había puesto lo primero que había pillado para abrir la puerta antes de que Stefan despertase también a Elena.

- Porque estaba sonando y no aparecías por ningún lado, y como era papá lo cogí. – Stefan se encogió de hombros, veía que Damon no se había levantado de muy buen humor.

Le tendió el móvil intentando entrar en la habitación, pero Damon se lo impidió, empujándole un poco hacia atrás. Stefan hizo un gesto de incomprensión con las manos.

- Vete Stef. – le dijo simplemente Damon, quitándole el móvil de la mano. – Espera un momento papá, ahora te llamo, que estoy hablando con Stefan. – se disculpó colgando.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – preguntó su hermano, desconcertado por su actitud. Hasta ahora a Damon no le había importado que fuese a su habitación, de hecho normalmente era Stefan el que se levantaba primero y el que despertaba a su hermano, no entendía porque no le dejaba entrar ahora.

Damon resopló cansado, a veces parecía mentira que Stefan fuera el listo de la familia, con lo rápido que pillaba la mayoría de las cosas y lo que le costaba pillar otras…

- Joder Stef, ¿qué quieres, que te haga un croquis de por qué no puedes entrar? – intentó decírselo pero sin decírselo.

Stefan entrecerró los ojos fijándose en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Qué tienes…? – empezó a decir señalándole el hombro, pero dejó caer el brazo al comprender lo que era. Enseguida supo lo que pasaba, regañándose internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, las señales estaban ahí: la puerta cerrada, el bolso de Elena abajo, su hermano durmiendo toda la mañana, la marca de su hombro... – Lo siento… - titubeó disculpándose, mientras Damon se balanceaba incómodo. – No me había dado cuenta de que no estabas solo. Ya me voy.

Sin decir nada más, el chico se dio media vuelta, pero su hermano le cogió del codo, obligándole a detenerse.

- Stef… - le paró, se sentía algo mal por su hermano. Después de todo, Elena había sido su novia antes y ahora era él quien estaba con ella.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que hagáis Elena y tú, no quiero saberlo. No quería interrumpiros, es solo que no me lo esperaba. – dijo Stefan, girándose hacia él. – En serio Damon, no te preocupes.

Relajándose un poco al ver la sinceridad de su hermano, Damon asintió.

- Estaré por la cocina. – añadió Stefan, dándole un apretón en el brazo antes de irse hacia las escaleras.

Damon le observó bajar antes de volver a la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas intentando no hacer ruido al ver que Elena seguía durmiendo. Se tumbó a su lado y empezó a besarla suavemente en el rostro para despertarla. Pero apenas la había besado un par de veces cuando ella, que solo fingía dormir, se giró hacia él y sonrió al ver cómo le miraba.

- Hola dormilona. – la saludó sin perder la sonrisa.  
- Hola. – sonrió Elena, estirándose un poco.  
- Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – dijo abrazando a la chica mientras ella se recostaba sobre su pecho.

Con su mano libre le hizo un gesto de silencio, antes de continuar con la llamada que había dejado a medias.

- Hola papá. – empezó a decir. – Sí, estoy bien, Stefan también. ¿Qué tal todo por allí? – hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba. – No creo que vaya, seguramente me quedaré aquí hasta que empiecen las clases. – volvió a parar un momento. – Sí, iré en Navidades lo prometo. – mientras escuchaba Damon hacía círculos con el pulgar sobre la cadera de la chica. – Sí, oye, tengo que colgar ya. Sí, hablamos pronto. Adiós papá. – se despidió el chico dejando a tientas el móvil sobre la mesilla. – ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó mirando a Elena.  
- Por la parte en que te podrías acostumbrar a esto. – le recordó la chica. – Creo que yo también podría hacerlo.  
- ¿Sólo lo crees? – preguntó Damon, fingiendo estar dolido por ese comentario. – La próxima vez tendré que hacerlo mejor, para que me eches de menos.

Elena se estremeció ante su última frase y Damon sonrió al notar su reacción.

- He dicho la próxima vez, no que vaya a ser ahora. – siguió provocándola, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Stefan podría pillarles, prefería esperar hasta tener un rato totalmente a solas. – Ah, y la próxima vez… - continuó diciendo en el mismo tono, señalándose el hombro izquierdo. - … no me muerdas, o al menos, no me dejes marca.  
- ¿Qué dices? Yo no… - indignada, Elena se levantó como un resorte, pero se detuvo al ver que llevaba razón.  
- Sí, esa es la misma cara que ha puesto Stefan. – se rió Damon cruzando la pierna derecha debajo de la otra, al verla boquiabierta.  
- Ni me había dado cuenta, lo siento Damon. – se disculpó apenada.

El chico le quitó importancia con un gesto, si Stefan no se lo hubiera dicho él tampoco se habría dado cuenta. Elena notó como sus tripas protestaban y se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa. Como notaba que Damon la iba siguiendo con la mirada se puso lo primero que había cogido, la camiseta de Damon, para taparse porque le seguía dando algo de vergüenza.

- No te imaginas lo que me gusta verte vestida así. – confesó el chico, la veía tan sexy con su camiseta.

Sin decirle nada, Elena abrió la puerta de la terraza y mirando que no hubiera nadie, salió a buscar la ropa que había tenido que tender la noche anterior. Cuando volvió a entrar, Damon estaba delante del armario, con unos vaqueros puestos aunque desabotonados.

- Que calor hace. – protestó la chica cerrando la puerta, al menos en la habitación se estaba mejor que fuera, ya que ese día soplaba un aire abrasador.

- Me lo dices o me lo cuentas. – respondió en tono resignado Damon, cogiendo una camiseta.

Entre risas, dejó que Elena le sacara de la habitación porque sabía que si se quedaba, le daría igual que estuviese su hermano en la casa. Poco después, ya completamente vestidos, bajaron a la cocina.

- ¿No hay nada hecho para comer? – preguntó como saludo Stefan, mirando en un armario. – Hola Elena. – esbozó una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también había bajado, la chica le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.  
- No, si quieres algo tendrás que hacértelo tú. No seas vago hermanito. – añadió al ver el gesto de protesta de su hermano. – ¿Ya quieres comer? Si aún es pronto para eso.  
- ¿Pronto? – preguntó riéndose. - ¿Qué hora crees que es Damon? Además tengo hambre, no he desayunado.  
- Pues no sé, supongo que las 12 o así, ¿no? – dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros, nunca llevaba reloj y el móvil lo había dejado arriba, por lo que no podía mirar la hora en ningún lado.  
- Son casi las 3. – les aclaró Stefan al ver que Elena había asentido con la suposición de su hermano.  
- ¿Qué dices? – repitió Damon completamente sorprendido. – Nos hemos quedado dormidos, pero bien.  
- Mi tía me va a matar. – dijo Elena a la vez que él.

Como si la hubiesen escuchado, el móvil de Elena volvió a sonar, por segunda vez desde que Stefan había bajado. La chica salió corriendo para contestar, tragó saliva al ver que era Jenna quien llamaba.

- Jenna. – empezó a decir.  
- Por fin Elena. ¿Dónde te metes? ¿Tú has visto la hora qué es? – la interrumpió su tía, en tono preocupado.  
- Tranquila Jenna, solo se me ha ido la hora. – intentó tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Solo se te ha ido la hora? Elena que son casi las tres, eso no es irse un poco. Tu madre ha llamado hace un rato preguntando por ti, y va a volver a llamar, más te vale que estés en casa para entonces. – soltó Jenna.  
- Ya voy para casa. – cedió la chica, con el cabreo que tenía su tía, era lo único que podía hacer.  
- ¿Te llevo? – preguntó Damon detrás de ella.

Sin decirle nada, Elena asintió pensativa.

- Eh, no te preocupes. – le dijo el chico, que se había acercado y la cogía suavemente por las mejillas. Y dejando un dulce beso en su frente, buscó entrelazar su mano con la suya, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Elena.

Unos minutos después, Damon aparcaba delante de la casa de la chica.

- No hace falta que vengas. – dijo Elena, al ver que Damon la seguía hasta el porche.

Antes de que Damon pudiera decirle que no la iba a dejar sola, Jenna abrió la puerta con el teléfono en la mano y una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

- Sí Miranda, ya sé las horas que son. Pero es verano y la chica está de vacaciones, deja que se divierta, está en la playa, no la va a pasar nada. – mientras hablaba le hizo un gesto a su sobrina para que entrase. – Te la paso que acaba de llegar.

Y sin escuchar la contestación de su hermana, Jenna le pasó directamente el teléfono a Elena, haciéndole gestos para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Hola mamá. – saludó la chica, dirigiendo una última mirada a Damon, que seguía a su lado, para que se fuera.

Él negó con la cabeza y la siguió. Aunque se quedó parado en la puerta al ver que ninguna de las chicas le hacía caso.

- Cierra la puerta. – le pidió una voz masculina desde las sombras.

Damon lo hizo mientras intentaba ver a quien le hablaba. Un hombre rubio vestido con un uniforme azul se acercó a él.

- No me suena haberte visto por el pueblo, ¿tú no eres de aquí, verdad? – preguntó Ric, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.  
- Estoy de vacaciones aquí. – le confirmó mientras que Ric asentía.  
- Alaric Saltzman. – dijo tendiéndole la mano. – Aunque todo el mundo me llama Ric.  
- Damon Salvatore.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y después se volvieron hacia las chicas. Elena ya había dejado el teléfono y ahora hablaban entre ellas. En ese momento Elena le estaba diciendo que se preocupaba demasiado. Antes de que Jenna pudiera contestar a eso, Ric intervino en la conversación. Se había pasado toda la mañana con su novia y sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, el verdadero problema había sido la llamada de Miranda, que era muy sobreprotectora con su hija. En cuanto había terminado esa llamada, habían empezado los agobios y las llamadas al móvil de la chica, y como ella no contestaba, Jenna se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa porque se sentía como si su hermana tuviese razón, ya que Jenna siempre había sido la alocada de la familia y, a veces, Miranda no se creía todo lo que había madurado.

- Deja a la chica tranquila Jenna, acuérdate de lo que has dicho hace cinco minutos. – intervino Ric para calmar los ánimos.

Cuando Jenna se volvió hacia a él se fijó en que no estaba solo. Miró de forma interrogante al chico.

- No hacía falta que vinieras Damon. – le medio regañó Elena al verle allí aunque la verdad era que se alegraba de que estuviera allí.  
- Ha sido culpa mía, no me di cuenta de la hora que era. – intercedió sin hacerla caso.

A Jenna no se le escapó la forma en que ambos se miraban y una sospecha cruzó por su mente.

- Estaban buenos los helados de Blue Ice, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Damon, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Sorprendido por el cambio, Damon contestó sin pensar.

- Los mejores que he probado nunca. – cuando terminó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que Elena le estaba haciendo gestos para que se callase.

Jenna sonreía victoriosa a su sobrina.

- Ya sabía yo que tenías algo por ahí cuando me preguntaste. Caroline conoce ese sitio. – satisfecha por haber descubierto lo que Elena le ocultaba, a Jenna se le había pasado el enfado.

Elena enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, dándole así la confirmación definitiva a Jenna.

- Pues con más motivo entonces, déjales que disfruten. – volvió a intervenir Ric, defendiendo a Elena. - ¿O ya no te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos tú y yo?

Jenna sonrió recordando esos momentos con cariño, tenía que admitir que su novio llevaba razón, además eso de hacerse la dura no iba con ella, le pegaba más a su hermana mayor.

- A lo mejor me he pasado un poco. – reconoció. – Ya sabes que tu madre me pone nerviosa cuando me trata como si aún fuese una adolescente, no se fía de que pueda controlarte.  
- Como si hiciera falta, con lo buena que soy. – bromeó Elena, provocando que los tres rieran.  
- Eso si te lo voy a reconocer, siempre has sido muy responsable. Y espero que lo sigas siendo. – añadió Jenna con segundas, mirándola a ella. – No hace falta que me mientas, si quieres salir con… - se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, por lo que solo le señaló.  
- Damon. – la ayudó el chico.  
- Cuando vayas a salir con Damon no hace falta que me mientas, con saber dónde estás me vale. – sabía que la chica lo iba a hacer igual, ya lo había estado haciendo y Jenna prefería apoyarla con esto.  
- Bueno, como ya está todo aclarado, podemos comer ¿no? Me muero de hambre. – comentó Ric frotándose las manos, cuando primero Damon y después Elena asintieron.  
- ¿Y cuándo no tienes hambre Ric? – se burló Jenna. – Vayamos a comer anda. ¿Quieres quedarte Damon? Ya que has venido con Elena. – le invitó.  
- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Mi hermano me espera. – explicó Damon, con las manos en los bolsillos. – Otro día quizá.  
- Otro día. – repitió Jenna asintiendo.  
- Vamos Jenna, enséñame eso tan rico que has preparado hoy. – le pidió, yendo hacia ella y rodeando su cintura con los brazos para tirar suavemente de ella.

Riéndose, Jenna se dejó arrastrar. Antes de salir de la habitación los dos se despidieron de Damon, dejándoles solos, aunque dejaron la puerta abierta.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho Damon? – le preguntó Elena en un susurro cuando se acercó hasta ella.  
- Por varias cosas. Porque te dije que no quería que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa, porque yo te insistí para que te quedases y porque quiero. – respondió en el mismo tono abrazándola.  
- Damon. – Elena le miró con ternura pero no pudo reprimir un carcajada cuando escuchó la conversación de Ric y Jenna, Ric le acababa de decir que lo que la fastidiaba era no poder hacerle el tercer grado a Damon.  
- ¿Tus tíos? – él también se reía mientras hablaba.  
- Mi tía y su prometido. – aclaró la chica. – Gracias por venir Damon.  
- No te dejaría sola pequeña. – dijo esbozando su media sonrisa. Aprovechó que estaban tan juntos para robarle un beso. – Tengo que irme, Stef. - le recordó, algo apenado.  
- Sí. Oye, ¿te ha dicho algo? Ya sabes de qué… tú y yo…  
- No. – negó, sonriendo de nuevo al ver cómo Elena se había puesto roja. Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. - ¿Cuándo te veo?  
- ¿Esta noche en la playa?  
- Eso ya lo sabía. Me refiero a otro día. – sus paseos nocturnos se habían convertido en una costumbre, ya ni siquiera lo comentaban, simplemente daban por hecho que se iban a ver a la hora de siempre.  
- No sé, mañana es viernes y Caroline libra, seguro que querrá salir. Y Matt quiere montar otra fiesta. – se le acumulaban demasiados planes y a pesar de que ella quería estar con Damon, tampoco quería dejar de lado a sus amigos.

Damon asintió entendiéndolo, prefería estar con ella pero eso le daba más tiempo para algo que se le había ocurrido.

- Si me compensas luego. – sonrió. - ¿Quieres que vayamos de picnic?  
- Claro. – respondió inmediatamente la chica, encantada por la idea.  
- Podemos preparar la comida y después irnos con el coche. Bueno mejor que la prepares tú, yo te ayudo, a ver si esta vez aprendo algo. – bromeó el chico, sin querer adelantarla nada.

Con un par de frases más, los dos se despidieron con un beso, sin saber que Ric y Jenna los observaban desde la cocina.

- Hacen buena pareja. – comentó Jenna, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de su novio, mientras veían como Elena se quedaba en la puerta viendo como Damon se marchaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El tiempo pasaba a gran velocidad y Elena, más ocupada que nunca, no tenía ni siquiera tiempo de aburrirse. Ese fin de semana le surgieron un montón de planes con sus amigos. Playa y fiesta en casa de Matt el viernes. El sábado fueron todos, incluido Stefan y sin la presencia de Kol, a la playa donde pasaron el día, volviendo a casa por la tarde para ducharse, cenar y descansar un poco antes de volver a salir. Y el domingo, más playa, aunque esta vez en compañía de Ric y Jenna.

Pero eso no impedía que Damon y Elena se viesen o que hablasen. Cuando Stefan salía con la chica y sus amigos, siempre quedaba primero con Elena, y Damon aprovechaba la excusa de acercarle con el coche para poder verla, aunque fuesen unos minutos. Y si no podían verse, hablaban un rato por teléfono. Elena estaba ilusionada con su salida, mientras que Damon se hacía el misterioso. El chico se pasó toda la tarde del domingo fuera de casa, pero cuando volvió, aunque cansado ya sabía con exactitud dónde iba a llevar a Elena.

Aprovecharon para quedar el día que Jenna salió a pasar el día con unas amigas. Como su tía estaría todo toda la mañana fuera, Elena tenía toda la casa sola, aunque Ric estaría por allí hasta que se fuese a trabajar. Después de mucho comentarlo con Damon, el chico acabó cediendo y solo se esmerarían en preparar el postre y llevarían cosas para picar.

A mediodía, Damon llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Elena. El chico no puedo evitar la risa, divertido al ver que Elena le abría con un delantal sobre la ropa.

- Que tonto eres. – le saludó la chica manchándole una mejilla de harina, al ver que no paraba de reírse.

Frotándose la mejilla para limpiarse, Damon la siguió hasta la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con curiosidad al ver el aspecto de la cocina.  
- Preparando la masa. Ven, ayúdame. – le pidió ella.

Elena le ofreció otro delantal, pero en vez de eso Damon se quitó la camiseta y fue a dejarla al salón. Entre los dos, terminaron de preparar la masa, en un gran bol.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Damon, mirando a su alrededor, pensando en lo próximo que le pudiera pedir Elena.  
- Ahora depende de lo que quieras que hagamos, galletas, tarta, algún bollo…  
- Las galletas y la tarta ya las he probado.  
- Serían distintas. – dijo Elena mientras abría la nevera para ver lo que podían utilizar. – Más que nada porque no queda chocolate. – rió la chica, que sabía lo mucho que les gustaba a Ric y Jenna.  
- Lo superaré. – escuchó que decía Damon a sus espaldas. Sabía que le tenía justo detrás porque su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. – Por mí la tarta está bien.  
- ¿De frutas? - propuso ella agachándose.  
- Vale. – aceptó Damon alejándose sin tocarla.

Elena terminó de sacar la fruta que iba a necesitar, poniéndola en un bol, y después se dio media vuelta, buscando a Damon. Le pasó el bol para que fuese pelando la fruta y ella se dedicó a darle forma a la masa. Cuando la tuvo lista, fue a ayudarle y entre los dos terminaron de preparar todo y lo metieron al horno. Mientras ella lo hacía, Damon se apoyó en una encimera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Pasa algo Damon? – preguntó caminando hasta él, extrañada por su comportamiento.  
- Nada, solo que llevo un rato esperando algo que no llega. – respondió él fingiendo estar triste.

Elena creyendo que lo decía en serio, se preocupó.

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó abrazándole por la cintura. Solo cuando ella lo hizo, Damon imitó su gesto acercándola un poco más a él.  
- Que llevo ya un rato contigo y aún no me has dado ni un simple besito. – respondió poniendo cara de pena y haciendo un puchero.  
- ¡Eres un payaso! – protestó mientras le soltaba y le daba un leve empujón en el pecho. – Me lo había creído de verdad Damon, me habías preocupado.

Pero Damon seguía poniendo pucheros, por lo que entre algunas risas que se le escapaban, Elena le dio un rápido beso en los labios, decidida a devolvérsela o al menos a intentarlo.

- ¿Contento? – preguntó intentando irse, pero él no la dejaba.  
- No. – negó Damon, sin liberarla ni un poco de su agarre. – Eso no es lo que quiero, y lo sabes.

Después de forcejear un poco y viendo que Damon no cedía, Elena acabó cediendo, besándole. Ambos disfrutaron de ese beso hasta  
que se quedaron sin aire, momento en el que se separaron un poco.

- También podías haberlo hecho tú. – le reprochó Elena, al ver que sonreía.  
- Podría. – asintió él, sonriendo travieso. – Pero hoy no lo voy a hacer, solo haré lo mismo que tú hagas y después de que tú lo hagas. – explicó ladeando la cabeza.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la chica, sin comprender lo que tramaba, porque su mirada le indicaba que planeaba algo.  
- Porque – hizo una pausa mientras movía la mano lentamente a milímetros de la mejilla de Elena, como si la estuviera acariciando. – quiero que hoy me busques tú a mí. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? – volvió a hacer un gesto suplicante.  
- ¿Un juego dices? – Damon asintió ante su pregunta. - Pero en todos los juegos hay premio.  
- Y aquí también, lo prometo. – respondió guiñándole el ojo.

Incapaz de adivinar lo que Damon tenía en mente, Elena aceptó, ¿qué podía pasar? Si solo era un juego.

- Pero no me tortures mucho, ¿eh pequeña? – le pidió Damon suavemente.  
- Es tu idea. – se limitó a responder Elena encogiéndose de hombros. Ya ni siquiera protestaba cuando Damon la llamaba pequeña, habían pasado casi tres semanas y él aún seguía haciéndolo.

Elena aprovechó para ver si Damon iba a cumplir lo que decía, probándole con caricias. Sonreía al ver como imitaba sus movimientos: si ella le acariciaba la mejilla, él acariciaba la suya; si ponía la mano en su cadera, Damon la ponía en la suya; si le abrazaba, él lo hacía; y si le robaba un beso… él también lo hacía. Era como el juego de los espejos, pero mucho más excitante.

El delicioso olor de la tarta inundaba la cocina mientras ellos se besaban, ajenos a todo, hasta que les sobresaltó la alarma del móvil de Elena, que ella había puesto para que no se les pasara el tiempo. Peinándose con la mano, la chica se agachó delante del horno y con ayuda de un guante de cocina, sacó la bandeja fuera provocando que el olor fuese aún más fuerte.

- Huele bastante bien. – sonrió Damon, él también estaba algo despeinado pero no hizo ningún intento de colocárselo bien.

Se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla a pasar la tarta a un plato y mientras esperaban a que se enfriase un poco para poder irse, recogieron con tranquilidad todo lo que habían utilizado. Poco después, estaban en el coche, con todo lo que habían preparado para ese día bien guardado en el maletero. Los dos se cubrían los ojos con gafas de sol. A Elena no le sorprendió que Damon tomase la carretera que les llevaría fuera del pueblo, pero sí que lo hizo el camino por el que éste se desvió. Su presentimiento se vio confirmado a medida que avanzaban, era un camino rural rodeado por la naturaleza a ambos lados, por lo que Damon no conducía a mucha velocidad y eso le permitía a Elena fijarse. Sonrió al ver un desvío lateral. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraban.

- Espera Damon. – le paró al ver que él pasaba de largo. – Ve por allí. – le señaló con el brazo.  
- Pero si por ahí no hay nada. – dijo Damon extrañado, aunque la verdad es que era la primera vez que se fijaba en ese camino.  
- Confía en mí. – le pidió con las manos unidas en un gesto suplicante.

Damon sonrió, no podía negarse si se lo pedía así. Dio marcha atrás hasta que pudo girar por hacia el camino que Elena le decía. Fue siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, aunque no le hacía falta porque no había por donde desviarse. El camino les llevó derechos hasta la costa. Estaban en lo alto de un pequeño acantilado, a su alrededor todo era verde excepto los tonos azules del mar.

Elena le echó una mirada victoriosa a Damon cuando vio como contemplaba todo con admiración. Sin decirle nada, se bajó del coche y corrió hacia el borde. Todo estaba igual que en sus recuerdos, pequeñas olas de distintos tonos de azul rompían contra la pared, susurrando al aire, mientras que otras, más afortunadas, llegaban hasta la pequeña cala encerrada en el semicírculo de la línea de la costa. Cerca de donde habían dejado el coche empezaba el camino que permitía bajar hasta la arena.

Se giró sin dejar de sonreír cuando notó que Damon estaba detrás de ella, cogió sus manos para ayudarle a que abrazara su cintura. Manteniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento: la leve brisa marina que les acariciaba, esa sensación de estar en medio de la naturaleza que tanto la gustaba y, sobre todo, la cercanía del chico del que podía afirmar, sin ninguna duda, que estaba enamorada.

- Me encanta este sitio. – dijo finalmente Elena, después de un rato de silencio.  
- Es mejor que donde te iba a llevar. – reconoció Damon. - ¿No me dijiste que no conocías nada por aquí?  
- No me sé exactamente el camino, pero sí que me acordaba de ese desvío. – reconoció ella, girándose para mirarle. – A mis padres les gustaba venir a pasar la tarde aquí. Cuando veraneábamos aquí, veníamos por lo menos tres o cuatro veces. Mi hermano y yo nos pasábamos un montón de tiempo en el agua, mientras ellos nos observaban desde la arena o se bañaban con nosotros.

Mientras preparaban su picnic Elena siguió hablándole sobre sus veranos pasados en Mystic Falls. Damon la escuchaba, sin parar de preguntar, ya que quería saber más sobre ella. Tumbados frente a frente sobre la manta que habían llevado, fueron picando hasta que acabaron con casi todo lo que habían llevado. Lo último que saborearon fue la tarta que habían hecho entre ambos, chocaron las manos con complicidad después de comprobar que estaba muy buena.

- Creo que es mi mejor intento de cocina. – bromeó Damon cuando terminó su trozo.  
- Quizá porque has tenido ayuda. – sugirió Elena, aún entretenida con la tarta.  
- No creo que eso haya influido mucho. – dijo quitándole mérito.

Elena protestó ante eso e intentó vengarse de la mejor forma que podía. Acercándose más a él, pasó un buen rato torturándole. Se acercaba a sus labios y luego se alejaba justo antes de rozarle, observando sus gestos de frustración. O simplemente le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, deslizándose hasta sus labios, pero sin darle nada más. Él sabía lo que Elena intentaba a hacer, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, por lo que se tumbó boca arriba tapándose los ojos con una mano.

La mano de Elena acariciándole la pierna le recordó lo que pretendía cuando le propuso esto. En un arranque de impulsividad, al notar como Damon se tensaba un poco bajo sus caricias, Elena se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó en tono inocente al ver la expresión de sorpresa y algo más de Damon.  
- Claro que no. – respondió rompiendo sus propias reglas al sujetar las piernas de Elena para que no se levantara. No se lo esperaba, pero algo así era lo que iba buscando al proponer el juego.

Sonriendo al haber obtenido una victoria, Elena se echó un poco hacia atrás, apoyando y deslizando las manos por las piernas de Damon.

- ¿Sabes lo malo de esto? – preguntó la chica de nuevo.  
- ¿Aparte de que me estás torturando? – preguntó con ironía Damon arqueando las cejas.

Elena se rió antes de contestar apretándole ligeramente las piernas.

- Que de haber sabido que veníamos aquí, me habría traído un bikini. – respondió mirando al mar, ignorando su pregunta.

Damon siguió la dirección de su mirada y adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Yo no veo a nadie más por aquí. – propuso guiñándole el ojo.

Elena miró a su alrededor, sabía que por allí no solía ir nadie y como había dicho Damon, estaban totalmente solos. Damon sonreía traviesamente de medio lado.

- ¿Y tú? – le retó ella. - No pienso bañarme sola.  
- Te dije que iba a hacer lo que hicieras, si tú te bañas, yo también. – respondió con ambigüedad él, quería que la decisión fuese de ella aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo.

Elena no necesitó ni pensarlo, se llevó las manos a la cintura de su camiseta para quitársela, pero Damon la paró. Se incorporó totalmente, de forma que Elena siguiera sentada en su regazo.

- Así no. – fue lo único que dijo mientras le colocaba las manos en su cintura.

Después alzó los brazos para ayudarla a que le quitara la camiseta. E incapaz de resistirse a eso, olvidando cualquier intención anterior que pudiera haber tenido, Elena lo hizo, dejando la camiseta con cuidado a su lado. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos mientras repetían sus gestos, esta vez a la inversa y Damon dejó caer la camiseta de tirantes de ella sobre la de él.

- Levanta. – le pidió dándole un par de suaves palmadas en las piernas, casi acariciándolas.

Damon hizo lo mismo, deteniéndose para descalzarse sin agacharse. Después se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Elena diera el siguiente paso. Al verle así, Elena recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos, cuando él hizo algo parecido. Recorrió el par de pasos que los separaba y acarició sus costados bajando hasta su cadera, antes de dirigirse a su cinturón. Sin poder evitarlo, Damon se tensó un poco por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y Elena lo notó. Por eso, como le había dicho en una ocasión y como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, cerró los ojos.

- No. – la detuvo Damon, que no se perdía ni uno de los movimientos de la chica. – No Elena. – volvió a repetir. – No sigas haciendo eso, mírame. – pronunció con esfuerzo la última palabra, como si le costase un mundo decírselo, soltando sus manos, dejándola continuar.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó con dulzura Elena, había entendido perfectamente lo que significaban sus palabras.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, rezando interiormente para que lo hiciera rápido, antes de que se echase atrás. En cuanto ella desabrochó sus vaqueros y se los bajó, sin llegar aún a sus rodillas, Damon se sentó en el suelo. Elena le besó profundamente antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Damon cerró los ojos para no ver la reacción de ella. Lo que estaba haciendo podía parecer algo simple, pero para él era difícil, nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Pero confiaba en Elena, si había alguien que no le iba a decepcionar, era ella. Lo siguiente que notó fue como ella le acariciaba la pierna despacio, siguiendo la línea de sus cicatrices.

Porque eso era precisamente lo que formaban, una línea que casi parecía una única cicatriz. Eran bastantes, como le había contado Damon, restos de pequeñas heridas. La mayoría eran simplemente pálidas líneas de distinto grosor en la piel, aunque había otras sin una forma concreta. Damon no se movía mientras Elena seguía con su examen, recorriéndolas con las yemas de los dedos. No eran tan malas como imaginaba aunque si era cierto que se notaban, pero si no fuese porque Damon estaba tan moreno después de un mes en la playa, no destacarían tanto.

- Te toca. – dijo poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿No dices nada? – preguntó con algo de miedo Damon, mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

Ella le sonrió con ternura antes de contestarle.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No voy a salir corriendo si lo que temes. – su expresión le indicó que eso era justo lo que temía. – Damon, no puedes cambiar que tienes esas heridas. Son arañazos, si se notan es porque estás moreno. Ya te lo dije, haría falta mucho más que eso para que me fuera. – explicó quitándole importancia al asunto.

El chico liberó el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras ella hablaba.

- Se notarían de todas formas. Sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar. – susurró para sí mismo, acariciando sus piernas mientras deslizaba sus shorts hacia abajo.  
- No me importa, de verdad. – volvió a confirmárselo, obteniendo una sonrisa en respuesta. Como parecía que Damon había vuelto a su actitud habitual, le tendió la mano. – Vamos, al agua.

Él entrelazó su mano con la suya antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia abajo.

- De eso nada. – dijo Elena, tirando de él en la dirección opuesta.  
- ¿No estarás pensando en tirarte desde aquí? – preguntó Damon al ver que ella se dirigía hacia el borde del acantilado, a la parte que iniciaba el semicírculo de la cala.  
- Tirarme no, tirarnos. – matizó la chica. Las pocas veces que había visto gente allí, los había visto tirarse desde arriba. Siempre había querido hacerlo, desde que los había visto por primera vez, pero sus padres no la habían dejado. – La gente lo hace, ¿si no por qué crees que hay una escalera en las rocas? – se la señaló con el brazo.

Entonces Damon se fijó en lo que ella le estaba indicando, medio oculta en el acantilado había una escalera metálica que se sumergía hasta el agua.

- ¿No te dará miedo, no? – se burló Elena al ver su indecisión.  
- Claro que no, pequeña. – respondió totalmente decidido.  
- Genial. – contestó la chica victoriosa, dando el último paso, colocándose en el borde.

Después de contar hasta tres en voz alta, al unísono, saltaron al agua.

- Ha sido fantástico. – exclamó Elena en cuanto emergió. – Mucho mejor que lo que imaginaba. – Y era verdad, la sensación de caída acompañada por el cálido abrazo de las olas era algo que no había podido imaginar.  
- No ha estado mal. – reconoció Damon nadando hasta ella.

Pero Elena le esquivó, sumergiéndose por debajo de él. Riendo nadó hasta la escalera.

- Venga vamos. – le animó empezando a subir.  
- ¿Otra vez? – medio protestó él, aunque nadó hasta allí.

Y no fue la única vez, hasta que ya Damon se cansó de eso y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que volviera a tirarse. Entre risas mezcladas con protestas, Elena se dejó llevar hasta la manta, donde Damon la tumbó con cuidado antes de hacer él lo mismo. El agua resbalaba por el cuerpo de Damon antes de caer directamente sobre Elena, mientras ellos se besaban sin darle ninguna importancia.

Las manos de la chica viajaban por el cuerpo de Damon, acariciando por igual pecho y espalda, mientras él besaba y succionaba su cuello.

- Sabes a sal, pequeña. – medio sonrió él, relamiendo sus labios.  
- Y tú también. – respondió después de comprobarlo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Acariciando despacio sus pechos, Damon la hizo incorporarse un poco para desabrochar su sujetador, dejándolo caer al lado. Sin darla tiempo a decir nada, masajeó uno de sus pechos con la mano mientras sus labios jugaban con el otro. Pequeños gemidos y suspiros se les escapaban a medida que la temperatura subía a su alrededor. Y dejando atrás miedos y complejos, olvidando donde estaban, acabaron uniéndose de nuevo, comprobando otra vez como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Solo cuando la noche empezó a caer, decidieron volver. Sin prisa, se vistieron con su ropa ya seca y recogieron todo, disfrutando hasta del último minuto juntos. Damon acompañó a Elena hasta el porche de su casa, donde se quedaron mirándose sin saber cómo actuar.

- Al final has perdido en tu juego. – le recordó la chica.  
- Bueno, sobreviviré. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin pizca de arrepentimiento.  
- Me debes el premio. – Elena acariciaba discretamente el dorso de su mano.  
- Ya pensaré algo, quizá otro juego. – los ojos de Damon brillaron pícaros al decir esto.

La chica rió ante eso, moviendo la cabeza. A lo lejos vio la figura de un grupo de gente que se acercaba, por lo que se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Damon. – le llamó antes de entrar. – Te he echado de menos. – reconoció cerrándole la puerta antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Damon se quedó quieto unos instantes antes de empezar a reírse por las salidas de Elena. Él también la había echado de menos, pero no le había dado tiempo a decírselo. Por eso, empezaron a quedar más tardes para pasar más tiempo juntos. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban fuera de Mystic Falls. Aunque también volvieron a pasar una tarde bañándose en la piscina de Damon, donde Stefan se unió a ellos. Una vez más Elena pudo ver y admirar la gran complicidad que existía entre los hermanos Salvatore, su hermano y ella nunca se llevarían tan bien como ellos, y los envidiaba por eso.

Aprovechando que también estaba Stefan, Elena y él hablaron sobre la próxima salida a la que iban a ir. En el mes de agosto empezaban las fiestas patronales de todos los pueblos de la zona. Esa semana tocaban las del pueblo más cercano y como Matt, Caroline y los demás tenían conocidos allí, habían estado planeando salir por allí, aprovechando que el viernes sería el día grande de las fiestas.

- Tengo coche, por si queréis salir otro día. – interrumpió Damon, después de un rato escuchando su conversación.  
- ¿Te estás ofreciendo a salir de fiesta con nosotros? – tradujo Stefan, apoyándose contra el bordillo, estirando las piernas.  
- Puede hermanito. Hace mucho que no salgo de fiesta. – en concreto desde el día que acabó los exámenes. - ¿Qué os parece? – preguntó mirando primero a Elena y después a Stefan.  
- A mí me vale. – aceptó enseguida Elena, agarrándose a su brazo mientras se sumergía.  
- ¿Stef? – miró a su hermano de forma interrogante.  
- Mientras no me tengáis de sujetavelas, hecho. – aceptó él.  
- Ya estás viendo que no lo hacemos.  
- Lo sé. – respondió salpicándole ligeramente.

Cuando Elena salió, los dos hermanos reían divertidos mientras se salpicaban mutuamente.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – protestó Damon, al ver que Elena se unía a su hermano. – Traidora. – protestó entre risas, defendiéndose como podía. – Vendida, traidora.  
- ¿Oyes algo Stef? – preguntó colgándose de la espalda de Damon, intentando hundirle para hacerle una ahogadilla.  
- Absolutamente nada. – rió él sin dejar de salpicar a su hermano, para que no pudiera defenderse de ellos.  
- Me las vais a pagar. Los dos. – les amenazó antes de dejarse hundir, viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Stefan y Elena chocaron las manos en el aire, celebrando su victoria antes de volver a lanzarse contra Damon.

La noche siguiente a que ellos salieran con sus amigos, volvieron con Damon a ese pueblo, a disfrutar de la noche. El mayor de los Salvatore se encargó de conseguir algo de beber mientras Elena y Stefan hablaban. Los tres bromeaban, bebiendo de los mojitos, mientras Damon los divertía con anécdotas de fiestas universitarias, sin dejar de compararlas con la de ahora. Después de un rato, Stefan se marchó por su cuenta, dejándolos a solas.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – propuso Damon, bebiéndose de un trago lo que le quedaba de bebida.  
- Claro. – asintió con ilusión la chica, enganchándose a su brazo, mientras él la llevaba hasta la zona de baile.

Competían mientras se movían al compás de la música, sin darse descanso, con la atención centrada en la persona que tenían delante. Elena se dio cuenta de las miradas que atraía Damon, el chico estaba impresionante con unos vaqueros azules algo desteñidos, camisa blanca con los puños y un par de botones desabrochados y un sombrero negro que llevaba ladeado. Por lo que cogiendo sus manos, lo atrajo hasta él, abrazándose a su cintura.

Elena no se quedaba atrás, con un vestido blanco y un cinturón negro, que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel y unas sandalias negras con algo de tacón, también atraía las miradas de algunos chicos.

- Estás guapísima, ¿te lo he dicho ya? – susurró Damon, poniéndola su sombrero.  
- Solo unas cinco veces hoy. – reflexionó la chica, sonriéndole y admirándole.  
- Pues son pocas porque estás guapísima, pequeña. – respondió el chico guiñándola el ojo. Después le tendió la mano, mientras seguían bailando. - ¿Nos vamos?  
- ¿Adónde quieres ir?  
- A casa. Me dijiste que te quedabas esta noche. – recordó el chico, volviendo a ofrecerle la mano. – Además, te debo algo, ¿no? – sonrió de medio lado de tal forma que a Elena le temblaron ligeramente las piernas.  
- ¿Y Stef? – preguntó aún sabiendo que estaba perdida, ya había cedido.  
- Es mayorcito y esto está al lado, puede volver solo. – Damon hablaba convenciéndose a sí mismo. – Es un pueblo, no le va a pasar nada.  
- Vámonos. – le susurró la chica al volver a acercarse a él en un giro.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, entrelazaron sus manos y se marcharon de allí, mirándose con complicidad. Damon aprovechó el camino hasta el coche para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano, avisándole de que se marchaban, tarde o temprano lo vería y no podría decir que no le habían avisado. Después se olvidó de eso y solo pensaba en Elena, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, a seguir el resto de la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Damon y Elena no fueron directamente a la casa, sino que se sentaron delante, en la orilla de la playa. Elena estaba entre las piernas de Damon, sintiendo como el mar le lamía sus pies descalzos, mientras que el chico la abrazaba por los hombros. De fondo escuchaban la música que les llegaba desde la otra parte de la playa y podían ver algunos destellos a lo lejos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Damon al oído. - ¿Alguna locura de las tuyas?  
- Yo no hago locuras. – protestó ella revolviéndose un poco, mientras notaba su risa haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.  
- No, que va. – negó él con ironía, después cambió a un tono mucho más pícaro. – Pues es una lástima porque esta noche estoy dispuesto a hacer locuras.

Elena se estremeció entre sus brazos, Damon sonrió contra su nuca al notarlo.

- ¿Eso es mi premio? – se interesó la chica.  
- No, tu premio es un juego. – respondió él sin moverse.  
- ¿Otro juego? ¿A qué quieres que te gane esta vez?  
- Ya lo verás pequeña. Y… dudo… que… esta… vez… me… ganes. – añadió entre susurros, Elena estaba jugando con fuego y no se estaba dando cuenta.

Mientras Damon se inclinaba un poco para susurrarle algo al oído, la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido.

- Venga ya, estás loco Damon. – le soltó la chica al escucharle.  
- ¿Por qué no pequeña? – los ojos de Damon brillaban en la oscuridad mientras pensaba "Sí que estoy loco… pero por ti", aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.  
- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – volvió a preguntar extrañada.  
- Claro. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú la que me dijiste que querías darte un baño nocturno. ¿Cómo dijiste que era? ¿Mágico? ¿Qué puede haber más mágico que esto? – preguntó el chico a la vez que se levantaba, tirando de Elena hacia arriba.

Ella seguía negando con la cabeza mientras se dejaba levantar. Al igual que ella, Damon también estaba descalzo, el chico dejó caer su sombrero y el bolso de Elena en la arena, antes de cogerla en volandas.

- Tú verás, o te metes conmigo o ya te meto yo. – dijo el chico empezando a andar entre las olas.  
- Estás loco. – volvió a repetir Elena, estaba vez riéndose mientras se abrazaba a él.  
- Tomaré eso como la segunda opción. – Damon sonrió provocativamente antes de arrodillarse.  
- ¡No! – protestó la chica, aunque se vio obligada a cerrar la boca ya que las olas amenazaban con pasarles por encima. – Vale, vale, me rindo. Suéltame Damon. – le pidió en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír, Damon se levantó y la dejó bajar mientras aprovechaba para acariciar su cuerpo. Por unos instantes los dos se miraron, admirando sus cuerpos. Sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas, la camisa blanca de Damon era casi transparente por efecto del agua. Y lo mismo pasaba con el vestido de Elena, por eso Damon lo deslizó hacia arriba, quitándoselo. Incapaz de resistirse a él, la chica desabrochó su camisa, Damon echó los hombros hacia atrás para quitársela y la cogió cuando cayó al agua.

Sujetando las ropas de ambos con una mano, para que no se la llevasen las olas, Damon acarició su rostro con la otra. Al ver que ella no lo hacía, fue el propio Damon quien se deshizo de sus vaqueros. Elena le miraba ligeramente boquiabierta mientras que Damon sonreía de forma provocativa.

Después de comprobar que efectivamente estaban solos y dejándose llevar por la situación, se deshicieron mutuamente del resto de su ropa. Algo avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, Elena se arrodilló para que el agua la cubriese. Como ninguno de los dos quería que los fiesteros de la playa los pillasen, Damon se tomó unos segundos para acercarse a la orilla para lanzarlo todo a la arena, antes de volver buceando hasta donde Elena. La chica estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, ya que se había ido hacia zonas más profundas.

- Estás loco. – susurró al notar como él se pegaba a su cuerpo.  
- Mira quien fue a hablar. - contestó de la misma forma justo antes de atrapar su labio y morderlo levemente, sin hacerla daño.

Pero por supuesto Elena no pensaba lo que le estaba diciendo y eso la gustaba. Sino no se habría prestado a lo que estaban haciendo, sabía perfectamente cómo iban a acabar si cedía a la idea del chico. Y no se equivocaba, ninguno de los dos podía resistirse a estar tan cerca y llevaban demasiados días sin poder pasar de besos.

En sus oídos solo sonaba la música mientras se entregaban el uno al otro apasionadamente, presas del momento y la pasión que sentían. Las piernas de Elena rodeaban la cintura del chico mientras los labios de él se deslizaban por su cuello y los dos movían siguiendo el compás del mar.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, aún enredados, se miraron cómo si no se pudieran creer lo que acaban de hacer. Relajándose, Damon apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón contra el suyo.  
Poco después los dos se acercaban a la orilla. Estirándose un poco, tumbado bajo el agua Damon le lanzó a Elena su camisa mientras él cogía sus vaqueros. Vestidos así, corrieron hacia la casa, llevando el resto de sus cosas en la mano.

- Damon. – le llamó Elena mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en un taburete de la cocina.  
- Shhh. – la interrumpió él, poniéndole un dedo en los labios al pasar por su lado.

La chica se quedó allí, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo, observándole.

- Venga dame la camisa. – le pidió desde la puerta que daba al jardín, con el brazo estirado.  
- No. – negó moviendo la cabeza, no pensaba darle la única prenda que la cubría.  
- Venga pequeña, tienes que quitarse eso, que está empapada. – sonrió avanzando hacia ella, dejando caer la mano en su hombro.  
- No. – volvió a repetir la chica, notando como se empezaba a poner roja.  
- ¿En serio? – se asombró él, al ver que ella se tapaba la cara con las manos. – Después de lo que hemos hecho y te sigues avergonzando conmigo. No lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas. – le pidió mirándola a los ojos, después de retirarla las manos. – Además, como lo hagas, no vas a disfrutar de tu premio. – le susurró en otro tono.

Resbalando un poco sobre el suelo mojado, Damon salió de la cocina para subir hasta su habitación, dejando a Elena pensando en lo que estaría planeando. Minutos después volvía a aparecer, se había cambiado a los pantalones cortos que utilizaba cuando estaba por la casa y llevaba los vaqueros mojados colgados del hombro.

- Toma, sécate pequeña. – dijo tendiéndole una toalla, al pasar junto a ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. – Y dame la camisa. – volvió a repetir dándole la espalda. – Te he dejado algo arriba.  
- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó muerta de curiosidad lanzándole la camisa húmeda a la espalda.  
- Muy graciosa. – respondió volviéndose a mirarla. - Espérame arriba anda. Y confía en mí, te va a gustar pequeña. – sonrió de medio lado al decirlo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante su mirada.

Tapándose a la vez que se secaba, Elena subió hasta la habitación de Damon. Encima de la cama, le había dejado la misma camiseta que le había dejado la otra noche que estuvieron juntos. Sonrió al recordar de donde era, aún no le había dicho a Damon que la habían admitido en esa misma universidad. Se la puso y se tumbó en la cama a esperarle.

- Buuuh. – susurró Damon en su oído, sorprendiéndola al llegar sin hacer ruido.  
- Damon. – protestó la chica riéndose porque él le hacía cosquillas.  
- Elena. – respondió en el mismo tono, dándola tregua y tumbándose boca arriba a su lado.

Ella se giró para mirarle, apoyándose sobre un codo. Después apoyó la mano en su estómago, acariciando su suave y firme piel.

- Estás helado. – protestó cuando él la acarició el brazo con la yema de los dedos, desde el hombro hasta la mano.  
- Esa es la idea. – dijo mientras su sonrisa y su mirada se volvían más pícaras.

Con un gesto le señaló el vaso, hasta arriba de cubitos de hielo, que había subido, el causante de que su mano estuviera helada. La chica aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa cuando él se giró, con uno de los hielos en la mano.

Primero se lo puso levemente sobre los labios, por un par de segundos, para indicarla que no dijera nada. Después bajo hasta su tobillo y subió despacio, acariciando su pierna mientras que el hielo se derretía en su mano.

- Estás que ardes pequeña. – le susurró al ver la velocidad a la que el hielo se licuaba ante la calidez de su piel. – Coge uno tú también, es un juego entre dos. – dijo de la misma forma, apartándose un poco para que lo hiciera.

Con algo de timidez la chica se estiró y cogió uno. Al ver que se animaba, Damon pasó lo que le quedaba del suyo, esta vez por la parte interna de su pierna, acabando acariciándola simplemente con su mano helada. Elena se estremecía bajo su contacto, nunca se había imaginado que el contraste entre calor y frío pudiera ser tan excitante, en vez de enfriarla el hielo la estaba encendiendo aún más. Y tener tan cerca a Damon, quien obviamente también ardía, no la ayudaba. Despacio, deslizó el hielo por el hombro del chico, cogiendo confianza al ver como él se mordía el labio por la sensación.

- Mira quien fue a hablar. – se la devolvió ella, también en un susurro, mientras rozaba su piel primero con el pulgar y después con el hielo.

Damon repitió el mismo proceso en su otra pierna, mientras que ella se entretenía pasando el hielo por sus hombros y deslizándolo por sus brazos.

- Te voy a enseñar lo que es arder de verdad. – dijo levantando su camiseta aunque sin llegar a sus pechos.

Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó a repartir besos y pequeños mordiscos por toda la piel de su tripa que había dejado al descubierto, encendiéndola justo antes de pasar el hielo por los mismos sitios. La mano helada de ella se deslizaba por su espalda a la vez que las piernas de ella, aún frías, se enredaban entre las de él mientras se iba colocando encima.

Aprovechando el pequeño parón que él tuvo que hacer para coger otro hielo, Elena se revolvió un poco consiguiendo darle la vuelta a la situación, quedando sentada encima de él. Damon la retaba con la mirada a la vez que acariciaba sus caderas.  
Con más confianza de la que había tenido nunca, Elena se estiró cogiendo otro cubito, que deslizó primero por los labios del chico. Se derritió por dentro cuando vio a Damon poniendo morritos dándole un beso al hielo.

Él cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad lo que Elena le iba a hacer. Se estremeció al notar los tibios besos que ella repartía por su pecho, seguidos por frías caricias. La miró de reojo antes de clavar su intensa mirada en la de ella, que le sonreía traviesamente bajando por su cuerpo. Disfrutando de la atención que Elena le dedicaba, tanteó con una mano en busca de otro hielo. Lo mantuvo en la boca los pocos segundos que necesitó para deshacerse de la camiseta de Elena, volviendo a cogerlo mientras se incorporaba, sujetando a Elena con el otro brazo. Después la besó apasionadamente mientras la tumbaba, enredando su lengua helada con la cálida de ella. Utilizando labios, lengua y hielo, Damon jugaba con los pechos de la chica, encendiéndola más de lo que ella podría haber imaginado nunca.

- Damon por favor. – le suplicó entre gemidos, Damon la estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba sentirle.  
- ¿Por favor qué? – preguntó el chico travieso, separando sus labios de su piel solo el tiempo imprescindible para hablar, después siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.  
- Damon. – volvió a suplicar, incapaz de decir más. Se arqueó contra él, agarrándose a sus hombros cuando notó sus dedos helados moviéndose dentro de ella  
- Si no me dices lo que quieres no puedo saberlo. – siguió provocándola mientras repartía besos por su cuello.  
- Hazlo ya Damon. – consiguió decir ella contra su hombro, apretando sus caderas contra las suyas, acariciándole con sus manos ya no tan frías, indicándole lo que quería.

A pesar de sus juegos con el hielo, la piel de ambos ardía porque era así como se sentían por dentro. Y debido precisamente a sus juegos, tenían la piel sensible por lo que todas las sensaciones se magnificaban. Sin querer retrasarlo más, Damon atrapó sus labios mientras se iba introduciendo en ella. De nuevo ambos sintieron ese placentero contraste entre frío y calor, amplificando todo. El ritmo lento inicial pronto se aceleró a medida que ambos se movían cada vez más rápido. No eran solo sus respiraciones las que se entremezclaban, también los jadeos y gemidos de ambos lo hacían, sin ningún tipo de control. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax, cayendo agotados en la cama.

Tumbados el uno frente al otro, felices y agotados, se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, hasta que el sueño les hizo cortar el contacto visual. Justo antes de caer dormida, Elena notó como Damon rodeaba su cintura con el brazo mientras se acomodaba, dejándolo ahí mientras a él también se le cerraban los ojos.

Esta vez estaban demasiado cansados como para que la luz o algún ruido les molestase. El primero en despertarse fue Damon, durante un rato observó a Elena dormida a su lado, acariciando levemente su rostro y retirando algunos mechones de su cabello. Se levantó con cuidado, observando la playa a través del cristal de la terraza. Como casi siempre estaba vacía, eso de estar casi al final de la playa tenía sus ventajas.

Volvió a tumbarse a su lado, apoyado sobre un codo para observarla. Elena era preciosa y se veía mucho más así, dormida, tan relajada y… a su lado.

- Despierta dormilona. – la dijo mientras besaba dulcemente su rostro.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – protestó ella sin abrir los ojos, sin ser realmente consciente de donde estaba.  
- Hora de ir a la playa. – respondió Damon. Eso era algo que ya habían planeado cuando él la invitó a quedarse, que al día siguiente irían a la playa.

La chica se frotó los ojos para despertarse, encontrándose directamente con los ojos azules de Damon, que la devolvieron todos los recuerdos de golpe.

- Vamos. – repitió él dejando un nuevo beso, esta vez sobre sus labios.

Después se puso en pie y Elena agradeció que le diera la espalda, cuando por un par de segundos se quedó boquiabierta admirándole. Damon se vistió con un bañador negro que cogió de la cómoda.

- No te voy a esperar, ¿eh? – la amenazó en broma al ver que seguía sin moverse de la cama. – Tú eras la que querías ir a la playa. A mí me basta con la piscina.

Protestando un poco, Elena acabó levantándose. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Damon la observaba ponerse el bikini que había traído la tarde anterior.

- Al menos me invitarás a desayunar, ¿no? – replicó ella dándole un leve codazo al llegar a su lado.  
- Claro. – sonrió Damon, apartándose para dejarla pasar. – Cada vez me gustaba más esa camiseta. – dijo aludiendo a que ella había vuelto a ponerse su camiseta sobre el bikini.

Por toda respuesta la chica sonrió porque sabía lo que le gustaba a Damon verla así. El chico rodeó sus hombros con el brazo mientras bajaban a la cocina. Se quedaron helados en la puerta cuando vieron a un despeinado Stefan bebiéndose un gran vaso de agua.

- Sois unos cabrones, que lo sepáis. – les dijo con voz ronca al volverse y verles. – Ya hablaremos cuando haya dormido un rato. – añadió pasando juntos a ellos, con la camisa abierta ondeando a su paso.

- Tu hermano te va a matar. – se burló Elena cuando el aludido ya no podía oírles.  
- Dirás que nos va a matar. – la corrigió Damon, abriendo un par de armarios para ver que podían desayunar.  
- No, te va a matar a ti. El coche es tuyo y tú conducías. – matizó ella sentando en uno de los taburetes mientras le observaba moverse.  
- ¿Y no me vas a defender? – se indignó Damon al ver que ella se reía mientras negaba. – Vaya traidora estás hecha. – bromeó. – Además dudo que esté tan cabreado como aparenta.  
- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó la chica. Por toda respuesta, Damon sonrió y negó con la cabeza, devolviéndosela. Aunque la verdad era que lo sabía porque se había fijado en las marcas de carmín en el cuello de la camisa de su hermano, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Elena.

_Stefan paseaba cerca de la playa cuando escuchó una voz conocida que le llamaba._

_- Hey Stefan. – le saludó Matt, con un vaso en la mano y el otro brazo rodeando los hombros de una joven rubia. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?_  
_- Matt. Y… ¿era Lexi? – preguntó al reconocer a la prima de Matt, la había conocido la noche anterior cuando se pasó a saludar a su primo. Ella vivía en ese pueblo. – De fiesta, mi hermano está por ahí con su chica. - respondió simplemente haciendo un gesto vago._  
_- Buena memoria. – sonrió ella, separándose de Matt y acercándose para darle dos besos a Stefan. – Vamos a la playa, ¿te vienes? – le invitó señalando una carpa a lo lejos con la mano._  
_- Claro, no tengo nada que hacer. – aceptó Stefan, devolviéndole la sonrisa, echando a andar junto a ellos._

_Estaban a punto de llegar a la carpa cuando Stefan notó como vibraba su bolsillo._

_- Yo los mato. – dijo al leer el mensaje de Damon._  
_- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Matt mientras que él y Lexi le miraban interrogantes._  
_- Mi hermano y su novia. – suspiró, sin darles ningún nombre. – Que se vuelven._  
_- Bueno, peor para ellos. Lo bueno empieza ahora. – respondió Lexi inclinándose hacia él y rozándole la mano sin que Matt lo viera. Después se dirigió hacia el interior de la carpa haciendoles un gesto para que la siguieran._  
_- Si aguantas hasta que me vaya, te llevo. – se ofreció Matt bromeando._  
_- No creo que eso sea un problema. – le siguió la broma un agradecido Stefan._

_Los dos entraron en la carpa, donde Lexi les hacía señas desde el centro de la zona de baile, rodeada por sus amigas._

El sol pegaba con fuerza cuando Damon y Elena salieron a la playa, directamente en bañador. Elena dejó la bolsa que llevaba y extendió su toalla cerca de la orilla.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Damon, estirándose sobre la toalla, al ver que ella no le imitaba.  
- Al agua. – respondió la chica como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
- De eso nada. – sonrió por anticipado él. – No hasta que no te eches crema. – dijo en tono protector a la vez que le hacía gestos para que fuese hasta él.  
- ¿Y tú qué? – protestó aunque le hizo caso y se dejó caer en sus brazos.  
- Yo después. – respondió dándole un beso. – ¿Dónde tienes el bote?  
- En la bolsa. – explicó tumbándose boca abajo en la toalla. - ¡Eh! – protestó cuando notó que Damon le desataba las tiras del bikini.  
- Shhh, confía en mí. – sonrió Damon, echando un poco de crema en la espalda de la chica.

Después se dedicó a extenderla a la vez que le daba un lento masaje. Suspirando de gusto, Elena se dejó mimar por Damon. Aunque no todo era tan inocente como parecía, de vez en cuando, las manos del chico se deslizaban acariciando el lateral de sus pechos, disculpándose después sin perder su pícara sonrisa. Después vinieron las piernas y a continuación, la hizo darse la vuelta, ya con el bikini bien abrochado.

- Me toca. – rió ella un rato después.  
- Está bien pequeña. – cedió tendiéndose a su lado y ofreciéndole la crema.

Elena se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para repetir el proceso. Los dos se reían, disfrutando del tiempo que pasaban juntos. La chica vaciló un poco cuando tuvo que echarle crema en las piernas, pero recuperó la confianza al ver que él la animaba sin dejar de bromear.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que no estaban tan solos como creían, alguien más estaba viendo esa escena. Y a Kol no le estaba haciendo ni la más mínima gracia lo que estaba viendo, a Elena sentada sobre la cadera de Damon, que estaba tumbado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, acariciandole el torso mientras se inclinaba quedandose a poca distancia de los labios del chico, quien no la quitaba ojo.

- Vaya con la parejita. Sí que eran novios de verdad. – se rió Vickie, al verlos tan embelesados y tonteando de esa forma. – Vámonos a otro sitio. – dijo acariciándole el rostro a Kol. Si estaban allí, en esa zona desierta era solo porque buscaban un sitio donde estar solos. – Venga Kol, vámonos. – volvió a pedirle con voz sugerente.

La rabia de Kol iba en aumento sin dejar de mirar, desde lejos, como Elena se divertía con Damon y finalmente se iba de su mano al agua. Se dejó conducir fuera de allí por Vickie, mientras en su cabeza maquinaba su posible venganza. Podía soportar que Elena no tuviese nada con él, pero no que lo tuviese con el idiota del ex de su hermana, eso no pensaba permitirlo.

Ajenos a esto, Damon y Elena disfrutaban de la caricia de las olas. Nadaban y jugaban en el agua con una pequeña pelota que había llevado el chico. Damon se burlaba cada vez que ella no conseguía cogerla. En venganza Elena intentaba atraparle, pero él no se dejaba, se escabullía en el último instante o se sumergía por debajo de las olas, para volver a lanzarle la pelota cuando salía. Acabó frotándose el hombro cuando se llevó un pelotazo de una desesperada Elena.

- Au – se quejó acercándose hasta ella poniendo un gesto de puchero y cara de dolor.  
- Quejica. – ahora era el turno de la chica de burlarse.  
- Solo cuando llevo razón. – respondió él guiñándola el ojo, cogiendo su cara con las manos y retirándole un par de mechones con los pulgares. La contempló unos segundos antes de besarla, pensando en la suerte que había tenido en encontrarse con ella. - ¿Ves? Ya no me duele. - dijo cuando se separaron, Elena puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. Al verlo, Damon empezó a reírse mientras la salpicaba un poco al alejarse para seguir jugando.

Un par de días después de eso, Kol llevaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto. Desde la ventana abierta le llegaba el eco de las risas y los comentarios de Klaus y Caroline desde la piscina. Estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que podía hacer, cuando el sonido estridente de una canción de Lady Gaga llegó hasta sus oídos. De mala leche se acercó hasta la ventana, para gritarles que bajaran la música. Pero su humor cambió a la misma velocidad que sus ojos se abrían como platos por la sorpresa.

La música venía de un descapotable rosa que acababa de llegar hasta la puerta de la casa. Dos mujeres muy bronceadas se bajaron dando un par de portazos. La primera, de largo pelo rubio, fue quien abrió la puerta de la casa, seguida por su amiga de pelo castaño más corto.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó la rubia.  
- ¡Rebekah! – saludó un ahora alegre Kol, bajando corriendo a su encuentro y lanzándose a abrazar a su querida hermana.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Los dos hermanos se abrazaban con fuerza bajó la mirada de Rose, que se mantenía un poco al margen.

- ¿Rebekah? – preguntó Klaus, cambiando en unos segundos su expresión de incredulidad inicial a una de alegría parecida a la del rostro de sus hermanos. – Hermanita. – volvió a decir, esta vez con cariño, a la vez que se unía a su abrazo.  
- ¡Klaus! – protestaron los dos a la vez, con la complicidad y compenetración que siempre les había caracterizado, al sentir el cuerpo húmedo por la piscina de su hermano mayor.  
- Os he echado de menos chicos. – confesó Rebekah cuando se separaron. - ¿Os acordáis de mi amiga Rose? – preguntó señalando a la chica, que entonces dio un par de pasos hacia delante.

Kol se acercó para darle dos besos mientras que Klaus la saludaba desde lejos, disculpándose por estar empapado.

- Yo también quiero presentarte a alguien. – aprovechó Klaus, retrocediendo hasta Caroline que los observaba desde lejos para no interrumpir. – Está es Caroline. – la presentó dándola la mano y mirándola con dulzura.

Por unos instantes las dos rubias se observaron mutuamente.

- Encantada. – dijo finalmente Rebekah, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

Y Caroline se dio cuenta, se sentía inferior ante ella. A Rebekah se la veía tan sofisticada y era ella solo una chica de pueblo.

- Hola. – saludó avergonzada.

Rose y Rebekah intercambiaron una mirada que decía todo lo que pensaban. Caroline se sintió tan incómoda en ese momento, que se disculpó al instante, volviendo al instante a la piscina.

- No es que me moleste hermanita, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar de viaje todo el verano? – preguntó Kol sin preocuparse de la salida de Caroline.  
- Bueno, tuvimos un problemilla con las últimas reservas. Y decidimos volver en vez de estar peleando. – explicó la chica mirando a Rose para que esta lo confirmara.  
- Sí, Tyler la lió un poco, pero en realidad no nos importaba mucho, ya estábamos algo cansadas de tanto viaje. – añadió está.  
- Por eso vuelvo un par de semanas antes. Para disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad de la playa. He invitado a Rose a quedarse, ¿no os importa verdad? – terminó de contar Rebekah.  
- Para nada. – respondió Kol haciendo gestos.  
- Ni a mí. ¿Has hablado con nuestros padres? – preguntó a su vez Klaus, ligeramente enfadado por la expresión de su hermana cuando vio a Caroline.  
- Sí, no les importa. Además ellos casi no están aquí. – dijo la chica añadiéndose de hombros, realmente no le importaba la opinión de sus padres. – ¿Kol nos ayudas a subir todo esto?  
- Con la condición de que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho. – Kol le guiñó el ojo caminando hacia ellas, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos llevándolas hasta el coche.

Había varias cosas que Rebekah había echado de menos en sus vacaciones y la más importante de todas era a su mellizo. El problema era la otra cosa que Rebekah había extrañado, y en eso, Rose tenía la opinión opuesta a la de ella.

Precisamente hablaban de ello tiradas sobre la cama, con las maletas abiertas y a medio deshacer en el suelo. Entre ambas estaba el pequeño paquete envuelto que había desencadenado esa conversación.

- En serio tía, no te entiendo. – decía una exasperada Rose.  
- Le echo de menos Rose. – suspiró Rebekah agachando la cabeza. – Ya sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento fatal por como acabó todo.  
- No, no deberías. – respondió con convicción su amiga. – No te merece, te lo he dicho mil veces y ya sabes cómo es. Damon no va a cambiar, no lo ha hecho y no lo va a hacer. Además, para echarle de menos te has pasado el viaje en la cama de Tyler. – añadió sonriendo con complicidad. Lo sabía porque los había visto juntos y porque la propia Rebekah se lo había confesado a mitad del viaje.  
- Tyler. – suspiró. – No debí hacerlo, pero me sentía sola después de lo de Damon y él estuvo allí y pasó. Pero no es Damon. – explicó apenada, profundamente arrepentida de sus actos.

Por muy bien que lo hubiese pasado con Tyler, los buenos momentos con Damon eran aún mejores. No había nadie como él, tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, alguien que te hiciera sentirte tan especial con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado. Le había dejado en una decisión tomada con el cabreo del momento pero ahora se arrepentía muchísimo de eso. Alguien dijo alguna vez que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y ahora Rebekah estaba viendo la verdad que había en esas palabras. A pesar de todos sus problemas, Damon y ella nunca habían pasado más de un par de días sin verse por una discusión.

- No sé de qué te quejas, tú tampoco has estado precisamente sola. – añadió cambiando de tema, sabiendo perfectamente lo que opinaba su amiga de Damon.  
- Ya bueno, un poco de diversión nunca viene mal. – se rió Rose, guiñándola el ojo.  
Cotillearon un rato sobre los ligues de Rose, admirando y criticándolos a partes iguales, hasta que muerta de calor la chica decidió darse una relajante ducha que se llevase además el cansancio del viaje.

Rebekah seguía tumbada en la cama, mirando pensativa hacia la ventana.

- Toc toc. – dijo Kol a su espalda.

La chica se giró y la sonrisa que esbozaba se hizo más grande al ver la postura de su hermano. Apoyado con seguridad en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres Kol? – preguntó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Solo hablar con mi hermana favorita. – respondió sin moverse. – Pero si no quieres… - se encogió de hombros sabiendo que ella no le iba a dejar irse.  
- No seas tonto, ven. – respondió moviéndose y dejándole un hueco en la cama.

Como hacían muchas veces, de niños y no tan niños, Kol se tumbó en la cama junto a su hermana, los dos con la vista clavada en el techo.

- Oye Rebekah. Os he escuchado antes, cuando estabais hablando de… - no dijo el nombre aunque no hacía falta, escuchar eso cuando había bajado a por algo frío que beber había sido una gran coincidencia, porque le venía al pelo para lo que iba a hacer. Él ganaba y además su hermana ganaría, aunque no le gustase. – Damon está aquí, en Mystic Falls. – continuó diciendo.  
- ¿Qué dices Kol? Si Damon odia la playa. – respondió sin pensar lo que decía, simplemente se le escapó lo que pensaba.  
- Pero está aquí, lleva aquí todo el verano, desde la fiesta de las hogueras. – siguió confesando Kol. – Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarnos por ti, vino buscándote. – contó saltándose algunos detalles de la historia, observando de reojo la reacción de su hermana.  
- No puede ser. – susurró ella, ese era el día en que ambos habrían ido al pueblo si las cosas no se hubieran torcido.  
- Y aún está aquí, le vi hace un par de días. Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta, sigo creyendo que no te merece, que te ha hecho sufrir demasiado… Klaus no quería que te lo dijéramos, después de cómo estabas cuando volviste de la uni, pero yo creo que si aún sigue aquí, es por algo. – dejó caer.  
- Tengo que verle, hablar con él. – dijo agarrando con fuerza la muñeca del chico.  
- Tranquila hermanita, aún no te lo he contado todo. Creo que tiene un rollo con alguien, ya sabes, como distracción. – explicó quitándole toda la importancia que pudo, al ver la expresión de ella. – Solo es un rollo de verano, ya sabes cómo acaban estas cosas… - y se encogió de hombros.

Un rato después, sin que Rose hubiera aparecido aún, Kol salió del cuarto de su hermana después de prometerle a su hermana que la ayudaría a que se encontrase con Damon.

Pero eso no llegaría hasta un par de días después, cuando Rebekah y Rose decidieron pasar la mañana en la playa acompañadas por los hermanos, por primera vez desde que llegaron. Hasta entonces se habían dedicado a tomar el sol en la piscina de la casa de los Mikaelson gran parte del día, saliendo a tomar algo por ahí por las noches. Kol pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, mientras que Klaus solía irse con Caroline.

Elena acababa de llegar y aún no había sacado ni su toalla cuando vio que Klaus y un sonriente Kol se acercaban hasta donde estaban. Como siempre, la mirada de Caroline cambió cuando su novio la sorprendió dándole un beso en la nuca, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. Kol saludó a todos con confianza, deteniendo su mirada más de lo necesario en Elena.

La chica resopló incómoda. A sus espaldas, desde la orilla, Stefan les miraba haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Había vuelto a quedar con Elena, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba que Kol apareciese, ya que llevaba mucho sin hacerlo. El chico se acercó un poco, saludando al resto y le hizo gestos a Elena para hablar con ella algo más aparte.

- Stef. – le saludó la chica dándole dos besos.  
- No pienso quedarme Elena. – dijo serio él, en voz baja para que les escuchasen.  
- Ya… A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia. – respondió la chica resignada. – No sabía que iba a venir.

Ambos pensaban que Kol y Klaus se iban a quedar todo el rato allí, cuando en realidad solo iban a estar un rato y se irían con las chicas.

- Pues no te quedes. – respondió Stefan, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.  
- ¿Y me voy a casa? No voy a dejar de disfrutar de algo que me gusta solo porque Kol esté aquí.  
- No estoy diciendo eso. Vente conmigo, podemos llamar a Damon, seguro que baja. – le propuso. – Yo me voy a ir de todas formas. – añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Kol los observaba a la vez que conversaba sentado frente a Matt. Elena se giró un poco para mirar a sus amigos y, de nuevo, se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de Kol. Por lo que no tuvo dudas con lo que quería hacer.

- Espera un momento. – le pidió a Stefan, apretando su mano.  
- Estaré por la orilla. – dijo despidiéndose de todos, con la excusa de que los había visto al dar un paseo y solo había pasado a saludar.

Elena se arrodilló al lado de Caroline.

- ¿Puedo robártela un momento? – le preguntó a Klaus.  
- Claro. – dijo el aludido, dándole un último beso en la mejilla a Caroline antes de sentarse al lado de su hermano.  
- No aguanto a Kol. – susurró Elena en cuanto estuvieron solas.  
- Es el hermano de Klaus. – suspiró Caroline, como si con eso lo dijera todo.  
- Por eso, no voy a ponerte en un compromiso. Me voy a dar una vuelta. – le dijo mientras Caroline la miraba asombrada.  
- ¿Pero cómo te vas a ir sola?  
- Me voy con Stef, si hay alguien a quien Kol le caiga aún peor que a mí es a él. Luego hablamos Caroline. – se despidió de ella.  
- Adiós chicos. – se despidió haciendo gestos con el brazo, escuchando las voces de sus amigos.

Caroline y Kol fueron los únicos que mantuvieron la mirada en Elena, por lo que fueron los únicos que la vieron agarrarse al brazo de Stefan e irse en la dirección contraria. Aunque los pensamientos de ambos eran diferentes, Caroline había notado ya a su amiga distinta desde hace días y al verla irse con Stefan, sospechó que entre ellos había algo. Por su parte, Kol solo podía pensar en que Elena utilizaba al amigo de Damon como excusa para ir a verle.

Mientras caminaban, Elena recordó que aún no le había preguntado algo a Stefan.

- Oye, con todo lo que pasó no te pregunté por la universidad. ¿En qué te cogieron al final? – preguntó con curiosidad, arrastrando los pies en el agua.  
- Es verdad. No te lo conté. – dijo el chico con ilusión. – Económicas.  
- ¿Es lo que querías no? – preguntó haciendo memoria, mientras el chico asentía. - ¿Dónde? Porque en la universidad de Denver esa no la hay.  
- Me voy a Boston. – confesó el chico.  
- ¿Con tu hermano?  
- Sí, en parte por eso pedí esa universidad, si me cogían allí podría pasar más tiempo con él, en de pasar todo el año separados. – explicó Stefan, aunque luego calló en la cuenta del detalle. – Espera, ¿sabes donde estudia Damon?  
- Sí, y que estudia Veterinaria también. – le contó.  
- Oye, ¿y tú? – la interrumpió Stefan. – ¿Al final medicina? – preguntó al acordarse del dilema que había tenido Elena cuando hicieron las solicitudes a las universidades.  
- No. – suspiró ella, recordando cómo se lo había tomado su padre. – Me cogieron para medicina en Denver, pero lo acabé rechazando. Voy a hacer biología, que es lo que me gusta de verdad.  
- Ya sabes que yo te apoyaba con eso, lo que elijamos ahora es importante, es mejor elegir algo que te guste de verdad. – la animó él sonriendo, pero después cambio a un gesto más serio. - ¿Y tu padre cómo se lo ha tomado?  
- Pues no muy bien. – reconoció con algo de tristeza. – Ya sabes que quería que fuese médico como él. Ya no está enfadado, pero parece bastante decepcionado. Sabía que iba a pasar algo así cuando lo elegí, por eso no puedo quedarme en Denver. Yo también me voy fuera.  
- ¿Dónde te vas? – Stefan caminaba cerca de ella y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, para intentar reconfortarla. – Si es cerca podríamos vernos alguna vez.  
- Todas las que quieras. – sonrió levemente ella ante la muestra de apoyo de su amigo. – Yo también me voy a Boston. No se lo digas a Damon, él aún no sabe nada, quiero decírselo yo. – le pidió observando los ojos muy abiertos del chico por la revelación.  
- ¿No se lo has dicho? – repitió aún incrédulo el chico.  
- No, no ha surgido la conversación. Nunca hemos hablado de lo que va a pasar cuando acabe el verano. – explicó ella, tirando ligeramente de él para que siguiera andando. – Guárdame el secreto anda, se lo diré pronto.  
- Y tan pronto, quedan menos de dos semanas para que llegue septiembre. No te preocupes, mis labios están cerrados. – sonrió el chico. – Mataría por ver la cara que va a poner Damon cuando se entere.

Continuaron hablando y bromeando un poco hasta que llegaron a la casa que compartían los chicos. Damon los esperaba, descalzo y en bañador, sentado en la orilla. Cuando le vieron, Elena se separó de Stefan y corrió hacia él. El mayor de los Salvatore los había visto llegar juntos y en contra de lo que le había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Rebekah, no sintió ningún tipo de celos. Recibió a la chica con una sonrisa y correspondió sin dudar el beso que ella le dio.

Con Elena aún entre sus brazos, saludó a su hermano con un gesto. Después de disculparse por haberle dejado tirado, haberle prometido que le compensaría y sonsacarle lo que había hecho esa noche, las cosas entre Damon y Stefan habían vuelto a la normalidad en apenas unas horas.

Esta vez, los tres se metieron al agua para huir del calor asfixiante, compartiendo bromas y juegos. De nuevo, Elena y Stefan aunaron fuerzas contra Damon, que se aprovechaba de ser mayor que ellos para sujetarles bajo las olas.

- Te dije que estaría aquí. – dijo Kol a una nerviosa Rebekah mientras caminaban por la orilla. Aún no podían verlos con claridad, solo eran figuras en el mar, pero les llegaban sus voces y la chica no necesitó mucho para reconocer una de ellas como la de Damon.

Los dos hermanos siguieron acercándose para descubrir que efectivamente Damon estaba allí. Recién salido del agua y tumbado en una toalla, observando a otro chico y una chica que salían del agua sin dejar de salpicarse mutuamente. Damon reía, divertido por las payasadas de su hermano, pero la risa se le cortó de golpe cuando al sacudir la cabeza para secarse el pelo se dio cuenta de quien se estaba aproximando a ellos.

- Rebekah. – dijo casi sin aire por la sorpresa.

Stefan y Elena siguieron la dirección de su mirada, preocupados por la expresión del chico, se acababa de quedar pálido. Y vieron a una atractiva rubia que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Damon y que los ignoraba totalmente, seguida por un Kol de expresión inescrutable.

- Joder. – fue lo único que dijo Stefan al reconocerla. – Es Rebekah. – susurró al oído de Elena.

Los dos se dejaron caer en sus toallas detrás de Damon, que se había puesto de pie con la suya enrollada en la cintura.

- Damon. – le saludó la chica cuando llegó a su altura, mirándole de la misma forma que le había mirado cuando se conocieron.  
- Rebekah. – volvió a decir el chico, esta vez enfadado. - ¿Qué quieres?  
- Verte. – sonrió con dulzura.  
- Pues ya me has visto. Ya puedes irte. – le espetó con rabia, tenerla delante le estaba recordando cómo se sintió en sus primeros días en Mystic Falls.  
- No seas así Damon. – le pidió. – Entiendo que estés enfado pero no hace falta que me trates de esa forma.

Ante ese comentario, ni Stefan ni, especialmente, Elena pudieron contener un bufido. Eso provocó que Rebekah se fijase en ellos, mirándoles con enfado por interrumpir.

- ¿Quién es? ¿La novia de tu hermano? – preguntó con algo desprecio por interrumpirles.

Eso sorprendió a Kol totalmente, ¿Stefan y Damon eran hermanos? Nunca se lo había imaginado, los miró alternativamente intentando encontrarles un parecido, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿A qué has venido Rebekah? ¿Qué estás buscando? – al oírle, dolida, Elena no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza en un gesto de decepción porque Damon no le aclarase quien era ella.  
- A ti.

Ese comentario repentino y que ninguno, excepto la intuición femenina de Elena, se esperaba les dejó a los tres con la boca abierta.

- Déjame explicarte. – le pidió acercándose a él y poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Damon retrocedió separándose de ella, huyendo de su contacto, de las sensaciones que le provocaba y que no quería sentir.

- Vamos Elena, dejémosles solos. – le dijo Stefan al oído al ver la cara desencajada, a duras penas disimulada, de Elena.

Tirando suavemente de ella, Stefan la llevó hasta el semimuro que separaba la arena de la calle. Allí se sentaron, dando la espalda a lo que estaba sucediendo en la arena, aunque no podían aislarse del todo. No oían lo que Damon estaba diciendo, pero era imposible ignorar la voz de Rebekah que hablaba en un tono mucho más alto.

- Por favor Damon escúchame. – le estaba suplicando ella. - Ya sé que estás enfadado, pero yo también lo estaba y mucho. Y me equivoqué pero quiero arreglarlo.  
- Me dejaste tirado, no hay nada que arreglar. – respondió Damon sin alzar la voz, intentado sonar más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía, ahora mismo sus sentimientos eran un auténtico caos.  
- Eso no fue así. Yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí. – intentó matizar ella, obteniendo solo un gesto de enfado del chico. – No quiero discutir Damon, solo quiero hablar, que me perdones. Te echo de menos. – confesó.

Damon estaba cada vez más desconcertado.

- Mira, no creo que sea una buena idea. – empezó a decir.  
- Intenté llamarte. – le interrumpió la chica.  
- Y te colgué. Eso debería decirte algo. – sus palabras fueron más crueles de lo que el chico pretendía, y se arrepintió un poco cuando la vio bajar la cabeza intentado disimular que ese comentario la había dolido.  
- Solo te estoy pidiendo que hablemos. – dijo ella cuando controló sus lágrimas. – Piénsalo al menos, esta tarde estaré en el Grill, pásate y lo hablamos cuando estés más tranquilo. – le propuso, intentando conseguir otra oportunidad.  
- Ya tengo planes. – respondió secamente. – Me están esperando. – añadió dispuesto a irse, pero de nuevo Rebekah le detuvo.  
- Pues mañana. – siguió insistiendo, con los ojos brillantes, para demostrarle así que estaba diciendo la verdad, que quería recuperarle.

Él no dijo nada, solo se pasó la mano por el pelo húmero, revolviéndose. Sabía lo que debía decir, pero las palabras no sabían de su boca.

- Yo voy a estar allí, por si decides venir. – le dijo finalmente, viendo su indecisión. – Pásate por favor. – volvió a suplicarle a la vez que reducía la distancia que los separaba. – Yo te he perdonado muchas veces. – le susurró al oído, antes de intentar besarle.

Se permitió sonreír a pesar de que Damon le había girado la cara, pero no la había detenido. Se alejó igual que se había acercado, retrocediendo donde Kol la esperaba. Por eso cuando ya se iba, se giró hacia él.

- Te quiero. – le gritó desde lejos, observando cómo se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

Escuchar eso hizo que un nudo se instalara en el estómago de Elena, solo tenía que verle la cara a Damon para saber que las cosas no estaban bien. Ni siquiera había acudido a ella, se había sentado al otro lado de Stefan y se tapaba la cara con las manos, sin decir nada.

- Lo siento chicos. – les dijo finalmente Damon quitándose las manos, rompiendo el tenso silencio. – Pero ya no tengo ganas de playa, me voy a casa.  
- Damon… – dijeron los otros dos al unísono, provocando una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando se volvió para mirarles.

Pero esa sonrisa, aunque fue leve y desapareció enseguida, no se reflejó en ningún momento en sus ojos y eso solo los preocupó aún más. Elena se levantó de un salto del muro y fue hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras le abrazaba, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, con algo de miedo por si él la rechazaba.  
- No. – respondió abrazándola con más fuerza, era inútil que les mintiera, le conocían demasiado como para que les engañase.  
- Lo siento pequeña. – le susurró Damon dándole un beso en el pelo. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – se ofreció como hacía siempre.  
- No te preocupes, Stefan puede acompañarme. – Elena intuía que Damon quería estar un rato a solas para poder pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, pero se sentía mejor después de ver que se seguía preocupando por ella. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le sintió hacer un movimiento de asentimiento.  
- ¿A qué hora te recojo luego? – le preguntó cuando la soltaba. Al ver que ella la miraba sorprendida, le aclaró algo. – Me da igual lo que diga, no pienso cambiar mis planes por ella. He quedado contigo y eso es lo que quiero hacer. – volvió a sonreírla de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

La chica le acarició el brazo intentando reconfortarle, mientras terminaban de quedar para esa tarde. Después se despidieron, con un beso del que el chico se retiró más rápido de lo habitual. Dirigiéndole una última mirada preocupada a su hermano, que se dirigía a la casa con la toalla colgada del hombro, Stefan siguió a Elena para recoger sus cosas y después acompañarla a casa.

Cuando volvieron a verse, Damon seguía igual, sin ganas de nada, por lo que se quedaron en la casa para ver una peli. Al chico le daba igual lo que vieran, por lo que la dejó elegir mientras él se tiraba en el sofá. Lo único que quería era estar con ella, porque con Elena no se sentía tan mal como lo hacía desde que había hablado con Rebekah. A su lado no se sentía dividido ni tampoco culpable.

Con ella se sentía bien, sus problemas desaparecían y sabía que la quería. Por eso se sentía aún peor por seguir sintiendo cosas por Rebekah, pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero el tenerla delante y escucharla decir que estaba arrepentida y que le quería, había sido demasiado para él. Una parte de él aún quería a Rebekah, a pesar de que sabía que después de todo lo que le había hecho se suponía que no debía sentir nada por ella, pero también quería a Elena, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho en voz alta estaba seguro de eso… o al menos lo había estado, hasta ahora. Odiaba esa sensación de sentirse tan dividido, por su mente y sus sentimientos. Y saber cómo debería estar y comprobar que sus sentimientos iban en otra dirección distinta, no le ayudaba nada.

- Ya está. – le sonrió Elena, sacándole de sus pensamientos y borrando a Rebekah de su mente con su sonrisa y su mirada.  
- Ven. – le invitó Damon abriendo los brazos para que se tumbase con él.

Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba, aspirando su dulce aroma, sintiéndose completo con ella.

- Damon... – empezó a decirle Elena pero él no le dejó.

Le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar porque no quería hablar de ello.

- Déjalo Elena. Pon la peli. – le pidió besando con dulzura su cuello.  
- ¿Y Stefan? – preguntó ella, girándose un poco para verle.  
- Ahora vendr… ¿Pero qué? – se interrumpió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Elena le miró sin entender hasta que ella también notó un ligero roce en la oreja, seguido por la risa ahogada de Stefan.

- Muy gracioso Stef. – le dijo Damon serio, comiéndose la palomita que su hermano le había tirado. Pero en seguida su sonrisa apareció, a la vez que le miraba divertido.

Al ver eso, Stefan volvió a tirarles un par de palomitas.

- ¿Te quieres estar quieto? – protestó la chica, intentando escudarse en Damon.  
- Encima que traigo para vosotros también. – se quejó Stefan sin dejar de sonreír, dejando un bol en la mesa delante de ellos, mientras se tumbaba en el otro sillón con otro bol. – Bueno, ¿qué vemos?  
- Pues no sé, ¿qué vemos Elena? – preguntó Damon soplándole levemente en el oído, haciéndole cosquillas al hablar.  
- Ahora lo veréis. – rió ella al ver a Damon de vuelta a su actitud normal.

Como había sospechado Damon estaba encantado con la película mientras que Stefan protestó en cuanto vio el título.

- Venga ya. No tenía bastante con un fanático de las películas de miedo, para ahora tener dos.  
- Eso es porque te dan miedo hermanito. – bromeó Damon.  
- No me dan miedo. – protestó lanzando otra palomita.  
- Sí. – siguió provocándole él.  
- No. – Stefan volvió a lanzarle palomitas mientras Damon se reía.  
- ¿Queréis parar? – acabó protestando Elena, al ver que los dos chicos seguían.  
- Perdona pequeña. – susurró Damon quitándole con cuidado una palomita que se le había quedado en el pelo. - ¡Stef!  
Si no quieres ver la peli vete, que nadie te obliga.  
- Vale, ya paro. – respondió el chico llevándose esta vez el puñado de palomitas a la boca.

La chica se acurrucó más en los brazos de Damon, notando como él se acomodaba para abrazarla. Dándole un beso en el hombro, Damon la ofreció palomitas, sonriendo además con los ojos.

Stefan miraba alternativamente la película y a su hermano con Elena. Prefería mil veces verle así que con la actitud abatida de un rato antes, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en cuanto Elena se fuera, Damon volvería a la actitud de antes. Tenía que hablar con él aunque Damon no quisiera.

Cuando terminó la película, Stefan se fue a la piscina dejándoles un rato a solas. La chica se giró entre sus brazos, para poder mirarle de frente. Inmediatamente él apoyo su frente contra la suya, dejando que ella se perdiera en su mirada.

- Elena, ¿quieres quedarte hoy? – le pidió Damon. No quería pensar y si se quedaba solo, eso es lo que haría toda la noche.  
- Claro. – aceptó sin dudar Elena, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. – Pero está tu hermano. – añadió mirando hacia el jardín.  
- Ya lo sé, es que no quiero estar solo. – confesó en voz baja, desviando un poco la mirada.

Y eso le recordó tanto al Damon que había conocido al principio, el que estaba hundido por el abandono de su novia, que dejó de lado cualquier inseguridad que pudiera tener desde la aparición de Rebekah y le sonrió con todo el amor que pudo mientras le hablaba.

- No estás solo tonto. – intentó reconfortarle. – Estoy contigo… y tu hermano también. – añadió después de la pausa que hizo para besarle. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.  
- Lo sé pequeña, pero mi hermano no es lo que necesito ahora… - respondió, esta vez besándola él.

Se quedaron un rato más en el sofá, sin dejar de intercambiar besos entre risas. Más tarde se fueron a la cocina, donde entre los dos prepararon la cena. La noche y la mañana fueron solo de ellos, pero en cuanto Damon la dejó en la puerta de su casa, con un último beso entre ellos, sus dudas y los sentimientos contradictorios volvieron.

Desesperado, subió derecho a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama, tapándose los ojos con las manos. No podía hablarlo con Elena, no podía decirle que seguía sintiendo algo con Rebekah, no podía hacerle daño de esa forma. Tenía que aclararse primero, saber que era lo que quería de verdad, por eso, después de varias horas pensándolo, tomó esa decisión.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Stefan desde atrás, cuando le vio a punto de salir de la casa.  
- Voy a salir. – dijo sin volverse, esperando que su hermano no le juzgase.  
- ¿Vas a verla, verdad? – adivinó Stefan por su actitud.  
- Sí. – reconoció Damon, dándose la vuelta.  
- ¿Y Elena? – le preguntó con seriedad el menor.  
- Me siento como si estuviese traicionándola. – confesó Damon, llevándose la mano de nuevo al pelo. – Pero… necesito saber porqué, porqué estoy en esta situación. Solo eso, de verdad. Quiero a Elena. – afirmó.  
- Hermano… - dijo Stefan acercándose a él. – Si necesitas hablar o algo. – se ofreció, sacándole una leve sonrisa. Tenía que ser duro, si a él se le había hecho duro volver a ver a Elena, para su hermano tenía que ser aún peor, porque no era la misma situación. Él estaba enamorado de Rebekah cuando todo se estropeó de golpe.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta hermanito. – Damon apretó el hombro de su hermano antes de salir de la casa.

Seguía hecho un lío cuando llegó al bar donde estaría Rebekah. Y efectivamente la chica estaba allí, pero no sola. Kol y Rose estaban tomando algo con ella en la terraza del local. Para alejarse de todos, Damon se metió en el bar, sintiendo las miradas de los tres sobre él y sin estar seguro de si eso era una buena idea.

- Ahí le tienes hermanita. – la animó Kol. – Si ha venido es por algo.  
- Sigo sin poder creerme que fueses a hablar con él, y que no me lo dijeras. – comentó Rose sin dejar de mirar a Damon.  
- Porque si te lo decía, intentarías que no fuera o irías protestando. – la contestó Rebekah.  
- Suerte. – la deseó Kol, sonriéndola y haciendo un gesto de ánimo con la mano, cuando su hermana se levantó.

- Me lo parece a mí, ¿o de repente tú tienes mucho interés en que estos dos se reconcilien? – dijo Rose, mirándole mientras bebía un poco de su bebida.  
- Quiero ver a mi hermana bien. – respondió enigmático, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Solo eso? Si tú no soportas a Damon.  
- Y no lo hago, pero me importa más mi hermana. – siguió insistiendo, lo que era verdad pero había otra cosa que no estaba contando. Si le interesaba tanto que Damon y Rebekah lo arreglasen, era porque así seguro que sí conseguía una oportunidad con Elena. Sonrió al pensarlo, viendo como su hermana se sentaba en la mesa en la que estaba Damon.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

- Hola. – le saludó con una sonrisa Rebekah, sentándose frente a él.  
- Hola. – respondió sin ganas él, retirando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa y que ella le había intentado coger. – Ya puedes hablar.  
- ¿Qué tal estás? Yo bien, ¿y tú? Me alegro de verte. Te veo bien. – le soltó con ironía.

Por toda respuesta Damon hizo el amago de levantarse y Rebekah cambió de actitud inmediatamente.

- No, espera. – le pidió agarrándole del brazo. – Lo siento Damon. – se disculpó consiguiendo que volviera a sentarse.  
- Mira, dime lo que sea que querías decirme antes de que me arrepienta. – suspiró Damon.  
- Está bien, pero déjame hablar. – le pidió antes de empezar a decirle todo lo que pensaba. - Estás enfadado, lo entiendo. Pero yo también lo estaba, y muy dolida, por lo que cuando mis amigos me propusieron un gran viaje este verano, les dije que sí sin dudarlo. Necesitaba cambiar de aires, dejar de pensar, alejarme de todo. – intentó explicarse, sin dejar de observar las reacciones de Damon para ver si iba por buen camino. – Fue una mala idea, te echado de menos Damon. No pude olvidarte porque te quiero.

"Mala idea" se repetía Damon mentalmente mientras la escuchaba, y una parte de él no podía evitar dar saltos de alegría por lo que estaba escuchando. Pero no podía sentirse así, no después de que ella le hubiese abandonado de la forma en que lo hizo.

- Me dejaste tirado aquí Rebekah. – respondió finalmente el chico con expresión seria, intentando controlar el caos de sus emociones, para que no se reflejara en sus gestos.  
- ¿Solo vas a decir eso? Te estoy pidiendo perdón Damon. – se desesperó la chica al ver que era lo único que iba a sacarle. – Y no sabía que ibas a estar aquí. Tuve que pedírtelo un montón de veces para que accedieras a venir, solo supuse que después de la discusión no ibas a aparecer.  
- Esa era la idea, que no lo supieras. Era una sorpresa, dejé de lado a mis amigos para pasar las vacaciones contigo, aquí, donde tú querías. – confesó Damon tamborileando los dedos encima de la mesa. Rebekah no contestó, enterarse de lo que Damon había planeado para los dos la había dejado sin palabras. – Y me encontré solo, ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré? No puedes venir ahora diciendo que me quieres, ya es demasiado tarde. – por el tono de su voz, Rebekah notaba perfectamente que además de estar cabreado estaba muy dolido.

Eso era lo que Rebekah había temido escuchar. Pero sí era así, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Como Kol le había repetido, si Damon estaba allí, era por algo. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que decidió arriesgarse preguntándoselo.

- No te creo. – negó, buscando una última oportunidad. - ¿Por qué has venido entonces? ¿Y por qué te has quedado? Si tú odias la playa.

Las preguntas le dejaron momentáneamente descolocado y Rebekah se aprovechó de su vacilación para seguir presionándole.

- Acabas de decir que viniste aquí por mí. Kol me lo dijo, que viniste buscándome. Y sabiendo que yo no iba a estar, te quedaste. Tiene que ser por algo.  
- Vine por ti. – al menos para esa pregunta Damon si tenía respuesta. – Pero sí me quedé no fue por ti, no te engañes pensando eso, ni siquiera pensaba en volverte a ver.

Damon estaba siendo brutalmente sincero, pero había cometido un error y Rebekah se dio cuenta.

- ¿Y ahora?  
- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó él sin entender a que se refería con eso.  
- Has dicho pensaba, eso significa que ya no piensas lo mismo. Y no intentes engañarme, estudio Literatura, se perfectamente lo que he oído y el significado de las palabras. – le cortó al ver que intentaba protestar. – Te voy a decir la verdad Damon. Sé que has tenido algo con la chica de ayer. Kol me contó que os había visto.

Y ahora sí, los ojos de Damon se dilataron por la sorpresa, no era solo que Rebekah supiera lo suyo con Elena, ¿Kol los había visto? ¿Cuándo? Si siempre habían estado solos.

- Estoy dispuesta a perdonártelo. – siguió hablando ella, poniendo la mano encima de la suya, sobre la mesa.

De nuevo, Damon se quedó tan desconcertado, y sobre todo, muy confuso por esa declaración, que no hizo ningún movimiento. Rebekah y él estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de una ventana, estaban solos dentro del bar ya que todo el mundo se encontraba en la terraza. Kol y Rose intentaban seguir el resultado de su conversación por los gestos y reacciones que veían por la ventana. Y en ese momento no eran los únicos que los observaban, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- Si que ha tardado poco en ligarse a uno. – comentó Caroline, al verlos por casualidad.  
- ¿Quién? – se interesó Elena que caminaba a su lado, mirando hacia el bar.  
- La hermana de Klaus. – resopló ella, sin olvidar el gesto de desprecio de Rebekah cuando la había visto con Klaus.

Como en ese momento la rubia estaba mirando hacia ellos, no pudo ver la expresión de desconcierto de Elena. Ni el gesto de dolor que hizo al ver como Rebekah sonreía a Damon mientras acariciaba su mano… y él no la decía nada, solo la estaba mirando. Pero quien si lo vio fue Kol, sonriendo para sus adentros por la reacción de Elena.

- ¿Ese no es tu amigo, el chico de la playa? – preguntó Caroline al fijarse mejor, cuando ya casi habían pasado de largo.  
- No sé, no me he fijado. – mintió Elena, acelerando el paso para alejarse de allí, intentando alejarse también de la sensación de celos y del nudo en su estómago que se había hecho más grande.  
- Con lo odiosa que es y la suerte que tiene… - comentó la rubia siguiendo a su amiga hacia el bar en el que habían quedado con los demás.

Dentro del bar, Rebekah seguía hablando.

- No te voy a decir que no me importa, porque si lo hace, pero no significa nada. Solo es un rollo de verano… por despecho, no tiene importancia.  
- No vayas por ahí Rebekah, no sabes nada. – intentó pararla.  
- ¿Por qué? Todos hemos tenido historias así, y siempre es igual, los sueños de verano se derrumban. - se justificó Rebekah con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar eso Damon se quedó helado, así era como había llamado a Elena varias veces. Porque era lo que Elena había sido para él, había sido ella quien más le había ayudado, estuvo sumido en un infierno en el que Elena era su sueño, la persona que conseguía sacarle de allí.

- Venga Damon, no me digas que no has pensado ni una sola vez en lo que va a pasar cuando acabe el verano. – siguió la chica al ver la expresión de Damon. – Solo es una cría, ¿qué está, acabando el instituto? Como mucho empezando la universidad… y nosotros estamos terminándola. Solo es un rollo de verano.  
- No tienes ni idea Rebekah. Esto ha sido una mala idea. – Damon se levantó bruscamente para irse de allí, pero se vio frenado por Rebekah.  
- Damon… Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Perdóname. – suplicó aferrándose a su mano con fuerza. – Venga Damon, te conozco, si no quisieras perdonarme no estarías aquí. – insistió, hablándole a la espalda del chico. – Yo siempre te perdoné, porque te quería… Y te sigo queriendo. – jugó su última baza al ver como Damon se llevaba la otra mano a la cara. – Dime que no me quieres y no te insistiré más.  
- Déjame Rebekah. – le pidió él, sin mirarla, sintiéndose peor que cuando había entrado e incapaz de decir lo que debería. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó incrédulo al notar como ella deslizaba algo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.  
- Es para ti, ya te dije que me acordé de ti. Pensaba ir a verte cuando volviera a Boston, para pedirte perdón y decirte todo esto. – explicó a la vez que le soltaba.

Damon salió disparado, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo, alejándose de allí. Rebekah le contempló sin saber muy bien si había conseguido algo, Damon no le había dicho que la quería pero tampoco le había dicho lo contrario…

Damon irrumpió en la cocina, pasando al lado de un sorprendido Stefan e ignorándole, cogió una lata de cerveza de la nevera y desapareció escaleras arriba. Stefan le siguió a toda prisa, intuyendo que algo le pasaba, metiendo la pierna para impedir que Damon le cerrase la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Damon? – preguntó sentándose en el lateral de la cama, a su lado.

Él siguió callado, ligeramente agachado, con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos. En esa posición, Stefan no podría verle la cara. Sin contestarle, se dedicó a darle un par de tragos a la lata.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – como seguía sin obtener respuesta, Stefan volvió a insistir. – Oye Damon, eres mi hermano, me importa lo que te pase. Y verte así… - le señaló. – créeme, es lo que menos quiero. Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero así no vas a conseguir nada. – dijo levantándose de la cama.  
- Espera Stef. – le llamó Damon cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Al menos había conseguido algo, pensó Stefan mientras volvió sobre sus pasos, sentándose esta vez con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa Damon? – volvió a preguntar.  
- De todo me pasa. – contestó finalmente Damon, completamente desesperado. – Todavía la quiero Stef. – añadió en voz tan baja que a Stefan le costó oírle a pesar de que estaba sentado al lado.  
- ¿Qué? – se le escapó al menor por la sorpresa. – Lo siento. – se disculpó inmediatamente al ver que Damon agachaba aún más la cabeza.  
- Me siento como lo peor del mundo por eso, como un traidor. Ya sé que no debería quererla después de lo que me hizo, pero no puedo evitar quererla. Pensaba que la había olvidado, que lo tenía bajo control, pero cuando apareció ayer en la playa y empezó a decir todo eso, bueno ya lo oísteis, todo se me vino encima. – explicó Damon, sin mirar a su hermano, volviendo a beber algo de cerveza.  
- Bueno, ¿cuánto hace que pasó todo? No han pasado ni dos meses. – intentó ayudarle Stefan. – Tú la querías entonces, y me contaste que no te esperabas lo que pasó, no me gusta pero supongo que es normal que dudes un poco.  
- Es una mierda Stef. No hay nada peor que saber lo que deberías pensar y luego comprobar que te sientes de otra manera.  
- Lo tienes todo muy reciente hermano, date un poco de tiempo. – Stefan apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hermano, como gesto de apoyo.

Stefan lo intentaba, aunque no era fácil, pero Damon agradecía que hermano lo apoyase en vez de juzgarle por lo que le acababa de confesar. El silencio apareció de nuevo durante unos minutos.

- No debí ir a verla, solo quería aclararme, cerrar esto y ahora dudo más. – siguió confesando Damon, soltarlo fuera al menos le estaba sirviendo para desahogarse.  
- ¿Por qué dudas?

En ese momento, Damon alzó un poco la cabeza, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada por hacerle esa pregunta después de lo que le acababa de contar.

- Ya te lo he dicho, aún la quiero… aunque no debería. Y que ella no pare de pedirme perdón y de decirme que me quiere, no ayuda nada.  
- Y antes de irte me has dicho que querías a Elena, parecías muy seguro al decirlo, ¿qué ha pasado con eso? – preguntó Stefan.

Elena, ese era justo el problema, el motivo de sus dudas. Antes de hablar, Damon se terminó la cerveza dejando la lata en la mesilla, al lado del paquetito que le había dado Rebekah.

- La quiero Stef, no estaría con ella si no fuese así. Por eso me siento como un traidor y te aseguro que no he hecho nada. – las palabras de Damon estaban cargadas de sinceridad. – Pero no puedo controlar lo que siento… - terminó diciendo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.  
- ¿Lo has hablado con ella?  
- No. ¿Cómo voy a decirle eso a Elena? – las preguntas de su hermano le desesperaban más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo podría decirle eso?  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¿En serio Stef? – de nuevo la mirada de Damon la fulminó.  
- No soy tonto Damon, sé porque lo dices, solo quiero que lo digas en voz alta. Quizás si te oyes decirlo lo veas de otra forma o se te ocurra algo. – explicó Stefan, solo estaba intentando ayudar pero no sabía qué hacer.  
- ¿Pero cómo se lo voy a decir? ¿Cómo le digo que sigo sintiendo algo por Rebekah? No puedo hacerle daño de esa forma. - por eso Damon quería aclararse, saber lo que sentía de verdad, antes de decirle nada a Elena.

Stefan le miró pensativo durante unos instantes.

- Deberías hablar con ella, Damon. – El mayor de los Salvatore volvió a negar con la cabeza al escucharle. – Entiendo que dudes sobre Rebekah pero… ¿por qué dudas sobre Elena? – se atrevió a preguntar Stefan.  
- Porque… - Damon ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Stefan le hubiese leído tan bien, se dedicó simplemente a responder de forma automática. – porque esto está a punto de acabarse.  
- ¿Cómo qué acabarse? – se extrañó Stefan, si los había visto bien, esa misma mañana los había visto bromeando juntos mientras hacían el desayuno. – Pero si estáis bien.  
- Ya, lo estamos ahora. ¿Y dentro de dos semanas? Ya te lo digo yo, dentro de dos semanas estaré en la universidad, en Boston. Y Elena en Denver. ¿Sabes la distancia que hay entre Boston y Denver? – se paró a preguntar Damon, aunque se arrepintió al ver la expresión de su hermano. – Lo siento, ya sé que lo sabes. Es mucha distancia. ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? Esto tiene los días contados Stef. – añadió de nuevo en voz baja. Era algo que ya había pensado alguna vez pero que siempre se había obligado a olvidar, porque no quería saber la respuesta. Pero hace un rato, Rebekah le había recordado la cruda realidad.

Stefan le miró con detenimiento, si ese era el problema, él conocía la respuesta y Elena también.

- Damon. – le dijo con seriedad. – Habla con Elena, pregúntale eso mismo en vez de comerte la cabeza. Mañana has quedado con ella ¿no? – Damon hizo un gesto de asentimiento. – Cuéntale lo que te preocupa, en serio, Elena se merece saberlo y poder opinar.

Durante un rato más Stefan siguió hablando con su hermano, intentando animarle y que fuera a hablar con Elena. Damon seguía sin creer que eso fuese una buena idea pero algo que le dijo su hermano le acabó convenciendo: "Sé que no quieres que Elena sufra con todo esto, ¿pero qué va a pensar si se entera por alguien que no seas tú?". Stefan llevaba razón, lo menos que Elena se merecía es que fuese totalmente sincero con ella, lo haría la próxima vez que la viese.

Los dos hermanos decidieron salir a cenar fuera, para cambiar un poco el ambiente, a idea de Stefan que buscaba distraer a su hermano. Y por el momento funcionaba, Damon le tomaba el pelo a Stefan, mientras ambos acababan con la pizza que habían pedido. Estaban sentados en una terraza, en una zona algo apartada del paseo marítimo. Podían ver la playa desde donde estaban, y a menudo, los dos desviaban la vista hacia la tranquilidad de las aguas.

Esa noche empezaban la semana de fiesta en el pueblo y muchos jóvenes estaban en la calle. La zona en la que estaban ellos estaba cerca del final de la playa, por lo que no había mucha gente por allí, aunque les llegaban los ecos de música del centro del pueblo y de la playa, donde había un ambiente mucho más festivo.

Damon dejó el trozo que se estaba comiendo en el plato, sin nada de hambre, cuando vio pasar al grupo de amigos de Elena por la arena. Elena estaba con ellos, riéndose de algo que Matt le decía, caminando entre Matt y Kol. Klaus también estaba, rodeaba la cintura de Caroline con un brazo a la vez decía algo en voz alta. Kol se giró un momento hacia su hermano y después señaló hacia un punto, guiando hasta allí a los demás. El grupo se sentó en la arena, alguien, seguramente Klaus encendió un pequeño montón de leña que previamente el ayuntamiento colocaba en la arena, con motivo de las fiestas.

- ¿Celoso hermano? – preguntó divertido Stefan, al ver forma en que Damon estaba mirando a Elena y Kol. Él se sentía mucho más tranquilo que Damon, sabía que las dudas de su hermano no tenían ningún sentido, y mucho más después de ver sus celos por Elena. – Pues ya te aseguro que no tienes ningún motivo para estarlo.  
- Calla. – le dijo Damon, sin dejar de mirar a Elena, sabía que no tenía motivos pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso por verla con Kol. – Oye, puedes irte si quieres. Seguro que son más divertidos que yo. – se obligó a bromear.  
- Estoy haciendo lo que quiero. ¿Ya te quieres librar de mí? Pues anda que no te queda. – después de esa broma,

Stefan cambió de tema, y poco después los dos hermanos se marcharon de allí.

Elena seguía estando dolida con Damon cuando el chico fue a verla la tarde siguiente. Pero a pesar de eso, se obligó a disimularlo para darle la oportunidad a Damon de que se lo contase él mismo.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó con curiosidad, al ver que Damon se dirigía hacia fuera del pueblo.

Habían quedado para cenar algo y después Elena le había convencido para que viesen los fuegos artificiales, el plato fuerte de las fiestas esa noche. Pero Damon, nervioso, se había presentando en su casa como media hora antes de lo que había acordado. Por eso no podía evitar tener algo de miedo por lo que Damon quisiera decirle.

- Solo a dar una vuelta. – explicó él, sonriéndola buscando confianza para lo que la iba a confesar.

Cuando aparcó el coche, la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta uno de los claros que había descubierto con su hermano. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y Elena se abrazó a él, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Damon posó sus labios en el hombro de la chica, depositando un tierno beso del que no se retiró, aspirando el dulce olor de sus cabellos y relajándose.

Poco a poco, Damon fue recorriendo su hombro ascendiendo hasta el cuello, sintiéndose mejor con cada beso que le daba. Cada beso le ponía la piel de punta a la chica, pero aún seguía habiendo una sombra de duda y no quería seguir con eso, al menos no mientras esa sombra estuviera ahí.

- Espera Damon. – le pidió, con algo de dificultad.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – sonrió depositando un nuevo beso, esta vez sobre sus labios.  
- Me encanta. – le sonrió ella, con las manos alrededor de su cuello. Después su gesto cambió a uno más serio. - ¿Qué hay entre nosotros Damon? – le preguntó directamente, sorprendiéndole.  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Si está bastante claro ¿no? – hizo un gesto con la mano al decir eso.  
- Ya… Por eso no lo dices. – dijo Elena con la decepción marcada en la voz. – Por eso dejaste que Rebekah creyera que soy la novia de tu hermano, por eso te fuiste ayer a verla…

Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la última frase de Elena.

- Lo sabes. – susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.  
- Te vi con ella, de la mano. – le echó en cara Elena.  
- Eso no es verdad. – Damon respondió con la misma rapidez con la que abrió los ojos, la última parte de su acusación era falsa. – Esto es dar la mano. – entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la levantó, poniéndola a la altura de sus cabezas. – Te lo iba a contar, por eso te he traído aquí, para hablar a solas. – se excusó poniendo cara de pena para que ella no se enfadase.

Aunque no quería, a Elena se le escapó una leve sonrisa.

- Está bien. – cedió ella, le daría la oportunidad de explicárselo todo. – Cuéntamelo. ¿Por qué fuiste a verla?  
- Porque quería saber porqué se marchó, porqué me quedé tan tirado. – explicó el chico, ligeramente cabizbajo.  
- ¿Y qué te dijo? – se interesó, con algo de miedo, Elena.  
- Lo mismo que en la playa. Que estaba enfadada pero se arrepiente, que me echa de menos y que me quiere. – confesó Damon mirándola de reojo para ver como se lo tomaba.  
- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? – la voz de Elena tembló ligeramente cuando preguntó eso, intuía por su actitud que no le iba a gustar mucho la respuesta. – Damon, ¿qué le dijiste? – volvió a repetir al ver que él no contestaba.  
- Nada, no le dije nada. – acabó diciendo. – No, espera. – intentó pararla cuando Elena se separó bruscamente de él. – No pasó nada, te lo prometo.  
- Suéltame Damon. – le pidió Elena, dolida, poniendo las manos en alto a la altura del pecho. Derrotado, Damon la soltó y ella se levantó. La chica tragó saliva antes de hablar. - ¿Por qué no la dijiste nada? No. – le impidió contestar con un gesto. – Ya te lo digo yo, solo hay una explicación. Te deja tirado, pero en cuanto vuelve y te dice que lo siente y que lo quiere, a ti se te olvida todo. – Elena no pensaba lo que le estaba diciendo, los celos y el dolor hablaban por ella.  
- No se me olvida. – respondió Damon poniéndose en pie, frente a ella. – Te aseguro que no se me olvida nada, nada. – remarcó la última palabra.  
- Entonces ¿por qué no le dices la verdad sobre tú y yo?  
- Porque ya lo sabe. Al parecer Kol nos vio en algún momento y le faltó tiempo para contárselo.  
- Parece que te molesta que lo sepa. – le espetó la chica alzando la voz, realmente molesta.  
- Claro que no me molesta. – Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo, precisamente por eso no había querido decirle nada porque sabía que Elena no se lo iba a tomar bien.  
- Pues nadie lo diría. Cualquiera pensaría que Rebekah aún te importa. – la expresión culpable en su rostro le indicó que había acertado. – Te importa… - repitió, retrocediendo un par de pasos.  
- Lo siento pequeña… - empezó a decir Damon.  
- No me llames pequeña. – le cortó enfadada, con brusquedad.  
- Lo siento Elena. – volvió a intentarlo, acercándose a ella.  
- ¿La quieres? – le interrumpió de nuevo, sin dejar que se explicará. – Damon, ¿la quieres?  
- Sí, aún la quiero. – reconoció en voz baja.

Escuchar eso hizo que las lágrimas acudiesen a los ojos de Elena, y aunque ella luchó por contenerlas, no puedo evitar que un par de ellas rodasen por sus mejillas. Inmediatamente Damon recorrió la distancia que los separaba y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- ¿Cómo puedes quererla después de todo… - se interrumpió de repente bajando la cabeza. Damon pensaba que le iba a preguntar lo mismo que se preguntaba él, ¿cómo podía quererla después de todo lo que le había hecho? Y no tenía una respuesta para eso. - … lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? – Elena terminó la frase clavando sus ojos en los suyos, esperando poder aferrarse a su respuesta, porque ahora mismo se sentía muy utilizada.

- No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento realmente.  
- ¿Y nosotros qué?  
- Esto no va a ningún lado Elena, cuando acabe el verano nos vamos a separar.

Elena se quedó helada ante ese comentario, mientras Damon la observaba deseando internamente que Elena le dijese que se equivocaba, que le diese una esperanza para poder aferrarse a ella, para poder amarla sin miedo a salir herido en unos días.

Tragándose la desilusión que sentía al ver que ella seguía sin decir nada, Damon, desesperanzado, volvió a hablar.

- No me mires así, no me digas que no lo has pensado nunca. En poco más de una semana yo tengo que marcharme, y tú también te vas a ir, casi al otro extremo del país. – Elena no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no se había imaginado que la conversación de ese tema sería así y mucho menos de la forma en que Damon lo estaba haciendo, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.  
- Claro. – consiguió decir ella con amargura. – Y como Rebekah se va a ir contigo, te viene de lujo.  
- ¡No! – protestó él indignado, por supuesto que no era así.  
- Pues si la quieres, ¿no veo cuál porque no?  
- ¿No te das cuenta? – se desesperó Damon. – Siento algo por Rebekah pero también lo siento por ti. – acabó gritando.

Quizá si Damon lo hubiese dicho de otra forma, sin tantos rodeos o con otras palabras, el resultado habría sido diferente. Pero a Elena solo le dolió más, porque Damon acababa de reconocer que a Rebekah la quería, pero por ella solo había dicho que sentía algo… Por eso solo bajó la cabeza, decepcionada.

- ¿No dices nada? – preguntó finalmente Damon, sin saber que esperar ya que las cosas se habían descontrolado hace mucho.  
- ¿Para qué? Si estás muy seguro de todo lo que dices. – recalcó el todo, refiriéndose a lo que había entre ellos.  
- ¿Acaso no es así? – de nuevo Damon esperaba equivocarse.

Y no era así, pero como Damon parecía tan seguro Elena no se molestó en sacarle de su error. ¿Para qué? Si después de todo Damon quería a Rebekah, es porque ella solo había sido una distracción para él. Y eso dolía demasiado. Se alejó de él, luchando de nuevo con las lágrimas. Al ver que ella estaba a punto de irse, Damon intentó volver a retenerla, pero ella le empujó para evitar que la abrazara. La mirada dolida que Elena le dedicó fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que la conversación no podía haber ido peor.

- Elena, por favor. – le pidió suplicándole con la mirada que no se fuera.  
- No se puede querer a dos personas a la vez Damon. – le dijo la chica. – Tienes que elegir. – añadió, dándole una última oportunidad, porque ella le quería, le quería tanto que dolía.

Damon abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero se detuvo, indeciso sobre lo que iba a decir. De nuevo esa sensación de división le atenazaba, los sentimientos contradictorios y el miedo a salir herido le impedían tomar la decisión. Para empeorar las cosas, en ese momento sonó el móvil de Damon. El chico se volvió a mirarlo, colgando con un gesto de cansancio al ver que era Rebekah.

- Creo que te reclaman. No te preocupes, cógelo, si ya lo has dejado todo muy claro. – las palabras de Elena iban cargadas de dolor mientras retrocedía. – Y Damon, alguien digo una vez que si amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo deberías elegir a la segunda porque si realmente amases a la primera no amarías a la segunda. Pero claro, solo son palabras…

Fue lo último que Elena le dijo antes de marcharse corriendo de allí.

- Elena yo… - Damon intentó explicarse pero resbaló al intentar alcanzarla, y en el tiempo que tardó en recuperar el equilibrio la perdió de vista entre los árboles.

Y ya no supo por donde se había ido, la llamó mientras la buscaba, sin ningún éxito. Finalmente volvió al claro, apoyando la espalda contra el mismo árbol que cuando se había sentado con Elena y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo. La había liado y bien, ahora había fastidiado también su relación con Elena, pensó. Pero las cosas aún podían empeorar más. Como siempre, en el mejor momento, Rebekah salió de la nada.

- Hola. – le saludó alegremente.  
- Genial, lo que me faltaba. – suspiró Damon. Por un momento había levantado la mirada ilusionado, pensando que quien hacía los ruidos que había oído era Elena. Pero volvió a enterrarla en sus brazos, al ver que era Rebekah. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
- Quería verte. – sin inmutarse, Rebekah se sentó a su lado.  
- Pues yo no, vete. – dijo sin mirarla.  
- No me voy a ir. – Rebekah le puso la mano en el hombro y Damon la miró con desgana.  
- En serio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?  
- Vi tu coche, supongo que habrá sido casualidad. – mintió Rebekah, había utilizado una aplicación que le permitía conocer la ubicación exacta del móvil al que llamaba, siempre que estuviera en un radio de 20 kilómetros. Damon sabía que era mentira, pero no preguntó porque no quería hablar con ella.

Por su parte, Elena solo buscaba alejarse de Damon, le había escuchado llamarla a sus espaldas pero ahora estaba demasiado dolida como para querer escucharle. Recordaba bien el camino por el que habían venido, estaban muy cerca del pueblo, incluso a pie, no tardaría más de unos minutos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba muy cerca de la casa que compartían Damon y Stefan, sus pies la habían llevado directamente allí quizá porque Stefan era la única persona que conocía la historia completa, aparte de Damon claro.

En cuanto Stefan abrió, Elena se derrumbó y se abrazó a él, llorando.

- Elena. – se asustó Stefan al verla así, haciéndola entrar dentro. - ¿Qué pasa?

El llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Damon. Sin dejar de llorar, Elena se dejó conducir por Stefan sin ser realmente consciente de donde la llevaba. Al principio Stefan pensó en llevarla al cuarto de Damon pero inmediatamente lo descartó, por ser una mala idea, llevándola al suyo propio. Se sentaron en la cama y Stefan esperó, simplemente abrazándola mientras ella se desahogaba.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó Elena secándose las lágrimas cuando se calmó.  
- No pasa nada, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? – le sonrió él. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Damon. – suspiró Elena, todo se reducía a él. – Hemos discutido.  
- Te lo ha dicho. – adivinó Stefan, Elena le miró sorprendida. – Es lo único que se me ocurre para que estés así. – se explicó.  
- La quiere Stef. Y yo no puedo competir contra ella, solo me estado utilizando mientras ella no estaba…  
- Eso no es verdad Elena. Damon no es así, nunca te utilizaría. Y estoy bastante seguro de que, aunque ahora mismo este hecho un lio, él te quiere, Rebekah ya no es nada para él. – afirmó con seguridad el chico, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que decía después de la charla de la noche anterior con su hermano.  
- Ya… - respondió ella, torciendo el gesto. – Por eso queda con ella y por eso me lo oculta.  
- ¿Pero qué te ha dicho? – se extrañó Stefan, esas eran las misma preguntas que él le había hecho y Damon se las había contestado sin problemas.  
- Que la quiere y que lo nuestro no ha sido nada porque no tiene futuro. Vale, no lo ha dicho así, pero es lo que ha dado a entender. – añadió Elena al ver la cara de extrañeza del chico.  
- Ya me extrañaba que dijera eso, porque es justo lo contrario que me dijo ayer.  
- Pues ya ves, tu hermano te mintió. – replicó Elena dolida.  
- No, Damon no miente, y menos a mí. – le defendió Stefan. – Mira Elena, él te quiere, pero le cuesta admitirlo. Entiéndele, tú conoces su historia con Rebekah y creo que mejor que yo. Aún no lo ha superado del todo, lo tiene muy reciente y que Rebekah haya aparecido no le ayuda. – ya que ellos no se aclaraban las cosas, Stefan estaba dispuesto a echarles una mano.  
- ¿Tú crees? – se permitió preguntar ligeramente esperanzada.  
- Sí, ¿y sabes qué más creo? – cuando Elena negó, él siguió hablando. – Creo que tiene miedo porque si admite lo que siente, todo se volverá real y cree que cuando acabe el verano todo va a desaparecer y que va a salir herido de nuevo. – lo último Damon no se lo había dicho pero era lo que sospechaba. Pero eso le recordó algo. - ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Estoy seguro de que eso acabaría con cualquier duda que pueda tener.  
- No sé. – se encogió de hombros. – Le vi tan seguro de lo que decía, de que no teníamos futuro, dándolo todo por pedirlo, que no me pareció que mereciera la pena sacarle de su error.  
- Díselo. – la animó Stefan de la misma forma que había hecho con su hermano el día anterior.  
- ¿Después de lo que ha pasado? Veo difícil que me escuche.  
- Elena, ¿le quieres? – preguntó Stefan mirándole a los ojos.  
- Muchísimo. – Elena respondió sin dudar, aunque luego se arrepintió un poco, teniendo en cuenta que se lo estaba diciendo a su exnovio. – Lo siento.  
- No importa. – Stefan le quitó importancia con un gesto. - ¿Quieres que te acompañé a hablar con él?  
- No sé donde está.  
- Déjamelo a mí. – Stefan sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y rápidamente escribió un mensaje.

"¿Dónde andas?"  
"En el bosque, en el claro que está más cerca del pueblo, el que encontraste. ¿Por?"  
"Solo estoy preocupado"  
"Estoy bien, ya te dije que iba a salir"

El intercambio de mensajes entré los hermanos fue rápido, el menor no se creyó el último mensaje pero no podía insistir sin que resultase extraño. Por lo que se volvió hacia Elena con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Vamos? – la dijo levantándose y tendiéndola la mano.  
- Sí. – Elena se secó los últimos restos de lágrimas antes de seguirlo. – Oye Stef. – le llamó cuando ya estaban entrando al bosque.  
- Dime.  
- Hay algo que no entiendo. Si es como dices. – y ella quería que fuese así. - ¿por qué me lo ocultó?  
- Supongo que porque no quería hacerte daño, no querría verte así. – explicó, repitiéndole las palabras de Damon. - ¿No es eso otra prueba de que te quiere? – dejó caer Stefan mientras avanzaba. – Ya casi estamos.

Elena había reconocido el camino, Stefan la estaba llevando al mismo sitio donde Damon la había llevado unas horas antes. El chico apartó unas ramas, que les permitieron la visión del claro. Los dos se quedaron paralizados, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la escena que estaban contemplando.

Rebekah estaba besando a Damon, reclinada sobre él. Y no solo no la rechazaba, sino que Damon acariciaba su cadera con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su hombro, ladeando un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Los ojos de Damon estaban cerrados, mientras que los de Rebekah estaban bien abiertos, le había echado mucho de menos y le acariciaba de forma hambrienta.

- Au, ten cuidado pequeña. – se quejó Damon contra su boca, cuando ella coló sus manos entre los botones de su camisa sin ninguna consideración, arañándole la piel.  
- ¿Qué dices Damon? – se extrañó la rubia, sin hacerle caso y siguiendo con lo suyo.  
- ¡Joder! – exclamó Damon, abriendo los ojos al reconocer la voz de Rebekah, empujándola lejos de él.  
- ¿Pero qué haces? – Rebekah intentó volver a besarle pero esta vez él se lo impidió. – Ahora que por primera vez íbamos tan bien. – suspiró al recordar que mientras que con una mano acariciaba el pecho de Damon, con la otra había empezado a acariciarle la pierna, subiendo poco a poco la pernera de sus vaqueros.  
- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? - Damon no se lo podía creer, Rebekah seguía desesperada por verle las cicatrices de la pierna. Se puso en pie, abrochándose bien la camisa.  
- Solo tienes que dejarte llevar y no pensar en ello, si es fácil. – el argumento que utilizó Rebekah Damon le había oído ya muchas veces.  
- No puedo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto en entenderlo? – gritó Damon, harto de ese tema.  
- Porque no lo entiendo, no hay quien lo entienda. – le acabó gritando Rebekah. -Te has pasado dos años ocultándote de tu novia y tus amigos, pero el otro día en la playa no lo hacías, ¿con tu hermano y la cría sí? ¿Sabes lo que duele eso?  
- ¿Y tú sabes lo que duele que te dejen tirado? Porque eso fue lo que tú me hiciste. – replicó Damon. - Esto solo es un error. Y no va a volver a pasar, déjame en paz Rebekah.  
- Pero Damon… te quiero. – le suplicó la chica, poniéndose a su altura.  
- Pero yo no. – le dijo con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos.

De nuevo, Rebekah se agarró a su brazo para impedir que se marchase.

- Venga Damon, si esto es por la cría esa, ya te he dicho que me da igual. No quiero perderte por un rollo de verano por despecho. Te sentías solo y te enrollaste con ella, fin de la historia. – intentó convencerle.  
- No tienes ni idea Rebekah. Seguro que eso es lo que tú harías.  
- No fue nada Damon, ya te dije que me sentía sola.  
- ¿Qué? – alucinó Damon, retirando sus manos con un gesto brusco. - ¿Cómo tienes tanta cara? Te has estado enrollando con alguien ¿y dices que me quieres? Hazme un favor y déjame en paz. Me perdiste en el momento en que te subiste a ese avión y saliste del país. – acabó gritando para hacerse oír, por encima de los fuegos artificiales que acaban de empezar.

Necesitaba ver a Elena. Era en lo único que podía pensar mientras conducía de vuelta al pueblo, en cuanto llegó, intentó llamarla pero ella le colgó. Ni siquiera recordaba porque le había besado Rebekah, ella estaba hablando sin parar y de repente se le echó encima, pero él, como un estúpido se dejó llevar. Solo que no era Rebekah a quien besaba, en su mente besaba a Elena igual que eran sus manos las que le acariciaban a él. Cuando estaba con Elena solo pensaba en ella, y ahora que había estado a punto de cometer un error garrafal con Rebekah, también pensaba en ella. Lo único bueno de esa situación, aparte de que se había dado cuenta a tiempo, era que ya no dudaba, quería a Elena y necesitaba decírselo, arreglar lo que tenían. Volvió a llamarla.

Delante de la casa de Elena, la chica, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, volvió a colgar la llamada de Damon, apagando esta vez su teléfono. Elena había salido corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo moverse sin hacer ruido, para no seguir viendo como Damon se tiraba a Rebekah. Stefan la siguió a la misma velocidad, muy preocupado por ella y acabó guiándola hasta su casa cuando vio sus ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que casi no veía por donde iba. Estaban solos en la calle porque todo el pueblo estaba en la playa viendo los fuegos y eso les había ayudado a llegar rápidamente sin que nadie los viera.

- Lo siento Elena. – se disculpó Stefan, la idea de ir había sido de él y se sentía culpable, aparte de estar muy enfadado con su hermano.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea un capullo. – esta vez Stefan no le defendió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando los cohetes. Elena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y Stefan simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

- Me voy a ir. – decidió de repente Elena. Stefan la miró sin comprender bien a lo que se refería. – Voy a aprovechar estos días para aclimatarme a la universidad, después de todo, el viernes empezamos.  
- ¿Te vas de Mystic Falls? – Stefan estaba completamente sorprendido.  
- No puedo quedarme Stef, no puedo verle con ella. – dijo con la voz rota de dolor. Se serenó un poco antes de seguir hablando. – Echo de menos a mis padres, pasaré un par de días con ellos antes de irme a la universidad. Stefan, prométeme que no se lo vas a decir. – le pidió con un gesto suplicante. – No le digas a Damon que estaré en Boston.  
- Pero él estudia allí, seguro que os veréis en algún momento.  
- Pero solo será un momento, podré con eso. No quiero verle, no después de esto. - dijo cerrando los ojos al recordar lo que habían visto.  
- Está bien. – cedió Stefan, entendía perfectamente porqué se lo pedía Elena, y la verdad es que Damon no se merecía saberlo después de tirarse a Rebekah.  
- Gracias Stef, eres un buen amigo. – agradeció ella mientras le abrazaba. – Mañana pasaré el día con mis tíos y el lunes por la mañana me iré. Llámame cuando quieras verme. – se despidió depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos Stefan volvió a su casa. Desde antes de entrar ya sabía que su hermano estaba en casa, al cruzarse con su coche. La tenue luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto le confirmó que Damon estaba allí. Pero Stefan estaba demasiado enfadado con su hermano, no entendía a lo que estaba jugando, primero decía que quería a Elena pero después se tiraba a Rebekah. No quería verle por lo que fue directo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con pestillo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Al día siguiente, Damon se levantó dispuesto a buscar a Elena. Pero como la chica no le cogía el móvil, iba a necesitar algo de ayuda ya que no sabía dónde encontrarla. Desayunó mientras esperaba a que su hermano se levantase. Él no se había levantado precisamente temprano pero ya era mediodía y Stefan seguía sin aparecer, por lo que subió a buscarle.

- ¿Stef? – preguntó, después de llamar a la puerta. - ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó en un tono más alto al no obtener respuesta.  
- Sí, ¿por? – le contestó Stefan a través de la puerta cerrada.  
- Como no te levantabas.  
- Ya, anoche me acosté tarde.  
- Me lo imaginé, no estabas cuando llegué. ¿Quieres qué bajemos a la playa? – propuso Damon, algo extrañado por la forma en que su hermano contestaba.  
- No me apetece, vete tú si quieres.  
- ¿Estás bien Stef? – al intentar entrar, Damon se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Tumbado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, Stefan observó cómo se movía el picaporte, pero no hizo ningún gesto para levantarse a quitar el pestillo. En vez de eso, se limitó a contestar.

- Sí, solo que no me apetece bajar.

Damon bajó algo extrañado, después de haber intentado entrar otra vez sin éxito, había esperado contar con la ayuda de su hermano. Con él, tenía una excusa para acercase adonde estuviera Elena, ya que al ser domingo seguro que estaba con sus amigos en la playa. Pero él no sabía dónde y la playa era demasiado grande, podría pasarse buscando toda la mañana y no verla. Esperó un rato más para ver si Stefan cambiaba de opinión y al ver que seguía sin salir de la habitación, Damon se marchó. Había un sitio en el que seguro que podía encontrar a Elena. Decidió ir caminando para hacer un poco de tiempo, para estar seguro de que la encontraría allí y de paso, aprovecharía para pensar, no quería que se repitiese el desastre de la noche anterior.

A la hora de la comida, Damon, más nervioso que nunca, llamaba a la puerta de casa de Elena. Se sentía algo idiota, allí plantado, sin parar de llamar y sin obtener respuesta. Lo siguió intentando, incluso probó a llamarla al móvil, con el mismo éxito. Cuando quedó claro que nadie le iba a abrir, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que irse tal y como había venido, culpable y arrepentido por no haberle dicho las cosas claras a Elena cuando tuvo ocasión.

Lo que Damon no sabía es que nadie había abierto la puerta porque no había nadie en casa. Ric y Jenna, muy sorprendidos por la repentina decisión de Elena de marcharse, habían decidido pasar el último día de la chica allí en la ciudad. Se habían marchado al mediodía, comerían y después pasarían la tarde por allí, en el cine o divirtiéndose de cualquier otra forma.

Stefan casi no vio a su hermano durante el día, lo que ayudó a que su enfado desapareciera casi por completo, aunque seguía sin entenderle. Lo que no desapareció fue la decepción por su comportamiento y no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que fuera que estuviera metido.

- No Damon. – por eso se estaba negando a echarle un cable.  
- Venga Stef, si no te cuesta nada y me harías un gran favor. – volvió a pedirle Damon. – Solo necesito que le des una cosa a Klaus, si tú le vas a ver.  
- Ya te he dicho que no. No me metas en lo que sea que estés haciendo. – Stefan se levantó del borde de la piscina, donde los dos estaban sentados y se fue, preguntándose cómo se le ocurría a su hermano pedirle que hiciera de recadero entre él y Rebekah.  
- Vaya día. – suspiró Damon cuando se quedó solo, todo le salía mal. Por la tarde había vuelto a ir a casa de Elena, sin encontrarla, ni tampoco la vio por la playa. No sabía donde más buscarla, menos mal que aún le quedaba una semana para encontrarla. No podría evitarle tanto tiempo.

Pero Damon no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, aunque pronto iba a descubrirlo. Se pasó un par de días sin saber absolutamente nada de la chica, cada vez que se animaba a llamarla, ella le colgaba enseguida. Y tampoco la veía por ninguna parte, incluso había llegado a recorrerse toda la playa por la noche, sin ningún éxito. Cada vez que Stefan le veía llegar tan abatido se arrepentía por lo que le estaba ocultando, pero solo tenía que acordarse de lo que le había hecho a Elena para mantenerse firme en su postura.

Pero las cosas cambiaron en el momento en que Damon aceptó acercar a Stefan. El menor había quedado con Matt en pasarse un rato, ya que Lexi había venido unos días, para las fiestas. Y con Matt estaría el resto del grupo, lo que significaba que Elena también estaría. Pero comprobó con amargura que ella no estaba. Stefan se despidió con un gesto, sonriendo al ver que le estaban esperando. Damon arrancó el coche de nuevo, dispuesto a irse cuando vio llegar a Klaus de la mano de Caroline. Paró el motor y los alcanzó antes de que se unieran al grupo.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento Klaus? – le pidió.  
- Claro. – asintió el chico. – Ahora te alcanzo Car. – dijo besándola suavemente.

Los dos chicos se alejaron unos pasos más, para hablar sin que les interrumpieran. Stefan les observó de reojo mientras conversaba con el resto. Les vio gesticular hasta que al final Klaus hizo un gesto de asentimiento, tendiéndole una mano y cogiendo un paquetito envuelto que Damon le tendió. Frunciendo el ceño, Stefan retiró la mirada, sabiendo lo que era.

Caroline suspiró al ver quien se aproximaba a ellos, a Rebekah y la pija de su amiga no les hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera con Klaus y no se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Para completar la situación, Kol caminaba entre ellas, haciéndolas reír por algo que decía. Pero en cuanto Rebekah vio a Damon, bajó la cabeza sintiéndose muy dolida al recordar su rechazo. Kol se fijó en el gesto y apretó los puños con rabia al ver al culpable de esa actitud. En cuanto su hermano se separó de Damon, Kol se lanzó a por él para vengarse del daño que, de nuevo, le había hecho a su hermano.

Esta vez Damon no se contuvo, ya que no había nada que le impidiera darle su merecido a Kol. Klaus se giró sorprendido, al ver pasar a su hermano como una exhalación a su lado. Cuando vio como Damon paraba su golpe y él mismo le lanzaba un puñetazo que impactó en la cara de Kol. Su hermano sangraba por la ceja, por lo que no tenía más remedio que intervenir. Cuando lo intentó se vio frenado por Stefan, que le derribó impidiendo que se levantara.

- ¿Qué haces Stefan? Es mi hermano. – dijo intentando levantarse.  
- No es personal. Entiendo que quieras defender a tu hermano, pero yo también quiero echarle una mano al mío. – explicó sujetándole con más fuerza. A pesar de todo Damon seguía siendo su hermano, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si podía ayudarle en eso.  
- ¿Eres hermano de Damon? – alucinó Klaus dejando de hacer presión por la sorpresa, intentando buscarles un parecido.  
- Eso acabo de decir ¿no? – replicó Stefan al mismo tiempo que Kol caía de rodillas.  
- ¿Quieres parar Damon? – intervinieron al fin las chicas. Rose se agachó junto a Kol y Rebekah intentó agarrar a Damon, pero él se alejó retrocediendo para impedir que ella le tocase.  
- No te metas Stef. – le dijo directamente a su hermano al ver lo que estaba haciendo, mientras todos los demás los observaban mudos de asombro por lo que estaban viendo.

Stefan soltó a Klaus, levantándose en cuanto su hermano le tocó el hombro. Después Damon le tendió la mano a Klaus, levantándole a la vez le quitaba el mismo paquete que le había entregado minutos antes.

- No te metas en esto Stef. No merece la pena. – repitió a la vez que le lanzaba el paquete a Rebekah, que lo atrapó al vuelo solo para comprobar que estaba tal y como se lo entregó. Damon ni siquiera lo había mirado.  
- Eres un cabrón Damon, tú sí que no mereces la pena. – Rose defendió a su amiga, dejando al chico congelado sobre sus pasos.

Y como ya no había nada que le impidiese replicar, Damon lo hizo.

- Claro, y eso me lo dice la que estuvo tres meses zorreando al novio de su mejor amiga, para ver si conseguía ligárselo ella. Y luego soy yo el cabrón y el que no merece la pena… - replicó con ironía Damon, ladeando la cabeza al hablar. Sonrió al ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a Rebekah al escuchar eso.  
- Eso es mentira, ni le escuches Rebekah. – se defendió apresuradamente ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga.  
- Seguro que sí. – afirmó Damon, antes de volver a su coche.

La partida de Damon los dejó a todos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Rebekah, echa un mar de lágrimas salió de allí sin creerse las excusas de su mejor amiga.

- Tengo que irme. – susurró Klaus al oído de Caroline, dándola un beso fugaz antes de salir detrás de su hermana. Kol y Rose también los siguieron, sin ni siquiera mirarse entre ellos.  
- Bueno, ¿vamos a tomar algo? – propuso Matt para intentar romper la incomodidad del ambiente.  
- Sí, vamos. – asintieron los demás.

Cuando Stefan volvió a casa después de cenar por la zona de la playa. Su hermano no estaba, pero llegó un rato después, cabizbajo como volvía últimamente de la playa.

- ¿Qué ha sido lo de antes? – preguntó Stefan desde la cocina.  
- Ya te he dicho que no merece la pena Stef, ya he perdido demasiado como para que te meta a ti también en esto. – contestó Damon yendo derecho a la piscina.

Allí se sentó en el borde, donde se quedó mirando al cielo. Stefan suspiró y dejó el vaso del que estaba bebiendo en la encimera, antes de ir él también hasta la piscina.

- Si no querías perder tanto, a lo mejor no deberías haberte tirado a Rebekah. – le dejó caer, para ver que contestaba él a eso.  
- ¿Pero qué dices? No me he tirado a Rebekah. – a Damon le molestó esa acusación y el tono en el que respondió lo demostró.  
- Te vi hacerlo. – dijo Stefan sin confesar que iba acompañado.  
- Pues no viste bien porque no me la he tirado. – respondió Damon sin pensar. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que Stefan le estaba diciendo y se volvió hacia él, entre incrédulo y cabreado. - ¿Cómo qué me viste?  
- El sábado por la noche, en el claro. ¿Necesitas más pistas?

Antes de contestar, Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo, cómo si necesitase más problemas… Sabía a cuando se refería su hermano.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí Stef? – preguntó en tono cansado.  
- ¿Te la tiraste? – de la respuesta de Damon dependía la respuesta de Stef.  
- No. – respondió simplemente Damon.  
- Sé lo que vi Damon. – insistió el menor.

Aunque la reacción de su hermano le volvió a sorprender. Al recordar la tontería estuvo a punto de cometer Damon se tensó, al menos tenía que aclarárselo a él, porque seguía sin encontrar a Elena…

- No lo hice. Estuve a punto, pero no lo hice, al contrario, la dije que me dejase en paz. Y si no lo hice fue por Elena, porque la quiero. – confesó Damon en voz baja. – Por eso te pedí ese favor, porque no quería verla ni tener nada de ella.  
- Creía que solo me querías de recadero. – se explicó Stefan mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza.  
- Solo para cerrar esa parte de mi vida. ¿Cómo has podido dudarlo después de lo de esta tarde? – ahora al menos entendía porque había estado tan raro con él desde ese día.

Stefan solo hizo un gesto de circunstancias, precisamente por eso le estaba preguntando.

- Lo siento, pero creía haberlo visto. – se excusó Stefan, había dudado en vano de su hermano.  
- Aclarado ¿no? - cuando Stefan asintió a Damon se le escapó algo en voz alta. – Si fuese todo tan fácil…  
- ¿Elena? – adivinó Stefan.  
- Quiero hablar con ella, explicarla todo, pero no me coge el móvil y no consigo encontrarla… Y todo es culpa mía, así que… - Damon se encogió de hombros, sin terminar la frase. Se levantó para marcharse, saber que era culpa suya no hacía que doliese menos.  
- ¿Y qué esperabas Damon? – lo siguiente que Stefan dijo, dejó a Damon congelado. – Ella cree que te la tiraste, y yo también lo creía hasta hace 15 minutos.  
- ¿Qué cree qué? – preguntó girándose.  
- Estaba conmigo. – explicó Stefan, observando cómo había cambiado la expresión de su hermano.  
- Joder Stef, ¿pero qué estabais haciendo allí? – se desesperó Damon.

Aunque Damon no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de su hermano. Stefan le siguió y le paró, cogiéndole del brazo antes de que saliese de la casa.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sin entender nada.  
- Suéltame. – le pidió Damon. – Tengo que hablar con ella, ahora más que nunca. No puedo dejar que siga pensando eso.  
- Si acabas de decir que no consigues encontrarla.  
- Por el pueblo. – matizó él. – Pero hay un sitio en el que seguro que la encuentro, tiene que estar en casa.  
- Espera. – volvió a sujetarle Stefan. – No vayas, no conseguirías nada.

Damon le miró sin comprender porque decía eso, su hermano siempre les había apoyado, por eso le extrañaba que intentase que no fuera.

- No vas a encontrarla allí, ni donde sea que hayas estado yendo. – empezó a explicar Stefan. – Elena no está en el pueblo, ¿de verdad te extraña tanto?  
- ¿Cuándo? – consiguió decir Damon, aún asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. No sabía nada, Elena no le había dicho que fuese a irse en ningún momento.  
- El lunes, bastante temprano. – eso era después de la fatídica noche del sábado.  
- ¿Y tú lo sabías? – Stefan retrocedió ante la mirada furiosa de su hermano. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – insistió Damon.  
- ¿Para qué? Ya te dije que pensaba que te habías tirado a Rebekah… y ella también lo creé así que… ¿tan raro te parece que haya ido? Y no entendía a que estabas jugando. – Stefan no le dejó contestar, a Damon no le había sentado muy bien la noticia, así que intentó explicarse. – ¿Pero qué le dijiste Damon? Ella vino a verme, después de estar contigo, vino aquí. Y no paraba de llorar. – había demasiadas cosas en el rostro de Damon como para que Stefan fuese capaz de leerlas todas: culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, dolor,… Todo se reflejaba en sus ojos y sus gestos. - ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo mismo que me contaste a mí? No sé qué harías, pero Elena piensa que la has estado utilizando.

Damon no contestó porque con cada palabra que escuchaba, más le encajaban las cosas. Excepto una.

- ¿Por qué la llevaste al claro Stef?  
- Porque intentaba ayudarte. Ya que eras incapaz de decirle las cosas claras, intenté decírselo yo. Y me creyó, y tenía algo que decirte, algo que debería haberte dicho antes. Pero después de lo que vimos… salió de allí llorando. Y dijo que se volvía a casa, para pasar unos días con sus padres antes de empezar la universidad. – terminó de explicar Stefan. – Solo intentaba ayudar. ¿Y tú que hacías con Rebekah? Os besabais, eso sí que no puedes negarlo.  
- Ya… - recordó Damon. – Ella vino, no sé cómo pero sabía que yo estaba allí. Fue un desastre, pero por suerte se acabó todo eso.  
- ¿Seguro? – dudó Stefan.  
- Al 100%. – respondió sin dudar Damon. - Por eso tengo que hablar con Elena, para explicarle todo. La otra noche la fastidié, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, arreglarlo. Tengo que ir a verla. – decidió en ese mismo instante.  
- ¿Pero dónde vas? – siguió sorprendiéndose Stefan, al ver que su hermano salía disparado escaleras arriba.  
- ¿Está con su familia no? – dijo Damon por toda respuesta, dándole a entender sus intenciones.  
- ¿Estás decidido no? – preguntó Stefan desde la puerta.  
- Sí. La quiero Stef. Y si se ha ido es por mi culpa.  
- Damon, Elena no está en Denver. A estas alturas estará en la universidad… en Boston. – la cara de Damon cuando escuchó eso fue todo un poema. – No la cages esta vez Damon, o Elena me matará por contártelo. – añadió Stefan mientras le hacía un gesto a su hermano para que se sentara, antes de empezar a contárselo todo.

Elena se levantó ilusionada con su primer día de clase. Su compañera de cuarto también estaba ya en pie. Se habían conocido el viernes, justo antes de la jornada de presentación para todos los alumnos de primer año. Ese era el día en que Kath, su compañera de cuarto había llegado a la universidad, ya que Elena llevaba ya un par de días allí. Pero no quería pensar en eso, porque los recuerdos aún dolían.

- Te espero en clase. – sonrió Kath, saliendo poco después con una carpeta en la mano.

Aún tenía tiempo suficiente por lo que Elena se terminó de vestir sin prisa y revisó su correo. Con una sonrisa, leyó el email de Caroline en el que le deseaba suerte en su primer día. Contestó de lo misma forma, después de haber recuperado su amistad, cuando Elena se marchó, habían decidido mantener el contacto como pudieran. Como Kath, cogió su carpeta y salió rumbo a su primera clase. Recorrió el edificio y cuando ya casi estaba a punto de llegar al aula, se cruzó con un grupo de chicas que cotilleaban en corro. Sabía que eran de su clase porque las había visto en el grupo que ella en la presentación.

- ¿Le habéis visto?  
- Si es guapísimo.  
- En la presentación no estaba, me acordaría si le hubiese visto.  
- ¿Creéis que habrá alguno más como él?

Elena no puedo evitar escuchar su conversación cuando pasó por su lado. Nerviosa, se paró delante de la puerta, sin decirse entrar.

- Señoritas, a clase. – la voz autoritaria de un hombre la obligó a entrar.

El grupo de antes pasó a su lado y todas miraron hacia el fondo del aula suspirando. Por simple curiosidad, Elena también miró en esa dirección para ver que tenía tan revolucionadas al resto de las chicas de la clase, había muchas más chicas que chicos en su curso, porque las que estaban sentadas no paraban de murmurar. Se quedó helada cuando vio a Damon allí, sentado en la esquina de la última fila, con los cascos puestos y tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. Solo reaccionó cuando vio que Kath le hacía gestos desde el medio de la clase. Ignorando a Damon, aunque sabía que sí la había visto porque sus miradas se habían cruzado durante un segundo, se sentó en el sitio vacio a la derecha de Kath.

- ¿Has visto? – empezó a susurrar Kath, aunque se tuvo que interrumpir cuando el profesor pidió silencio dando un par de golpes en la mesa.  
- Sentaos. – pidió con voz firme y espero unos instantes mientras todos le obedecían.

Ese era el momento que Damon estaba esperando. En cuanto su hermano le contó todo, Damon tomó la decisión, tenía que hablar con Elena, quisiera ella o no. La única manera era que la abordase en algún sitio donde no pudiera marcharse, por eso había buscado dónde tendría las clases y había ido allí a esperarla. Se quitó los cascos, que solo estaba utilizando para que le dejasen tranquilo y en cuanto vio donde se sentó Elena, se levantó, escuchando las quejas de las chicas que habían corrido a sentarse a su lado, y se sentó en el asiento vacío a su derecha, en la esquina de esa fila.  
Elena escuchó como alguien se sentaba y se movió un poco, retirando sus cosas para dejarle sitio. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kath, se volvió a mirar.

- Elena. – susurró él. A pesar de los días que llevaba sin verla, o quizá por eso, a Damon le seguía pareciendo preciosa.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió ella en el mismo tono, intentando no fijarse en que Damon seguía estando muy moreno o en el leve brillo de sus ojos.  
- Buscarte. Llevo días queriendo hablar contigo.  
- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ya lo dejaste muy claro. – le cortó Elena, recordando lo utilizada que se había sentido.

Ignorándole, centró su atención en la pizarra donde el profesor había escrito su nombre y el número de su despacho. De pie delante de la pizarra, William Tanner explicaba cómo iba a impartir la asignatura. Elena intentó prestar atención, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil.

- Te equivocas, no quedó nada claro. Ni por mi parte, ni por la tuya. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto?  
- ¿Para qué? Si tú ya tenías muy claro todo. ¿Acaso habría cambiado algo? – susurró Elena en tono cansado.  
- Todo, lo habría cambiado todo. Y precisamente porque no tenía nada claro. – respondió Damon, sin dejar de mirarla, ignorando completamente al profesor.  
- En serio Damon, déjalo, vete con tu novia. – dijo Elena, sintiéndose algo incómoda bajo su mirada porque eso despertaba un montón de sensaciones.  
- Primero, no lo dejo, no quiero dejarlo. Segundo, no es mi novia, te recuerdo que me abandonó. Y tercero, déjame explicarte. – enumeró el chico, suspirando al ver que Elena no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.  
- No. – le sorprendió ella, esta vez sí mirándole. – Ya te explicaste una vez, ¿qué ha cambiado desde entonces?

Había una cosa que sí había cambiado y Damon aprovechó que sus ojos se cruzaban para aclarárselo.

- Te quiero. – dijo, cogiéndole la mano que ella tenía encima de la mesa.

Su gesto sorprendió a Elena casi tanto como sus palabras. Había deseado tanto escucharlas… pero Damon la había utilizado y eso dolía demasiado.

- Después de tirártela, lo que dices no tiene ningún valor. – se obligó a recordar Elena, para no ceder tan fácil.  
- No me la tiré. – negó Damon, con gesto cansado. – Déjame explicarte por favor.

- Hay una cosa que no tolero en mis clases. – les interrumpió el profesor Tanner, sorprendiéndoles ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que se había acercado. – Cuando yo hablo quiero silencio. Para estar hablando prefiero que no vengan a clase. Solo aviso porque es el primer día, después tomaré medidas. Ahora, si vuestros compañeros nos dejan, vamos a empezar con la primera clase.

Avergonzada, Elena asintió, centrando la vista en los folios en blanco que tenía delante. Damon también debió de asentir porque el profesor Tanner empezó a repasar los conocimientos de Química que debían de haber aprendido el curso anterior.  
Sin pedirle permiso, Damon le quitó uno de los folios.

- Déjame un boli anda. – le pidió ignorando la mirada enfadada de Elena.

Lo acabó cogiendo al ver que Elena le ignoraba. Durante unos segundos la observó copiando algo, que no tenía ninguna lógica para él, en la hoja. Después escribió algo en el suyo, y lo movió hasta su mesa.

"Sobre lo que me dijiste, alguien dijo: Seduce mi mente y puede que tengas mi cuerpo, seduce mi alma y me tendrás para siempre.  
¿Cuál crees que eres tú? Déjame explicarme por favor. Solo tienes que escucharme, si después lo sigues queriendo, me iré, pero dime algo." – leyó Elena, notando como su corazón latía con fuerza por lo que Damon estaba insinuando y por tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. Había pasado poco más de una semana sin verle, pero los días se le habían hecho eternos.  
"¿Por qué haces esto?" – escribió y después le pasó de la misma forma que había hecho él.  
"Porque te quiero. Me comporté como un idiota la última vez y lo estropeé, pero quiero arreglarlo."  
"¿No eras tú el que decía que esto se acabó?"

Incluso escritas, Damon pudo notar la ironía de esas palabras.

"Culpable" escribió reconociéndolo. "Déjame explicarme, hablándolo, no así."

- Pensaba que me había explicado bien. – Tanner les miró directamente a ellos mientras hablaba.  
- Solo estaba preguntando. – improvisó Damon, al ver que Elena se empezaba a poner roja, tapando la parte escrita del folio.  
- Entonces no le costará responder. ¿Polar o apolar? – preguntó señalando una serie de líneas de la pizarra.

Damon no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que era eso. Para él, esa serie de líneas en zigzag con letras no le decían nada.  
- Supongo que sabrá que compuesto es. – Damon asintió aunque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. – Entonces es fácil, este compuesto, ¿es polar o apolar? – volvió a repetir Tanner, impaciente.

Elena le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y cuando Damon se quejó con la mirada, escribió una P en la hoja.

- Polar. – contestó finalmente Damon.

A Tanner no le quedó más remedio que asentir porque era la respuesta correcta. Había estado seguro de que Damon iba a fallar.

- ¿Y este? – preguntó dibujando otra serie de líneas.

Buscando ayuda de nuevo, Damon miró de reojo a Elena, quien le volvió a echar una mano.

- También polar.  
- Correcto. Al parecer sí que atendían. Pero por si acaso, quiero un trabajo sobre la polaridad de los compuestos, mañana en mi mesa, cuando empiece la clase. Digamos un par de caras, y a mano. Lo contaré para la nota. Su compañera puede ayudarle si quiere. – dijo señalando a Elena, en un tono que indicaba que era más que una sugerencia. – Pueden empezar ahora mismo. – dijo echándoles de la clase con un gesto.

"Ven" escribió Damon, entendiendo a la primera que les estaban echando. Cuando ella lo hubo leído, se guardó el papel en un bolsillo antes de levantarse. Después de recibir una nueva invitación a Elena no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Damon, y salió del aula cerrando la puerta.

- Eres… - Elena, totalmente avergonzada, se lanzó indignada contra Damon, que esperaba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared.  
- Tranquila. – respondió con una sonrisa él, reteniéndola a su lado. – No pasa nada, ni siquiera sabes cómo te llamas, solo es el primer día.  
- Y me han echado por tu culpa. – le recordó, intentando liberarse.  
- Shhh, no grites. ¿O quieres que se enteren todos?

Damon llevaba razón así que Elena bajó el tono y se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Me vas a escuchar? – preguntó Damon, sin alejarse ni un milímetro de ella.  
- Bueno, gracias a ti, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. – cedió con desgana Elena, aunque en el fondo sabía que si le escuchaba terminaría perdonándole. A pesar de eso, Damon se tomó como un buen presagio que ella tampoco se moviera.  
- Solo es una clase, y presentación además. Como se nota que eres de primero. – le quitó importancia, burlándose ligeramente. Después se puso más serio, para tratar el tema por el que estaba allí. – Stefan me lo contó todo. Ya sé que no quieres verme, pero no lo pagues con él, solo quiere ayudar al idiota de su hermano. – intentó bromear, pero Elena no se rió. – No me tiré a Rebekah, te prometo que no lo hice. – dijo cogiéndola por las mejillas.  
- Lo estabas haciendo. – le echó en cara la chica, muy dolida por eso, quitandole las manos. – No mientas.  
- No miento. Ella vino después de que tú te marcharas, y solo hablaba sin parar. No la estaba haciendo ningún caso, así que supongo que ella se dio cuenta y se me tiró encima, para llamarme la atención o no sé. Y la correspondí, por un tiempo lo hice. – Damon se había prometido a sí mismo que esta vez le diría toda la verdad, las partes buenas… y también las malas. - ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije esa noche en mi piscina, que no quería estar contigo pensando en otra? Pues eso fue lo que me pasó con ella, si la deje llegar tan lejos fue porque pensaba en ti. No puedo parar de hacerlo. – se sinceró. – Porque te quiero a ti. Si no te hubiese querido nunca habría estado contigo Elena, nunca te utilizaría, todo fue real. Fui un estúpido al dudar, pero cuando Rebekah apareció, con todo lo que me dijo… Estuve dos años con ella, tú sabes lo mucho que la quise… pero ella me ha hecho más daño que nadie, incluidas cosas que no se pueden perdonar. Y yo dejé de quererla, porque encontré a alguien mejor, alguien de quien me enamoré, por mucho que me costase reconocerlo. Si te oculté las cosas fue porque no quería hacerte daño Elena, no quería que sufrieras por mi indecisión, pero lo que sí quiero que sepas, es que todo lo que hice contigo, fue porque era lo quería. Nadie me influyó en eso.  
- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto esa noche?  
- Porque… - esa era la parte más importante de la conversación. – Porque yo no sabía esto Elena. Pensaba que cuando yo tuviera que volver, tú te irías a Denver. Hay mucha distancia entre ellas y estudiando lo que estudiamos no tendríamos tiempo para vernos, no era una opción. Por eso me costaba tanto reconocer lo que tenemos. – Damon sonrió levemente cuando ella no le corrigió. – No quería quedarme con el corazón roto otra vez Elena, ya acababa de pasar por eso y no quería estar así otra vez. Y si admitía que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti, eso es lo que pensaba que ocurriría. Porque no sabía esto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Te lo iba a contar, solo estaba esperando a que saliera el tema. – reconoció Elena, esa era su parte de culpa en lo que había pasado. – Pero nunca me preguntaste.  
- Solo porque creía conocer la respuesta, y no quería escucharla. Pero podías haberlo dicho esa noche.  
- Me diste a entender que lo nuestro no era nada Damon. Parecía que me habías utilizado. – le recordó ella. - ¿Para qué te lo iba a decir? Y después Stef me convenció para que lo hiciera, por eso volvimos. No creo que haga falta que te diga porque no lo hice después.  
- No. – coincidió Damon, entendía perfectamente que ella no quisiera verle entonces. - ¿Por eso te fuiste?  
- No podía verte con ella Damon. – Elena desvió la mirada, al decir eso.  
- Lo siento, eso solo es culpa mía. Pero de verdad Elena, no tuve nada con ella. – de nuevo, las manos de Damon acariciaban sus mejillas, obligándola a que fijara su mirada en la de él.  
- No sé si puedo creerte.  
- Claro que puedes. Me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que pasó Elena, si pudiera actuar de otra forma lo haría. No te ocultaría nada, solo fue una mala idea, no quería hacerte daño y lo único que conseguí fue justo lo contrario. Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó con sinceridad. – Te estuve buscando después de eso, te llamé como mil veces y recorrí muchas veces la playa, incluso fui a tu casa. Tranquila, no había nadie. – le aclaró al ver la cara que puso cuando mencionó la casa de su tía. – Quería hablar contigo, contarte todo, sin rodeos esta vez. La fastidié una vez pero quería arreglarlo. Es lo que sigo queriendo. Sobre todo desde que Stef me dijo que los dos pensabais que me había liado con Rebekah, y no lo hice, al contrario. Le dije que me dejase en paz porque no la quiero. – siguió explicando. – Sé que he sido un idiota y que no me lo merezco, tú te portaste genial conmigo desde el principio y yo me porté fatal, pero no quiero perderte Elena. Te quiero, dame la oportunidad la oportunidad de arreglarlo. – prácticamente suplicó Damon.

Se quedaron en silencio, a centímetros el uno del otro, en el pasillo del edificio. Las manos de Damon sujetaban a la vez que acariciaban las mejillas de Elena, quien durante la conversación había tenido que contenerse para no abrazarse a su cintura. Además, ambos se sentían conectados por la forma en que sus miradas chocaban, intentando decirse sin palabras lo que sentían.


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Por fin había llegado el día. Los nervios le pasaban factura a Ric y apenas podía estarse quieto mientras esperaba a que llegase Jenna.

- Relájate Ric. – le susurró Elena, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Por toda respuesta, Ric le guiñó un ojo aunque era incapaz de controlar sus nervios. Por suerte para él, Jenna no les hizo esperar mucho. Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y Jenna entró, del brazo del padre de Ric, él solo tenía ojos para su futura mujer. Jenna estaba guapísima con su vestido de novia. Ric y ella se miraron, sonrientes, cuando ella se colocó a su lado.

Con un beso, sellaron su compromiso ante las palabras del cura y los ojos de todos sus amigos y familiares. Envueltos en su burbuja, salieron de la iglesia para recibir un baño de arroz por parte de todos los invitados. Elena y el padre de Ric, como madrina y padrino, iban detrás, por lo que un poco del arroz también les cayó a ellos. Todo el mundo quería felicitar a los recién casados, obligándolos a detenerse casi a cada paso. Algunos de los invitados ya se habían hacía sus coches, después de la ceremonia tendría lugar la cena. Pero antes de eso, los novios irían a hacerse una serie de fotos para el álbum de la boda. No irían solos, los padres de Ric les acompañarían así como Elena… con Damon.

- Estás preciosa. – le susurró en el oído, precisamente Damon abrazándola por detrás, sorprendiéndola porque no le había visto acercarse.

A Damon le había encantado su largo vestido azul de tirantes cruzados sobre la espalda, desde que se lo había visto puesto esa tarde, no había parado de repetirle que estaba preciosa. Se había rizado el cabello y se lo sujetaba con un discreto broche azul.

- Tú tampoco estás mal. – sonrió la chica, girándose para poder ver sus ojos.  
- Vaya, gracias. – se quejó Damon, haciendo un gesto.

Elena no pudo más que reírse ante sus gestos porque la verdad es que Damon estaba impresionante con su traje negro, camisa blanca y la corbata a juego con la chaqueta. Como siempre sus ojos destacaban sobre el conjunto, dándole un toque de color. Mientras le veía darle la mano a Ric, felicitándole, Elena recordó el día en que Damon se coló en sus clases para hablar con ella.

_Elena era incapaz de contestar, aún estaba asimilando todo lo que Damon la acababa de explicar. Desde que se había ido de Mystic Falls había intentado olvidarse de él, porque creía que la había estado utilizando y ella, como una tonta, se había enamorado de él. Y dolía demasiado._

_Pero ahora le tenía delante, diciéndole lo que tanto había deseado oír durante el verano, aunque mezclado con cosas que no la gustaban tanto. Aunque según él no se hubiese acostado con Rebekah, sí que había dicho que había estado a punto de hacerlo. Ahora mismo tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que Damon esperaba una respuesta, pero entre ellos solo seguía habiendo silencio._

_La puerta de la clase de Elena se abrió y el profesor Tanner salió de allí andando a paso rápido, sin fijarse en ellos. En cuanto él salió, un hombre mayor, algo regordito que se cubría la cabeza con una boina, se levantó del banco a mitad de pasillo. Con largos pasos, se dirigió hasta la clase, impidiendo que nadie saliera. Todos protestaron por no tener nada de descanso entre clase y clase._

_Damon vio la forma en que Elena miró hacia la clase cuando el otro profesor entró, y abatido, aceptó su derrota. Lo había estropeado mucho y ahora era demasiado tarde._

_- Déjalo Elena, lo entiendo, ve a clase. – dijo a la vez que se separaba de ella._  
_- ¿Van a entrar? – preguntó el profesor llamándoles la atención, con una mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla._

_Damon se dio media vuelta en cuanto la vio entrar en el aula. Ahora mismo se sentía peor que nunca y era solo culpa suya. Fue esquivando a gente por el pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras, allí se dejo caer en un lateral, oculto de las miradas de todos por el muro lateral de la escalera y se cubrió la cara con las manos._

_A toda velocidad Elena juntó las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa y salió con la carpeta en la mano antes de que el profesor empezara la clase. Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que le tocaba ahora. No vio a Damon por ningún lado, pero suponía que no podía haber ido muy lejos. El problema es que no había visto por donde se había ido y tampoco le veía entre la gente, que ya empezaba a volver a sus clases. Le llamó al móvil mientras que prácticamente corría hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja. Pero se paró en seco cuando escuchó un sonido conocido a su izquierda. Cortó la llamada y la música desapareció. Para comprobar su sospecha, volvió a llamar y volvió a escuchar la misma música. Sin molestarse en colgar, con el móvil aún en la mano, Elena volvió a subir el par de escalones que había bajado y se asomó a las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba, el último del edificio._

_Damon había escuchado sonar su móvil, pero no intentó cogerlo, lo único que quería era estar solo. Seguía tapándose la cara, por lo que solo escuchó como alguien dejaba caer algo a su lado. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, apretó los ojos con fuerza preparándose para responder con brusquedad a quien fuese._

_- Elena. – consiguió decir sorprendido, al verla arrodillada junto a él. - ¿Qué…?_

_Pero ella no le dejó hablar, sino que se abrazó a él con fuerza._

_- Te quiero, no te vayas Damon. – le pidió contra su hombro, colocando una pierna a cada lado de las suyas._  
_- Yo también te quiero. – Damon la abrazó a su vez, relajándose al tenerla junto a él._

_Con algo de timidez, Elena levantó la cabeza buscando sus labios, fijándose en ese brillo en sus ojos que llevaba tantos días sin ver. Damon la recibió gustoso, casi ansioso, fundiéndose con ella en un apasionado beso, que arreglaba las cosas entre ellos. Después de ese beso, hubo otro más y otro y otro… hasta que el paso del tiempo les sorprendió._

_- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Damon al darse cuenta de que la gente volvía a salir al pasillo._  
_- ¿Adónde? – preguntó Elena a la vez que asentía._  
_- Te quiero. – repitió él obteniendo otro te quiero como respuesta, entrelazando su mano con la suya para guiarla._

_- ¿Sabes qué tenemos que hacer ese trabajo, verdad? – le dijo ella cuando estuvieron en la calle._  
_- ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco._  
_- Te recuerdo que ha sido por tu culpa. No te vas a librar solo porque no sea tu clase, no es una excusa. – dijo ella con seriedad para después reírse por lo bajo por la expresión de Damon._  
_- Está bien. – cedió él. – Pero solo porque ha merecido la pena. – sonrió refiriéndose a que lo habían arreglado. – Pero ya te aviso, no tengo ni idea de esto, ya lo has visto antes._  
_- Ya, bueno, algo se me ocurrirá._

_Damon suspiraba mientras pasaba a limpio la información que Elena buscaba en el portátil. Él utilizaba el escritorio mientras Elena estaba tumbada en la cama, con el portátil en las rodillas._

_- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó la chica, girándose para mirarlo._  
_- Ya casi he terminado, ¿has encontrado algo nuevo?_  
_- Este párrafo. – dijo ella pasándole el portátil para que lo viera. – Oye Damon._  
_- Dime. – mientras hablaba iba copiando la información._  
_- ¿No se supone que has tenido que dar Química, al menos algún año? – preguntó mientras le miraba._  
_- Sí, en primero. Pero ya ni me acuerdo, las cosas me suenan y eso, pero nada más, hace años de eso. También te pasará a ti. – respondió repartiendo la atención entre el portátil y lo que estaba escribiendo. - Esto ya está, por fin._  
_- Vaya letra tienes. – se burló, mirando por encima de su hombro._  
_- Oye. – se quejó Damon. – Pues si no te gusta mi letra supongo que tampoco te interesaran mis apuntes, porque como tienes algunas asignaturas que yo ya he dado…_  
_- ¡Eh! – protestó ella, mientras él se reía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás._

_Volvieron a besarse en el momento en que Kath entraba por la puerta._

_- Ups, perdón. – dijo mientras ellos se separaban sin prisa._

_Avergonzada Elena hizo las presentaciones señalándoles alternativamente._

_- Kath, mi compañera de habitación. Él es Damon..._  
_- Su novio. – matizó él, levantándose de la silla para saludar. Después se volvió hacia Elena. – Stef me dijo que si me pasaba después por su facultad, ¿quieres qué vayamos? Te espero abajo, donde el coche. – añadió cuando ella asintió y salió de la habitación._

_- No me habías dicho nada de eso. – alucinó Kath señalando la puerta._  
_- No estábamos en un buen momento. – reconoció Elena. – No me apetecía recordar._  
_- Ahora parecíais estar muy bien._  
_- Lo estamos. – sonrió ella, haciendo que Kath también sonriera al ver la cara de enamorada que había puesto._  
_- Anda vete, que tu Romeo te está esperando. - bromeó ella, sin retenerla más. - Pero espero que me cuentes luego, ¿eh? Al menos si quieres mis apuntes._

_Stefan se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que su hermano no le estaba esperando solo._

_- Lo siento pero es que me daba pena. – se disculpó el chico encogiéndose de hombros en cuanto vio a Elena._

_Elena miró a Damon antes de contestar._

_- No importa Stef. La verdad, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. – sonrió ella._  
_- Yo también me alegro de que confesaras, aunque podías haberlo hecho antes, hermanito. – comentó Damon mirándole por el espejo interior, mientras su hermano subía al coche._  
_- No te lo merecías. – respondió en broma Stefan, la sonrisa que intentaba controlar le delataba._  
_- ¿Has visto? – dijo Damon a Elena. – Ten hermanos para esto._

_Ese comentario les hizo reír a todos, porque por fin las cosas estaban bien de nuevo._

Damon hablaba educadamente con la madre de Ric, mientras esperaban a que los demás volviesen de la sesión de fotos.

- Ya veo que te va bien con Damon. – le dijo Jenna en tono cómplice a su sobrina, al ver al culpable de su sonrisa.

Ambas caminaban juntas, cogidas del brazo.

- Sí. – a Elena no le quedó más remedio que asentir, era imposible negar lo evidente.  
- Me alegro. – sonrió Jenna. – A mí me parece un buen chico y a Ric le cae bien, ya sabes que es poli, se le da bien juzgar a la gente.

Las dos jóvenes veían como Ric y su padre se habían unido a ellos. Damon gesticulaba, explicando algo que hizo reír a todos, desde donde ellas estaban podían oír perfectamente las carcajadas de Ric.

- ¿Y tú madre como lo lleva?  
- Bueno, ya has visto que no le ha hecho mucha gracia ver a Damon aquí. – explicó la más joven, sin dejar de mirar a su novio, mientras su mente retrocedía a la noche anterior, cuando presentó a Damon al resto de su familia. – Ya sabes como es. – y eso que su madre aún no conocía la parte de la historia en que Damon era el hermano de su antiguo ex. Jenna sí, ya que Elena le contó toda la historia después, aunque su tía ya sospechaba algunas cosas.

_Casi un mes después, Damon y Elena habían vuelto a Mystic Falls. Al ver lo rápido que crecía su relación y lo bien que estaban juntos, Ric y Jenna no dudaron en preguntar e insistir a Elena para que le llevase a la boda. Al final Elena acabó cediendo y pidiéndoselo a Damon. Por eso, ese viernes, el día antes de la boda, en cuando acabaron sus clases, se metieron en el coche rumbo a Mystic Falls, ya que la boda se celebraría en la ciudad y la cena en uno de los pueblos de los alrededores._

_Elena y Jenna hablaban animadamente en la cocina, la chica le estaba contando cómo le iba todo en su nueva vida, en la universidad. Mientras que sus chicos estaban en el salón, viendo el baloncesto y bebiendo una lata de cerveza. Ric era un fanático del baloncesto y siempre que podía no se perdía la oportunidad de ver los partidos, especialmente los de los Dallas Maverick, su equipo favorito. En cuanto el timbre sonó, Jenna salió disparada hacia la puerta._

_- Mira quien ha llegado Elena. – llamó en alto a su sobrina al ver quiénes eran. - ¿Qué tal el viaje Miranda?_  
_- Ya sabes, largo. – respondió con un gesto, mientras que su marido y su hijo pequeño saludaban con dos besos a Jenna._  
_- ¡Mamá, papá! – saludó la chica alegremente, abrazándoles. – Jer. – dijo con menos intensidad._  
_- Yo también me alegro de verte hermanita. – la picó él._  
_- Niños. – los regañó Miranda. – Te veo bien Elena, deberías dejar que fuésemos a verte más a menudo._  
_- No es necesario, estoy bien. – respondió Elena, poco entusiasmada con esa idea. – Además estoy muy liada con las clases, los amigos y eso. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros._  
_- Bueno, ya veremos. Sigo sin entender porque has querido irte tan lejos. – Miranda seguía con su sermón mientras su hija y su hermana ponían los ojos en blanco. - ¿Has llegado hace mucho hija?_  
_- Hemos llegado hace un rato. - dijo Elena con cuidado, incluyendo a Damon en la frase._

_El momento que más temía había llegado, Damon iba a conocer a su familia._

_- Pasad. Nuestros chicos están dentro. – les invitó Jenna haciéndose a un lado._  
_- Suerte. – le deseó Ric a Damon, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro mientras se levantaban. No tenían la tele tan alta como para no escuchar la conversación de las chicas._

_Miranda entró la última y retuvo a su hermana por el codo._

_- ¿Vuestros chicos? ¿Has dejado que se traiga al novio? – preguntó Miranda sin creerse lo que había escuchado._  
_- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – respondió Jenna mientras sonreía para sus adentros._  
_- Jenna por dios, que Elena es muy joven, solo tiene dieciocho años y además, acaba de conocer a ese chico. – Miranda se había enterado una semana antes de que Elena salía con alguien._  
_- Miranda, Elena le quiere y él la quiere. Confía en tu hija y dale una oportunidad al chico antes de juzgarle, como haces siempre. Y llevan juntos desde el verano. – dijo Jenna antes de entrar a reunirse con los demás._

_A Miranda no la quedó más remedio que seguirla y entrar al salón._

_- Mamá, este es Damon. Damon, Miranda mi madre. – los presentó Elena, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su chico._  
_- Encantado. – sonrió con aplomo Damon, separándose un poco de Elena para saludar._

_Miranda le correspondió con gestos automáticos. Desde luego el novio de su hija no era como se había esperado. Elena notó por la forma en que su madre apretaba los labios que había algo que no la gustaba. Poco después llegaron también los padres de Ric, que se habían empeñado en que no querían ser una carga y podían llegar hasta la casa de su hijo ellos solos. De nuevo repitieron las presentaciones. Durante la cena, Elena se mantuvo al lado de Damon, quien se pasó la mayor parte de ella enfrascado en una conversación con Grayson, el padre de Elena. Desde que había enterado de que Damon estudiaba Veterinaria, Grayson no había parado de preguntarle. Y después de una larga discusión sobre las diferencias y similitudes de entre ésta y la Medicina, ahora Damon le estaba hablando sobre el proyecto en el que había trabajado el curso anterior y por el que su padre se estaba mostrando realmente interesado. Aunque a su madre no le interesaba tanto, Elena podía ver como torcía el gesto ante algunas de las cosas que Damon o Grayson decían. Y Jeremy, simplemente era Jeremy, estaba enganchado a su móvil sin prestar atención a los demás._

_Era ya bien de noche cuando terminaron el postre y el café. Los padres de Ric fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, excusándose en el cansancio del viaje. Ric también se levantó y les acompañó hasta la habitación._

_- ¿Estás cansado? – susurró Elena en bajo, frotándole el brazo de Damon al notar que éste reprimía un bostezo._  
_- Un poco. – Damon se recostó un poco contra su brazo al hablar._  
_- Que poco aguante tienes. – se burló la chica, Damon disfrutaba chinchándola siempre que podía y en los últimos días, ella estaba aprendiendo a devolvérselas._  
_- Claro, como tú ibas dormidita todo el viaje mientras yo conducía. – replicó él._  
_- Venga vamos. – le dijo Elena un poco después, al ver que se frotaba el cuello en un gesto cansado. – Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo en voz alta, poniéndose en pie y tirando de Damon._  
_- Te espero fuera pequeña. – dijo Damon, dándola un beso en el pelo, al fijarse en que Miranda también se había levantado, adivinando que quería hablar con su hija._

_Previniendo lo que se avecinaba, Ric salió al porche detrás de él._

_- Mamá. – con esa única palabra, Elena regañó a su madre por su comportamiento._  
_- Si no he hecho nada. – se defendió ella._  
_- No le trates así. – la volvió a regañar, por cosas como esa era por lo que no había dudado tanto sobre si llevar o no a Damon a la boda._  
_- Pero Elena, es… muy mayor para ti._  
_- Solo tiene 23 mamá. – suspiró la chica. - Y no sigas, estás haciendo exactamente lo que creía que ibas a hacer, ojala no fueses tan previsible. – claramente Elena estaba decepcionada con la actitud de su madre. – Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad. Me voy, que Damon me espera. Hasta mañana. – dijo levantándose y rodeando la mesa despidiéndose de todos._

_Cuando la vio salir fuera y que Ric volvía a entrar, Miranda se quedó unos segundos esperando que su hija y su novio volviesen. Pero cuando vio que no era así, fue a la cocina y desde la ventana de allí, los observó alejarse por la playa, caminando de la mano por la orilla. También vio como Elena se ponía de puntillas para besar a Damon, a la vez que las manos de él rodeaban su cintura. Estaban demasiado lejos como para fijarse más._

_- Te lo dije. – la advirtió Jenna cruzándose de brazos._  
_- ¿Dónde van? ¿No sé quedan aquí? – preguntó Miranda volviéndose hacia su hermana._  
_- ¿Aquí donde? Si ya no cabe más gente. – Jenna tenía a los padres de Ric en una habitación, a los de Elena en otra, Ric y ella en la suya y después Jeremy en el sofá cama. – Ellos se quedan en la casa en la que estuvo Damon durante el verano. Por favor Miranda, no protestes también porque vayan a dormir juntos, que ya son mayorcitos los dos. – añadió Jenna al ver su expresión, leyéndola perfectamente la mente. – Un consejo hermana, Elena te quiere, pero también quiere a ese chico, si ni siquiera intentas entenderles puedes llegar a perderla._

La noche había hecho acto de presencia y había llegado el momento del baile. Los flamantes recién casados lo iniciaron y cuando la melodía se repitió, el padrino y la madrina se unieron a ellos. Cuando la canción cambió, más gente se animó y salió a la zona que habían despejado para utilizar de pista de baile.

- Lo haces muy bien Elena. – la alabó el padre de Ric, sorprendido por la soltura de la chica.  
- Gracias. – sonrió, recordando cómo Damon la había enseñado.

_- Es imposible, nunca lo conseguiré. – se quejó Elena, dejándose caer en la cama, después de equivocarse de paso otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido que parar._

_- Tranquila pequeña. – Damon se sentó junto a ella y paró la música que sonaba en su portátil. – No te sale porque te estás presionando demasiado. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto te relajes, lo tendrás controlado._

_Elena no estaba tan segura pero se dejó reconfortar. Poco a poco Damon la fue llevando a su regazo a la vez que la abrazaba. Estaba tan nerviosa porque el día de la boda se acercaba, y cómo madrina tendría que participar en el baile inicial y todo el mundo estaría muy pendiente de ellos. Se lo había confesado a Damon el día de antes y él había tardado menos de dos segundos en decirle que no se preocupara, que él la ayudaría con eso. Y ahora estaba allí, en la habitación de Damon, intentando aprender los pasos._

_- Es muy fácil, de verdad. – dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. – Vamos pequeña, otra vez. No vas a salir de aquí hasta que te salga. No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra. – insistió un rato después con una sonrisa, buscando darle un beso en los labios._

_Se levantaron y se colocaron en la posición inicial, Damon puso de nuevo la música y después colocó una mano en su espalda mientras cogía que ella le tendía. En cuanto sonaron las primeras notas empezaron a moverse, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos._

Después del padre de Ric fue su propio padre el que se acercó para bailar con ella, y después vino Ric. Damon la observaba desde la mesa, apurando su copa.

- ¿Te importa si te la robo Ric? – Damon se había acercado a ellos un par de canciones después, cansado de esperar.  
- Claro, toda tuya. – contestó Ric con complicidad. Antes de irse, les puso una mano en el brazo a cada uno. – Supongo que ya os lo han dicho, pero no les deis la razón. Los amores de verano no tienen porque acabarse en verano, sobre todo cuando tenéis la oportunidad de luchar por ello. – mientras decía esto, Ric miraba a su chica, su ahora mujer, porque ellos eran el mejor ejemplo de lo que estaba diciendo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho aquel verano, que años después se casaría con aquella chica rubia que había conocido durante sus vacaciones y que siempre le hacía reír, lo habría tomado por loco.  
- Ric. – le retuvo Elena. – Supongo que el casarte con mi tía favorita te convierte en mi tío favorito. – dijo agradecida.  
- Espero estar a la altura. – respondió Ric inmensamente feliz. – Os tengo que dejar, me reclaman. Pasadlo bien chicos. – con un suspiro Ric los dejó solos, yendo hacia otro grupo de personas.

Mientras bailaban a un ritmo lento, Damon acarició la mejilla de Elena con el índice, sonriendo al darse cuenta del efecto de su simple caricia.

- Te quiero pequeña, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – dijo mientras bajaba el dedo por su cuello.  
- Te quiero. – dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, perdiéndose en su azul.

Damon siguió bajando hasta que acarició el colgante que ella llevaba, un regalo suyo días antes.

_- ¿Adónde me llevas? – preguntó Elena con curiosidad, Damon la guiaba tapándole los ojos con las manos y ella se aferraba a sus manos.  
- Ahora lo verás. – Damon se hacía el misterioso, aunque en realidad lo importante no era el lugar sino lo que quería darle._

_La ayudó a entrar en el local. Era uno de los muchos bares que había en las zonas cercanas a la universidad, pero a Elena le encantaba aquel por la música que ponían y por los billares que tenían. Durante ese mes, habían estado yendo allí con frecuencia. Se veían a menudo, muchas veces quedaban en la biblioteca ya que Damon estaba muy liado desde la primera semana, pero eso a Elena no le importaba. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él aunque fuese cada uno concentrados en sus apuntes, el hecho de tenerle al lado y saber que podía recurrir a él si le necesitaba, era todo lo que necesitaba. A veces, en vez de estudiar y si no había mucha gente por allí, le gustaba recostarse contra su brazo leyendo un libro. Cuando hacía eso, Damon siempre la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y la preguntaba si estaba cómoda, después la daba un beso en la mano o en el pelo y volvía a lo que estuviera haciendo._

_La mayoría de las tardes salían de allí mucho antes de que cerrasen y se iban a tomar a algo. Entre besos, caricias y risas se contaban el día que habían tenido, y si estaban en ese bar, acababan el día jugando una o un par de partidas al billar. Algunos días, Stefan se unía a ellos cuando salían de la biblioteca._

_Eso los días de diario. Los fines de semana relejaban sus estudios a un segundo plano, cuando podían. Entonces Elena se quedaba en el apartamento de Damon, donde se pasaban el día enredados en la cama, disfrutando el uno del otro, escuchando música, viendo algo en la tele o simplemente hablando. Otras veces pasaban el día fuera y solo volvían para dormir. Solían salir solos, pero a veces también se unían a sus grupos de amigos cuando salían de fiesta._

_- Si aquí venimos muchas veces. – dijo Elena sacándole de sus pensamientos, se había relajado y había dejado que ella vieran donde estaban._  
_- Lo sé, espera. – Damon desapareció unos segundos para ir a pedir a la barra. Se sentó a su lado colocando el refresco de Elena frente a ella._  
_- ¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó Elena, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando su novio hacía las cosas con una intención oculta, que era casi siempre._  
_- Quiero darte algo. – confesó él, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo. Con la otra mano, deslizó un paquete negro por la mesa hasta ella._

_Ilusionada Elena lo abrió, encontrándose con el colgante. De tono plateado formando una espiral, engastado con detalles azules._

_- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Damon bebiendo de su vaso._  
_- Es muy bonito. Pero no tenías porqué. - digo ella algo apenada, porque no tenía nada para él._  
_- Lo sé, pero lo vi y pensé que sería perfecto para ti. – sonrió el chico._  
_- Muchas gracias Damon. ¿Me ayudas? – primero le agradeció con un beso y después se lo tendió._  
_- Claro. – El chico se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, Elena se recogió el pelo, para que él pudiera abrocharselo._

_Damon sopló contra su hombro antes de volver a sentarse. - ¿Ves? No me equivocaba. – comentó con su medio sonrisa al vérselo puesto._

_- ¿Quieres jugar al billar? – preguntó después de darle un rápido beso en los labios, al ver que había una mesa libre._  
_- Si quieres que te gane… - respondió en tono de falsa modestia._  
_- Payaso._  
_- Pequeña._

_Se chincharon mutuamente mientras se preparaban la mesa. Damon no solo dejó romper a Elena, sino que se colocó detrás de ella para ayudarla a tirar, mientras era él quien le robaba un beso._

Ajenos a todos, solo conscientes de la música, siguieron bailando. Damon acaparó la atención de Elena durante toda la noche, cosa que a ella no le importó en absoluto. Bailando juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro, sin romper el contacto visual y escuchando All I need de fondo, los dos se sentían mejor que nunca, completamente enamorados el uno del otro, como si estuviesen viviendo dentro de un sueño. Un sueño en el que si las cosas seguían de la misma forma, y todo apuntaba a que sería así, iban a seguir inmersos durante mucho tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
